The Breath of Life
by MysticMew
Summary: Hauptteil zu den Settings. Ein Multi Anime-/Reality Crossover mit zuvielen Serien/Filmen/Spielen um sie aufzuzählen. Eine Menge ungewöhnliche Paare, düstere Atmosphäre und vieles mehr. Treffen der Generationen! Laßt euch überraschen.
1. Vorwort

The Breath Of Life Hauptteil Vorwort 

Jemand hat mich ja netterweise darauf hingewiesen, daß noch ein Vorwort zum Hauptteil fehlt. Also liefere ich doch mal ein Vorwort. Gut, jetzt kann ich eigentlich aufhören... J Nein, nein, keine Angst. Aber, was soll ich schreiben? Also die Settings sind ja mittlerweile alle längst Geschichte Teil 1-1 bereits draußen und 1-2 plus ein Special sollten mit diesem Vorwort herauskommen. Die Einteilung wird sich pro Teil wahrscheinlich immer in 3 Kapitel unterteilen, jedoch kann ich nicht garantieren, daß ich von dieser Routine nicht auch einmal abweiche.

Zeitangaben mache ich hin und wieder, wo sie zur Orientierung hilfreich sind, Datumsangaben werde ich wohl so gut wie immer machen. Ansonsten war's das eigentlich auch schon. Für alle, die neu sind, viel Spaß beim Lesen und für alle anderen natürlich auch.

HP: www.catstrio.de

Email: Solarsenshi@gmx.de

Ja ne, euer

Matthias


	2. Teil 1-1

Sincerelilly: ... Uns geht es allen gut, danke der Nachfrage. Ich freu mich schon auf diesen Sommer. Ich glaube Kari-chans Freundin wollte auch mit rüberkommen. Wie sieht es bei euch da drüben aus?

Lovebird: Du weißt ja wie es ist... Taichi mausert sich langsam zum Spitzenspieler und Daisuke ist auch gar nicht mal schlecht seit er und Ken in einer Mannschaft spielen. Ansonsten ist alles beim alten.

Sincerlilly: Hast du was von Koushiro-kun gehört?

Lovebird: Der ist immer noch in England, glaube ich... Hast du dich nun endlich mal zusammengerissen und willst ihn fragen?

Sincerlilly: Wenn er zum Treffen kommt... Ich weiß nicht so recht. Was denkst du soll ich tun?

Lovebird: Auf jeden Fall solltest du nicht zu lange warten, sonst ist deine Chance schneller vertan, als du denkst.

Sincerlilly: So wie bei dir und Taichi...

Lovebird (rot werdend): Ach, sei doch ruhig... Ich muß jetzt Schluß machen. Morgen ist früh Training. Ja ne, Mimi-chan!

Sincerlilly: Ja ne, Sora-chan!

Lovebird hat sich ausgeloggt

Sincerlilly hat sich ausgeloggt  

Wir schreiben das Jahr 2004 n. Chr. irdischer Zeitrechnung. Die Erde ist ein friedlicher Planet, dem zwar die Vorzüge des prophezeiten, neuen Silver Millenniums fehlen, aber der durch die Entdeckung der Digiwelt in einer friedlichen Interaktion lebt. Doch was die Menschen nicht wissen und ihre Verteidiger nur zu ahnen beginnen, diese Zeit ist mehr, als sie den Anschein erweckt. Schon bald wird ihr Planet Schauplatz einer gewaltigen, epischen Auseinandersetzung, die alles dagewesene übertreffen wird. Die Helden dieser Zeit werden dazu gezwungen sein sich zu vereinigen. Nicht nur von der Erde selbst, sondern auch aus bisher vollkommen unbekannten Welten, denn sie alle stehen der gleichen Gefahr gegenüber. Einer Herausforderung, die sie nicht nur physisch, sondern auch psychisch fordern wird. Nur wenn sie ihre eigenen Probleme bewältigen, werden sie stark genug sein. Das Schicksal der Welt liegt in den Händen einiger weniger. Mögen sie stark genug sein...

Catstrio.de präsentiert   

The Breath of Life

**Teil 2-I: Senshi no Digimon**

Ein Multi-Anime/Reality-Crossover

Geschrieben von: Matthias Engel

Testgelesen von: Martin Lingnau

Illustrationen und Scriptunterstützung von: Sebastian Gansauer

Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon©Takeuchi Nako, Toei und Kodansha

Digital Monsters©Hongo Akiyoshi, Toei und Bandai

{21.07.2004, 20:00 (GMT-8:00)}

San Francisco, Kalifornien (Hotaru)

Dunkle Schatten krochen außerhalb der Wände des Apartmenthauses und suchten sich leise ihren Weg. Die Stadt schlief, zumindest der größte Teil von ihr. Und jetzt konnte man deutlich die schleichende Dunkelheit spüren, die sich in der Nacht heimisch fühlte. Träume, Träume waren oft ein Bote kommenden Unheils, nur sehr selten ein Überlieferer nahen Glückes. Und warum sollte es jetzt anders sein. Die Zeiten waren undefiniert, unklar und nicht wie sie hätten sein sollen.

Der Planet hätte blühen müssen mit den Wundern eines friedlichen Königreichs, nur einige hundert Kilometer westlich von hier. Aber sie tat es nicht. Statt dessen gab es andere Wunder, andere Dinge zu entdecken, andere Bindungen und Helden... Alles war anders und doch immer dasselbe... oder nicht? Warum war alles so geschehen und nicht anders? So anders, wie es uns prophezeit wurde. Wie wir es uns erträumt hatten?

Wie gesagt Träume waren nur selten schön und noch seltener wurde ihre Schönheit Wirklichkeit. Die dunklen Träume waren es, denen man Aufmerksamkeit schenken mußte, zumindest jene, die sensitiv dafür waren. Und in den letzten Tagen hatten sie zugenommen und drohten den letzten Rest eines normalen, friedlichen Lebens auseinanderzureißen, vollkommen unoffensichtlich für den Rest der Welt. Nur für uns, die wir immer wieder damit konfrontiert wurden...

„Ich sollte aufhören, solchen melancholischen Gedanken nachzuhängen." Müde schloß ich das Wissenschaftsbuch vor mir. Eigentlich las ich eh nur, um mich zu beschäftigen, da ich noch nicht hatte schlafen können. Darin stand nichts mehr, was ich noch hätte lernen können. Die Akademie der Wissenschaft von San Francisco hatte sich zu einer der höchsten wissenschaftlichen Schulen der Welt gemausert, gerade aufgrund ihrer starken Beteiligung an den weltweit wie aus dem Boden sprießenden Digiweltprojekten...

Ich wollte bei weitem nicht undankbar erscheinen aber ich glaubte und war da mit Setsuna einer Meinung, daß die Verbindung mit der digitalen Welt diese Abweichung vom eigentlichen Lauf des Schicksals bewirkt hatte und ich sah keine Möglichkeit wie wir darauf zurückkehren konnte. Sicher, ich fürchtete nicht um unser blühendes Königreich, zumindest jetzt noch nicht, aber das hier würde alles Konsequenzen haben. Konsequenzen, von denen ich nicht sagen konnte, ob ich sie gutheißen oder fürchten sollten.

„Das bringt mich nicht weiter. Ich sollte ins Bett gehen und..." Ich blinzelte überrascht, als vor mir, direkt über meinem Bett eine breite Sphäre aus Energie sich formte. Es war nicht vollkommen Licht aber auch nicht Dunkelheit... Mehr... Zwielicht. Ja, das war das richtige Wort. Aus der Energiekugel materialisierte sich etwas. Zuerst nur undeutlich zu erkennen, ein silbernes Objekt mit purpurvioletten Markierungen. Ein Ei... Ein Digiei.

„Oh", machte ich. Soviel zu meinem wohlverdienten Schlaf.

{23.07.2004, 2:00 (GMT+1:00)}

Irgendwo in Istanbul, Türkei (Rei)

Türkische Clubs... Das war wirklich das Letzte. Ich fragte mich, warum sich das überhaupt jemand antat hier zu spielen. Nun zugegeben, die Band war gut, besonders der Gitarrist und Leadsänger. Andererseits, was war heute schon gut? Der Stil war in Ordnung. Immer noch ein wenig zu fröhlich aber im gewissen Sinne doch recht düster. Wer hätte gedacht, daß ich diese Art von Musik mal bevorzugen würde? Wer hätte einmal gedacht, daß ich einmal in einem verräucherten Club irgendwo in Istanbul sitzen würde und mir irgendeine Teenieband anhöre nur um mir die Zeit zu vertreiben??? _Du hast echt was aus dir gemacht, Rei_, flüsterte diese ständig nagende Stimme aus meinem Unterbewußtsein stichelnd.

Ich ignorierte sie. Was hätte ich jetzt für eine gute Zigarette gegeben, blöde Shintoregeln, aber auf jeden Fall hielten sie mich wenigstens noch ein wenig in den Grenzen des zivilisierten Lebens. Ja, ja, es hatte mich schlimm getroffen, ich weiß. Sogar Usagi hatte ein schöneres Lebens als ich, selbst ohne Königin zu sein. Hatte ich mich so sehr darauf verlassen? Hatte ich so sehr meine Träume in den Hintergrund gestellt, nur weil ich geglaubt hatte, meine Zukunft wäre schon längst in Stein gemeißelt. Anscheinend schon... Und so saß ich hier nun, allein und ein Schatten meiner Selbst. Großvater wäre nicht stolz auf mich... wenn er noch leben würde.

Oh, sie waren fertig. Und es schien, daß war auch der Schluß des Abends. Mist, es war noch viel zu früh, um nach hause zu gehen. Ich haßte diese Stadt. Da waren die Clubs schon um zwei Uhr morgens geschlossen... Also wartete ich bis der Club fast ganz leer war, blieb einfach sitzen. Meine Aufmerksamkeit war auf den blonden Gitarristen gerichtet. Irgendwoher kam er mir bekannt vor, ein Bild, Zeitungsartikel irgend etwas. Dann sah ich es und ich wußte wieder, wo ich sein Bild gesehen hatte. Ein Digiritter! Pah, Kinder, die denken sie können einen besseren Job tun als wir, nur weil sie Supermonster als Schoßtiere haben!

Doch... Dieser hier war anders. Ich erkannte etwas wieder, das ich selber fühlte. Ein Gefühl von Einsamkeit und vergessener Freude. Eine einsame Seele, so wie ich. Das kleine hundeähnliche Monster war still und leise an seine Seite geschlendert und bot seine eigene Art mentaler Unterstützung an. Er hatte es gut, zumindest hatte er sein Monster, um ihn Gesellschaft zu leisten. Und wen hatte ich?

„Hey, alles in Ordnung, Lady?" Ich hatte ihn gar nicht kommen hören oder gesehen, zu sehr war ich mit meinem Selbstmitleid beschäftigt. Beinah hätte ich gelacht über seine Anrede, aber nur beinah. „Ich denke Sie reden von der falschen Frau. Ich sehe keine Lady hier, nur eine alte, dumme Priesterin, die ihr Leben vergeudet hat." Er lächelte und auf eine seltsame Art und Weise erschien sein Lächeln warm und kalt zugleich. „Es ist niemals zu spät etwas aus sich zu machen... Zumindest wäre das etwas, was mein Bruder sagen würde."

Ich betrachtete ihn näher. Siebzehn oder Achtzehn ungefähr. Aufgestyltes, blondes Haar, von dem ich gar nicht glauben konnte, daß so eine Frisur überhaupt hielt. Klare blaue Augen, überschattet von einem leicht traurigem Nebel, jedoch immer noch mit einem gewissen Funkeln darin. Er trug ein schwarzes Shirt, dunkelbraune Jeans und schwarze Fingerhandschuhe. Um seinen Hals hing seltsamerweise eine Mundharmonika, die nun so überhaupt nicht ins Bild paßte.

„Eine alte Freundin von mir würde wahrscheinlich ähnliches sagen, wenn sie jetzt hier wäre." Damit stand ich auf und streckte meine Hand aus. Irgendwie drängte dieser Junge mich förmlich dazu Bekanntschaft zu machen. „Hino Rei." Der Junge grinste. „Ah, endlich jemand aus dem eigenen Land! Ishida Yamato. Aber ich schätze ich bin gebunden an den Namen Matt, Europäer müssen sich immer irgendwelche Namen ausdenken, die sie sich merken können." Mein Name hörte sich mehr an wie Ray hier... „Wem sagen Sie das. Haben sie noch etwas vor, Ishida-san oder sind sie frei für den Abend."

Er schien kurz zu überlegen, was er antworten sollte oder besser wollte. Schließlich zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Ich muß nur noch die Sachen mit meiner Band verladen und dann bin ich fertig. Vielleicht tut es mir ganz gut, mal mit jemanden aus der Heimat zu plaudern."

{23.07.2004, 10:00 (GMT+10:00)}

Sydney, Australien (Iori)

Wochenende... Ferien! Es war nicht so, daß ich ein Schulmuffel wäre aber die ganze Woche war irgendwie langatmig gewesen. Außerdem brannte die Frühsommersonne Australiens extrem heftig heute. Nie hätte ich gedacht mal die kälteren Tage in Japan zu vermissen. Doch man gewöhnte sich daran. Shit, wem machte ich etwas vor? Das Wetter hier war das Letzte, zumindest auf Dauer, doch die Luft in Japan hatte ich auch nicht mehr aushalten können. Die Atmosphäre war anders gewesen seit... Ich war nicht unbedingt der Typ, der vor etwas weglief. Trotzdem hatte ich einfach nur von allem wegwollen, als Okaa-san und Großvater...

Seufzend setzte ich meinen Heimweg vor. Es hatte keinen Sinn in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen, besonders nicht in solchen. Ich führte jetzt ein neues Leben, doch ich würde noch lange brauchen, um mich an dieses Leben zu gewöhnen. Verdammter Mist, ich begann schon wieder mir das ganze Wochenende kaputt zu machen.

„Tadaima", rief ich, als ich das Haus, nahe am Strand Sydneys betrat, das nun meine Heimat war. Nahezu augenblicklich kam Armadillomon angekrochen (Anm. des Autors: Da mein Testleser meinte das klinge abwertend, solle mir doch jemand ein besseres Wort nennen, mit dem man die Fortbewegungsweise eines Armadillomon angemessen beschreiben kann, arigato) und begrüßte mich fröhlich. Wenigstens konnte einer hier fröhlich sein... Shit, ich war schon wieder nicht fair. „Konnichi wa, Iori. Du bist früh heute. Wie war dein Tag?" Ich verneigte mich höflich vor dem älteren Mann, doch der Bewegung fehlte schon lange der Respekt, den ich vor ein paar Jahren noch hineingesteckt hätte. „Wir haben eher Schluß gehabt, da wir die Zeugnisse ja gestern schon bekommen haben, Ishida-san..." Ishida Ishiku schenkte mir diesen typischen Blick. „Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, daß du mich nicht so anreden brauchst, Iori-kun. Immerhin gehörst du jetzt doch irgendwie zur Familie." Ich nickte, sagte aber nichts weiter, dachte jedoch bei mir, daß ich noch lange nicht soweit war ihn Va... eben so zu bezeichnen, wie er es gerne hätte.

„Ach, komm schon, Otoo-san. Jetzt laß Iori-kun damit doch zufrieden." Takaishi Takeru trat ins Wohnzimmer, Patamon wie immer auf seinem angestammten Platz auf seinem Kopf, nur daß die vertraute Mütze jetzt von einem dunklerem Basballcap ersetzt war, die er sich bereits an seinem ersten Tag hier besorgt und nicht mehr abgesetzt hatte. Ein Logo der Utah Jazz (Anm. des Autors: Gomen ne, konnt's mir nicht verkneifen), einer amerikanischen Basketballmannschaft war darauf zu sehen.

„Du bist aber auch früh zu hause, Takeru", bemerkte ich und konnte mir einen leicht neidischen Unterton nicht verkneifen. Takeru grinste. „Ich brauchte gar nicht hin..." gab er zu. „Warum verstaust du nicht deine Sachen und wir gehen runter zum Strand, um dort etwas zu essen... Bevor wir uns wieder Otoo-sans Essen antun müssen?" Ishida-san grummelte mißmutig, ließ sich aber ansonsten nicht anmerken, daß er mehr als gewöhnlich beleidigt war. Ich grinste zurück und erlaubte mir damit ein wenig Freiheit in meiner normalen Routine. Das konnte aber auch nur Takeru bei mir bewirken.

Eine Viertelstunde später waren wir unten an einem Strandlokal und aßen gemütlich zu Mittag, während Patamon und Armadillomon sich schon längst nicht weit entfernt am Strand tobten. „Und hast du Training dieses Wochenende", fragte ich in die relative Stille. Takeru schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ausspannen ist angesagt." Gut, ich hatte keine Lust auf ein langes einsames Wochenende. „Hast du dir jetzt schon überlegt, ob du mit rüberkommst nächste Woche?" Ah ja, das übliche Treffen. Der Juli neigte sich dem Ende entgegen und nächste Woche war wieder einmal unser privater Feiertag. Ein Datum, das uns immer wichtig gewesen war... Trotzdem sträubte ich mich noch. Eigentlich war ich nicht in der Stimmung. Das würde mich zu sehr an damals erinnern.

„Ich finde, daß ist euer Feiertag. Für uns Neue ist das doch eigentlich gar nichts." Takeru stellte sein Glas ab, aus dem er getrunken hatte und sah mich scharf an. Ich zuckte etwas zusammen... „Wie lange willst du mir noch damit kommen? Alle werden da sein, selbst Ken... Nun zumindest hoffe ich das alle da sein werden..." Ich hatte nicht vorgehabt in alte Wunden zu stechen. Takeru befürchtete immer noch das sein Bruder wohl nicht kommen würde. Er hatte sich ziemlich abgekapselt nach dem Takerus Mutter gestorben war und er sich mit seinem Vater verkracht hatte, der daraufhin wegzog und Takeru und mich, der ich ja in einer ähnlichen Situation war, mitgenommen hatte.

Gerade wollte ich mich entschuldigen, da drang plötzlich Geschrei durch die Luft und als ich mich umsah, konnte ich erkennen, daß Menschen am Strand aufgeregt durcheinanderrannten und Schutz suchten. Mein Blick schweifte weiter über das Meer und gerade als Takeru etwas ausrief, sah ich sie auch. Eine ganze Ansammlung undefinierbarer Wesen, die aussahen wie riesige Skorpione mit Scheren wie ein Krebs... und sie kamen schnell näher.

„Da oben!" Mein Kopf schoß ruckartig nach oben und ich mußte mich augenblicklich ducken, als ein ganzes Dutzend Flymon nur knapp über meinen Kopf schoß. „Shit!" ereiferte ich mich, mich nicht darum bemühen irgendeinen höflichen Eindruck zu erwecken. „Armadillomon!" Die beiden Digimon eilten schon in unsere Richtung und wir sprangen eiligst über das Geländer runter auf den Strand. Das Wochenende fing ja gut an.

{23.07.2004, 9:00 (GMT+9:00)}

Tokyoer Zentralkrankenhaus (Ami)

Es war gegen frühen Vormittag als das Chaos über Tokyo hineinbrach.

Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt war es ein ruhiger Tag gewesen. Ein langweiliger Tag war ich schon geneigt zu sagen. Einer dieser Tage, wo ich mir nichts weiter wünschte als zuhause bei Ryo zu sein und mich mit unserer kleinen Tochter zu beschäftigen, anstatt Usagi-chan mal wieder mit Babysitten zu beschäftigen, während ich unnötigerweise bis spät in die Nacht arbeitete...

Aber wie gesagt, plötzlich war dieser Tag nicht mehr langweilig und jetzt, als ich mich so im Freiflug befand, wünschte ich mir nur noch, es wäre einer dieser langweiligen Tage, nachdem ich aus meinem im zehnten Stockwerk gelegenen Büro gesprungen war. Ich hatte gar keine andere Möglichkeit, wenn ich nicht von der brennendheißen Flamme des schwarzgrünen flugfähigen Monsters getroffen werden wollte. Ich tippte mal, es handelte sich um ein Digimon aber sicher keins, das mir je untergekommen war.

„MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!" Mit einem Aufblitzung wirbelte die vertraute eisblaue Energie um mich herum. Kaum war die Transformation abgeschlossen schon richtete ich meine Hände dem rasendschnell näherkommenden Boden entgehen. „SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" Der Druck des Wasserstrahls dämpfte meinen Fall und mit der Behendigkeit jahrelangen Trainings kam ich auf dem Boden zu landen, gerade als eine ganze Horde Tyrannomons – die konnte man nicht vergessen, wenn man sie einmal gesehen hatte – auf mich zugetrampelt kam. Ich hatte kaum Zeit zu reagieren und schon gar nicht um irgendeinen Angriff vorzubereiten.

„SILVER FLARE!" Zwei der Tyrannomons wurden für einen Moment in silbernes Licht getaucht, bevor sie mit Wucht zur Seite geschleudert wurden. Die restlichen Drei hielten inne und sahen sich um, als zwei Gestalten geschmeidig von zwei nahen Laternenpfählen sprangen. Sailormoon und Tuxedo Kamen.

Schnell reagierte ich und sammelte meine Kraft. Kleine Eispartikel ließen die Luft knistern und es sah aus, als ob kleine weiße Linien sich aus dem nirgendwo zu einem kristallförmigen Gebilde zusammenfügten. „MERCURY CRYSTAL SHARD TEMPEST!" Mit einem übernatürlichen lauten Pfeifen prasselten die kleinen Partikel wie Projektile auf die hereinkommende Tyrannomons ein und ließen sie heulend die Flucht ergreifen.

„Da draußen ist die Hölle los. Geh du zum Hafen, die brauchen dich da", erklärte Moon hastig und fügte hinzu, als sie meinen Blick sah. „Okaa-san kümmert sich um die Kleine, keine Angst. Ich hab sie runter in die Kommandozentrale geschickt." Ich nickte knapp, erleichtert und hoffte nur noch, daß Ryo auch in Ordnung war.

Kurz darauf sprintete ich so schnell mich meine Beine trugen runter zum Hafenbereich. Auf dem Weg dorthin griffen mich immer wieder ein paar dieser saurierähnlichen Flugwesen an, doch ich konnte sie immer wieder abschrecken. Kurz bevor ich da war, fegte ein Birdramon über mich hinweg und da ich hier sonst noch keins gesehen, konnte ich mir schon denken, wer das gewesen war.

Der Hafen war ein Chaos. Einige schwere Schiffe brannten bereits, Frachter, große Kreuzer, die Kleineren versuchten erstaunlicherweise der beängstigend Ansammlung von Wesen davonzufahren, die über das offene Meer kamen und aussahen wie eine Kreuzung aus Riesenskorpion und Krebs. Erst jetzt begann mein Gehirn zu registrieren, was sich eigentlich abspielte und ich fragte mich unwillkürlich, was zur Hölle hier abging...

„DESPERADORAKETEN!" Ein Volley von Geschossen schlug auf der Wasseroberfläche auf und pulverisierte einige der Wesen. Ich blickte mich und sah zwei Jungen auf mich zukommen. Einen von ihnen kannte ich ganz gut. Das Genie Ken Ichijouji, wir arbeiteten oft mal zusammen, gerade wenn ich mich fürs WNIDC engagierte. Das bedeute der andere Junge mußte dementsprechend Daisuke sein. Aber dafür hatte ich jetzt eigentlich keine Zeit.

Meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die näherkommende Wesen richtend, konzentrierte ich mich stark und griff hinaus um die reine Essenz des Wasser zu fühlen, zu greifen, zu manipulieren... Meine Augen schweiften einem Impuls folgend nach rechts und ich entdeckte ein einziges Digimon inmitten eines ganzen Schwarms von Angreifern. Eigentlich konnte man es kaum unterscheiden, da es sich um einen kleinen grauen Krebs handelte.

„Ein Crabmon!" hörte ich Daisuke ausrufen. „Paildramon, du mußt..." Schnell ging ich dazwischen. „Kümmert euch um die Angreifer!" Ich schlug meine Hände zusammen und kümmerte mich nicht um jeglichen Konzentration. „TIDAL WAVE!" Eine riesige Springflut begrub einige der Viecher unter sich. „Mist, Neptun kann das einfach besser..." Die irritierten Blicke der beiden Jungs ignorierend sprang ich in die Fluten und schoß von einer blaßblauen Aura umhüllt vorwärts.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später hatte ich mein Ziel erreicht und erlegte alles, was sich mir in den Weg stellte. Das Crabmon war gar nicht mal ängstlich, das mußte ich zugeben, denn es wehrte sich nach Leibeskräften, was gegeben bei seiner Größe nicht viel war. Eines der Wesen stürzte sich gerade von hinten auf es. Ich hatte keine Zeit mehr eine Attacke loszuwerden, also sprang ich eine Spirale drehend aus dem Wasser und schnappte mir das kleine Digimon, während ich durch die Wasseroberfläche krachte.

Wir blieben für eine Weile unter Wasser, während ich einen Weg suchte aus dem Schlamassel heil rauszukommen, da bemerkte ich etwas warmes in meiner Hand. Und als ich hinsah staunte ich nicht schlecht, als sich in meiner Hand ein vollkommen blaues D3-Digivice befand. „Entschuldige bitte..." Ich zuckte zusammen, als das Crabmon mit einer ziemlichen hellen Stimme plötzlich zu mir sprach. „Bist du Mizuno Ami?" Ich nickte dumpf. Was bei aller Logik, die ich kannte...? Das ging mir alles ein wenig zu schnell und ich hatte Schwierigkeiten zu folgen. „Gut, dann bin ich nämlich dein Digimonpartner."

Mein Mund stand weit offen und nur die Energieblase um mich herum verhinderte, daß mir die Luft aus den Lungen gepreßt wurde. „Ah..." Ich warf einen weiteren Blick auf das Digivice in meiner Hand und dann erneut auf Crabmon. „Uhm, wie sieht's aus?" Ich spürte bereits höhere Einschläge von der Oberfläche und schätzte ImperialDramon hatte mittlerweile in den Kampf eingegriffen. „Wollen wir?" Crabmon nickte eifrig und klapperte mit den Scheren. Mein Digivice begann zu strahlen...

(Daisuke)

„CRABMON DIGITIERT ZU... DOLPHMON!"

Ein graziöses Dolphmon schraubte sich an der Stelle aus dem Wasser, in die die Sailorsenshi mit dem Crabmon abgetaucht war und zu meiner gelinden Überraschung saß die blauhaarige Kriegerin auch auf dem Rücken des Digimons. „Was zum...?"

„Mach dir später Gedanken darüber, Dai-kun. Wir haben Wichtigeres zu tun." Richtig. Ein weiteres Mal hoben wir unsere Digivices gemeinsam und ImperialDramon ging in die Fighterform über. Kurz darauf zischten Laserfinger über all über die Wasseroberfläche, während Dolphmon mit seinem Pulsschock ganze Reihen von Angreifern lahmlegte. Von Sailormerkur wollte ich gar nicht reden. Einige Minuten traten auch Michael, der Verwandte hier besuchte, und Seadramon dem Getümmel bei und die Anzahl der Angreifer schwand rapide. Bis plötzlich mit einzigen hellen Lichtblitz sich der Rest in Luft auflöste. Einfach so...

Ich sah Ken erwartungsvoll an. „Irgendwelche Erklärungen?" Mein Freund verneinte, ebenso perplex wie ich. Wir trafen uns alle etwas weiter vorne am Anleger. Merkur hatte das Crabmon im Schlepptau, das ein wenig ausgelaugt schien von der plötzlichen Digitation. Kein Wunder... „Alles in Ordnung", fragte ich besorgt. Sie nickte nur, anscheinend ziemlich verwirrt. Was ich von Ken gehört hatte war, daß dieses Mädchen alles andere war, als ihr momentaner Zustand vermuten ließ. Aber die Angriffe waren auch über uns wie ein Meteoritenschauer hereingebrochen... Und zwar mitten im Fußballtraining...

Merkur schien sich schon wieder gefangen zu haben und tippte eifrig auf einem kleinen Minilaptop rum, wobei sie das D-Terminal, das nun locker an ihrer Seite hing vollkommen ignorierte. Nach einigen Sekunden sah sie auf. „Es sind noch mehrere Signaturen in der Innenstadt und eine etwas außerhalb. Moon und Tuxedo Kamen sind bereits im Zentrum. Könntet ihr euch um den Rest kümmern. Die Werte sind nicht sehr hoch." Ich fragte mich jetzt gerade, warum sie auf einmal das Kommando hatte, setzte mich aber für den Moment über meinen Stolz hinweg. Schließlich war sie älter und erfahrener.

„Gut. Ich bin dafür wir teilen uns auf. Wir können mit Imperialdramon nicht ins Zentrum."

Kurz darauf war ich auf Raidramon Rücken unterwegs Richtung Zentrum, während Merkur hinter mir immer wieder ein paar dieser Flugsaurier vom Himmel holte. Also das war echt ein toller Tag...

(Moon)

„MIRROR SHIELD!" Eines der Tyrannomons, welche das riesige Etwas beschützten, das irgendwie aussah wie eine riesige schwarze Statue und ganz plötzlich mitten in der Stadt aufgetaucht war, wurde von seiner eigenen reflektierten Flamme getroffen. Erneut versuchte ich eine Heilungsbeschwörung aber wieder ohne Erfolg. Es fühlte sich sogar sehr seltsam an. Als ob sie gar nicht echt wären, nur ein Schatten oder so etwas. Leider waren ihre Flammen sehr echt...

„Hey, seng mir meine Flügel nicht an!" schmetterte ich dem Dino hinter mir entgegen und hob mein Zepter. Doch kam ich nie dazu es zu gebrauchen, da mich Tuxedo Kamen mit einem Hechtsprung aus der Tauchlinie eines dieser Flugwesen brachte. „Langsam wäre es gut, wenn wir etwas Hilfe bekommen würde." Das große, mindestens vier Meter hohe Etwas schlug nach uns und wir konnten uns gerade drunter weg ducken. „Und zwar schnell..."

„PLANETENKRAFT!" Und das Wesen war einmal... Dort wo es eben noch gestanden stieg eine gewaltige Staubwolke auf. Etwas rauschte über unsere Köpfe hinweg und als ich aufblickte, konnte ich die Urheber der Zerstörung sehen. WarGreymon und Birdramon. Mit Taichi und Sora auf dem Rücken. Nun, das hatte ja auch lange genug gedauert. „Tut uns Leid! Aber es ging nicht schneller!" rief Taichi von Birdramons Rücken. Sora neben ihm ergänzte: „Wir sind aufgehalten worden."

Ja, sicher... Das sagten sie alle. Ich lächelte etwas. Eigentlich hatte ich mir den Tag auch anders vorgestellt. Selbst babysitten für Ami war einfacher. Außerdem hatte ich vorgehabt heute Abend noch an einigen Entwürfen zu arbeiten aber... Das fiel damit wohl auch ins Wasser. Zumindest mußte ich nicht aus dem zehnten Stock springen, so wie Ami... Da wurde mir ja beim bloßen Gedanken daran schon schlecht.

„Usako, Vorsicht! Hinter dir!" Ich wirbelte herum zu allem bereit, als ein plötzlicher Blitz silberner Energie an mir vorbeischoß und eines dieser Flugmonster mitten in der Luft pulversierte. Suchend sah ich mich um und erblickte zwei fastidentische hasenähnliche Wesen. Eines jedoch hatte leicht silber- und das andere leicht goldschimmerndes Fell.

Ein lautes Krachen schreckte mich auf und ich stellte mit Entsetzen fest, daß das Wesen durch WarGreymons Attacke noch gar nicht erledigt gewesen war, sondern nur vom aufgewirbelten Staub eingehüllt. Und jetzt war es noch viel größer, überragte sogar einige Häuser und sah direkt auf uns hinunter. Mist, ich habe keine Zeit mehr um...

„SILBERAUGE!"

„GOLDAUGE!"

Was jetzt geschah, konnte ich nicht so recht glauben. Die Augen der beiden unbekannten, augenscheinlichen Digimon blitzten auf und in perfekter Synchronisation kreuzten sich zwei Strahlen und kollidierten frontal mit dem Riesen. Mit einem lauten Krachen schien das Ding regelrecht zu implodieren und sich aufzulösen. Ein greller weißer Lichtblitz schoß in den Himmel und dann war alles vorbei...

„Kami-sama..." hauchte ich. Nur beiläufig nahm ich war wie die Digimon unserer Freunde landeten und sich Taichi und Sora zu uns gesellten. Keiner wußte so recht, was wir sagen sollten, denn bei dieser Kraft war es sicherlich besser erst mal mißtrauisch zu sein. „Wer", überwand ich mich schließlich, „seid ihr?" Die beiden Hasen sahen sich an, als ob sie sich erst darüber klarwerden müßte, wer zuerst reden sollte. „Ich bin Tsukimon", stellte sich das Silberne mit eindeutig maskuliner Stimme vor. „Und ich bin Terramon", ergänzte das Goldene mit einer weichen, tiefen, weiblichen Stimme. „Wir haben euch gesucht", erklärten beide im Chorus.

Aus einem Impuls sah ich hinunter und sah ein silbernes Gerät in meiner Hand liegen. Ein D3-Digivice. Nein, dieser Tag hätte wirklich wesentlich besser laufen können.

{23.07.2004, 10:30 (GMT+10:00)}

Sydney, Australien (Takeru)

Schöne Aussichten. Warum passierte so etwas immer, wenn es auf die Sommerferien zuging? Ich schaute mich um und sah wie Menschen panisch flohen. Wahrscheinlich würde es zulange dauern ganz zum Strand runterzulaufen, wenn uns soviel entgegenkam. Patamon und Armadillomon hatten uns eh erreicht oder wir sie, wie man's eben nimmt. „Bereit, ihr beiden?" Beide Digimon signalisieren ihre Bereitschaft. Iori und ich zögern nicht lange.

„DIGI ARMOREI DER HOFFNUNG, ERSTRAHLE!"

„PATAMON ARMORDIGITATION ZU... PEGASUSMON! STRAHL DER HOFFNUNG!"

„DIGI ARMOREI DER ZUVERLÄSSIGKEIT, ERSTRAHLE!"

„ARMADILLOMON ARMORDIGITATION ZU... SUBMARIMON! WIRBEL DER ZUVERLÄSSIGKEIT!"

Mit einem kräftigen Sprung war ich auf Pegasusmons Rücken, während Iori und Submarimon schon halb im Wasser waren. Uns stand eine Überraschung bevor, denn zum Glück waren wir nicht die einzigsten Digiritter, die in Australien zur Zeit präsent waren. Und so gesellten sich bald diverse Flugdigimon zu Pegasusmon und mir, während Iori unter uns Unterstützung von ein paar Wassertypen bekam, sowie einigen vom Land aus.

„STERNENENREGEN!"

„U-BOOT BOMBE!"

Die Attacken rangen über den Strand der australischen Hauptstadt wie messerscharfe Geschosse und die Menschen flohen in panischer Angst. Die Flymon waren ja nun nicht gerade stark aber leider auch nicht wenige. Iori hingegen schien weniger Probleme mit seiner Aufgabe zu haben, als wir, denn es waren nicht mal ein halbes Dutzend Digimon in der Luft, die es mit den ekligen Biestern aufnehmen konnten. Und so konnten wir auch unglücklicherweise keine Rücksicht darauf nehmen, ob diese Digimon kontrolliert waren oder nicht. Es ging hier schlichtweg ums nackte Überleben.

„Takeru, sieh nur!" Ich schaute nach unten und entdeckte, was Pegasusmon aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Eigentlich konnte man es auch gar nicht übersehen, doch war ich zu beschäftigt gewesen, um die mindestens fünf bis sechs Meter hohe Spinne zu sehen. Sie hatte einen kompletten schwarzen Chitinpanzer mit einigen violetten Punkten darauf. Zuerst konnte ich es nicht sehen und ich bezweifelte, daß es irgend jemand sonst konnte aber ich glaubte nicht, daß ich halluzinierten. Da waren dünne Fäden, die von der Spinne ausgingen und wie es schien jedes der Flymon wie Puppen kontrollierte. Ich schauderte etwas, das erinnerte mich an Puppetmon...

„Iori!" rief ich so laut ich konnte über den Lärm hinweg, während Pegasusmon abtauchte. Iori sah auf, schien mich aber aus Submarinemons Cockpit nicht zu verstehen. Ich deutete gestikulierend in Richtung des Spinnenmonsters, das unbeweglich und vollkommen inaktiv dastand – was die Menschen nicht davon abhielt von dem Wesen davonzulaufen – und tippte mein Digivice an. Iori blickte zurück, nickte dann und steuerte sein Digimon wieder an Land, wo es zurückdigitierte.

Ich sprang von Pegasusmon, das kurz darauf wieder zu Patamon wurde. „Das Ding kontrolliert die Flymon und vielleicht auch die anderen Wesen, wenn wir..."

„... es zerstören, legen wir auch den Rest lahm", beendete Iori verstehend. „Genau. Wir sollten unsere Feuerkraft nicht verschwenden, sondern lieber konzentrieren. Bereit?" Iori nickte und unsere Digivices leuchteten auf.

„PATAMON DIGITIERT ZU... ANGEMON!"

„ARMADILLOMON DIGITIERT ZU... ANKYLOMON!"

Die beiden Digimon stürzten vorwärts und griffen die riesige Spinne an, diese schien jetzt doch ziemlich wütend und zischte, schien jedoch so gut wie keinen Schaden davongetragen zu haben. „Ihr dummen Digiritter seid schlauer als euch gut tut!" donnerte eine helle Stimme über den Strand. Iori schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte: „Das ist zwar ein Widerspruch in sich aber was soll's. Bereit für die schweren Geschütze, Takeru?" Ich nickte, Das Einzigste, was ich hoffen konnte, war, daß das immer noch funktioniert. Auch ohne Gatomons Heiligen Ring.

„ANKYLOMON... ANGEMON... DNA-DIGITATION ZU... SHAKKUMON!"

Nun... soviel zu dieser Frage. Für einen Moment war das Spinnenwesen vollkommen verwirrt und schon ließ Shakkumon eine Salve Tonbomben los. Kurz darauf folgten ebenfalls Attacken aus der Luft, als einige der Digiritter die Situation erkannt hatten. Die Spinne stolperte rückwärts, fiel fast kopfüber, fing sich aber wieder. Unser Digimon ließ es gar nicht dazu kommen seine Balance wiederzufinden.

„BÖSER BLICK!"

Die Augenstrahlen bohrten sich unbarmherzig durch den Panzer der Spinne und mit einer einzigen großen Explosion versiegte die Existenz dieses Dings. Fast gleichzeitig fielen die Flymons zu Boden und die seltsame Krebsskorpione waren ebenfalls verschwunden. Das Einzige, was noch von den Geschehnissen zeugte, waren die überall verteilten Flymons und die dicke schwarze Rauchwolke, die über dem Strand von Sidney hing.

Als unsere Digimon zurückdigierten fragte ich mich unwillkürlich, was bloß aus dem schönen, freien Wochenende geworden war, das ich mir erhofft hatte. „Ich denke", meinte Iori bedrückt, „ich ändere meine Meinung. Das IST ein Treffen für uns alle. Und ich fürchte, es sollte nicht erst nächste Woche stattfinden." Da hatte ich meine Antwort. Meine Erholungspläne hatten sich gerade in Rauch aufgelöst, so wie die Spinne. „Ja..."

{23.07.2004, 1:30 (GMT+2:00)}

Istanbul, Türkei (Matt)

Der Wind blies mir die Haare nach oben und ich bedauerte jetzt schon die Arbeit, die es kosten würde den aufwendigen Stil wiederherzurichten. Na ja, es gab Schlimmeres. Und wann hatte ich mich schon je einmal über einen Ritt auf Garurumons Rücken beschwert? Neben den Wind spürte ich deutlich Reis definitiv erregten Atem hinter mir und den festen Griff um meine Hüfte, als Garurumon über die tieferen Dächer der Stadt in Richtung meines Hotels sprang.

Mich zurück erinnernd an die Ereignisse, die diesen wilden Ritt hier hervorgerufen hatten, das wollte ich eigentlich nicht und doch kamen die Bilder immer wieder. Wir waren gerade fertig mit dem Verladen der Sachen, da passierte es. Mehrere schwarze Wesen – ich konnte ich sie echt nicht beschreiben und es schien auch nicht allzu wichtig in diesem Moment – griffen uns plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts an. Ich war zuerst überrascht, als ich Gabumon direkt aufs Megalevel digitieren lassen wollte und das nicht funktionierte, bis mir einfiel, daß das ja gar nicht mehr ging. Also blieb nur die normale Digitation und Garurmon hatte alle Hände... äh, Pfoten und Klauen voll gehabt mit den merkwürdigen Dingern.

Es war genau in diesem Moment, als Rei eingriff und sich vor unseren Augen – Garurumons und meinen, da der Rest der Band schon geflohen war, verwandelte und begann ihre heißen Flammen zu dem kalten Feuer meines Partners hinzuzufügen. Doch das sollte nicht die einzige Überraschung bleiben. Ein kleines Muchomon hatte sich mitten im Kampf bemerkbar gemacht und war ohne zuerst ersichtlichen Grund zu einem Flarerizamon digitiert. Der Grund wurde erst dann ersichtlich, als Rei das Digivice in ihrer Hand bemerkte. Ich hatte mich nicht lange mit wundern aufgehalten, denn mir war klar, daß was immer diese Wesen waren es zu viele für zwei Champions waren und entschied mich so als Reis neues Digimon bereits begann zu schwächeln für den Rückzug.

Ich grub meine Hände tief in das Fell des großen Wolfes... Ich haßte es einfach so aufzugeben. Das war genau das, was ich immer tat. Ich war ein Verlierer, ich wußte es und ich wußte auch ganz genau Warum. Weil ich fei...

Ein überraschter Laut wurde erstickt, als Rei mich plötzlich mit einem harten Griff zu sich herumdrehte, daß es mich nahezu ängstigte, aber nur nahezu, und ihr Lippen gegen meine preßte. Ich wußte nicht, was ich machen sollte und für einen Moment war ich zu paralysiert und geschockt, um überhaupt etwas zu tun. Der Kuß war irgendwie hart aber auch feurig, auf jeden Fall ziemlich heiß. Das war ich nicht gewöhnt. Normalerweise ließ ich mich nicht mit älteren Frauen ein aber irgendwie... irgendwie empfand ich ein Gefühl von Vertrautheit. Ich glaubte nicht an so etwas wie Seelenverwandtschaft. Oh, nein! Aber wir waren uns ähnlich. Und so ließ ich es geschehen, als ihre Zunge am Rand meiner Lippen um Einlaß bat. Wen kümmerte es schon? Es war ja nicht so, daß ich angefangen hätte und wer wollte schon einer solch feurigen Frau voller Leidenschaft widerstehen? Ich weiß, ich war ein A...

{22.07.2004, 17:00 (GMT-8:00)}

San Francisco, Kalifornien (Hikari)

Mit einer gewissen Unruhe schlenderte ich unruhig in Richtung Akademie. Ich hatte die Nachrichten gehört. Noch keine konkreten Bilder aber... Die Übergriffe in Japan und Australien, sowie anderen Teilen der Welt waren ein heißes Thema und das nicht nur in der Schule, sondern auch in den nachfolgenden Clubs, die natürlich gerade heute mich extrem lang aufhielten. Doch ich war nicht der Typ einfach abzuhauen. Zuerst hatte ich überlegt, ob ich zuerst schauen sollte irgendwelche Bilder zu sehen, konnte mir aber vorstellen, daß Hotaru bestimmt schon genug Material hatte, was für einen Tag oder mehr reichen würde.

Man konnte viel geheimhalten aber alles was mit Digimon und Monstern zu tun hatte, wirbelte immer gleich riesigen Staub auf. Dadurch war es nicht gerade einfacher geworden für uns, so wie für Hotaru und ihre Freunde in Ruhe zu arbeiten, aber bisher waren wir nicht mehr in eine notwendige Situation geraten. Ich fürchte, das war jetzt vorbei. "Das gefällt mir überhaupt nicht..."

„Hm?" Gatomon sah auf, nahm meinen besorgten Blick zur Kenntnis und nickte nur. „Ach, das... Ja. Ich hoffe Patamon geht es gut." Ich konnte darüber nicht grinsen, auch wenn ich es wollte. Zu groß war meine eigene Sorge, um meine Freunde. Einige in der Schule hatten sogar von Opfern gesprochen, auch wenn ich keine Details zu hören bekamen. Seltsamerweise schien mich jeder zu umgehen.

Ich zog meine ID durch den Kartenleser und die Tür zischte auf, die uns vom sicheren Bereich der Wissenschaftsakademie trennte. „Kari-chan! Gut, daß du da bist!" Bevor ich reagieren konnte, zog Hotaru mich schon hinter sich her. „Hier ist die Hölle los, seit die Nachrichten durchgekommen sind. Der gesamte WNIDC ist in Aufruhr. Wir haben Berichte von mehreren Übergriffen und zahlreichen Opfern, die an die Hundert gehen", erklärte sie mir alles in einem Atemzug. Ich schluckte. „An die... Hundert...?" Hotaru nickte nur und öffnete eine Tür zum Kommunikationscenter.

Kaum waren wir eingetreten, so flog schon eine kleine violettschimmernde Kugel auf uns zu und landete auf Hotarus Schulter. „Was... ist das?" wollte ich neugierig wissen. Mit einem leicht beschämten Blick eröffnete meine Freundin. „Das ist Twilightmon... mein Digimon."

{22.07.2004, 22:00 (GMT-8:00)}

„Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, daß so etwas Kleines ein Rookie ist. Ich meine durch Gatomon habe ich gelernt ein Digimon nicht nach Größe und offensichtlicher Stärke einzuschätzen aber das..."

Es war später Abend und wir waren auf dem Heimweg oder besser ich war auf dem Heimweg und Hotaru hatte darauf bestanden mich zu begleitet, obwohl Gatomon darüber ganze fünf Sekunden beleidigt war. Der Tag war ziemlich lang geworden mit all der ganzen Aufregung.

Es war wirklich schwergewesen, als Hotaru erzählte wie einige der Wissenschaftler nahezu über ihr neues Digimon hergefallen waren und sie es nahezu mit roher Gewalt aus der „Gefahrenzone" befreien mußte. Aber komisch war es schon. Hotaru hatte erzählt das Ei sei gestern Abend in ihrer Apartmentwohnung aufgetaucht und nahezu gleichzeitig mit den Ereignissen rund um den Globus geschlüpft... als Rookie. Es fehlte jedoch jede Spur von einem Digivice. Twighlightmon war trotzdem das Seltsamste. Es war nicht mehr als ein Glühwürmchen. Bedachte man Hotarus Namensbedeutung paßte das wohl aber... ein so kleiner Rookie? Ich konnte es nicht recht glauben. Das war irgendwie ein Paradox zu Hotarus Fähigkeiten als Senshi.

„Das war's dann wohl mit dem entspannten Heimaturlaub, was?" Es waren mehr oder weniger alle Vorbereitungen getroffen. In gut zwei Tagen würden wir in Richtung Japan aufbrechen, knapp eine Woche früher als geplant. Meine Schule war informiert usw. Normalerweise hätte ich mich ja über die verlängerten Ferien gefreut aber unter diesen Umständen.

Ich konnte nur hoffen, wir würden alle zusammenbekommen. Irgendwie hatten wir uns auseinandergelebt und quer über den Erdball verteilt. Yamato hatte es am Schlimmsten erwischt aber auch für Takeru und Iori war es nicht einfach gewesen, seit ihre Mütter und Ioris Großvater gestorben waren. Takeru kümmerte sich seitdem aufopferungsvoll um unseren Jüngsten und versuchte ihn ein wenig in der rechten Bahn zu halten. Jyou war irgendwo in Südeuropa, Italien glaubte ich, verschwunden, nachdem er seine medizinische Laufbahn jetzt doch abgebrochen hatte und irgend etwas Kulturelles oder Geschichtliches studierte. Ich konnte ihm nur Glück wünschen. Koushiro war schwer beschäftigt in England und dem in London seßhaften Ableger des WNIDC's. Yolei war genauso mit ihrer Arbeit in der Digiwelt beschäftigt. Der Rest war in Japan. Ach ja, Mimi war auch noch hier drüben, gar nicht mal eine Stunde Autofahrt entfernt.

„Mach dir nichts draus. Wenigstens kommen wir dann endlich mal alle zusammen. Zumindest hoffe ich das." Hotarus Gruppe hatte sich auch irgendwie aufgeteilt. Aber das Einzige, was ich mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, war, daß Minako genauso wie Koushiro in London war. Das wußte ich aus sicherer Quelle. Ich warf einen Seitenblick auf Hotaru und kicherte mit vorgehaltener Hand.

„Nani?" Meine Freundin sah mich perplex an. „Du kannst es doch nur nicht erwarten Minako wiederzusehen." Bei Hotarus Hautfarbe war es schwer die Röte zu verbergen und so versetzte sie mir nur einen spielerischen Stoß. „Du mußt gerade reden..." Sie stockte plötzlich und auch Gatomon hielt inne. Twighlightmon schwebte eine Weile passiv in der Luft, bis es mit seiner leicht piepsigen Stimme eröffnete: „Wir haben Gesellschaft."

Unwillkürlich sah ich mich um. Es schien, als ob es noch dunkler geworden war, wenn das zu dieser späten Stunde überhaupt möglich war. Ich zitterte etwas, Dunkelheit war mir schon immer nicht lieb gewesen und die in vollkommen in Schwarz gekleideten Gestalten, die uns begonnen hatten einzuschließen, halfen nicht gerade dieses mulmige Gefühl in der Magengegend zu ignorieren. Gatomon fauchte, als ihr Beschützerinstinkt voll einsetzte und ich fingerte nervös an meinem Digivice herum. Die Bilder des Tages saßen mir immer noch im Kopf und ich hatte ein sehr, sehr ungutes Gefühl.

Ohne Vorwarnung warfen die Gestalten ihre Umhänge zur Seite und was darunter zum Vorschein kam, waren nur schwarze Schatten, deren einziges Merkmal der Sichtbarkeit die wabernden rotbraunen Augenschlitze waren. Ich ließ einen überraschten Schrei heraus und bevor wir uns versahen hatten sich die Schatten schon auf uns gestürzt. Ich fühlte mich, als würde ich in einem leeren Raum schweben und spürte wieder jene Hilflosigkeit, die Mächte der Dunkelheit in mir auslösten. Ich wünschte Miyako wäre...

„SILENT WALL!" Und dann ließ der Druck nach, als die flackernde Wand aus Energie sich wie eine Kuppel um uns schloß. Doch sie hielt nicht alles ab und Gatomon hatte sichtbare Probleme überhaupt irgendeinen Schaden anzurichten. „Kari, ich muß digitieren!" Ich nickt ernst. Jetzt durfte ich keine Angst zeigen, nicht schon wieder. Ich stand über diesen Dingen.

Die Augen schließend konzentrierte ich mich auf das Licht in mir, die immer währende Kraft meiner Tugend, der strahlenden Eigenschaft meines Herzens, die mir vermacht war. „GATOMON..." Es war schwierig. Die Kraft, die wir von Azulongmon erhalten hatten, schwand wieder und unsere Wappen verloren zunehmend an Kraft – gerade jetzt. „ULTRADIGITATION ZU..." Ich spürte die starke Lichtwelle, es gab einen Lauten Knall und ich schlug die Augen auf. Gatomon war in einer Säule von purpurnen Licht eingehüllt. „ANGEWOMON!"

„HIMMLISCHER CHARME!" Eine massive Lichtwelle breitete sich flächendeckend aus und riß einige der Kreatur in den sicheren Untergang, während die Mehrzahl kreischend zurücksprang oder wich. Angewomon sah sich unwillkürlich um. Es waren zu viele, das konnte ich so schon sagen. Saturn umfaßte den Griff ihrer Sense noch etwas fester und ihre Augen tanzten umher, jede Einzelheit in sich aufsaugen. Mit einem gewaltigen Sprung war sie in der Luft, ein Blitz zuckte aus dem dunklen Himmel, obwohl kein Anzeichen eines Gewitters zu erkennen war, und richtete die mit Energie förmlich platzende Spitze in Richtung Boden. „CALM THUNDER!"

Ein lautes Grollen betrog den Namen ihres Angriffs aber die Wirkung war schleichend und tödlich. Es gab ein hellen Lichtblitz und als man wieder sehen konnten, wanden sich die Schattenwesen auf dem Boden, Elektrizität zuckte immer noch um ihre wahrscheinlich nicht mal physischen Körper. Gerade wollte ich erleichtert durchatmen, da sah ich vier der Schatten, die auf wundersame Weise dem tödlichen Gewitterhagel entkommen waren, hinter Saturn auftauchen. Ich schrie auf und etwas in mir begann an mir zu zehren, ich fühlte etwas seltsames...

„NACHTSTRAHL!" Mit weitaufgerissenen Augen verfolgte ich wie der purpurviolette Strahl von Twighlightmons Form nach vorne sprang und sich mit solcher Präzision durch die vier Angreifer, daß es sie mitten in der Luft in viele kleine Partikel zerfetzte. Und das alles noch bevor Saturn unversehrt wieder auf dem Boden landete...

Entgeisterte Blicke waren von allen Seiten auf Twighlightmon gerichtet, das sich nervös umsah. Ich hatte noch nie einen Rookie mit solcher einer Kraft und Genauigkeit gesehen. Angewomon vergaß fast zurückzudigitieren, obwohl sie offensichtlich erschöpft war, und Saturn musterte ihren Digimonpartner in jener ausdruckslosen Art, die ich nur von ihr kannte, wenn sie sich über etwas ernsthaft Gedanken machte.

Twighlightmon gab ein piepsiges Geräusch von sich. „Zufallstreffer?"

{23.07.2004, 8:00 (GMT+2:00)}

Istanbul, Türkei (Matt)

Morgenstund hat Gold im Mund. Wer immer sich dieses beschissene, deutsche Sprichwort ausgedacht hatte, den hätte ich in diesem Moment am liebsten die Meinung gegeigt. Mich vor Müdigkeit streckend, folgte ich mit mürrischer Miene die Nachrichten, die über den Sender flackerten. Ich schaute CNN, da ich kein Türkisch konnte und japanische Sender sicher nicht in einem normalen Hotelfernseher zu empfangen waren.

„... rollte vor einigen Stunden, gegen 16:00 Pazifische Standardzeit eine Welle der Angst und des Schreckens über weite Teile der Welt. Tokyo und Sydney waren die Hauptzentren der Angriffe. Vor nicht mal einer Stunde erreichten uns aber auch Meldungen, daß es bereits kleine Kämpfe hier an der Westküste Amerikas gegeben hat, die weitestgehend unbemerkt von der Öffentlichkeit blieben. Augenzeugen wollen einen Engel und auch eine der mysteriösen Sailorsenshi gesehen..."

_Hikari_, dachte ich sofort. Meines Wissens nach mußte sie immer noch drüben sein. Ich blickte weiter auf den Schirm, während die Bilder von Sydney und Tokyo über den Schirm flimmerten. Eigentlich war ich ein Idiot. Takeru und Iori hatten fast ganz alleine einen breitgefächerten Angriff auf Sydney abgewehrt und ich hatte vor ein paar lächerlichen Witzfiguren davonlaufen müssen, da mein Digimon nicht weiter digitieren konnte und ich mich beinah von einer Sailorsenshi und ihrem Neulingsdigimon hatte in die Tasche hatte stecken lassen. Und anstatt das zu tun, ließ ich mich später von ihr vernaschen... Shit...

Ich blickte über die Schulter auf Gabumon, meinen scheinbar einzigen noch gebliebenen Freund in dieser rauhen Welt, der friedlich neben der Schlafzimmertür vor sich hindöste. Gabumon verdiente das nicht, daß ich ihm auch noch die Schuld zuschob. Schließlich war es nicht sein Fehler, daß er nicht mehr richtig digitieren konnte. Ich seufzte... Nein, es war meine Schuld, ganz allein meine. Meine stärkste Tugend sollte es sein Freundschaft zu schließen, doch war ich nur ein einsamer Wolf, der nichts Vernünftiges aus seinem Leben hatte machen können...

„Ohayoo!" Ich zuckte zusammen aber nur ganz kurz und hoffentlich ungesehen. Teilnahmslos und passiv drehte ich meinem Kopf erneut zur Schlafzimmertür und sah Rei dort in einer dünnen Nachtrobe stehen. Für einen Moment stockte mein Atem... _Kami-sama, was tust du da, Yamato. Sie ist weder dein Typ, noch dein bevorzugtes Alter..._ Ich wußte doch ganz genau, wie das ausgehen würde. Es war immer wieder dasselbe. Eine lange Beziehung war bei mir eh nicht möglich. Erst hatte ich mir gesagt es war wegen meinen ständigen Reisen, doch das war nur die halbe Wahrheit. Beziehungen schmerzten, sie brachten letztendlich nur Schmerz mit sich und verdorben den Charakter. Das sah man ja an Dad...

„Ich erwarte, du machst dir keine allzu großen Hoffnungen auf irgendwas festeres. Das hatte nichts zu bedeuten." Rei schien nicht im Geringsten verletzt oder beleidigt von meinem kalten Ton. „Sicher. Du sahst nur aus, als ob du es brauchen würdest." Sie lehnte sich von hinten auf die Sofalehne, doch ich drehte mich nicht um. Für eine Weile verfolgte sie schweigend die Nachrichten, während auch noch ein paar detailliertere Bilder aus Sydney über den Bildschirm flackerten. „Sieht so aus, als ob mein kleiner Bruder ganz schön Staub aufgewirbelt hat", kommentierte ich, als die Monsterspinne in Rauch aufging.

„Da muß schon ein Monster gegen ein anderes kämpfen, um uns zu retten. Das ist eigentlich unser Job." Ich war überrascht über die Kälte und Bitterkeit in ihrer Stimme. Ich war ein Experte in solchen Dingen und konnte fühlen, wenn jemand ein Persönlichkeitsproblem hatte... so wie ich. Rei schien äußerlich stark und dominant aber allein der Stil wie sie sich kleidete. Die schwarzen Lederklamotten und die offensichtlich gefärbten feuerroten Haare, spiegelten wieder wie einsam und schwach sie im Kern war. Einsam, schwach und unsicher, sie spielte sich selber etwas vor, glaubte alles im Griff zu haben. Aber dem war nicht so... und ich wußte ganz genau wie es war.

„Eines dieser Monster ist jetzt dein Partner", stellte ich heraus. Rei schnaubte. „Erinnere mich nicht daran." Für einen Moment zögerte ich, fragte dann aber: „Und? Was tust du jetzt?" Sie schaute mich perplex an und ihre Augen richteten sich für einen kurzen Augenblick auf den Boden, fixierten mich aber sofort wieder. „Was schon? Eure Monster scheinen ja alles im Griff zu haben. Wofür braucht ihr denn dann jemanden wie mich."

Ich war selber überrascht wie schnell ich sein konnte. In nahezu einer fließenden Bewegung war ich aufgesprungen und hatte das Sofa umrundete. Rei bei den Schultern packend drückte ich sie gegen die Wand und starrte mit kaltem Feuer in den Augen in die ihrigen, die relativ unbeeindruckt schienen. „Aber deinen Freunden ist es sicherlich nicht egal. Ich mag ein einsamer Wolf sein aber auch wenn Taichi und die anderen mich wie Dreck behandeln sollte, was sicherlich gerechtfertig wäre, kenne ich den Wert von echter Freundschaft. Und du kannst mir nicht vormachen, du möchtest nicht am Liebsten in den nächsten Flieger springen und rüberfliegen."

Reis violette Augen stachen jetzt scharf in meine. „Und das kannst du aus welcher Laune des Schicksals so genau sagen, _Yama-chan_? Erzähl mir doch nicht, du würdest es tun." Ich zögerte. Eigentlich hatte ich nicht vorgehabt das Ganze genau in die Richtung zu lenken. Eigentlich war mir auch gar nicht klar, warum ich mich überhaupt darum kümmerte, was sie dachte und wollte. Nur wegen einer Nacht?

„Ich..." Meinen Blick abwendend, schickte ich mich an einfach loszulassen, mich umzudrehen und sie einfach sich selbst zu überlassen. Aber soweit kam ich nicht, da Rei meine Schulter ergriff, mich wieder herumzog und wenige Sekunden später ging es schon wieder zu wie vor ein paar Stunden. Was in aller Welt tat ich hier eigentlich. Warum konnte ich ihr nicht einfach widerstehen? Warum fühlte ich mich so angezogen von ihr? War es, weil wir uns so ähnlich waren? Ich hatte keine Antwort darauf und das ängstigte mich ein wenig, wobei es eigentlich wenig gab, was mich wirklich ängstigte.

Zehn Sekunden später war alles vorbei und ich wunderte mich, warum ich auf einmal mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gedrückt war. Reis Kopf war nur einige Zentimeter von meinem entfernt, als sie mit einer leicht verführerischen Stimme in mein Ohr flüsterte, wobei ihr Atem meine Haut zum Prickeln brachte: „Gut. Ich werde gehen. Aber nur unter einer Bedingung. Wir werden zusammengehen," Kuso, ich hatte gewußt, daß sie das sagen würde...

{23.07.2004, 15:00 (DST)}

Digiwelt, Gründersiedlungen (Miyako)

Die Füße baumelten frei in der Luft. Mein Haar hing frei und ungeschützt von dem üblichen Helm, der sich zu meiner Kleidung durch den seltsamen Effekt des Eintritts in die Digiwelt gesellte. So saß ich auf dem kleinen Hügel, der gerade mal bis über die Höhe eines normalen Hauses ging und überblickte das heftige Treiben unten. Normalerweise war ich ja da unten aber im Moment brauchte ich eine Pause von der Arbeit. Niemand hatte sich denken können, daß die erste Siedlung solch große Fortschritte machen würde, als der Vertrag zur Besiedlung der Digiwelt abgeschlossen wurde. Ein Vertrag, der eine Art gegenseitiges Abkommen darstellte und die Grenzen überwand, die noch nicht durch uns Digiritter durchbrochen werden konnten. Es war nicht so, daß die Digiwelt eine Kolonie geworden war, das hätten wir so auch nie zugelassen, aber die Interaktion zwischen den Welten war durch den Vertrag und die Offenheit der Digimon diesen trotz aller Risiken und Zweifel anzunehmen wesentlich besser geworden. Sicher gab es immer noch Pessimisten, Mißtrauen und Abneigung. Aber niemand konnte erwarten innerhalb von zwei Jahre so etwas zu erreichen. Es war schon ein Wunder, daß wir so VIEL erreicht hatten.

Es gab eines, wo ich froh drüber war und wo ich jedem Kritiker, der in diese Richtung tendierte recht gab und jedem der genau das bemängelte am liebsten die Meinung geigen würden. Die letzte Entscheidungsgewalt, was zwischen unserer und der Digiwelt passieren sollte, wie viele Siedlungen es geben durfte, wieweit die Beziehungen reichen sollten... Das alles lag allein bei uns Digirittern. Gut, beim WNIDC um genau zu sein aber der WNIDC wurde größtenteils von Digirittern und Gennais Team begründet. Niemand würde die Digiwelt ausnutzen, dafür hatten wir zuviel riskiert, als uns all unsere Arbeit einfach so zunichte machen zu lassen.

„Inoue-san!" Ich sah auf, als ein athletisch gebauter Mann den Hügel hinaufgerannt kam und vor mir wie vor einem General zum Stehen kam. Ich bemühte mich gar nicht erst aufzustehen. Toll, Inoue Miyako. Im stolzen Alter von 16 bist du schon Oberaufseher über einen Haufen _Digisiedler_, dachte ich zu mir selbst.

„Ja; Miles? Was gibt es denn? Ist schon wieder jemand in eine Horde von Numemon gelaufen?" Hawkon unterdrückte ein Lachen mit einem harten Hüsteln. Auch wenn er alt war, für jeden der neu in der Digiwelt war, waren Numemon immer noch der Standardwitz. Nichts gegen die kleinen aber mutigen Digimon, jedoch... na ja, wir waren da alle mal durchgegangen, nahezu ohne Ausnahme.

Miles schnitt eine Grimasse, was mich ein wenig nachdenklich werden ließ. Auch wenn er über zehn Jahre älter war. Miles war sozusagen Soldat und er zeigte nie irgendeine Reaktion, wenn er jemand Report erstattet, schon gar nicht, wenn es wichtig schien. „Nein, Inoue-san. Dringende Nachricht vom WNIDC. Es gab zahlreiche Übergriffe auf der Primärerde, die..."

„Übergriffe?" unterbrach ich auf die Beine springend, Bevor Miles weiterreden konnte, gab es ein zischendes Geräusch und ich sah verwundert auf. Die Luft scharf einziehend, unterdrückte ich einen Schrei und reagierte blitzschnell. Früher hätte ich sicher viel zu lange gezögert. „Miles, geben sie Alarm. Wir werden angegriffen." Miles sah auf, ein erschrockener Blick huschte kurz über sein Gesicht, dann salutierte er ernst und drehte auf dem Absatz um.

„HAWKMON DIGITIERT ZU... AQUILLAMON!"

Ich schwang mich auf Aquillamons Rücken und mein Digimonpartner erhob sich hoch in die Luft. Mit rasendschneller Geschwindigkeit hatten wir das Flugwesen eingeholt, das wie ein Kamikazeflieger auf die Siedlung zuzischte. Ich brauchte kein Kommando zu geben, keine Offensichtlichkeiten herauszustellen. Aquillamon spreizte die Flügel und schoß.

„KRINGELLASER!" Das Wesen stieß einen schrillen Schrei aus, taumelte und stürzte dann leblos zu Boden, wo es zu meinem Erstaunen beinah wie ein Digimon in Tausende von kleinen Teilen explodierte. Aber nur beinah.

„Miyako!" Mein Kopf schoß herum, als ich mit schnellen Augen die Gegend durch meine Spezialgläser analysierte. Snimons, Kuwagamons, verschiedene Arten von Dramons. Mein eingebauter DigimonAnalyzer zählte 18 Champions und 12 Ultras. Zuviel, selbst für die gute Verteidigung der Siedlung. Es waren bereits einige der ansässigen Digiritter in der Luft, doch ich sah so schon, daß wir in klarer Unterzahl waren. Die Championdigimon hätten wir vielleicht aufhalten können aber die Ultras...

Für einen kurzen Moment hielt ich inne und ging die Optionen durch, die uns blieben, während ich beinah wie in Trance auf die Siedlung hinabsah. Was als simple Ansammlung von Digirittern und ihren Eltern begonnen hatte, hatte sich in eine Siedlung ausgeweitet mit Hunderte von Menschen, von denen gut fünfzig Prozent nicht einmal ein Digimon als Partner hatten. Es war ein Projekt, ein Traum, den einige lebten und zu denen ich auch gehörte. Um so schwerer war es diese Entscheidung jetzt zu treffen. Aber genau diese Entscheidung mußte ich treffen...

Fluchend – lautstark fluchend – riß ich das kleine Kommunikationsgerät von meiner Kleidung und gab ein simples Kommando. „Evakuieren!"

{23.07.2004, 8:00 (GMT)}

London, England (Koushiro)

Zweiundsechzig Prozent Zivilisten, fünfzehn Hilfskräfte, wie Polizei und Feuerwehr, DREIUNDZWANZIG Prozent Digiritter und Digimon. Das war die Verteilung der Opfer  Von den Zahlen wollte ich gar nicht sprechen. Es war jetzt gut acht Stunden nach den Angriffen und die Zentrale des englischen WNIDCs barst bereits vor Aktivität – oder sollte ich besser sagen immer noch? Es war acht Uhr morgens und ein Schultag, wobei ich natürlich keine Sinn darin sah heute meinen schulischen Verpflichtungen nachzugehen... war ja eh schon weit voraus.

Kein Auge hatte ich letzte Nacht zugedrückt, seit mich gegen Mitternacht die Nachricht erreicht hatte. Niemand hatte das. Jetzt, wo alles abgeklungen war und auch die letzten Meldungen von Hikari und Hotaru aus Amerika eingetroffen waren, begann sich eine Menge zusammenzusetzen. Zum Beispiel die nahezu zeitgleiche Erhaltung der Digimon der Sailorsenshi, die Koordination der Angriffe. Es hatte alles nur ein paar Stunden gedauert, kam aber so schnell und unerwartet, daß sich niemand hatte vorbereiten können. Und das verwirrte mich. Wir hatten Digimonscanner über die ganze Welt verteilt. An Satelliten und sonstigen Sendestationen aber es schien, als ob die wenigen Digimon und andere Wesen wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht waren. Gennais Team vom japanischen WNIDC meldete ähnliches und auch Hotaru schien es bemerkt zu haben. Außerdem beunruhigte mich, daß wir noch keine Antwort von Miyako bekommen hatten, seit wir die Warnung abgesetzt hatten.

Etwas piepste aber es war nicht mein Rechner... Nein, es war mein Digiterminal. Die Stirn runzelnd klappte ich das kleine notebookähnliche Gerät auf, das ich mit einiger Hilfe von Jyou und einem Schulkollegen bereits entwickelt hatte bevor Daisuke und das neue Team dazu kam. Diese Nachricht konnte nur von einem von uns stammen... Sie war von Miyako und mit einer Dringlichkeitsnotation versehen. Mit schnellen Augen überflog ich den Text, stockte, schnappte nach Luft, laß ihn nochmals und ließ das Terminal mit einem lauten Geräusch zuschnappen, so daß mein Kollegen an den benachbarten Rechnern zusammenzucken.

„Ok, das reicht jetzt", murmelte ich. Dann drückte ich einen Knopf und benutzte das Lautsprechersystem des Gebäudes. „Alle zuhören. Ab sofort befinden wir uns im Ausnahmezustand. Ich habe gerade die Nachricht erhalten, daß die Gründersiedlung angegriffen und vollkommen zerstört wurde. Noch liegen mir keine Zahlen und Fakten vor aber ich bin dabei dies herauszufinden. Ab sofort gelten verschärfte Bedingungen und ich möchte über alles informiert werden." Ein kollektives Raunen und Murmeln ging durch die Zentrale und ich schaltete die Lautsprecher wieder aus. Dann wandte ich mich an die junge Frau neben mir. „Mary, Code Red Alpha Eins, kappen sie alle Verbindungen und schließen sie alle Tore mit der vorgesehenen Codierung. Und... stellen Sie mir Gennai auf mein Handy." Damit stand ich auf und warf dem älteren Mann rechts von mir einen Blick über die Schulter zu. „Turner, sie haben das Kommando. Aber... halten sie Rücksprache." Er nickte. Ich schnappte mein Handy und meine Sachen und verließ eiligst die Zentrale.

Einige Minuten später saß ich bereits in einer U-Bahn in Richtung Außenbezirke und wählte die Nummer meiner Assistentin. Ich hatte Minako vor vier Stunden nach Hause geschickt, da sie schon dagewesen war, als die Meldung überhaupt reinkam und sie wirklich so aussah, als würde sie gleich auf der Stelle wieder umfallen, wenn sie sich nur aus ihrem Stuhl erhob. Und eine übermüdete Assistentin war eine schlechte Assistentin oder so ähnlich.

„Aino", meldete sich eine grummelige Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung. Ich mußte unwillkürlich lächeln, trotz meiner momentanen Besorgnis. „Koushiro, hier..." Ein leises Knurren war zu hören, als ob es von einer Katze kam, doch war ich sicher es war nicht Artemis, sondern nur eine genervte Minako. „Izumi, du hast wirklich Nerven. Was denn jetzt schon wieder?" Ich hantierte etwas mit meiner Tasche und ließ eine ältere Dame neben mich, bevor ich antworten konnte. „Wir haben die Siedlung verloren." Es gab eine Pause, eine lange Pause und ich fürchtete schon die Leitung wäre unterbrochen. Doch es lag wohl nur an daran, daß sie noch nicht ganz wach war.

„Oh..." brachte sie schließlich hervor. Und nach einer Weile wiederholte sie dies, bis schließlich. „NANI???" Mir wäre beinah das Handy aus der Hand gefallen und die ältere Dame neben mir zuckte vor Schreck zusammen und murmelte etwas Unverständliches aber sicherlich war es unfreundlich. „Hai", bestätigte ich schließlich mehr oder weniger ruhig, eher um mich selbst zu beruhigen. „Was den Urlaub angeht..." Das alljährliche Treffen rückte näher und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich Zeit finden würde rüberzukommen. Aber jetzt hatte das Ganze eine vollkommen neue Bedeutung gegeben. „Pack deine Sachen, das wird eine Arbeitsreise, mit einem kleinem Abstecher. Ich hol dich ab."

„Wann?" wollte sie wieder etwas gefaßt wissen. Ich verkniff mir ein Grinsen. Minako war vielleicht nicht die technisch Versierteste, die ich je gesehen hatte, aber sie lernte schnell, wenn sie sich wirklich reinhängte. Außerdem hatte sie extrem starke Führungsqualitäten und da ich nie wirklich der laute Typ war, war ich froh über ihre Anwesenheit. Sofern sie neben ihrer anderen Karriere Zeit fand. „Ich bin schon auf dem Weg."

„Wa..." Ein Poltern drang durch das Telefon und ein überrascht, entrüsteter Aufschrei, als sie anscheinend über etwas oder besser jemanden stolperte. Dazu mischte sich ein erzürnter Katzenschrei und bald war es nur noch ein Wirrwarr. Ich lächelte wieder. Sie war eine gute Assistentin, wenn sie nicht gerade mit dem falschen Fuß aufstand...

Ein Licht blinkte an der Anzeige auf und signalisierte mir, daß ich endlich eine Leitung zu Gennai frei hatte. „Minako-san? Ich muß Schluß machen, ne...?" Ich bekam keine Antwort mehr und mußte erneut grinsen. Schon ein seltsames Mädchen.

(Minako)

„Ack, Artemis, kannst du nicht mal aufpassen?" brummte ich, als ich mit einer Hand Sachen aus dem Schrank und in den Koffer, während ich mit der anderen mein Bein massierte, daß ich mir gestoßen hatte, als ich über meinen Beraterkater gestolpert war. „Ich? Was kann ich dafür, wenn du so aus dem Bett springst? Irgendwo muß ich ja liegen!" Ein paar Funken flogen nahezu sichtbar hin und her. Das ging solange bis DemiFillymon zwischen uns stolzierte und mit seiner kleinen, glockenhellen Stimme sich zu Wort meldete. „Jetzt beruhigt euch doch. So werdet ihr nie fertig." Ich gab ein stures Schnauben von mir, drehte mich um und fuhr damit fort meinen Koffer zu füllen.

DemiFillymon sah aus wie ein kleines Fohlen, nicht einmal so groß wie ein Agumon. Es hatte einen geschweiften Schwanz mit einem roten Herz an der Spitze und hellbraunweißes Fell. Die Augen hatten irgendwie etwas, was man als einen typischen treuen Hundeblick bezeichnen konnte. Das Rookiedigimon war fast zur gleichen Zeit aufgetaucht, als die Angriffe kamen und wir hatten schon fest damit gerechnet, daß hier auch bald etwas passierte. Doch es war nichts geschehen und irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, daß das Absicht war, denn die Digiweltsiedlung war unser Verantwortungsbereich und durch unsere fokussierte Aufmerksamkeit hatten wir diesen Faktor ganz übersehen... Shimatte, daran hätte ich auch denken können. Was für eine gute Anführerin war ich, wenn ich nicht mal an solche einfachen Möglichkeiten dachte...

„Minako-san?" Ich sah auf und blickte in DemiFillymons treue Hundeaugen, man konnte eigentlich wirklich nur weich werden dabei. „Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken, du bist nicht für alles verantwortlich." Für einen Moment wollte ich widersprechen, seufzte dann aber nur, schloß den Koffer und griff nach einem orangegoldenen Digivice. „Du hast wohl recht."

Zwanzig Minuten später stand Koushiro vor der Tür und ich war mehr oder weniger reisefertig. „Komm doch rein. Ich schätze, wir fahren nicht erst noch zurück?" Das wäre widersinnig, denn schließlich konnte man das Tor von jeder Stelle aus öffnen, sofern man ein D3 besaß... was ich ja seit ein paar Stunden tat. Izumi Koushiro, immer noch relativ klein für sein Alter und mittlerweile mit leicht längerem rotbraunem Haar, trat ein und Tentomon flatterte hinter ihm her. Für einen Moment war ich überrascht, da sich sein Digipartner eigentlich gerade drüben aufgehalten hatte – wie er es sooft tat, um Informationen zu sammeln, aber richtig wundern tat ich mich nicht. Koushiros Intelligenz war mir zu hoch. Ich wollte nicht unbedingt dabei sein, wenn er, Ami und vielleicht noch Hotaru in einem Raum saßen und _redeten_.

„Ah! Ich sehe, das ist das neue Digimon, daß Izzy nicht kannte." Tentomon flatterte neugierig um DemiFillymon herum und mein Partner folgte ihm mit aufmerksamen Augen. „Nein, sagt mir nichts..." Der Flugkäfer verhaarte und starrte DemiFillymon in die Augen. Jetzt war es um ihn geschehen. Zwar hatte ich keine Ahnung, wie es das anstellte, aber das Herz schmolz einem förmlich, wenn man dem Fohlen in die Augen sah. Tentomon blinzelte ein paar Mal und sagte dann wie in Trance. „Aber süß ist es ja." DemiFillymon lächelte und Tentomon krachte zu Boden, da es ganz vergessen hatte mit den Flügeln zu schlagen – oder surren oder was auch immer es machte.

Ich sah Koushiro an und trotz der Ernsthaftigkeit der Situation mußten wir beide grinsen. „Ich unterbreche ja nur ungern das fröhliche Treiben aber sollten wir nicht aufbrechen." Noch konnte ich nicht ganz feststellen, ob Artemis eifersüchtig auf meinen neuen Partner war oder nicht, jedoch konnte man sich bei ihm nie so sicher sein. In vielerlei Hinsicht war das wie bei Luna, die sich auch oft förmlich wie eine Mutter benah, wenn es um Usagi ging. Artemis brachte es halt nur anders zum Ausdruck. Wie ein... ein... Vater eben... Ok, nicht der beste Vergleich. Auf jeden Fall hatte er einen hohen Beschützerinstinkt und ich hoffte nur, daß es da keine Interessenkonflikte geben würde.

„Du mußt gerade reden." Ich hob ihn hoch, was ihn deutlich überraschte, und setzte ihn auf meine Schulter. „Wer hat mich denn fast ins Krankenhaus gebracht." Artemis zog eine Schnute und schmollte. Ansonsten hielt er die Klappe. Weiser Junge, ausnahmsweise wußte er mal, was gut für ihn war. „Trotzdem. Wie sieht's aus? Von mir aus kann's losgehen", wandte ich mich wieder an meinen Freund. Ich konnte mich einfach nicht dazu durchringen Chef oder so etwas zu ihm zu sagen, denn das paßte für mich eigentlich nicht. Immerhin war ich acht Jahre jünger. Auch wenn der Unterschied in fünf Jahren nicht mehr zu merken sein würde, aufgrund der Silberkristallmagie, die schon jetzt auf uns wirkte.

Koushiro nickte und ich führte ihn in mein Arbeitszimmer und warf den Rechner an. Für einen kurzen Augenblick rutschte er auf den Stuhl und tippte ein paar Kommandos. Dann verlangte er nach meinem Digivice und leicht perplex gab ich es ihm. Er tippte wieder etwas, dann leuchtete eine Zahlenkombination Rot auf dem Display des D3 auf.

„Kennwortschutz", erklärte er. „Ich habe veranlaßt alle Tore bis aufs Weitere verriegeln zu lassen. Ohne Sicherheitscode kommt keiner rein und keiner raus." Ich stockte bei dieser drastischen Maßnahme und sah Koushiro scharf an. „Und was ist mit Überlebenden der Siedlungen." Er stand auf und der Drehstuhl rollte etwas zurück. „Wenn es welche gibt, werden wir uns jetzt genau darum kümmern." Mit einer Geste in Richtung Bildschirm gab er mir mein jetzt codiertes Digivice wieder und ich nickte entschlossen. „Tor zur Digiwelt... öffne dich!"

{23.07.2004, 20:00 (GMT+9:00)}

Odaiba, Tokyo (Taichi)

Seufzend ließ ich mich in die Wohnzimmercouch fallen. Das Einzige, worüber ich froh war, war die Tatsache, daß Okaa-san und Otoo-san nicht zu hause waren – noch nicht. Manchmal fragte ich mich, ob es irgendwie im Blut eines Anführers lag sich permanent Sorgen über alles und jenes zu machen. Ich zeigte es nie oder eher selten offen, doch es war da. Die Angst etwas könnte passieren, ich könnte einen Fehler machen. All das. Wie hielt Usagi das nur aus? Eine Prinzessin zu sein mit all der Verantwortung...

Es lag etwas Unbestimmtes in der Luft. Etwas Unbestimmtes, das wie ein schleichender Schatten von hinten in unsere Leben kroch... Ich klang und dachte schon wie ein Psychoanalyst. Aber... ich sorgte mich halt. Da war es schon wieder das Wort. Sorge. Was hatte all das zu bedeuten? Warum solch ein Angriff ohne Vorwarnung? Das war nicht wie ich es kannte. Es kam einfach so, ohne den geringsten Hinweis, niemand hatte etwas gesehen. Es war beinah so, als ob diese Wesen und Digimon einfach so aus dem Nichts heraus aufgetaucht waren.

Ich zuckte zusammen, als ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter spürte und die besorgten roten Augen von Sora blickte. Ich hatte beinah vergessen, daß sie da war, doch ich war froh, DAß sie mit zu mir gekommen war. Die Digimon schliefen bereits, erschöpft von dem Kampf. Sora schaffte es immer irgendwie mich aufzuheitern, wenn ich mal zuviel grübelte. Seit Yamato weg war – ich mochte lieber nicht über das Thema sprechen – waren wir uns wieder nähergekommen, während wir uns zwischen unserer und der neuen Generation von Digirittern eher ein wenig auseinandergedriftet waren...

„Geh schlafen, Tai. Es war ein langer Tag." Wie wahr. Es waren so simple Worte, eine so simple Aufforderung. Aber es reichte schon, wie sie es sagte. Da war etwas, das nur Sora fertigbrachte. Ein Ton, dem du einfach nicht widerstehen konntest. Zu sehr aus dem Herzen kommend, zu besorgt und gleichzeitig viel zu rational, um über irgendwelche Widerworte auch nur nachdenken zu wollen.

Ich nickte und stand auf. Sie griff nach meiner Hand und ich schaute fragend zurück, sagte aber nichts. Irgendwas war doch. Ich konnte es spüren. Und augenblicklich verfluchte ich mich für mein stupides Selbstmitleid. Den ganzen Heimweg war sie still gewesen, sehr still. Und heute Nachmittag, eigentlich den ganzen Nachmittag war sie spurlos verschwunden gewesen und doch hatten wir es alle nicht zur Kenntnis genommen, da wir zu sehr mit unseren Sorgen, um unsere Familien...

Ich stockte, ein sehr düstere Vorahnung kroch mir den Rücken hoch und ließ mich schaudern. „Kann ich hierbleiben?" Meine Augen suchten ihre, doch fand ich sie nicht, da sie diese auf ihre Schuhe gerichtet hatte. Jetzt überaus besorgt setzte ich mich wieder und drehte ihren Kopf, so daß sie mich ansehen mußte. Was ich sah, ließ mich schlucken. „Sora", drängte ich leise, fast schon aus Angst überhaupt zu fragen, „warum?"

Langsam, ganz langsam, so daß ich fürchte ihre Stimme würde im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes kollabieren so zitterte sie, entgegnete Sora: „Der Blumenladen meiner Mutter ist unter einem anderen Haus begraben wurden." Ich wagte nicht zu reden, als eiskalte Angst mich packte. „Okaa-san wußte natürlich, was vor sich ging, und war schon halb raus aber sie hat es nicht mehr ganz geschafft. Die Ärzte haben mir gesagt, man hat sie aus den Trümmern gefischt und sie haben gesagt, daß..." Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, Noch nie hatte ich einen so horrorerfüllten Blick in ihrem Gesicht gesehen. Mit einem herzzerschmetternden Schluchzer brachte sie schließlich hervor: „... sie es wohl nicht schaffen wird."

Mein Atem stockte und ich starrte fassungslos in ihr Gesicht, erwartete, erhoffte, daß alles nur ein dummer Scherz war. Aber da war nichts, nur ein Ausdruck von solch stechendem Schmerz und solch terrorerfüllter Angst, daß es schwer war zu glauben, daß da keine einzige Träne war. „Kami-sama, Sora!" brachte ich schließlich heraus. „Warum... WARUM in aller Welt bist du dann HIER???"

Der Damm brach und ich hatte kaum Zeit sie aufzufangen, als ein wahrer Wasserfall aus Tränen sich über mich ergoß. Vollkommen überrascht von dem Emotionswechsel konnte ich nichts weiter tun, als sie festzuhalten. Zwischen Schluchzern, die direkt an der Verankerung meiner Seele zerrten – falls es so etwas überhaupt gab –, brachte sie hervor: „Sie... sie haben gesagt... es wäre kein Platz mehr, da... da wegen des Vorfalls alles überfüllt sei und da... da habe ich gedacht, ich schau mal wie es euch so geht... ob jemand anderes noch verletzt oder... oder..." Ich schlang beschützend meine Arme um ihren unkontrolliert zitternd und zuckenden Körper. Im Moment erinnerte sie mich so sehr an Kari. Die beiden waren sich so ähnlich... Verdammt noch mal, sie stellten immer ihr eigenes Wohlergehen unter das anderer, selbst wenn es noch so schlecht war... Und ich fühlte mich schuldig, schrecklich schuldig, daß ich es nicht gemerkt hatte, daß ich... zum Teufel auch, nicht einmal gefragt hatte, ob ihre Mutter in Ordnung war.

Eine feurige Entschlossenheit begann plötzlich in mir zu brennen, als ich schwor es wieder gut zu machen. Vorsichtig aber bestimmt drückte ich Sora von mir weg und stand auf. Sie sah mit großen, verwunderten Augen zu mir hoch und das Einzigste, was ich tat, war ihr die Hand reichen. Meine langjährige Freundin sah auf diese, wieder zu mir hoch und wieder herunter auf die Hand, als ob sie dadurch herausfinden konnte, was genau ich vorhatte. Schließlich nahm sie die Hand und gemeinsam verließen wir trotz der späten Stunde das Haus – wobei wir direkt an meinen, gerade heimkommenden Eltern vorbeistreiften – und machten uns auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus, in dem Soras Mutter lag. Es war kein einziges Wort zwischen uns gefallen.

{24.07.2004, 3:00 (GMT+9:00)}

(Daisuke)

Na toll! Soras Mutter lag mit lebensgefährlichen Verletzungen im Krankenhaus und ich vertrödele meine Zeit hier. In den dunkelsten Gassen Odaiba, mitten in der Nacht. Umzingelt von kaum zu erkennenden Schatten, die alles sein könnten aber ganz sicher nicht freundlich. ExVeemon sah sich suchend um, doch glaubte ich, auch mit den besseren Sinnen eines Digimon bezweifeln zu können, daß er mehr Erfolg hatte die offensichtlichen Gegner wahrzunehmen. Und das alles nur weil ich eine Abkürzung nehmen wollte.

Und dann, wie als ob jemand eine Münze geworfen hätte, begann es. Die ersten Angreifer rückten näher und mein Partner reagierte. „V-LASER!" Der x-förmige Strahl bohrte sich durch die Dunkelheit richtete aber kaum Schaden ab. Ich wünschte Ken wäre hier, doch wagte ich nicht glauben zu wollen, daß nach dem energiezehrenden Kampf heute Morgen noch eine DNA-Digitation möglich gewesen wäre. ExVeemon kämpfte verbissen aber selbst seine schnellen und harten Bewegung richteten nicht den geringsten Schaden an, ganz zu schweigen von seiner Attacke. Es erschien aussichtslos und die Schatten kamen immer näher. Ich bereitete mich auf das Schlimmste vor. So leicht würden sie uns nicht bekommen. Das war ja einmal klar.

(Makoto)

Ah, Heimatluft. Ich nahm einen kräftigen Zug der Tokyoer Vorstadtluft. Paris war und ist schön, sicher. Doch es geht nichts über eine Prise Heimat. Ich schloß die Augen und stand ein paar Momente am Pier. Dann gab ich einen Seufzer von mir und ließ langsam ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht krabbeln. Endlich zu hause. Zumindest etwas Gutes hatte die ganze Aktion.

Ich hatte meinen Traum erfüllt, in jeder Hinsicht. Köchin in einem Pariser Restaurant und ganz nebenbei noch stolze Gründerin und Besitzerin einer eigenen kleinen, gutlaufenden Blumenladenkette. Trotzdem war es ein wenig einsam gewesen und ich hatte Heimweh, schließlich war ich ganz alleine, Hunderte von Kilometern von der Heimat und den meisten meiner Freunde entfernt. Zulange hatte ich wohl schon die Anwesenheit derer, die ich liebte, für gegeben angenommen und so war es schon eine Umstellung wieder alleine zu leben. Ein wenig Kontakt mit Minako hatte ich noch gehabt, indem wir uns mindestens ein Wochenende im Monat trafen. Das hatte sich in der letzten Zeit aber auch relativiert, da unser beider Arbeit es nicht mehr sooft zuließ. Ein, zweimal hatte ich Haruka und Michiru gesehen und auch Rei war mir mal über den Weg gelaufen. Um sie sorgte ich mich am meisten. Inständig hoffte ich, sie würde kommen und uns helfen aber tief in mir drin, da überwogen die Zweifel sehr.

Ein Energiestrahl schoß aus einem der Häuser, gefolgt von einem Schrei und Kampfgeräuschen. Instinktiv reagierte ich und fischte meinen Henshinkristall aus der Hosentasche. Ich war hergekommen. um zu helfen, jemand brauchte meine Hilfe und ich würde helfen. So einfach war das. „JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

Zufrieden stellte ich fest, daß ich kein bißchen meiner Schnelligkeit eingebüßt hatte und ich ohne Konditionsabbau die Straßen hinunterlief. Der leicht verdeckte Mond spendete nur wenig Licht und warf lange Schatten in die kleinen Fleckchen von Licht. Die Kampfgeräusche kamen näher aber klangen seltsamerweise auch immer schwächer. Die letzte Ecke nahm ich mit voller Geschwindigkeit und sah mit weiten Augen auf die Szene direkt vor mir. Da waren Schatten, eher undeutliche Bewegung der Schwärze, die über der Gasse lag. Es war ein richtiger Pulk dieser Schatten und in ihrer Mitte ein einzige Junge mit recht wildem braunem Haar und ein Digimon, die mittlerweile nur noch nach allen Seiten schlugen anstatt sich anständig zu verteidigen...

Meine Augen zu Schlitzen verengend, fixierte ich ein Punkt in der schwarzen Masse, die drohte den Jungen und sein Digimon zu verschlingen und klatschte die Hände in einer leicht übertriebenen Geste zusammen. Ein lauter Donnerschlag hallte wie ein Kanonenschuß, schallverstärkt, über mir wieder und Donner grollte wie eine nahende Herde wilder Stiere. Funken zuckten zwischen meinen Händen und einige der Schatten hatten bereits von ihren Opfer abgelassen und hingen jetzt bewegungslos herum.

Ich breitete die Arme aus und hob sie über den Kopf, eine breite Kugel aus reiner, natürlicher Elektrizität bildete sich zwischen ihnen. „THUNDER SPHERE..." Die Kugel über die rechte Hand balancierend, wo sie begann wie ein kleiner Mond zu kreisen, legte ich diesen Arm wie ein Pfeil bei einem gespannten Bogen oder ein Armbrust über meinen linken Arm. „TORPEDO!" Das Geschoß schoß vorwärts und mit einigen schnellen Handbewegungen lenkte ich den Kugelblitz quer durch die Massen an Schatten, die geblendet und gepeinigt zurückwichen.

Mit einer letzten, finalen Bewegung, rammte ich meine rechte Faust gen Boden und ein kleines Erdbeben jagte durch den Boden, die Schatten stolperten unbeholfen umher. Der Kugelblitz schoß simultan zu meiner Bewegung wie eine Rakete im Sturzflug herunter und detonierte mitten im Zentrum des Pulks, indem sich ihre ehemaligen Opfer längst nicht mehr befanden.

Ich atmete schwer durch und mein Herz raste schwer. Diese Technik hatte ich erst vor kurzem begonnen zu lernen und sie war noch lange nicht perfekt. Außerdem zerrte sie hart an ihrem Benutzer und ich bemerkte schon wie mir schwummrig vor Augen wurde. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, jetzt durfte ich keine Schwäche zeigen... Schwarze Flecken tanzten vor meinen Augen als ich die übriggebliebenen Schattenwesen fixierte. Der Junge rief etwas aber ich merkte zu spät, daß es eine Warnung war.

„GEWITTERKLINGE!" Eine klingenartige Ladung aus blauer Elektrizität schnitt durch die Luft über meinem Kopf und löste den Schatten, der sich gerade von hinten auf mich stürzen würde, mit einem Aufblitzen in Nichts auf. Den Kopf schüttelnd, um die Erschöpfung abzuschütteln, sah ich mich und stellte fest, daß wir allein war. Meine Augen suchten nach dem Jungen und seinem Digimon und ich schenkte dem breitgrinsenden Teenager ein Lächeln. „Arigato", hauchte ich, bevor meine Beine vollends nachgaben.

{23.07.2004, 10:00 (GMT-8:00)}

San Francisco, Kalifornien (Gatomon)

Hikari hievte ihre letzten Sachen in den Kofferraum des Wagens und Hotaru schloß den Kofferraum wieder. Es war noch früh am Morgen, doch ein Langschläfer war ich eh nie gewesen. Aufgrund der letzten Entwicklungen hatten wir uns spontan dazu entschieden bereits heute aufzubrechen, Mimi aufzugabeln und uns auf den Heimweg zu machen. Hotaru befürchtete die Situation könnte eskalieren und ich konnte ihr da nur beipflichten. Angriffe auf diese Welt waren eine Sache aber wenn dann zeitgleich auch noch die Digiwelt bedroht wurde... Das konnte alles kein Zufall sein. Es war zwar anscheinend ruhig geblieben nach der Zerstörung der Siedlung aber das sollte nichts bedeuten. Eine Menge Meldungen und Gerüchte schwebten immer noch unbestätigt in der Luft herum.

„Domo arigato, noch einmal für ihre Gastfreundschaft, Mrs. Mallory." Die mittelaltrige Frau lächelte gütig. Und legte Hikari eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Es war schön einmal wieder Gesellschaft zu haben. Ist etwas einsam hier seit mein Sohn weg ist..." Ich bemitleidete die gütige Frau. Ihr Mann war schon vor langer Zeit gestorben und ihr begabter Sohn war vor über vier Jahren anscheinend spurlos verschwunden, sie nahm an, es hatte etwas mit dem Experiment zu tun, an dem er gearbeitet hatte. Eine Schande wirklich.

Hikari erwiderte das Lächeln und umarmte Mrs. Mallory kurz. „Ich komme wieder, versprochen... Und ich bin sicher ihr Sohn wird auch bald zurückkommen." Mrs. Mallory wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Auge und nickte zuversichtlich. „Auf jeden Fall wird er sich ziemlich ärgern, was er alles verpaßt hat, wenn er wirklich so ein Wissenschaftsgenie ist", bot ich hilfreich einen Kommentar zur Auflockerung an. Unsere Gastmutter konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Ja, Quinn wird sich sicher in den Hintern beißen."

Nach einigen weiteren Abschiedsworten und guten Reisewünschen stiegen wir schließlich in Hotarus Wagen und machten uns auf dem Weg. Es würde noch eine lange, beschwerliche Reise werden. Das hatte ich irgendwie im Gefühl.

{24.07.2004, 03:30 (GMT+9:00)}

Odaiba, Tokyo (Sora)

Tick, tack. Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen aber war nicht bereit Tai das wissen zu lassen. Meine Augen geschlossen und den Kopf auf seiner Schulter ruhend, saß ich da, augenscheinlich schlafend aber eigentlich schon seit geraumer Zeit wach. Wie sollte man auch schlafen können, selbst wenn man todmüde war, während die eigene Mutter in... Nein, ich sollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Sie schaffte es schon. Wir hatten es bisher doch immer alle geschafft. Selbst als VenomMyotismon sich auf seinem Verwüstungstrip durch die Vorstadt befunden hatte, hatten wir alle überlebt. Also warum sollte es jetzt anders sein?

Tick, tack. Ich fragte mich, wie lange ich wohl geschlafen hatte oder ob bereits irgendwelche Neuigkeiten eingetroffen waren? Taichi hatte mich wortlos zum Krankenhaus gebracht und seitdem meine Seite nicht mehr verlassen. Ein Lächeln fand seinen Weg in mein Gesicht, als ich daran dachte, wie er sich förmlich mit den Schwestern angelegt hatte, die ihn darauf hinwiesen, daß alles überfüllt wäre. Zum Glück waren Ami, Usagi und Mamoru zu diesem Zeitpunkt eingetroffen und Ami hatte das Ganze schnell abgeklärt.

Tick, tack. Oh, diese Uhr ging auf meine Nerven. „Du mußt nicht so tun, als ob du schläfst." Ich blinzelte verwirrt und fragte mich dann, wie ich nur denken konnte Taichi etwas vorspielen zu können. Mein Blick fiel auf die Uhr. Nicht mal drei Stunden... Na ja, besser als gar nichts. „Ich wollte nicht, daß du dir unnötig Sorgen machst, Tai-kun", meinte ich aufrichtig. Taichi nickte ernst aber man sah im an, daß er sich ohnehin schon genug Sorgen machte. Das gab mir ein wenig Zuversicht und ich war dankbar, daß er hier war.

„Fühlst du dich etwas besser." Ich nickte und zwang mich zu einem Halblächeln. „Ein wenig... Irgendwas Neues?" Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf und ich seufzte, meine Stimmung gleich wieder um einige Grad fallend. Für eine Weile saßen wir in bedrückender, abwartender Stille nebeneinander. Wenn es nicht so eine verdammt miese Situation gewesen wäre... Ich konnte meine Gefühle für Taichi schlecht leugnen und nachdem Yamato weg war, waren die alten Emotionen wieder etwas aufgeflackert. Leider hatte ich das Gefühl, daß wir irgendwie umeinander herumtanzten und niemand den ersten Schritt wagte. Ich war mir nun einmal nicht ganz sicher, was Tai empfand, und wollte unsere Freundschaft auch nicht aufs Spiel setzen...

Ich mußte mich irgendwie ablenken und das erschien mir eine gute Gelegenheit um... Aufgeregte Rufe kamen von draußen und es klang stark nach Usagi und Ami, außerdem glaubte ich Daisuke und Veemon zu hören. Taichi und ich sahen uns an und waren auf dem Flur, bevor jemand auch nur „Gehen wir" denken konnte. Eine Szene voller Hektik und Besorgnis begrüßte uns. Da waren Daisuke und Veemon und auch Usagi und Mamoru konnte ich samt ihrer Digimon entdecken. Ami lief neben einer Trage her, auf dem eine junge Frau mit brünetten Haaren, in einen klassischen Pferdeschwanz gebunden – wobei sie im Moment aber etwas durcheinander waren – durch den Gang geschoben wurde. Mein Gedächtnis kramte in Erinnerungen und endlich konnte ich das Bild einer Beschreibung von Usagis Freundinnen zuordnen. Bevor einer von uns etwas sagen konnte, waren Ami und die anderen Ärzte bereits mit ihr verschwunden.

Taichi und ich gingen zu Daisuke und unseren beiden älteren Freunden hinüber. „Was ist passiert", fragte Taichi seinen prädestinierten Nachfolger im Team der neuen Digiritter. Dieser sah auch ziemlich müde und abgekämpft aus, weigerte sich aber sich hinzusetzen... Typisch, die beiden hatten schon immer den gleichen Dickkopf gehabt. „Ich hab keine Ahnung... Wir wurden angegriffen – von was kann ich beim besten Willen nicht sagen –, sie ist aufgetaucht, hat eine kleine Lichtshow abgezogen und ist zusammengebrochen..."

Usagi blickte nachdenklich in die Richtung, in die Ami mit ihrer Freundin verschwunden war. „Ich glaube, sie war einfach nur erschöpft. Oder Luna?" Die schwarze Katze auf ihrer rechten Schulter nickte bestätigend, mit einem bißchen Sorge in den roten Augen. „Ich denke, Usagi-chan hat recht. Wahrscheinlich hat sie sich nur überanstrengt. Kannst du mir beschreiben, was sie genau gemacht hat, Daisuke-san?" Das tat er dann auch und als er fertig war, standen Taichi und ich mit offenem Mund da, das hörte sich wie etwas aus einer berühmten Animeserie an oder so...

Usagi und Mamoru warfen sich einen vielsagenden Blick zu. In vielerlei Hinsicht war das junge Paar Taichi und mir sehr ähnlich, auch wenn wir noch weit davon entfernt waren verheiratet zu sein. Doch auch wir konnten oft ohne viele Worte kommunizieren. Diese Eigenschaft war in den letzten zwei Jahren nur größer geworden. „Daran können wir jetzt auch nichts ändern. Makoto ist eine Kämpferin, die ist schneller wieder auf den Beinen als man glauben möchte", stellte Mamoru mit einem Grinsen fest und Usagi nickte beipflichtend.

„Und wie geht es deiner Mutter?" wollte Daisuke wissen und die Stimmung fiel augenblicklich. Taichi drückte meinen Hand und ich begegnete langsam Daisukes besorgten Blick. „Ich weiß es nicht. Die Ärzte haben gesagt sie wollen sie erst noch etwas beobachten, bevor sie etwas sagen..." Und wir wußten alle sehr gut, was das hieß. Daisuke nickte ernst und wir zogen uns alle in den Warteraum zurück, um zu... nun ja, warten. Was anderes blieb uns ja nun nicht übrig.

{23.07.2004, 11:00 (GMT-8:00)}

Kalifornische Westküste (Mimi)

Kleider? Da. Parfüme? Da. Sonnencreme? Da. Allwetterkleidung... Da? Schuhe? Da... Mein Blick fiel auf etwas und ich stoppte meine Checkliste. Mit einer Hand griff ich nach dem breiten Bild auf meinem Nachttisch. Es war ein Bild von uns allen, aufgenommen nach dem Kampf mit MaloMyotismon. Alle waren sie da, selbst Michael war mit auf dem Bild zu sehen, auch ein paar der Digiritter, die uns während unserer Weltrundreise begegnet waren.

Abwesend zeichnete ich mit einem Finger die Umrisse von Koushiro nach. Sora hatte mich vor ein paar Wochen im Chat mal wieder gedrängt meine Gefühle endlich offen dazulegen, Um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich das auch vorgehabt bis... Auf jeden Fall war ich mir jetzt nicht mehr so sicher. Oh, natürlich. Ich wollte immer noch aber...

„Mimi? Daijobu?" Ich lächelte mit ein wenig Traurigkeit darin, ohne aufzusehen. „Hai... Daijobu, Palmon." Palmon verlagerte beunruhigt ihr Gewicht, mir anscheinend nicht so recht glauben wollend. „Geht es um Koushiro?" Ich nickte schwach. „Ich denke gerade darüber nach, ob ich es nicht doch lieber lassen sollte. Wahrscheinlich passen wir eh nicht zusammen." Palmon schwieg aber ich konnte ihren verwirrten, fragenden Blick nahezu spüren. Seufzend fuhr ich fort: „Schau... Izumi Koushiro ist nun mal ein typisches Arbeitstier." Ich schmunzelte etwas über diese Bezeichnung. „Selbst wenn er widererwartend erwidern sollte, was ich empfinde, glaubst du nicht auch, daß wir überhaupt zusammenpassen würden. Er braucht jemand, die ihn versteht und gleichzeitig auch ein wenig aus seinem Panzer herausbringt..."

Mein Blick richtete sich wieder auf das Bild, nachdem ich kurz aufgeschaut hatte, um Palmon anzusehen. Auf diesem stand ich etwas hinter Koushiro und neben Jyou und Miyako. Direkt neben Koushiro stand Hikari. Meine Gedanken gingen erneut zurück zu dem Gespräch, daß ich vor gut einer Woche mit Kari-chan gehabt hatte und ich mußte erneut seufzen. Zwar hatte sie nicht direkt gesagt, was ich vermutete, aber... „Außerdem glaube ich, daß ich gegenüber Hikari ganz schön unfair wäre."

„Wieso denn das?" wunderte Palmon sich. Ich hielt ihr das Bild hin, so daß sie es sehen konnte. „Schau sie dir doch an. Findest du nicht, daß sie glücklich aussehen, auch wenn sie es vielleicht noch gar nicht realisiert haben? Ist es nicht eigensinnig sich da einzumischen?" Palmon schüttelte verständnislos ihren Kopf. „Du bist nicht eigensinnig, Mimi. Und das weißt du..." Ich hielt eine Hand hoch, um sie zu stoppen, und stellte das Bild zurück, nahm es dann wieder hoch und steckte es ein.

„Trotzdem... Ich habe eine große Zeit meiner Kindheit damit verbracht immer nur an mich zu denken. Jetzt, wo ich erwachsen bin, kann ich auch mal andere in den Vordergrund stellen. Vielleicht mag ich nicht Sora sein aber ich habe das Gefühl, daß ich mich da in etwas einmischen würde, was einfach sein soll... Kami-sama, ich hör mich an wie ein dieser Propheten aus diesen Fantasyfilmen!" Ich lachte leicht und wollte mich gerade daran machen den Rest durchzugehen...

„Mimi..." Mein Kopf schoß herum und meine Augen weiteten sich, als ich Hikari in der Tür stehen sah. Sie gab ein leichtes Lächeln von sich. „Deine Mitbewohnerin hat uns reingelassen." Ich bewegte mich nicht. Hatte sie gehört, was ich gerade gesagt hatte? Wie lange hatte sie schon dort gestanden? Schnell drehte ich mich um und schloß den Koffer, einfach darauf vertrauend, daß ich eh alles beisammen hatte. Momentan war es mir nur wichtig von der unangenehmen Situation abzulenken.

Ich hielt inne, als Kari mir eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Du mußt das nicht meinetwegen tun", stellte sie fest und ihre Stimme war beinah ein Flüstern. Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, ließ ich die Kofferschlösser zuschnappen und stand auf. „Mach dir mal keine Sorgen um mich... Ich glaube, daß Koushiro dir viel mehr bedeutet als mir." An der Tür stoppend, blickte ich noch mal über die Schulter. Hikari hatte sich nicht vom Fleck bewegt. „Aber eines sage ich dir. Zöger nicht so wie ich, ansonsten überleg ich's mir vielleicht noch mal." Kari wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. Herrje, jetzt hatte ich es wieder geschafft... „Arigato, Mimi-chan..." Eines meiner berühmten, freudestrahlenden Lächeln zum Ausdruck bringend, nickte ich aufmunternd und wir machten uns auf dem Weg nach draußen.

Das Einzigste, was ich hoffte, als wir uns zu Gatomon, Hotaru und ihrem doch sehr merkwürdigen Digimon gesellten, war, daß ich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte...

Viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken blieb mir aber nicht, denn kaum hatten wir uns von Nelly, meiner Mitbewohnerin seit ich mich von meinen Eltern getrennt und selbständig gemacht hatte, verabschiedet, brach das Chaos über uns herein und auch Palmon und ich lernten einen Teil davon, was Hikari und Hotaru schon aus erster Hand erfahren durfte. Nämlich, daß die Erde im Moment kein sicherer Boden war...

Die Detonation von Hotarus Wagen erzeugte eine Druckwelle und schleuderte uns alle zu Boden. Als wir uns endlich wieder aufrappeln konnten, fanden wir uns umzingelt von nur sehr schwer zu beschreibenden, schwarzen Gestalten. Das Licht der Sonne schien vollkommen von ihren Umhängen aufgesaugt zu werden. Ich unterdrückte einen Schrei, als sie diese zur Seite warfen und mir gähnende Schwärze, gespickt mit stechenden, rotbraunen Augen entgegenstarrte. Palmon digitierte...

{24.07.2004, 06:00 (DST)}

Digiwelt (Ken)

Es war ein Ort der Verwüstung gewesen. Ich hatte einen kurzen Blick auf die Siedlung geworfen, als ich mit Stingmon vorbeigeflogen war und das schiere Ausmaß der Zerstörung hatte mich zutiefst getroffen. Das Einzigste, worüber ich froh war, war Miyakos Unversehrtheit. Oh, keine Frage. Ich wußte, daß sie immer noch in mich verknallt war und um ehrlich zu sein, fühlte ich mich auch etwas geschmeichelt aber... Ich wußte nicht so recht damit umzugehen und außerdem gab es jetzt Wichtigeres zu tun.

„Ken?" riß Wormons fipsige Stimme mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich sah runter auf meinem kleinen Partner. „Glaubst du nicht, daß es gefährlich ist hier alleine rumzulaufen? Gerade jetzt, wo die Tore abgeriegelt sind." Sicher, war es gefährlich. Wenn ich mich hier so umsah, dann war das sicher nicht die schönste Gegend. Wüste, eine kalte, einsame Steinwüste. Das Gebiet kam mir irgendwie bekannt vor... Vielleicht aus meiner Zeit als Digimon Kaiser, doch daran erinnerte ich mich nicht mehr so gut.

Ich hob mein Digivice und entgegnete meinem Partner zuversichtlich. „Keine Angst, Wormon. Ich hab Koushiros Paßcode sowieso immer gespeichert. Für den Notfall, verstehst du?" Miyako wäre sicherlich nicht erfreut gewesen und Koushiro und die Sailorsenshi, die ich bei den Flüchtlingen gesehen hatte, hätten sicherlich auch mindestens darauf gedrängt mitzukommen aber irgendwas sagte mir, dem hier alleine nachzugehen.

„Was glaubst du ist es wohl für ein Digiarmorei? Ich meine, einschließlich dem goldenen Digiarmorei der Wunder haben wir doch alle gefunden, die uns bekannte Wappen tragen. Und ein weiteres goldenes hätte man doch schon bei der Anzeige unterscheiden können, oder?" Wormon, wie immer neugierig... Aber er hatte recht. Ein weiteres goldenes Digimental konnte es nicht sein. Zwar wußten wir nicht einmal, wo sich das jetzige nun befand, das meinem Wappen als Hülle gedient hatte, jedoch sollte ich zumindest erkannt haben, wenn es sich um ein solches handelte.

„Nein, Wormon. Es ist ganz sicher kein goldenes Digimental." Wormon stoppte und sah zu mir auf. „Aber wenn es das nicht ist, dann bleibt nur noch eines übrig, sollte es nicht eines sein, das wir noch gar nicht kennen. Falls dem so ist, gibt es nur noch ein bekanntes Wappen, das übrigbleibt... Nämlich deines."

{23.07.2004, 13:00 (GMT-8:00)}

San Fransisco, Kalifornien (Twighlightmon)

„NADELFEUER!"

Woah, das sah gar nicht gut aus. Ich hatte sie gar nicht kommen gesehen, genausowenig gespürt, dabei sollte ich gerade für solche Kreaturen der Dunkelheit ein Gespür haben. Schließlich hatte ich sie ja gestern auch gespürt. Es waren zu viele auf einmal und ich glaubte nicht, daß es diesmal wieder so gut ausgehen würden. Hikari schien nicht genug Licht aus ihrem Inneren ziehen zu können und so blieb Gatomon nahezu schutzlos. Von Mimi wollte ich gar nicht reden, denn Togemon richtete eigentlich gar nichts an.

Meine Kräfte konzentrierend, versuchte ich diesmal eine andere Technik, die einen größeren Flächenradius hatte. „GLÜHKUGEL!" Eine breite Energiesphäre bildete sich um meine Erscheinung und breitete sich rasend schnell aus. Die Schattenwesen schraken geblendet zurück und das verschaffte uns etwas Zeit. Aber nur zum Durchschnaufen, denn schon waren die ersten Angreifer wieder vorgerückt und meine Partnerin hatte ihre liebe Mühe und Not sie abzuwehren.

„Kari, ich muß digitieren!" Hikari nickte dumpf und griff zu ihrer Reserve. „DIGIARMOREI DES LICHTES, ERSTRAHLE!" Ein pinkes Licht schoß aus ihrem Digivice und hüllte das Championdigimon ein. „GATOMON ARMORDIGITATION ZU... NEFERTIMON, GLANZ DES LICHTES!" Nefertimon spreizte ihre Flügel und erhob sich in die Luft, von wo aus sie die Schatten mit Energiestrahlen und anderen Mitteln bombardierten, die im Gegensatz zu ihrer natürlichen Ultraform nur wenig ausrichteten. Togemon unterdessen mußte hart einstecken und die Schatten begannen zu Mimi und Hikari durchzudringen.

„NACHTSTRAHL!" Es war wohl Zeit die Maskerade fallen zu lassen. Keine Zeit für Spielchen. Nur leider befürchtete ich in dieser Form nicht viel ausrichten zu können. „Kannst du es denn nicht digitieren lassen, Hotaru-san!" rief Mimi. Das war ja gerade das Problem. Als Champion hätte ich sicher keine Probleme mit der Situation fertig zu werden. „Ich würde ja gerne", preßte Saturn durch zusammengebissene Zähne hervor, „wenn ich ein Digivice hä... Argh!" Verdammt, ich hatte mich zu sehr darauf konzentriert die beiden anderen Mädchen zu schützen und nicht mehr auf meine Partnerin geachtet.

Ihr Schild war zusammengebrochen und sie hatte keine Zeit gehabt eine Attacke vorzubereiten, bevor die schwarzen Schatten über sie herfielen. „Hotaru-chan/san!" riefen Hikari und Mimi im Chor. Ich bemühte mich gar nicht erst, sondern zischte mit enormer Geschwindigkeit auf meine Partnerin zu, Energie sprühte schon überall um mich herum, als ich mich für einen kraftvollen Angriff auflud. Doch einige Meter von dem Pulk aus Schwärze hielt ich inne. Etwas hatte sich verändert. Auf der Stelle verharrend hörte ich die Stimmen flüstern. Die Stimmen der Verwirrung und des Zweifels. Ich wußte instinktiv, was vor sich geht und... daß es zu spät war, um etwas dagegen zu tun. Die Kräfte begannen auch bereits an mir zu zerren. Dunkel, schleichend, verzehrend.

„TWIGHLIGHTMON DIGITIERT ZU... DESTRUDRAMON!"

(Hikari)

„Oh shit..." Solche Ausdrücke mochte man von Mimi gar nicht gewohnt sein aber ausnahmsweise mußte ich ihr recht geben. Mein Bruder hatte uns immer wieder vor so etwas gewarnt. Einer falschen Digitation oder wie Gennai es ausgedrückt hatte: Eine Digitation, die gegen unsere Interessen ging. Ich verstand nur nicht wie es möglich war, wenn Hotaru nicht einmal ein Digivice besaß... Destrudramon war eine mächtige aber auch... nun ja, destruktive Erscheinung. Ein mindestens fünf Meter großer Drache mit schwarzem Schuppenpanzer und breiten Flügeln, die einem Bären wohl locker die Luft aus dem Brustkorb pressen könnte. Ein dunkelviolettschimmernder Streifen zog sich wie eine Narbe vom rechten der beiden Giftgelb glühenden Augen bis hinunter zu seiner rechten Hüfte.

Es grollte bedrohlich und hob seine klauenbesetzten, kräftigen Arme, eine Stichflamme entstieg dem zähnefletschenden Rachen. Im gleichen Moment, begann die Masse aus Schatten, die noch immer Saturn unter sich begrub, in einem unnatürlichen Licht zu glühen. Es war eine Mischung aus Violett und Dunkelgrau und pulsierte heftig.

„DEATH..." Feiner Risse entstanden in der kuppelartigen Masse, bis sie schließlich vollkommen auseinanderbrach und noch Saturn übrig ließ. Der Anblick ließ mich erstarren und Mimi neben mir schnappte nach Luft. Die Sense erhoben, stand sie aufrecht da, die Haare wehten ihr aus dem Gesicht und auf ihrer Stirn pulsierte das Zeichen des Saturn in einem bedrohlichen Dunkelviolett. Aber ihre Augen, ihre Augen waren das, was ich sah. Leer und ausdruckslos, kalt und abweisend... Düster...

„HÖLLENWUT!" Pechschwarze Flammen züngelten in einem wahren Inferno aus DestruDramon heraus. Und dabei wirkte es, als ob sie im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes aus dessen ganzen Körper kamen. Dabei nahmen sie Freund und Feind gleichzeitig mit. Die Schattenwesen waren genauso wenig immun dagegen wie Nefertimon und Togemon. In einem heftigen Flackern, was ich noch nie bei einer Rückdigitation gesehen hatte, stürzte Gatomon zu Boden und ich warf mich instinktiv nach vorne um es aufzufangen. Togemon wurde hart zu Boden geschleudert und schaffte es gerade noch Mimi nicht unter sich zu begraben.

Ich ignorierte die Flammen um mich herum. Es ging mir gar nicht mal so sehr um Gatomon. Ich wußte, sie konnte für sich selbst sorgen, egal wie erschöpft sie war. Im Moment ging es mir viel mehr um meine Freundin. Etwas trieb mich förmlich vorwärts. Ich konnte es nicht mehr ertragen. Der Anblick war zu herzzerreißend. Die Dunkelheit, die diese Wesen darstellten, hatte versucht sie zu infiltrieren – ich wußte das, denn ich hatte es das letzte Mal selbst gefühlt, ein Gefühl, als ob man ersticken würde – und dabei hatten sie Hotarus zweites Ich so stark in den Vordergrund gedrängt, daß sie jetzt keine Kontrolle mehr darüber hatte.

_Manchmal habe ich Angst, daß diese Kräfte irgend jemanden verletzten könnten, den ich gern habe, und leider ist das auch schon viel zu oft vorgekommen. Versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich liebe es eine Sailorsenshi zu sein aber die Kräfte, die mir zu eigen sind, sind so tödlich, daß ich sie niemanden anderen zumuten möchte. Es ist wie eine Gradwanderung, eine Gradwanderung auf dem schmalen Pfad zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit. Manchmal wünschte ich nur, es wäre jemand da, der ebenfalls diesen Pfad beschreitet und darauf achtet, daß ich nicht runterfalle..._

Diese Gedanken schossen mir durch den Kopf. So ähnlich hatte sie einmal ihre Pflichten beschrieben, als wir uns näher kennengelernt hatten. Tomoe Hotaru war ein liebes, freundliches und vor allen Dingen warmherziges Mädchen aber es gab da halt noch ihr anderes Ich. Die pflichtbewußte, emotionslose Saturn. Dabei verstand ich durchaus ihren Sinn, doch Hotaru mußte immer alles ausbalancieren und es lag an Freunden wie mir, daß sie auch die Kraft dazu hatte und den Sinn nicht vergaß.

„REBORN..." Ich schnellte vor, trotz der Aufschreie meiner Freunde, trotz Gatomons flehenden Rufen und trotz Saturns kalten, unfixierten Blick. „Iie! Hör auf damit, Hotaru-chan!" Ihre Augen ruhten jetzt auf mir aber das war auch schon alles. Ich nahm allen Mut zusammen und konzentrierte mich auf das immer vorhandene Licht in meinem Innern, das überhaupt nichts mit der Stärke des Wappen zu tun hatte, und ich fühlte, fühlte wie ich ruhiger wurde. „Das ist nicht das, was du wirklich willst. Denk an die Menschen, die dich lieben, die du liebst. Denk an deine Eltern, Freunde, an mich, an... Minako..."

Saturns Hände zitterten etwas, verstärkten dann aber ihren Griff noch. Jedoch so leicht gab ich nicht auf. Alles um mich herum war mir jetzt egal, ich öffnete mich vollkommen und ließ mein Licht auf sie einströmen. Auf einmal fühlte ich mich so unheimlich geborgen und friedlich... Eine reine, unbeschreiblich starke Kraft stieg in mir auf, stärker und... edler, als alles, was ich bisher erlebt hatte und dann wußte ich auf einmal, zwar nicht warum oder wie, aber ich wußte, was es war. Und ich griff danach.

„SINOPE LUNAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

(Saturn)

Die Worte drangen wie ein heller Glockenklang durch die Finsternis, die mich umgab, begleitet von einem Licht so hell und facettenreich, daß ich nur dem wirbelnden, ineinanderfließenden Purpur, Grün und Violett darin gewahr wurde. Doch es war soviel mehr und ich wagte gar zu vermuten, daß es im Endeffekt reines Weiß war, gespickt mit allem Farben des Spektrums. Dieses Licht stärkte mich und ich spürte wie mein benebelter Geist sich entspannte.

Eine Figur trat aus dem hellen Schein. Ihre Umrisse waren zuerst undeutlich aber als sie nähertrat, staunte... starrte ich fassungslos auf die Person, die ich glaubte meine beste Freundin seit Chibiusa nennen zu können und plötzlich soviel mehr war. Oh, es war immer noch Hikari aber die Aura aus Kraft um ihren nackten Körper war unbeschreiblich und das Licht, das sie ausstrahlte, so rein und blendend, daß ich mich abwenden mußte.

Bevor ich mich versah veränderte sich die Umgebung um mich herum und ich fand mich auf einem schmalen Weg, ähnlich einer Hängebrücke, wieder. Auf der rechten Seite war vollkommen schwarzes Wasser, ohne den geringsten Laut, kein Tropfen, kein Plätschern. Während auf der linken Seite das Wasser blendend Weiß war und hell plätscherte, wie lauter kleine Glöckchen. Der Weg dazwischen war in Grau gehalten, das unnatürlich Violett schimmerte.

„Es ist wie eine Gradwanderung, hast du einmal zu mir gesagt." Ich zuckte zusammen, als ich sanfte Hände plötzlich auf meinen Schultern spürte und diese bald nach unten wanderten, um mich fest zu umarmen. Ich war wie paralysiert, konnte mich nicht bewegen. Die Emotionen und Erinnerungen, die durch meine Gedanken rasten, wurden nur langsam deutlicher. Da war ein Kind. Ich erinnerte mich an ein Mädchen, damals, vor allem... vor meiner Berufung.

„Siehst du?" Ich schnappte erstaunt nach Luft, als ich mich wie von Geisterhand plötzlich schwebend über dem dunklen Teil des Wasser befand. „Im Moment bist du vom Weg abgedriftet und dein reiner Geist droht im Wasser der Stille zu ertrinken... Aber ich könnte dich jetzt leicht auf die anderen Seite ziehen, wenn ich es wollte. Jedoch..." Wir setzten wieder leichtfüßig genau im Zentrum des schmalen Pfades auf. „Das ist nicht, wofür ich geschaffen bin", vollendete ich ihren Satz.

Ich spürte sie nicken. „Es tut mir Leid. Du hast solange nach jemanden gesucht, der diesen Pfad mit dir beschreitet... Ich kann dir dein Schicksal nicht abnehmen aber... Laß uns diesen Pfad gemeinsam gehen. Laß mich dich stützen, wenn du fallen solltest. Laß mich dein Licht in der Verwirrung sein... So wie ich es hätte sein sollen..." Und plötzlich, plötzlich lüftete sich der Nebel. Der Nebel über meiner Kindheit, meiner Kindheit bevor ich das erste Mal Sailorsaturn wurde und die ewige Pflicht der Erhaltung der Zyklen annahm.

„Sinope?" Ich fuhr herum und starrte genau in Hikaris Gesicht. Aber es war nicht mehr ganz Hikari. So etwas hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Sie trug einen Sailorfuku. Der Schnitt war nicht das Besondere, sondern die Tatsache, daß er Schneeweiß war, man konnte kaum die Übergänge sehen. Das Einzige, was wirklich auf Einzelteile hinwies, waren die purpurnen Lichtsymbole an den Handschuhen und kniehohen Stiefeln. Eine silberschimmernde Brosche ebenfalls von der Form ihres Wappens – was sie fast aussehen ließ, wie der Stern, den ich in meiner alten Form auf der Brust trug – hob sich etwas von dem reinen Weiß ab. Eine silberweiße Tiara zierte ihre Stirn und darauf war das Symbol von Saturn als Hintergrund eines silbernen Mondes zu sehen.

„Schwester." Sinope nahm meine Hände und ich konnte nicht anders, als ein paar der aufkommenden Freudentränen fließen zu lassen. Das wir uns je wiedersehen würden und dann unter solchen Umständen. Ich hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten. Es war unglaublich, wenn man bedachte, daß sie die ganzen letzten, fast zwei Jahre direkt unter meiner Nase gewesen war. Aber was machte das schon. Sie war jetzt hier und das war es, was zählte. „Arigato..."

Wir tauchten aus dem hellen Licht gemeinsam wieder auf, Hand in Hand. Ich fühlte die plötzliche Ruhe in mir und wie sehr innerlich fokussiert ich war. Jede einzelne Energieströmung, jede Facette meiner Macht konnte ich erfassen, lenken und manipulieren. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl.

„REVOLUTION!" Anstatt der sonst tödlichen Fäden, die nur Vernichtung und Stille symbolisierten, dehnte ich das Licht um uns herum aus und ließ es sich in einer reinigenden Welle über den ganzen Kampfplatz ausbreiten. Als das Licht Gatomon und Togemon erreichte, wurden sie augenblicklich in die Luft gehoben und mit neuer Kraft erfüllt.

„GATOMON ULTRADIGITATION ZU... ANGEWOMON!"

„TOGEMON ULTRADIGITATION ZU... LILLYMON!"

Bei DestruDramon bewirkte es genau das Gegenteil und ließ es zu Twighlightmon zurückdigitieren. Sinope wandte sich jetzt den verbleibenden Schatten zu, die einen ehrfürchtigen und erschrockenen Abstand von dem grellen Licht hielten. Eine Lanze aus purem gelbgoldenen Licht bildete sich zwischen Sailorsinopes Händen. Sie begann sie herumzuwirbeln und bald waren ihre Konturen nicht mehr wahrzunehmen. Es wirkte, als ob meine Schwester einen riesigen Morgenstern mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit zwischen ihren Händen drehte.

„DAWN OF PURITY!" Mit einer nahezu leichthändigen Bewegung warf sie ihre Waffe und ließ sie in einem weiten Bogen durch die Reihen sausen. Dabei schien sie das wirbelnde Geschoß alleine mit Gedankenkraft zu kontrollieren. Angewomon und Lillymon folgten schnell ihrem Beispiel und schnappten sich die, die Sinope verfehlte. Nur Sekunden später war der Schauplatz des Geschehens wie leergefegt.

Ich schenkte meiner neu wiedergefundenen Schwester ein Lächeln und mit einer simplen Handbewegung, ließ ich unser Gepäck aus den Flammen des Wracks, was einmal meine Auto gewesen war, aufsteigen – unversehrt. Mimi staunte nur mit offenen Mund. „Wir gehen jetzt. Es ist keine Zeit zu verlieren", erklärte ich. Als ich meine geschlossene Hand öffnete, lag dort ein violettes Digivice. Sinope brachte ihres ebenfalls zum Vorschein und als wir sie aneinander legten, begann der Raum vor uns sich zu kräuseln und mit einem Aufblitzen öffnete sich eine direkte Passage zwischen den Welten.

„Laßt uns nach hause gehen", meinte Sinope und unseren Freunden und Digimon blieb nichts anderes übrig, als uns zu folgen.

{24.07.2004, 12:00 (GMT+1:00)}

Venedig, Italien (Joe)

Eine begabte Archäologieprofessorin sollen sie hier kennenlernen, Senior Kido. Das hatte mein Dozent gesagt und das war überhaupt der Anlaß, warum ich wichtige Termine hatte fallenlassen, um heute hier sein zu können. Und was bekomme ich, eine mittelaltrige Frau, die mich über mein Leben ausquetscht. Ich war hergekommen, um etwas zu lernen, und nicht, um eine Seelsorgerin zu besuchen. Da hätte ich auch zuhause bleiben und Gomamon zuhören können. Was ich obendrein sowieso noch mußte...

„... Die war schon seltsam, nicht Joe? Hast du überhaupt schon mal etwas von einer Professor Meiou gehört? Jyou? JYOU?" Ich schreckte aus meinen Gedanken hoch und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Gomamon, habe ich nicht. Aber immerhin bin ich noch kein Experte auf diesem Gebiet." Seit ich meine medizinische Laufbahn, sehr zum Unwillen meines Vaters, geschmissen hatte, hatte ich etwas in der Luft gehangen aber dieses neue Studium machte mir Spaß und weckte mein Selbstvertrauen wieder etwas. Außerdem kam mir das viele Lernen für die medizinische Schule, die ich vorher besucht hatte, jetzt sehr zugute. Trotzdem war dieser Tag wohl verschenkt...

In einem Schaufenster lief ein Fernseher und ich stoppte, um eine Weile die Bilder der letzten Ereignisse zu betrachten. „Willst du es dir nicht doch noch einmal überlegen, Jyou?" Ich würde ja gerne, meine Gefühle sagten mir, daß es falsch war zu bleiben, aber trotzdem... Würde ich jetzt aufbrechen, wäre auch diese Chance im Eimer. Das Studium könnte ich vergessen und es würde Jahre dauern, bis ich wieder einen Platz bekäme, was nicht heißen sollte, daß dann auch alles glatt gehen würde. Es war ein Balanceakt und ich wußte im Moment wirklich nicht, ob ich die Balance halten konnte.

„Sind sie Jyou Kido?" Ich fuhr erschrocken herum und sah mich einer Gruppe adrettgekleideter Männer gegenüber. Alle trugen eine schwarze Sonnenbrille und einen schwarzen Anzug, dazu schwere Aktenkoffer. Man konnte keine Details ausmachen, alle schienen irgendwie gleich und ihre Gesichter waren leicht verschwommen – jedenfalls hatte ich den Eindruck. (Anm. des Autors: Das ist keine MIB Anspielung, nur falls sich jemand wundert) Etwas nervös brachte ich ein Lächeln zustande, diese Gestalten waren mir suspekt und mir gefiel es überhaupt nicht wie sie in einem fast natürlich wirkenden Halbkreis um uns herum standen, so daß es keinen Ausweg gab.

Gomamon sah sich ebenfalls mißtrauisch um und aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte ich wie sich mein Partner merklich anspannte. Eines hatte ich schon lange gemerkt, nämlich, daß Digimon wesentlich sensibler waren als wir Menschen. Jedoch brauchte ich nicht sensibel zu sein, um zu verstehen, daß das hier nicht freundlich enden würde.

„Was wollen sie?" Es zeigte sich keine Regung, kein Anzeichen, daß sie beleidigt von meinem plötzlich harten Ton waren. „Wir wollen dir gerne ein paar Fragen stellen und du wirst jetzt so freundlich sein, uns mit einigen Informationen zu versorgen." Es war keine Frage, es war eine Feststellung und dadurch wußte ich mit Sicherheit, daß ich kein Mitspracherecht in der Sache hatte. Mit ziemlicher Sicherheit waren das keine Regierungstypen, auch wenn sie vielleicht so gekleidet waren. Nein, ich hatte eher das Gefühl. daß die hier in irgendeiner Verbindung zu den Angriffen standen.

„Gomamon? Halt dich bereit." Mein Partnerdigimon nickte und watschelte vorwärts. „GOMAMON DIGITIERT ZU... IKKA... ??? Huh?" Ich blinzelte überrascht. Warum ging es denn nicht? Verstohlen sah ich mich um, entdeckte aber nicht den geringsten Hinweis auf die Existenz eines schwarzen Turmes oder etwas Vergleichbarem. „Was... ist passiert?" Gomamon hob resignierend die Flossen. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, Jyou."

„Oh, kann der kleine Fisch nicht größer werden", stellte einer der Männer höhnisch fest und Gomamon grummelte verärgert. „Ich bin kein Fisch..." Der Kreis um uns wurde immer enger gezogen und wir standen bereits mit dem Rücken gegen die Schaufensterscheibe. „Wie wir schon sagten, ihr werdet uns jetzt einige Informationen geben..."

„Das denke ich nicht. Ihr werdet den jungen Mann jetzt in Ruhe lassen." Huh? Wer? Ich war nicht minder überrascht als die Männer. Hinter ihnen war eine Frau aufgetaucht, die ich gleich als die Professorin wiedererkannte, die ich hier treffen sollte. Meiner Meinung nach mußte sie lebensmüde sein. Das waren viel zu viele und wer weiß, wozu die noch fähig waren. Also ich würde mich denen nicht freilich stellen wollen, wenn ich die Wahl hätte.

„Ihr werdet jetzt gehen", wiederholte die Frau mit den dunklen, langen Haaren. Sie trug einen roten Rock und passendes Hemd. Sie sah so gewöhnlich und unauffällig aus, daß man sicher förmlich durch sie hindurchlaufen würde, wenn man ihr auf der Straße begegnete. Trotzdem strahlte sie etwas mystisches aus, das ich nicht so recht definieren konnte. Eine Kraft und vor allen Dingen Autorität, die mir schon bei unserem Treffen aufgefallen war. Und auch den Gestalten schien es aufzufallen und vor allen Dingen auf sie einzuwirken. Denn so erstaunlich es auch schien, wie hypnotisiert bewegten sie sich von uns weg, bevor sie schließlich ganz verschwanden.

„Äh... Wow..." Mir fehlten im Moment die Worte. So etwas hatte ich noch nie erlebt. Was in aller Welt hatte diese Frau gemacht und vor allen Dingen... Wie? Ich drehte mich wieder zu Professor – oder was auch immer sie war – Meiou Setsuna um. Bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, fixierte sie mich mit ihrem Blick und ich sah mich nicht imstande den meinigen abzuwenden. Es war wirklich so, als ob sie mich hypnotisieren würde.

Sie lächelte und irgendwie konnte ich nicht recht die Absicht dahinter entschlüsseln. Es wirkte freundlich aber doch traurig und noch soviel mehr. „Ihr werdet gebraucht", war alles, was sie sagte, bevor ich von einem hellen Licht geblendet wurde und nur noch ganz kurz einen Blick auf sie in einem dunklen Sailorfuku erhaschen konnte. Eine langer Stab hatte sie zum Himmel erhoben und dann mit einem erneuten Aufblitzen wurde alles um mich herum Weiß.

Als ich wieder sehen konnte, sah ich mich um und staunte nicht schlecht. Innerhalb eines Augenblicks fanden Gomamon und ich uns auf einer Brücke in Tokyo wieder, nicht weit entfernt von Odaiba...

(Erzähler)

„Und so nahm die Geschichte seinen Lauf. Die Gefahr, die sich auch bereits auf einigen anderen Welten angekündigt hat, hat nun auch die Erde erreicht. Der große Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse, seine Ankündigung hat gerade einmal begonnen am Horizont zu dämmern. Aber was wird noch geschehen? Werden die einzelnen Helden rechtzeitig zusammenfinden? Und werden sie stark genug sein, die noch namenlose Bedrohung abzuwenden?"

Im Weltraum, Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt, verzerrte sich plötzlich der Raum und ein auf den ersten Blick veraltet wirkender Frachter erschien im Normalraum mit direktem Weg auf die Erde.

Anmerkungen des Autors 

So, das war Teil 1. Das hat irgendwie Spaß gemacht und ging für die Länge auch recht fix, wenn das Dokumente auch der unglückliche Anfang vom Ende meiner Festplatte war... Keine Angst, es ist nichts mit dem File. Meine Festplatte hatte sich _nur_ leider in der Hinsicht verabschiedet, daß ich zwar die Daten lesen, kopieren etc. kann aber nicht mehr beschreiben und das war natürlich meine zweite Festplatte mit allen Daten und das natürliche eine Woche bevor wir eh damit angefangen hatten meinen neuen Rechner herzurichten...

Genug Selbstmitleidgeschwafel, zur Sache. Ich hatte erst gar nicht vorgehabt die Situation schon von Anfang an etwas düsterer aussehen zu lassen, das hat sich vielmehr beim Schreiben ergeben und ich glaube auch einige Fics, die ich in der Zeit gelesen habe, hatten ihren Einfluß darauf. Der Stil mag etwas ungewöhnlich und harsch erscheinen, ist aber sicherlich angemessener für das, was ich vorhabe.

Viel kann ich eigentlich nicht sagen, ohne irgendwas vorwegzunehmen. Die meisten der Senshidigimon sind echt, nur Twighlightmon, DemiFillymon, Tsukimon und Terramon sind eine Eigenkreation.

Sinope war mehr eine spontane Idee. Ja, ich weiß, daß Sinope ein Jupitermond ist aber ich würde ja nicht schon so lange schreiben, wenn ich keine Erklärung dafür bereit hätte, warum sie mit Saturn in Verbindung und Verwandtschaft steht. Wie die aussieht? Glaubt ihr ich verrate euch das jetzt schon? Ja? Tja, dann habt ihr falsch gedacht! J

Ich werde hier jetzt keine japanischen Begriffe erklären, denn das würde zu lange dauern und wer meine Ai no Hoshi Serie gelesen hat/liest bzw. selber einigem Japanisch mächtig ist, kennt die meisten wohl eh schon. Ich werde auf meiner HP auch noch mal irgendwann eine Sektion einrichten, sofern ich mal Zeit dazu finde. Das Meiste sollte sich eh aus dem Zusammenhang ergeben.

Mails jeglicher Art, exklusive Flames, Anfragen nach Terminen oder dem Zuschicken von Dateien (mit einigen wenigen Ausnahmen), bitte an Solarsenshi@gmx.de. Alles andere wird schlichtweg ignoriert. Meine HP findet ihr unter www.catstrio.de (jetzt endlich auch mit neuem Server).

Ja ne, euer

Matthias  


	3. Teil 1-2

{24.07.2004)

_Star Flash_ (Callista)

„Bei allen Sternen!" Das war das Einzigste, was Captain Siklah hervorbrachte, als wir aus dem Hyperraum kamen. Vor uns lag ein großes Sternensystem. Und ich meine damit ein wirklich GROßES Sternensystem, vielleicht sogar das Größte, das ich je gesehen hatte. Auf den Anzeigen waren neun Planeten zu erkennen, ausgestattet mit einer diversen Anzahl von Trabanten. Wie auch immer, die Daten, die der Computer ausgab, wiesen daraufhin, daß nur ein Planet Lebewesen barg. Ein immense Anzahl von Lebewesen, die einen schon fast an Coruscant selbst erinnerte. Dieser Planet, der Dritte von der Sonne entfernt, barg eine erstaunlich starke Aura, die ich selbst aus dieser Entfernung fühlen... Moment! Fühlen? Konnte ich wirklich...? Ja, kein Zweifel. Ich spürte die Echos, eine erstaunlich stark fluoreszierende Aura, die mich ein wenig an Nam Charios erinnerte, wo die Macht so hoch konzentriert war, das jede Benutzung ein zerstörerisches Echo auf einem anderen Teil des Planeten hervorrief.

„Wo sind wir", fragte Caitlin schließlich und unser Captain schien aus seiner Trance zu erwachen. Ehrfürchtig und mit einem Ton in der Stimme, der seine rauhe Erscheinung betrog, erklärte er: „Das, meine Damen, ist, wenn ich mich nicht irre – und glaubt mir, ich erkenne eine Legende, wenn ich sie sehe –, Sol. Jedenfalls wird es so in den Überlieferungen genannt." Das machte mich hellhörig. „Sie meinen den Ursprung alles menschlichen Lebens? Das ist ein Mythos, Captain. Selbst als Jedi glaube ich nicht, daß es so etwas wie einen Ursprungsplaneten gibt..." Ich sah noch einmal aus der Sichtluke und auf die Computerdaten und plötzlich war ich mir meiner Logik gar nicht mehr so sicher.

„Ob nun Mythos oder nicht. Für mich sieht das alles sehr echt aus und der Navigationscomputer kann keine bekannten Systeme in einem Umkreis von... Nun ja, soweit es eben geht, feststellen. Und das bedeutet, daß wir irgendwo ganz anders sind."

„Sehr simple Logik, Captain", meinte ich, schwieg aber ansonsten. Captain Siklah führte einen weitreichenden Systemscan durch und sammelte genaue Daten von so ziemlich allen Planeten und zugehörigen Monden. Es war kein Wunder, daß sich letztendlich herausstellte, daß unsere einzige Option _Terra_ blieb – ich war immer noch nicht vollends von Siklahs Theorie überzeugt.

Nach einem kurzem systeminternen Sprung näherten wir uns dem Orbit des blauen Planeten. Abwesend sah ich zur Sichtluke heraus. Ich verstand nicht, was mit mir los war. Plötzlich war alles so klar und deutlich aber im gleichen Sinne auch... blendend. Es schien, als ob das ganze System und insbesondere dieser Planet in einer unheimliche starke Verbindung mit der Macht stand. „Mistress Callista? Seid Ihr in Ordnung?" Ich richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit auf meine Schülerin und lächelte schwach. „Ja... Es ist nur... Spürst du es nicht auch, diese starke Schwingung in der Macht?" Caitlin nickte ernst und sah nun ebenfalls hinaus zu dem näherkommenden Planeten. „Ich habe so etwas noch nie gespürt und wenn selbst ihr es spüren könnt, dann..." Sie brach ab und beendete den Satz nicht. Wahrscheinlich wußte sie selbst nicht, wie sie ihn beenden sollte.

Das Schiff ruckelte heftig, als es in die Atmosphäre eintrat. Plötzlich umkrallte ich die Lehnen meines Sitzes und ich fühlte mich, als ob ich auseinandergerissen wurde. Es war, als ob ich auf eine Art unsichtbares Schild oder etwas ähnliches gestoßen war. Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden aber mein Kopf hämmerte vor Schmerz und jede Beruhigungstechnik, die ich anwandte, schlug prompt fehl. Dann war es so schnell wieder vorbei wie es angefangen hatte und ich starrte in die besorgten Augen meiner Padawan-Schülerin.

„Oh..." stöhnte ich und rieb meine Stirn. „Was... war das?" Caitlin schwieg für eine Weile und antwortete dann: „Ein Test?" Wieso wußte ich nicht aber irgendwie machte dieser Vorschlag mehr Sinn, als ich erwartet hatte. Ich zuckte unwissend mit den Schultern und setzte mich wieder gerade hin, während Caitlin Captain Siklah genaue Anweisungen gab, wo er landen sollte.

Nur wenige Minuten später setzte die _Star Flash_ – getarnt und leise – irgendwo an der Westküste eines größeren und anscheinend hoch bevölkerten Kontinents auf. Niemand schien uns bemerkt oder geortet zu haben, was bei dem anscheinend noch nicht weit entwickelten Raumfahrtprogramm der Bewohner dieses Planeten auch kein Wunder war. Trotzdem nagte irgendwie ein ungutes Gefühl an mir, als wir das Schiff verließen. Ich streckte meine Sinne aus und war überrascht von einer schieren Flut an Eindrücken förmlich überwältig zu werden. Das war ein Gefühl, was ich schon lange nicht mehr empfunden hat. Die Macht, ich spürte sie deutlich, sehr deutlich, und ich konnte sie manipulieren.

Ein Prickeln am Rande meines Bewußtseins eben dieser allumfassenden Macht, die ich so lange vermißt hatte, warnte mich vor einer starken machtsensitiven Präsenz – nein, es waren zwei – und Caitlin und ich legten automatisch eine Hand an unsere Lichtschwerter.

„Keinen Schritt weiter, Eindringlinge! Wenn euch euer Leben lieb ist, kehrt jetzt um", konnte man eine deutlich weibliche Stimme mit einem starken maskulinen Unterton hören. Kaum waren diese Worte verklungen, sprangen zwei Gestalten in einer äußerst seltsamen Kleidung direkt vor uns. Eins war jedoch sehr deutlich, sie waren äußerst kampfbereit und mißtrauisch.

Wir schreiben das Jahr 2004 n. Chr. irdischer Zeitrechnung. Die Erde ist ein friedlicher Planet, dem zwar die Vorzüge des prophezeiten, neuen Silver Millenniums fehlen, aber der durch die Entdeckung der Digiwelt in einer friedlichen Interaktion lebt. Doch was die Menschen nicht wissen und ihre Verteidiger nur zu ahnen beginnen, diese Zeit ist mehr, als sie den Anschein erweckt. Schon bald wird ihr Planet Schauplatz einer gewaltigen, epischen Auseinandersetzung, die alles dagewesene übertreffen wird. Die Helden dieser Zeit werden dazu gezwungen sein sich zu vereinigen. Nicht nur von der Erde selbst, sondern auch aus bisher vollkommen unbekannten Welten, denn sie alle stehen der gleichen Gefahr gegenüber. Einer Herausforderung, die sie nicht nur physisch, sondern auch psychisch fordern wird. Nur wenn sie ihre eigenen Probleme bewältigen, werden sie stark genug sein. Das Schicksal der Welt liegt in den Händen einiger weniger. Mögen sie stark genug sein...

Catstrio.de präsentiert   

The Breath of Life

**Teil 2-II: Hara no Choosen (Challenges of the Heart)**

Ein Multi-Anime/Reality-Crossover

Geschrieben von: Matthias Engel

Testgelesen von: Martin Lingnau

Illustrationen und Scriptunterstützung von: Sebastian Gansauer

Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon©Takeuchi Nako, Toei und Kodansha

Digital Monsters©Hongo Akiyoshi, Toei und Bandai

Magic Knights Rayearth©CLAMP

Buffy, the Vampires Slayer©Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, WB und 20th Century Fox

Star Wars©George Lucas, Lucas Arts, ILM und vielen anderen

Stargate©MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. und Double Secret Production

Sliders©Tracy Torme and Robert K. Weiss, St. Clare Entertainment, Universal Studios

(Uranus)

Es war nicht schwer gewesen das Schiff zu entdecken. Es gab nichts, was vor Neptuns Spiegel verborgen blieb. Eine düstere Vorahnung hatte uns hierhergeführt. Sicher, eine düstere Vorahnung war nichts Außergewöhnliches, betrachtete man die Ereignisse des vergangenen Tages aber dies hier war eine Angelegenheit der äußeren Sicherheit und wir waren nicht umsonst dafür verantwortlich. Schon zu oft hatten wir Eindringlinge aus anderen Sternensystemen durch unsere Verteidigung schlüpfen lassen. Diese hier würden uns nicht entkommen.

Um so überraschter war ich, als aus dem Schiff drei doch ziemlich menschlich aussehende Figuren traten. Eine Frau, bei der nur sehr wenig darauf hinwies, daß sie sich irgendwo in den Vierzigern befand, mit braunblondem Haar, das konnte man nicht so genau feststellen. Ein recht stämmiger und rauher Mann, ungefähr in ähnlichem Alter, vielleicht sogar etwas jünger. Und dann noch ein junges Mädchen. Nicht älter als Zwölf oder Dreizehn, schätzte ich. Alles in allem machten sie keinen gefährlichen Eindruck, wäre da nicht die starke Energie, die gerade von den beiden weiblichen Personen ausging.

Ich warf Neptun neben mir einen Blick zu und es brauchte weder Worte noch ein Geste und schon waren wir uns einig. Eindringlinge waren Eindringlinge und egal, was Neko-chan sagte, es war besser sicher zu gehen. Man könnte sonst eine böse Überraschung erleben. Also rief ich eine Warnung und sprang dann von meinem Beobachtungsposten herunter, Neptun direkt neben mir. Die kleine Gruppe stoppte überrascht, anscheinend hatten sie niemanden erwartet. Nun, da waren sie falsch gewickelt.

„Ich sage es nur noch einmal. Verlaßt unseren Planeten oder wir sehen uns gezwungen euch zu vernichten." Der Mann sah seine beiden Begleiterinnen an. „Etwas rauhe Begrüßung, was?" Seine Bemerkung wurde ignoriert und die ältere Frau machte einen Schritt nach vorne. Meine Sinne angespannt, griff ich nach meinem Space Sword...

„Seid gegrüßt, Bewohner dieses Planeten und seid versichert, daß wir euch kein Leid zufügen wollen." Ich schnitt eine Grimasse und machte keine Anstalten mein Schwert zu senken. Neptun, wie immer die Ruhigere von uns beiden, musterte die Gruppe aufmerksam und hielt dann ihren Spiegel vor sich. Nach einer Weile stieß sie einen überraschten Laut aus. „Ihre Energie ist unglaublich. Zumindest die der beiden weiblichen Wesen." Na, da sah man's ja. Feinde, wie erwartet... „Aber... Ich kann keine Spur von negativer Energie feststellen. Ich würde eher sagen ihre Aura ist... neutral?"

So sehr ich meiner Partnerin und langjährigen Freundin vertraute, war ihr Urteil oder das Urteil ihres Spiegel nicht im Geringsten aufschlußreicher. Neutral konnte immer noch heißen Feind. Das mochte zwar relativ pessimistisches Denken sein aber so war ich nun einmal. _Versucht Fremden auch einmal eine Chance zu geben..._ Kuso, so sehr man es wollte, man konnte Neko-chan keinen Wunsch abschlagen und es war eine _Bitte_ – um es milde auszudrücken – der Prinzessin gewesen.

„Könnt ihr irgendeinen Beweis liefern, daß eure Absichten nicht feindlich sind", richtete Neptun, meine Gedanken erahnend, eine Frage an die Besucher. Die Antwort kam in Form einer Aktion, anstatt einer simplen Erwiderung. In einer fließenden Bewegung hatte die ältere Frau ein zylinderförmiges Objekt in der Hand. Sie betätigte einen Knopf und daraus schoß eine funkelnde Energieklinge, die vor gezügelter Kraft pulsierte. Ein gezielter Wurf und die Waffe wirbelte wie ein Bumerang durch die Luft, sauste knapp über uns hinüber und bohrte sich in etwas hinter uns. Ein schattenhaftes Etwas war zu erkennen, bevor es sich in seine Bestandteile auflöste. _Ein Spion!_

Die größte Überraschung folgte aber erst, als die Waffe kehrt machte und in die ausgestreckte Hand ihrer Benutzerin zurückflog. Sichtlich beeindruckte starrte ich die Frau an. Mir war nie aufgefallen, daß wir noch einen Beobachter hatten und das war bei uns äußeren Senshi ein Unikum. Woher hatte sie gewußt...? Die Frau – Kriegerin? – deaktivierte ihre Waffe wieder und sah ziemlich verwirrt auf den verbleibenden Griff. Wenn ich es nicht besser gewußt hätte, würde ich sagen, sie war genauso überrascht von ihrer Aktion wie wir. Vielleicht wußte ich es ja wirklich nicht besser...

Irgendwo *äh???' (Irgendwer *hä???*) (Anm. des Autors: Gomen... *schmunzel*)

„IDIOTEN!!!" Fassungslos starrte ich auf die jämmerlichen Gestalten vor mir, die ich erbärmlicherweise Elitetruppe nannte. Eine Schande war das wirklich. „Was glaubt ihr eigentlich, was ich bin, mir mit solch einer abgebrühten Ausrede zu kommen?" Energie zuckte zwischen meinen Fingerspitzen und meine Untertanen waren sichtlich nervös. „Aber, Euer Lordschaft..."

„KEIN ABER!" donnerte ich, meine Stimme wie ein Raketeneinschlag durch den Raum hallend. „Ich habe euch eine simple, einfache Aufgabe gegeben. Das Einzige, was ihr solltet, war Informationen von einem der Rebellen zu besorgen und ihr kommt zurück und wollt mir weiß machen eine einzelne, menschliche Frau hätte euch befohlen zu gehen?" Der Captain der Gruppe schwitzte merklich. Für das normale Auge mochte das nicht sichtbar sein aber ich kannte meine Kreaturen in und auswendig. Trotzdem trat er vor und hob vorsichtig seinen Kopf, um meinem Blick zu begegnen.

„Mein Lord, es war so wie wir es euch gesagt haben. Wir waren nicht imstande der Kraft zu widerstehen, die sie auf unseren Willen ausübte." Wütend stieß ich meinen Arm vorwärts und schleuderte den Captain mit einem Energieblitz in die gegenüberliegende Wand. „Schwächlinge. Und so etwas nennt sich Eliteeinheit. Vielleicht mag eure Geschichte wahr sein aber es ist immer noch keine Entschuldigung. Besonders nicht im Anbetracht der allgemeinen Fehlschläge!"

Meine Augen blitzten und brennende Wut füllte und nährte meinen Haß. Die erste Testwelle hatte mich nicht zufriedengestellt. Dieser Planet war stärker bewacht als selbst ich erwartet hätte. Die Verteidiger hatten sich als äußerst widerstandsfähig und begabt herausgestellt. Aber das war nichts, was mich aufhalten würde. Zulange hatte ich auf diesen Moment hingearbeitet.

Mit einer Handbewegung ließ ich ein holographisches Bild von Terra erscheinen. „Dieser Planet war seit langen unser Ziel. Der Ursprung allen liegt hier und das Ende wird auch hier liegen und zwar durch uns. Ich werde mir nicht von ein paar Individuen diesen Triumph nehmen lassen." Nach einer Pause fuhr ich fort: „Obwohl uns nun die notwendigen Insiderinformationen fehlen, wissen wir doch bereits genug, um wirksame Maßnahmen zum Zusammenbruch der Verteidigung zu treffen."

Auf mein Kommando hin wechselte das Bild seine Form und zeigte einen Jungen. „Die rebellierenden Gruppen sind gut organisiert. Aber wie auch immer, jedes Rudel ist angeschlagen und hilflos ohne seinen Anführer. Und genau das werden wir ausnutzen. Ich habe bereits eine Einheit entsandt diesen Menschen gefangenzunehmen. Euch hingegen werde ich noch eine Chance geben. Ihr werdet mein zweites ausgewähltes Ziel einfangen. Diese Person ist zwar mächtig aber in dieser Welt momentan hilflos." Erneut wechselte das Bild zu dem einer jungen Frau mit feuerroten Haaren, zusammengebunden in einem engen Zopf.

Nein, niemand würde uns stoppen. Nicht so nah am Ziel. Nicht wenn ich schon soviel dafür geopfert hatte.

Tokyo, Japan (Hikaru)

Elf Jahre... Elf Jahre waren vergangen seit diesem schicksalhaften Ereignis im Tokyo Tower. Elf Jahre und soviel hatte sich verändert. Die Welt wie wir sie damals erkannten, die existierte nicht mehr. Oder zumindest nur noch bruchstückhaft. Es gab so viele neue Verflechtungen und Einflüsse, daß sie schon fast jener Welt gleichkam, die wir vor elf Jahren besucht und beschützt hatten. Vor fünf Jahren war es gewesen, als die Form der uns bekannten Welt sich langsam zu verändern begann und vor zwei Jahren begann es auch für den Rest der Welt offensichtlich zu werden. Seit diesen zwei Jahren waren wir nicht mehr in Cephiro gewesen...

Seufzend fuhr ich damit fort mein Haar zu kämen und sie in den für mich typischen Zopf zusammenzubinden. Die Augen, die mir aus dem Spiegel entgegensahen, trugen eine Weisheit und Lebenserfahrung, die eigentlich viel zu reif war für jemanden meines Alters. Die Ereignisse vor elf Jahre hatten uns durchgeschüttelt. Aber sie hatten mir auch echte Freunde gebracht. Daher wollte ich keinen Augenblick missen. Und trotzdem war es schwer sich zu erinnern, zu schmerzhaft war das Ende des ersten Kampfes und auch das Ergebnis unseres zweiten Besuches war nicht sehr zufriedenstellend, besonders für mich.

Plötzlich hielt ich inne. Ein Gefühl... Ich spürte etwas, etwas, was ich schon lange nicht mehr gespürt... Der Kamm, den ich hielt, fiel klappernd zu Boden, als ich eine Schublade öffnete und mir strahlendes rotes Licht entgegenschien. Dort lag ein einzelner Armreif, ein Andenken an die alte Zeit. Ein Andenken, daß ich nicht dachte je wieder gebrauchen zu müssen, geschweige denn zu können – zumindest hier.

Nur wenige Sekunden später flog die Tür mit einem heftigen Schwung auf und Ryuzaki Umi stürzte hinein, eine Mischung aus Erregung und Besorgnis zeichnete ihr Gesicht und was ich erwartet und auch ein klein wenig befürchtet hatte bestätigte sich. In der rechten Hand hielt sie ebenfalls einen Armreif. Dieser jedoch leuchtete in einem irgendwie beruhigenden, blauen Licht. „Hikaru-chan, schau dir..." Sie stoppte und verharrte. Ich hatte meinen Armreif ebenfalls aus der Schublade genommen und hielt ihn nun staunend in meiner Hand. Konnte es denn wirklich sein?

Meine Augen schließend griff ich hinaus und schärfte meinen Willen. Eine wohlbekannte und kraftstrotzende Wärme machte sich in meinem Herzen breit und in einem heftigen Aufflackern einer gefährlich aussehenden Flammenaura, formte sich die vertraute Rüstung um meinen Körper. Testend wie weit ich gehen konnte, griff ich nach der unerschöpflichen Macht, die mir als Pfeiler zueigen war. Jedoch tastete ich nur, berührte die Kraft nicht, da ich nicht sicher war, was sie hier bewirken würde. Doch auf jeden Fall war sie da, bereit und greifbar... Und das ängstigte mich etwas.

„Fuu?" Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah in das fragende Gesicht meiner Freundin. Der Sinn ihrer Frage brauchte nicht erklärt werden. Es war offensichtlich, daß wir beide an dasselbe dachte. Noch nie zuvor hatte es so eine Reaktion gegeben aber Clefs Erklärungen und die Tatsache, daß unsere Kräfte ganz offensichtlich jetzt auch hier funktionierten, sprachen eine deutliche Sprache. Entweder war etwas mit Cephiro nicht in Ordnung und das war eine Art Ruf wie ihn eigentlich nur der Pfeiler und der Schöpfer selbst beherrschten oder es war eine Warnung... und zwar für uns.

Wieder hinausgreifend fühlte ich erneut nach der schmalen Verbindung zwischen den Welten, fand aber keine. Also schüttelte ich den Kopf und ließ meine Rüstung wieder verschwinden. „Nein", stellte ich fest. „Ich kann nichts spüren, jedenfalls nicht von hier." Unsere Blicke trafen sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde bevor wir gleichzeitig aus dem kleinen Fenster in Richtung Tokyo Tower sahen.

Digiwelt (Sinope)

Leichtfüßig balancierte ich auf dem Diskus aus Licht unter meinen Füßen als wäre er ein Teil von mir und eigentlich keine große Sache, daß wir mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit über die Ebenen und anderen Landschaften der Digiwelt rasten, die es Nefertimon, die Mimi trug, schwer machte überhaupt mitzuhalten. Ich genoß den Flug und empfand ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl von Freiheit. Auf einem Digimon zu fliegen, das war eine Sache aber das hier kam so nah an den Aspekt von völliger Bewegungsfreiheit heran wie möglich. Und ich sah meiner... Schwester an, daß es ihr genauso gefiel, vielleicht sogar noch mehr. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Mimi...

„Sagt mal, müßt ihr es so übertreiben?" schrie Mimi, vollkommen entgegen ihrer mittlerweile doch recht ruhigen Persönlichkeit. Lachend tippte ich mit einem Fuß kurz den Boden an und stieß mich so nur ein wenig ab. In Verbindung mit der hohen Geschwindigkeit resultierte das in einem Aufwärtslooping und als ich landete addierte das noch ein wenig extra Geschwindigkeit. Ganz zum Unwollen von Mimi, während es Nefertimon, die ja eigentlich flog, nichts auszumachen schien.

Schließlich hatte ich ein Einsehen und verlangsamte meinen Flug etwas und Saturn paßte sich der neuen Geschwindigkeit an. Mimi schnitt eine Grimasse und meinte: „Ich finde es ja schön, daß es euch so gut geht aber ich wollte eigentlich mal etwas fragen. Leider war das ja eben unmöglich." Saturn schenkte ihr ein entschuldigendes Lächeln. „Was gibt es denn, Mimi?" Sie schwieg für eine Weile, anscheinend nicht recht wissend, wo sie anfangen sollte. „Für euch mag sich das vielleicht nicht so komisch anhören aber ich habe eine wenig über Astrologie und Astronomie gelesen – HEY, SCHAUT NICHT SO, ICH LESE AUCH MAL WAS, WENN'S MICH INTERESSIERT! – und soweit ich weiß ist Sinope ein Jupitermond, außerdem ist die griechisch-mythologische Person eine der vielen Frauen des Zeus, soweit ich mich erinnern kann..."

„Die Einzige, die nicht von ihm geschwängert worden sein soll, sondern statt dessen ein Halbwesen, halb Engel, halb Katze gebar", verbesserte Saturn meine langjährige Freundin. Mimi nahm dies nickend zur Kenntnis und deutete dann auf mich. „Aber wieso trägt sie dann das Zeichen des Saturn und der Mond deutete ja wohl an, daß es sich um meinen Saturnmond handelt, oder etwa nicht?" Wir schwiegen für eine Weile. Man konnte sagen, was man wollte, aber Mimi hatte sich über die Jahre ganz schön gemausert und war zu einer äußerst scharfsinnigen, wenn auch nicht überintelligenten Person geworden.

Ich warf meiner Schwester einen Blick zu und sie begann schließlich seufzend zu erzählen. Meine Erinnerung war immer noch zu verschwommen für die ganze Hintergründe und das Gesamtbild. Also überließ ich es lieber Saturn unsere Geschichte zu erzählen. „Es ist richtig, daß Sinope mittlerweile und schon für längere Zeit ein Jupitermond ist. Jedoch war das nicht immer so. Denn in der alten Zeit, in der unser Sonnensystem noch jung war und die Sterne gerade erst begannen Kinder mit ihrer Kraft zu zeugen, da war Saturn noch ein schöner, fruchtbarer Planet.

Neben den vielen Monden gab es noch ein weiteres Gestirn. Ob es ein Mond, ein Asteroid oder gar eine Art Komet war, das konnte niemand so genau sagen. Aber auf jeden Fall hatte dieser Himmelskörper, Sinope genannt, eine stabile Umlaufbahn. Meine Schwester und ich, wir lebten mit unserer Familie in Frieden. Die Planeten waren noch in Harmonie und das Silberreich blühte."

Sie stockte und ich konnte den Schmerz in ihren Augen sehen, als ihre Stimme gleich deutlich tiefer und trauriger wurde. Von den wenigen Erinnerungen hatte sich diese wie ein Geschwür in mein Gedächtnis eingebrannt. „Niemand wußte wie es passiert war, was die Ursache dafür war, daß Sinope ohne Vorwarnung aus seiner Umlaufbahn gelangte und drohte auf dem Planeten einzuschlagen. Auf dem Weg dorthin kollidierte Sinope mit einigen der Monde und das Gestirn zersplitterte, wovon einer der größten Teile, fast wie ein kleiner Mond in die Umlaufbahn Jupiters geschleudert wurde. Jedoch... Das, was übrigblieb, war immer noch groß genug, um verheerenden Schaden anzurichten. Und so kam es dann auch. Sinope kreierte ein solches Inferno, daß Saturn für alle Zeiten unbewohnbar gemacht wurde. Meine Schwester und ich wurden dabei getrennt..."

Mimi hatte aufmerksam zugehört und das sie jetzt fragte, was ich erwarten, daß sie fragen würde, genau das tat sie auch. „Wie wurdet ihr getrennt?" Saturn wandte den Blick ab und starrte stur gerade aus. Ich berührte sanft ihren Arm, meine eigene Traurigkeit zurückhalten... Es funktioniert nicht so ganz. Mimi verstand schnell. „Ihr... müßt darüber nicht reden, wenn ihr nicht wollt", meinte sie sanft. Ich wollte protestieren und nahm all meinen Mut zusammen. „Nein, das ist schon o..."

„Unsinn! Ich will nicht in alte Wunden stechen, ihr werdet schon von selber reden, wenn ihr meint, daß es wichtig ist." Ich schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln. „Arigato, Mimi-san."

(Ken)

Mit Reflexen, die mir mein jahrelanges Kendo- und Kampfsporttraining eingebracht hatten, vollführte ich einen Hechtsprung, der sich in der Luft in eine Rolle verwandelte und schließlich tauchte ich hinter einen Felsen und entkam so dem Energiestrahl des feindlichen Digimon... wenn es überhaupt ein solches war. Das Ding war ein großes, schwarzes saurierähnliches Etwas, irgendwo zwischen einem Tyrannomon und einem Greymon. Ein weißes Skelettmuster war auf dem gesamten Oberkörper des Monsters gezeichnet. Ich verfluchte meine eigene Starrsinnigkeit. Wormon hatte Recht gehabt, alleine hier herzukommen war ein Selbstmordunternehmen und ich zahlte gerade den Preis dafür.

Oh, wir waren fündig geworden. Sogar in einer Weise, wie ich es nie für möglich gehalten hatte. Das Ergebnis hatte mich zutiefst verwirrt und auch beunruhigt, also beeilten wir uns zurückzukommen, als das wilde Digimon – ich blieb einfach mal bei der Bezeichnung – uns ohne Vorwarnung angegriffen hatte. Wormon war sofort digitiert aber hatte Probleme es als Stingmon überhaupt in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Ich konnte nicht genau sagen, auf welchem Level sich unser Gegner befand aber sicherlich war es stärker als der normale Champion... sofern man unsere Digimon _normal_ nennen konnte.

„LETZTER STICH!" Stingmon verfehlte sein Ziel um Haaresbreite und wurde von einer mächtigen Klaue in die gegenüberliegende Felswand gerammt. Für einen Moment war ich besorgt aber mein Partner stieß sich gleich wieder ab und raste mit einer Extraportion Geschwindigkeit wieder auf den Feind zu, mußte aber jäh ausweichen, um einem Flammenstoß zu entgehen. Das jedoch brachte Stingmon genau in die Bahn eines heftigen Schwanzhiebs, der ihm schließlich den Rest gab. Gerade noch war ich in der Lage Wormon aufzufangen, nur leider zog das die Aufmerksamkeit des Digimons auf mich.

Wormon nah an mich pressend, wich ich langsam zurück. Das sah nicht gut aus. Was sollte ich jetzt machen. Das nächste Tor befand sich gut einen Kilometer weiter östlich, bis dahin waren wir sicherlich längst schon erledigt und auf Hilfe konnte ich nicht hoffen, selbst wenn ich jetzt noch die Zeit haben würde welche herbeizurufen... Aber ich hatte ja nicht mal mehr Zeit diesen Gedankengang zu beenden. Das Digimon baute sich vor mir auf, grollte bedrohlich, wie ein wildes Tier vor seiner Beute, lehnte sich vor und...

„NACHTSTRAHL!" Das Digimon taumelte rückwärts, als ein dunkler Energiestrahl es voll in der Brust traf. Die Wucht war so gewaltig, daß es letztendlich zu Boden krachte, wenn auch wahrscheinlich nicht für lange. Ich fuhr herum und staunte nicht schlecht. Aus der Ferne näherten sich zwei Mädchen schwebend auf Scheiben aus Licht, als ob sie auf einem Skateboard stehen würden, nur daß diese hier anscheinend ganz von alleine... schwebten. Außerdem konnte ich noch Nefertimon entdecken und als sie näherkommen, sah ich, daß Mimi auf ihrem Rücken war. Schnell zog ich den Zusammenhang und identifizierte die beiden Sailorsenshi recht schnell als Tomoe Hotaru oder Sailorsaturn und... Hikari? Was zum...?

Galant sprangen die beiden Senshi von ihren Transportscheiben, die sich augenblicklich in Nichts auflösten. Die, die wahrlich wie Hikari aussah, wirbelte in der Luft ihre lanzenähnliche Waffe herum, die sie wie aus dem Nichts hervorgezaubert hatte. „RAINBOW SHOWER!" Ein einzelner Strahl überwand wie ein Regenbogen den Raum zwischen ihr und dem Digimon, das sich gerade wieder aufrappelte und schleuderte es in eben jene Felswand, mit der Stingmon schon Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte.

„Das war ja gerade noch rechtzeitig", kommentierte Hikari oder wer auch immer sie jetzt war, während Saturn sich in einer Verteidigungsposition aufstellte. Mimi und Palmon sprangen von Nefertimons Rücken, die daraufhin zurückdigitierte. „Sag mal, Ken. Was denkst du dir dabei hier ganz alleine rumzulaufen. Gerade von dir hätte ich etwas mehr Vorsicht erwartet!" Ich war überrascht von der Schärfe in ihrer Stimme und zuckte zusammen, als ob sie mich geschlagen hätte.

„Ich..." versuchte ich zu erklären aber kam nie dazu. Ein ohrenbetäubendes Gebrüll echote durch die Luft und Saturn stieß eine Warnung aus. „Klären wir das später. Das Digimon oder was auch immer es ist, hat anscheinend immer noch nicht genug." Hikari verschränkte ihre Hände wie ein Kreuz vor der Brust und murmelte ein paar Worte. Eine purpurne Aura begann um sie zu leuchten und hüllte uns alle für einen Moment ein. Ich staunte nicht schlecht, als Gatomon aufs Ultralevel digitierte, gefolgt von Palmon, die schlichtweg zu Togemon wurde.

„Ken?" Ich sah hinunter und bemerkte, daß Wormon wieder putzmunter war. „Ich hab wieder Energie. Wollen wir's versuchen?" Für einen Augenblick zögerte ich, nickte dann aber. Immerhin war das der Sinn unserer Aufenthalts hier und warum sollte uns das nun nicht auch hier raushelfen. „Na gut, mach dich bereit." Ich brachte ein rosafarbenes Digimental zum Vorschein, daß irgendwie an eine geschlossene Blüte erinnerte. „DIGIARMOREI DER FREUNDLICHKEIT... ERSTRAHLE!"

(Mimi)

„WORMON ARMORDIGITATION ZU..." In ein hellpurpurnes Licht gehüllt begann Wormon eine Transformation wie sie der von Togemon zu Lillymon ähnelte. Das Digimental öffnete sich wie eine Blüte und gab ein kleines zierliches Wesen frei, das aussah wie eine weiße Fee. Hellgrüne Kleidung bedeckte Hände und Füße wie Handschuhe und Stiefel, die sogar etwas zu groß wirkten. Auf dem Kopf trug es eine Art Helm in derselben Farbe, von dem zwei spitze Ohren und zwei lange Fühler abgingen, die jeweils in ein kleines Herz endeten. Zum Schluß sprießen vier kleine Flügel aus dem Rücken, die fast schon vollkommen transparent waren, und das neue Digimon posierte mit einem Zwinkern und einem zuversichtlichen Lächeln im Gesicht. „PUTTIMON! HERZ DER FREUNDLICHKEIT!"

---Digi Analyzer---

Name: Puttimon

Level: Armor

Gruppe: Feen Digimon

Typ: Datei

Attacke: Herzensstrahl + Liebesfeuer

---Digi Analzyer---

Puttimon verlor nicht die geringste Zeit, sondern sprang mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit hoch in die Luft und blieb dort auch. Das Digimon feuerte eine weitere Flamme ab aber das kleine Feendigimon war zu schnell. Bevor sich sein Gegner versehen hatte, war es auch schon fast in seinem Gesicht. „LIEBESFEUER!" Eine Art Feuerspirale erfaßte ihr Ziel und begann sich enger zusammenzuziehen. Angewomon und Togemon setzten gleich nach. Nur unglücklicherweise schien das Feuer dem feindlichen Digimon wenig auszumachen.

Togemon noch immer ziemlich erschöpft vom letzten Kampf fiel dem Bersten der feurigen Fessel zum Opfer und digitierte augenblicklich zurück. Angewomon beschwor einen Himmlischen Charme und blendete den Feind für den Moment, so daß Palmon aus dem Kampffeld entkommen konnte. Leider war sie nicht schnell genug und das Schicksal schien es heute nicht gut mit uns zu meinen, als ein ungezielter Angriff genau in Palmons Richtung flog.

Bevor ich eine Warnung ausstoßen konnte, sprintete Ken überraschenderweise los und riß Palmon aus der Schußlinie, wobei er selber an der Schulter gestreift wurde. „Ken! Palmon!" Ich konnte sehen, daß Ken seine Schmerzen zu unterdrücken versuchte, als das feindliche Digimon jetzt rasend vor Wut blind um sich schoß und fuchtelte. Wenn uns nicht bald etwas einfiel, würde es ziemlich schlimm enden. Halb wünschte ich mir Hotaru und Hikari würden eingreifen aber konnte ich auch ihr Zweifeln verstehen. Immerhin wußten wir nicht, um was genau es sich bei dem Monster handelte. Digimon oder etwas ganz anderes.

Ein Trio von Feuerbällen bahnte sich seinen Weg genau dorthin, wo Ken und Palmon waren. Sowohl Saturn, als auch Ka... Sinope schafften es gerade noch einen Schild zu errichten. Der Druck mußte ungewöhnlich stark sein oder war es die Wucht? Auf jeden Fall begann der Schutzwall bereits nach einigen Sekunden zu flackern.

Irgendwie fühlte ich mich hilflos. Palmon war in großer Gefahr und ich konnte nichts tun. Ken riskierte sein Leben für mein Digimon und ich stand einfach nur da. Was sollte ich tun? Was konnte ich tun? Wenn ich doch nur etwas hätte, womit ich ihnen helfen... „Nani?" Etwas weiter westlich begann ein helles grünes Licht zu strahlen. Es erinnerte mich irgendwie an mein Wappen und als es näherkam, da erkannte ich, was es war. Ein Digiarmorei. Geformt wie ein Gänseblümchen und... das Wappen der Aufrichtigkeit tragend!

Irritierte berührte ich das Digimental, als es vor mir schwebte und ein Strahl grünen Lichts sprang hinaus und hüllte Palmon ein. Überrascht wich Ken zurück und schirmte sich die Augen ab, als Palmon eine ähnliche Digitation durchführte wie Puttimon eben. „PALMON ARMORDIGITATION ZU... DAISYMON! BLÜTE DER AUFRICHTIGKEIT!"

Daisymon ähnelte Puttimon, wenn ihre Haut und der Körper auch mehr an den eines Menschen erinnerte. Nicht viel größer, als das andere Feendigimon, hatte es untransparente Flügel, die aussahen wie die Blätter eines Gänseblümchen. Sie trug waldgrüne Kleidung und hatte hellgrüne Haare, die ein wenig über ihren Rücken fielen. Das war so ungefähr alles, was ich von meiner Position aus erkennen konnte.

---Digi Analyzer---

Name: Daisymon

Level: Armor

Gruppe: Feen Digimon

Typ: Datei

Attacke: Blütenringe + Lockduft

---Digi Analyzer---

„LOCKDUFT!" Winzige goldgrüne Sporen wurden von Daisymons Flügeln ausgesandt, als sie begann diese mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit zu schlagen. Das gegnerische Digimon verharrte förmlich in der Bewegung und man mochte meinen es wäre in einer Art Trance. Vielleicht war es das auch. Puttimon und Angewomon setzten gleich nach und auch Twighlightmon gesellte sich nun dazu.

„HIMMELSPFEIL!"

„NACHTSTRAHL!"

„HERZENSSTRAHL!"

Wenn Daisymons Angriff den Gegner betäubt hatte, lullte der wie ein Herz geformte Strahl von Puttimons Attacke ihn jetzt nahezu ein. Daisymon beendete ihre eigene Attacke und flatterte hoch in die Luft. Die kleinen Arme über den Kopf erhebend, begannen jadefarbene Energieringe um ihren Körper zu schweben. „BLÜTENRINGE!" Die Ringe begannen sich überall an den Körper des gegnerischen Digimon anzuheften und machten es so bewegungsunfähig.

Jetzt erst griff Sinope in den Kampf ein. Ihre Waffe diesmal in einer anderen Routine kreisen lassend, begannen mehrere kleine Engelsfedern sie wie ein Wirbelsturm einzuhüllen, bis sie ein einziger Tornado aus weißem Licht waren. „ANGEL TOUCH!" Ein Säule aus jenem Licht bildete sich um das bewegungsunfähige Digimon und man konnte förmlich sehen wie, was auch immer es kontrollierte, weggewischt wurde.

In einem letzten Aufblitzen digitierten auch unsere Digimon zurück und ich fragte mich unwillkürlich, was bloß aus diesem Tag geworden war. Zwei neue Digimentals, zwei neue Digitation, ein neues Digimon, Hikari eine Sailorsenshi mit abnormalen Kräften... War ich es nur oder wurde die Welt langsam verrückt?

Die Schultern zuckend, stellte ich die Frage für den Moment zurück und eilte zu Palmon und Ken, um zu sehen, ob sie in Ordnung waren.

Königlicher Palast, Cephiro (König Felio)

Ich fand Fuu im Übungsraum auf. Es waren eine ganze Reihe Zielscheiben aufgestellt und alle strotzten bereits vor Pfeilen, die mehr oder weniger genau ins Zentrum geschossen wurden. Aber auch eine Menge waren quer über den Raum verteilt und zeugten von anfänglicher Unkonzentriertheit des Schützens.

Ein weiterer Pfeil zischte durch die Luft und traf direkt ins Schwarze. Den Bogen erhoben und in einer Pose, die äußerlich Ruhe und Konzentration ausstrahlte, verharrend, stand Fuu Hooji wie die Statue einer berühmten Heldin in der Mitte der Schießkammer und atmete in gleichmäßigen Zügen. Ihr blondes Haar fiel ihr lang aber auch zerzaust über die Schultern. Ihre Augen gaben genau das Gegenteil wieder von dem, was ihre äußere Haltung vermuten lassen würde. Eine innere Unruhe und Aufwallungen von Gefühlen der Sorge und Ungewißheit.

„Fuu?" Sie sah auf, anscheinend überrascht, daß jemand im Raum war. Als sie mich erblickte, huschte ein schwaches Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. Aber es war genauso schnell wieder verschwunden und wurde von einem tiefen Seufzer ersetzt. „Ach, du bist es. Gomen, habe ich dich geweckt?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Nicht wirklich." Meinen Blick herumschweifen lassend, wechselte ich das Thema: „Ich sehe, du machst Zielübungen. Ist das entspannend mitten in der Nacht?" Mein schelmisches Grinsen brachte nicht ganz den gewünschten Effekt. Es brauchte viel, um Fuu zur Sorge zu treiben. Über die Jahre war sie unglaublich ruhig und ausgeglichen geworden. Aber wenn sie erst einmal etwas zur Sorge trieb, dann war sie immer sehr aufgebracht und fand kaum Schlaf. Gerade jetzt war es am Schlimmsten.

„Ich mußte mich etwas abreagieren", meinte sie, legte ihren Bogen beiseite und kam zu mir herüber. „Es ist schwer einzuschlafen. Ich habe immer noch den Traum von gestern Nacht im Kopf und es läßt mir keine Ruhe." Augenblicklich schloß ich meine Arme um sie und Fuu nahm diese dankbar an und entspannte sich etwas in der Umarmung. Eine große Hilfe war ich in dieser Situation wirklich nicht. Zwar war ich der König des neuen Cephiro aber Fuu lud oft viel mehr Verantwortung auf ihre Schultern. In dieser Hinsicht ähnelte sie Hikaru in letzter Zeit sehr.

Etwas düsteres lag über Cephiro und all den Ländern herum, man konnte es förmlich greifen. Dazu kam das sämtlicher Kontakt zu Fuus Heimatwelt seit mehreren Monaten abgebrochen war und der fast gleichzeitig angenommene Tod von Lantis, LaFargia und Ascott auf einer stinknormalen Aufklärungsmission, von dem Hikaru und Umi dementsprechend nicht die geringste Ahnung hatten. Und zu guter Letzt war der Traum, den Fuu gestern gehabt hatte und von dem sie glaubte er sei eine Vision gewesen, die ein Unglück voraussagte, daß über Cephiro fallen würde. Und wenn etwas schlechtes mit diesem Land passierte, hing das fast immer in irgendeiner Weise mit dem Pfeiler zusammen. Also Hikaru...

„Mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Hikaru und Umi können auf sich selbst aufpassen. Im Moment können wir nichts machen und nur warten bis Clef eine Lösung gefunden hat", versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen. Nach einigen weiteren Worten gab sie dann auch nach und ließ sich von mir wieder in unser Schlafzimmer führen. In Gedanken fügte ich genauso beunruhigt an: _Falls Clef eine Lösung findet._

Juuban, Tokyo (Zelda)

Autsch... Niemand hatte mir gesagt, daß die Landung so hart sein würde. Unsere Reise war etwas, was man sich bestimmt nicht einmal in den verrücktesten Fantasien hätte vorstellen können. Es war, als ob man durch einen langen Tunnel aus Farben raste, die so wild durcheinander wirbelten, daß man verrückt werden würde, wenn man nicht nach einer Weile die Augen schloß und betete, daß es bald vorbei war. Und dann, ohne Vorwarnung, landete ich ziemlich unprinzessinnenartig in der Mitte eines großen Gartens oder war es etwas anderes? Das war eine gute Frage.

Schließlich rappelte ich mich auf und sah mich um. Fasziniert und wie verzaubert betrachte ich die unbekannte, so sehr fremde Gegend. Noch nie hatte ich etwas gesehen. Was zuerst wie ein großer Garten aussah, erschien jetzt mehr wie ein kleiner Wald... na, ein Wäldchen. Über die Baumkronen konnten man riesige eckige Gebäude sehen, die sich in verschiedenen Größen erstreckten. Unbekannte und laute Geräusche drangen an mein Ohr und ebenso das Stimmengewirr einer fremden Sprache. Ich zuckte zusammen, als etwas EXTREM lautes hoch im Himmel über meinen Kopf flog und als ich aufschaute, konnte man fast denken, es wäre ein metallener Vogel – wenn das nicht absurd wäre, oder?

„Uh..." Noch immer ziemlich benebelt von den Eindrücken drehte ich mich zu meinen Freunden um. Link kam gerade wieder zu sich und Salia begann ebenfalls sich aufzurappeln, wobei sie der Sturz anscheinend wesentlich weniger mitgenommen hatte. Tja, was man doch alles für Erleichterungen hatte, wenn man plötzlich Avatar einer Göttin war... Navi und Forrest waren bereits über die Baumkronen gestiegen und sahen sich um. Jetzt schwebten sie wieder hinunter und gesellten sich zu ihren Schützlingen.

„Nicht gerade wie ich mir eine gemütliche Reise vorstellte", kommentierte Link und klopfte seine Klamotten ab. „Alles in Ordnung, Sal?" Die grünhaarige Weise – oder sollte ich jetzt wirklich bei Avatar bleiben? – nickte nur und sah sich aufmerksam um. Man konnte nicht sehen, was sie empfand, aber anscheinend war sie genauso unsicher, was sie von diesem Ort halten sollte, wie ich es war. Ihre Augen schließend, begann eine sanfte grüne Aura um sie herum aufzuleuchten und nahezu augenblicklich begannen sämtliche Spuren des rauhen Trips zu verschwinden. Kurz darauf veränderte sie sich ihre Kleidung in etwas, hoffentlich für diese Welt, weniger auffälliges. Nämlich eine schlichte dunkelgrüne Robe, die irgendwie an simple Priesterkleidung erinnerte.

Link, der an diese Art von Abenteuern ja schon lange gewöhnt war, hatte schnell mitgedacht. Sich konzentrierend tat er dasselbe mit seinem Triforce-Fragment, wenn es auch etwas länger dauerte. Er war halt noch nicht so gewöhnt daran, wie ich es war. Für einen Moment spielte ich mit dem Gedanken erneut Shiek zu imitieren, entschied mich dann aber Salias Beispiel zu folgen und meinen wahren Status erst mal zu maskieren.

„Laßt uns einen Platz suchen, an dem wir bleiben können", schlug Link vor und begann loszugehen. Nach ein paar Schritten stoppte er und sah sich unsicher um. „Die Frage ist nur... Wo?" Salia lächelte und Navi grinste.

Tokyo, Japan (Buffy)

Das Erste, was ich sah, war die Digitaluhr, die mir sagte, daß es Viertel vor Vier war, Nachmittags wohl gemerkt. Ich drehte mich um und fand nur Leere wieder, wo ich erwartet hätte einen bestimmten Rotschopf zu sehen... Mit einem Stöhnen setzte ich mich auf. Das Willow weniger schlief als ich wollte schon etwas heißen. Normalerweise brauchte ich wirklich wenig Schlaf aber nach dem gestrigen Trip war ich echt froh, daß mich meine ansonsten überempfindlichen Jägersinne nicht geweckt hatten wie sie es sonst zu tun pflegten, meistens pünktlich zum Sonnenaufgang, vollkommen egal, ob ich vorher patrouilliert hatte oder ich. Es gab Tage, da konnte ich drüber schlafen, das kam aber selten vor.

Während ich mich aufraffte und meine Sachen wechselte, dachte ich nochmal zurück an den Trip rüber nach Tokyo. Zuerst hatte das Flugzeug aufgrund der Zwischenfälle mehrere Kreise geflogen, bevor es weit außerhalb Tokyos landete und auch nicht wieder abhob. Nach einem mehrstündige Trip über Land hatten wir endlich unser Ziel erreicht. Meine Neugier hatte meinen Schlaf schließlich übermannt und Faith und ich hatten einmal kurz die untote Bevölkerung Tokyos ausgekundschaftet und waren überrascht nahezu keine vorzufinden.

Die ganze Stadt hatte etwas, was Willow wohl als magischen Überschuß bezeichnen würde, es schien eine so reine Atmosphäre zu sein, daß die ganze Stadt wie ein riesiger heiliger Boden war. Nur schien das dem, der hinter den Angriffen stand, nicht viel auszumachen. Zumindest hatte die Stadt ihren Status nicht umsonst und es schien auf jeden Fall nicht an Verteidigern zu mangeln – und da wird dir Jahre lang erzählt du bist die Einzige, die zwischen der Menschheit und den Mächten der Finsternis steht. Sailorsenshi und Digirittern schienen uns ein wenig den Rang abzulaufen. Na ja, wir waren ja gerade erst hier.

Der anfängliche Nebel in meinem Kopf hatte sich verzogen und ich fühlte mich frisch und ausgeruht, als ich die Treppen des kleinen Hauses herunterging, das im Trip meiner Mutter mit inbegriffen war. Es war ein altes Haus und nicht gerade das billigste seiner Sorte. Man konnte es schon beinah als Villa bezeichnen. Doch beschweren tat ich mich wirklich nicht, es war schön, daß dieser Job ausnahmsweise mal mit ein paar Annehmlichkeiten verbunden war.

Ich fand Willow am Wohnzimmertisch sitzen und versunken auf ihrem Laptop herumtippen. Auf Zehnspitzen schlich ich vorsichtig durch den Raum, ein spitzbübisches Grinsen zierte meine Lippen. Als ich bereits in Reichweite war, drehte sich Willow aber plötzlich um, schnappte sich mein Gesicht und drückte mir einen langen Kuß auf die Lippen. Nicht, daß ich protestieren würde aber das hatte ich mir ein bißchen anders vorgestellt.

Willow ließ mich los und grinste in einer gespielt empörten Art, „Du glaubst doch nicht, daß du eine Hexe so einfach überraschen kannst, Jägerin, oder?" Ich zog eine Schnute und verweigerte weiteren Kontakt, ganz zur Verärgerung von Willow. „Spielverderberin." Damit ließ ich mich in den Stuhl ihr gegenüberfallen und griff nach einem Brot, von dem noch genug auf dem Tisch stand. „Irgendwas Neues?"

Willow überlegte kurz. „Deine Mutter ist raus zur Galerie, schon ganz früh. Ich beneide sie darum, daß sie nach der Fahrt noch so früh aufstehen konnte. Faith ist die Stadt erkunden, glaube ich." Für einen Moment pausierten und wir dachten beide dasselbe. Faith die Stadt _erkunden_? Ugh... „Nun", setzte Willow wieder an. „Ich war gerade dabei Giles und die anderen auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen. Durch die ganzen neuen Entwicklungen ist die Lage verschärft worden. Ich hab ihnen gesagt, was du vorgeschlagen hast."

Dieser sogenannte Vorschlag mißfiel mir selber etwas, doch es sah so aus, als ob Willow, Faith und ich sicher nicht alleine mit all dem fertig werden würden und ich wollte gern ein bißchen Backup hier, dem wir vertrauen konnten, denn unsere Verwicklung mit Senshi und Digirittern war wohl nicht zu vermeiden. Auch wenn ich ein paar persönliche Probleme damit hatte, war der Vorschlag simpel. Giles sollte sich mit einigen der anderen auf den Weg machen, auf dem Weg Angel und Co. aus LA abholen und dann so schnell wie möglich rüberkommen. Wir würden soviel vom Team hier brauchen wie möglich, selbst wenn das hieß dem Unvermeidlichen gegenüberzutreten, nämlich Angel beizubringen, daß Willow und ich jetzt fest zusammen waren. Obwohl... Es würde mich wundern, wenn er das noch nicht mitbekommen hätte.

Seufzend begann ich mein spätes Frühstück. Ich hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache und an ihrer Haltung merkte ich, daß Willow diese Einschätzung teilte.

Hikawa Tempel (Rei)

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, als ich die Stufen zum altehrwürdigen Hikawa Tempel hinaufstieg. Es war lange her seit ich diesen Ort, der so viele Erinnerungen hielt aufgesucht hatte. Der Shintoschrein war seit meiner Kindheit, seit Vater mich zu Großvater abgeschoben hatte, mein Zuhause gewesen. Später dann wurde er zu einem ständigen Meetingplatz für uns Inner Senshi. Es waren schöne, unbeschwerte Zeiten gewesen, Zeiten, die definitiv vorbei waren. Die Welt hatte sich verändert und auch ich hatte mich verändert.

Eigentlich hatte ich vorgehabt nicht mehr herzukommen. Die letzten Erinnerungen waren zu schmerzhaft, doch im Moment sah ich keine andere Möglichkeit. Wir brauchten einen Platz hier und meines Wissens hatte der Tempel keinen neuen Besitzer erhalten seit ich weggegangen war. Das hieß natürlich auch, daß der Zustand nicht gerade der Beste sein würde. Zumindest vermutete ich das. Als unsere kleine Gruppe aus Yamato, Gabumon, mir und meinem Digipartner Muchomon schließlich die letzten Stufen hinaufstiegen sanken meine Hoffnung auf eine schnelle Renovierung rapide. Zwar konnte man sagen, daß der Tempel anscheinend doch zumindest sporadisch instandgehalten wurde. Jedoch sah das kritische Auge – und ein solches konnte ich mir zusprechen nach einem über zehnjährigen Leben hier – erkannte sofort, daß es nicht einfach sein würde alles wieder zum Laufen zu bringen.

„Wow, das ist ein tolles Haus!" Ich warf meinem Partner einen halb belustigt, halb genervten Blick zu und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Was willst du von einem Digimon erwarten? Es hatte sicher noch nie einen Menschentempel gesehen, obwohl ich bezweifelte, daß die kleinen Monster nicht ähnliches in ihrer Welt hatten. Dieses Muchomon war eben noch sehr jung und naiv, erinnerte mich an wenig an die junge Usagi...

„Und was sagt die Expertin." Ich warf Yamato einen langen Blick zu. Es war nicht zu leugnen, daß ich mich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte. Wir waren uns sehr ähnlich in vielerlei Hinsicht. Beide hatten wir ein schwere Kindheit in Bezug auf unsere Familiensituation gehabt. Jedoch war mir klar, daß das mit uns nichts werden konnte. Wir wußten beide, wo nicht vollkommen harmonische Beziehungen hinführten und ich hatte keine Lust mich auf eine einzulassen.

„Eine Menge Arbeit", entgegnete ich trocken. Yamato grinste. „Du hast noch nie Digimon bei der Arbeit gesehen, oder?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Bei seinem zuversichtlichen Ausdruck konnte ich mir jedoch vorstellen, daß einiges sicher schneller gehen würde. Vielleicht waren die kleinen Monster am Ende doch zu mehr hilfreich als zum kämpfen.

Wir standen alle noch auf dem Vorplatz, als ich plötzlich eine Präsenz hinter mir spürten... Nein, mehrere Präsenzen, mehrere machtvolle Präsenzen. Kampfbereit fuhr ich herum, meine Hand umklammerte bereits meinen Henshinkristall in meiner rechten Tasche. Ich entspannte mich etwas, als ich sah, wer sich dort hinter uns befand. Es waren drei Personen, die gerade die Stufen hinaufkamen und oben angekommen stehenblieben. Es waren zwei Mädchen und ein Junge, ungefähr um die Siebzehn oder Achtzehn. Die beiden Mädchen trugen schlichte Tempelroben, wenn auch von einem mir unbekannten Schnitt und Abstammung. Eine hatte langes blondes Haar und wenn man sie so betrachtete, glaubte ich ein wenig von Usagi zu sehen – nein, eher von Serenity. Ich bemerkte mit auflodernder Eifersucht, daß Yamato sie anscheinend augenblicklich anziehend fand. Die anderen hatte etwas kürzeres, grünes Haar, das ihr lockig den Rücken hinunterfiel. Ihre Aura strahlte eine solche Reinheit und Stärke aus, daß ich einen Moment lang regelrecht geblendet war. Der Junge hingegen trug ein schlichtes braunes Lederhemd und ein passende dunkle Hose, ein Schwert hing an seiner Seite und eine Kapuze hatte er über den Kopf gezogen, die er gerade zurückwarf, um kurzes, blondbraunes Haar zu enthüllen.

Das blonde Mädchen wollte vortreten und etwas sagen, war aber wahrscheinlich selbst überrascht, als die andere sie zurückhielt, um diese Aufgabe selbst auszuführen. „Verzeihen sie die Störung. Wir kommen aus einem weitentfernten Land und haben eine lange Reise hinter uns. Jetzt sind wir auf der Suche nach einer Unterkunft und fragten uns, ob die werten Brüder und Schwestern uns helfen könnten." Dabei ignorierte sie die Digimon vollkommen, obwohl ich sicher war, daß diese für sie nicht so natürlich waren wie für einen Großteil der Weltbevölkerung mittlerweile. Dementsprechend war die Geste wohl als höfliches Ignorieren zu verstehen. Ich konnte mir nicht helfen aber dieses Mädchen hatte beinah etwas Göttliches an sich. So etwas hatte ich noch nie gespürt. Es war, als wäre sie wie ein Licht, das alles um sie herum erleuchtete. 

Für einen Moment zögerte ich und tastete mit meinen Sinnen noch einmal die anderen beiden ab. Sie waren stark, vielleicht sogar ähnlich stark wie ihre Begleiterin, doch ihre Kräfte waren anders gelagert. Auch konnte ich keine bösen Absichten bei ihnen erkennen, ihre Auren waren genauso rein wie die des grünhaarigen Mädchens. Das alles gab mir das Gefühl, daß diese Drei noch wichtig sein würden für den Kampf, der vor uns lag.

Ich lächelte. „Sicher. Wir sind zwar auch gerade erst aufgekommen, jedoch ist dieser Schrein rechtlich mein Erbe und wenn jeder ein wenig mit anpackt und bereit ist auf einige Annehmlichkeiten verzichten kann... Dann würde ich sagen, ihr habt gerade einen Platz zum Schlafen gefunden."

Das Mädchen nickte und deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Wir bedanken uns für eure Gastfreundschaft und fühlen uns geehrt ihnen in jeder Weise helfen zu dürfen, oh weise Hüterin des Feuers." _Was zum...?_ Woher wußte sie, was ich war und was mein Spezialgebiet war. Das Trio war eindeutig nicht aus der Gegend, ja vielleicht nicht einmal von dieser Welt und sie adressierte mich in der richtigen Art und Weise wie es nicht einmal die gelehrtesten Priester zustandebrachten...

Ein Kribbeln warnte mich vor drohender Gefahr. „Runter!" Alle Anwesenden folgten meinem Ausruf augenblicklich und kurz darauf zischte eine greller, heißer Laserblitz über uns hinweg. Ich sprang wieder auf und suchte den Himmel nach unserem Angreifer ab, denn der Angriff kam deutlich von oben. Ein dunkles Objekt wie ein kleiner, metallener Vogel schwebte über uns und wollte sich gerade aus dem Staub machen. Das Trio war bereits in Abwehrstellung gegangen, der Junge hatte sein Schwert gezogen und die beiden Mädchen waren deutlich im Begriff Magie einzusetzen, Yamato hatte bereits sein Digivice in der Hand. Doch sie sollten nicht dazu kommen etwas zu tun. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte ich mich verwandelt und meinen Feuerbogen in der Hand. „MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Der Feuerpfeil bohrte sich präzise durch den Vogel und kurz darauf krachte er scheppernd und rauchend zu Boden.

Der Junge, der ebenfalls einen Bogen hervorgebracht hatte, ließ diesen wieder sinken. „Sie wissen, daß wir es auch hätten fangen können. Verschmort hilft es uns nicht viel." Er steckte den Pfeil mit der eisblauen Spitze wieder zurück in den Köcher, der aus dem Nichts erschien war. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gomen, ich traue nun einmal keinem, den ich nicht lange genug kenne. Und in letzter Zeit traue ich nur noch mir selbst." Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf, murmelte etwas, schwieg dann aber und wandte sich seiner grünhaarigen Freundin zu, um sich nach ihrem Befinden zu erkunden. Es war eindeutig, daß die beiden ein Paar waren, noch frischverliebt.

Nachdem sie ihm versichert hatte, sie sei vollkommen in Ordnung, wandte sie sich wieder an mich. „Entschuldigt, wir wurden etwas rüde unterbrochen bevor wir Zeit hatten uns vorzustellen." Sie gestikulierte zu den anderen beiden. „Dies sind meine Begleiter. Link, auch bekannt als der Herr der Zeiten, und die siebte Weise Kronprinzessin Zelda aus Hyrule." Es durchzuckte mich wie ein Blitz bei dieser Enthüllung und ich war froh, daß ich nahe genug an einer Tempelwand stand, um mich abzustützen. „Hyrule..." hauchte ich. Kein Wunder, daß ihre Auren so stark und vertraut waren. Doch die eigentliche Überraschung sollte noch auf mich warten. „Und ich bin Salia, Weise des Waldes und Gesandte der Göttin Farore. Es freut mich euch kennenzulernen, stolze Verteidiger dieser Welt."

Kami-sama, wo war ich da wieder reingeraten? Nicht nur, daß ich drei Krieger aus Hyrule unter meinem Dach aufgenommen hatte. Nein, dazu war eine von ihnen auch noch ein Avatar einer der drei Göttinnen dieser Welt... Usagi würde sicher höchst interessiert an dieser Wendung sein, da wollte ich drauf wetten.

Digiwelt (Miyako)

Und da waren wir nun. Nach den Erlebnissen gestern Nachmittag wollte ich eigentlich so schnell nicht mehr zurückkommen, etwas Abstand gewinnen. Leider lag besagtes Digimondorf im _Roten Bereich_, wie Koushiro ihn gekennzeichnet hatte, in dessen Mitte die ehemalige Siedlung lag. Wir kamen nicht drum herum dran vorbeizukommen. Ich bemühte mich nicht hinzusehen, jedoch machte das andächtige Stoppen der kleinen Gruppe das nicht leichter.

Taichi und Hikari gingen vorne weg, wobei Kari-chan ihrem Bruder alles über die letzten Ereignisse, was sie und ihre Senshifreundin.... Schwester anging, erzählte. Kurz dahinter kam Koushiro, der wie immer wißbegierig alles aufnahm, wer weiß wozu es später einmal nützlich sein würde. Er hatte sich erst kurzfristig entschieden uns zu begleiten. Ich bildete mit Hawkmon den Schluß, direkt vor mir waren Ken und Mimi mit ihren Digimon.

Argwöhnisch beobachtete ich die beiden. Seit sie zurückkamen schienen sie äußerst gut miteinander auszukommen, es schien sogar, wenn man genau hinsah, daß da etwas war, etwas... Anziehendes. Ach, quatsch. Außerdem hatte Sora mir erzählt Mimi sei auf Koushiro scharf – der direkt vor ihr lief, sie aber scheinbar völlig kalt ließ – und immerhin waren Ken und ich zusammen, also worüber machte ich mir eigentlich Sorgen. Andererseits schien das mit uns beiden doch nicht so sehr zu funktionieren und in den letzten Jahren hatten wir uns etwas auseinandergelebt. Meine Arbeit in der Siedlung, seine für den WNIDC und seine anderen Aktivitäten, vielleicht waren wir einfach doch zu verschieden.

Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich war nicht jemand, der so schnell aufgab, doch war ich auch nicht blind und stur. Es war offensichtlich, daß Mimi und Ken sich gut verstanden und wenn da mehr war... Nun, ich würde sicher keine eifersüchtige Zicke sein... hoffte ich zumindest.

Wir erreichten das Dorf gegen Sonnenuntergang. Es war ein friedliches, kleines Dorf... auf den ersten Blick. Was uns jedoch schließlich begrüßte war ein Ort, der mich zu sehr an die Vorkommnisse der Siedlung erinnerte. Häuser und Hütten waren verkohlt, zusammengebrochen oder standen nur noch halbherzig in der Gegend herum. Digimon vieler verschiedener Arten, alle nicht höher als ein Rookie, wuselten aufgeregt durch die Gegend oder saßen entweder verängstigt irgendwo beieinander oder einzeln in einer einsamen Ecke.

Als einige der aktiven Digimon uns entdeckten brach zuerst noch wesentlich größere Panik aus, bis wir sie schließlich überzeugen konnte nur helfen zu wollen und ein Digimon die anderen aufklärte uns gerufen zu haben. Taichi übernahm sofort das Kommando und versuchte seine Sorge um Sora, die immer dann zum Vorschein kam, wenn er nicht abgelenkt war, damit zu überspielen. Er beorderte die Digimon, denen des Dorfes bei den Arbeiten zu helfen und schickte Hawkmon und Tentomon los, um auszukundschaften, was mich temporär alleine ließ.

So hatte ich Zeit nachzudenken und ich beobachtete wie anscheinend sowohl Kari und Koushiro, als auch Mimi und Ken nahezu automatisch zusammenarbeiten, beiderseits mehr auf die Initiative des weiblichen Parts. Erstere wunderte mich nicht, da ich beide sehr gut kannte und ich wußte, daß da schon immer so etwas wie eine stumme Übereinstimmung gewesen war, vielleicht hatte das Mimi auch bemerkt oder anders erfahren und von Koushiro-kun abgelassen... So oder so brachte mich letzteres Pärchen zum Grübeln. Man konnte deutlich sehen, daß da irgendwas passiert war, wohl während des kleinen Zwischenfalls vor ihrer Ankunft heute Morgen.

Mehr Zeit dazu mir meinen Kopf zu zermartern hatte ich nicht, als Hawkmon und Tentomon aufgeregt zurückkamen und sie brachten keine guten Neuigkeiten.

Tokyo General Hospital (Sora)

Keine Neuigkeiten. Nichts. Zustand unverändert... Ihr Zustand sei unverändert, das sagten sie immer wieder. Und das war wirklich nicht unbedingt sehr beruhigend, denn dieser Zustand war kritisch. Wenigstens hatte Kino-san sich schnell wieder erholt und Daisuke hatte sie freundlicherweise nach hause begleitet. Jetzt waren eigentlich nur noch Biyomon und ich hier. Sie und Agumon waren erstaunlicherweise irgendwann am frühen Morgen aufgetaucht und obwohl ich sie nicht damit belasten wollte, war ich froh, daß mein Partner hier war.

Ich war nicht wirklich sauer, denn ich konnte schon verstehen, daß Taichi gewissen Dingen als Botschafter zwischen den Welten halt nachgehen mußte. In Anbetracht der letzten Ereignisse, des Verlustes der Siedlung und noch so einigem mehr, war es selbstverständlich, daß er sich persönlich um das Hilfegesuch eines Digimondorfes kümmern wollte, das über steigende Übergriffe in letzter Zeit klagte. Seit der Niederlage von MaloMyotismon und der Wiederbelebung der Digiwelt durch Yukio Oikawa war diese ein friedlicher Ort. Die Macht der Dunkelheit hatte sich zurückgezogen im Angesicht der ansteigenden Veränderungen und Verknüpfungen, vielleicht hatte sie aber auch nur auf einen geeigneten Zeitpunkt gelauert. Zumindest war Taichi die Lage checken, zusammen mit Miyako, sowie seiner Schwester, Koushiro, Ken und Mimi, die erst vor kurzen mit erstaunlichen Neuigkeiten zurückgekommen waren. Und ich saß hier allein...

Okay, nicht ganz alleine. Ami wuselte nahezu ständig überall rum, Usagi kam auch öfters mal, doch ich verstand, daß sie selber genug zu tun hatte. Die Lage war nun mal prekär. Koushiro und Minako waren mit Miyako zurückgekommen und Koushiro hatte sich gleich zusammen mit Gennais Team in die Arbeit gestürzt – typisch. Dabei glaubte ich zu meinen Hikari hatte unbedingt mit ihm sprechen wollen...

„Hier." Ich sah auf und bemerkte, daß mir jemand einen heißdampfenden Kaffee entgegenhielt. Bei genauerer Betrachtung stellte sich dieser Jemand als ein junger Mann, vielleicht eins, zwei Jahre älter als ich heraus. Er trug eine Brille und hatte glattgekämmte, dunkelblauschwarze Haare. Auf Anhieb erkannte ich ihn wirklich nicht, bis schließlich irgendwo bei mir ein Lämpchen anging. „Jyou!" rief ich freudig aus, stellte den Kaffee ab und stand auf, um ihn zu umarmen. „Das ist ja eine Überraschung. Was machst du denn hier?"

Das älteste Mitglied der Digiritter erwiderte die Umarmung und antwortete schließlich. „Das wüßte ich ehrlich gesagt auch gerne." Ich schenkte ihm einen verwirrten Blick und bat ihn sich zu setzen. Ich wollte gerade nach der Tasse Kaffee greifen und mir seine Geschichte anhören, froh über die Ablenkung, da zog hektisches Treiben auf dem Gang vor uns meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Von hier aus hatte ich einen ziemlichen guten Blick und ich sah genau, daß sich plötzlich alles auf ein Zimmer zu konzentrieren schien. Das Zimmer meiner Mutter.

Mit einem Satz sprang ich auf und lief zur Tür, Jyou zuerst perplex aber dann auch schnell hinter mir. Ich hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl im Magen. Gerade jetzt wünschte ich mich mir nichts mehr, als daß Taichi hier wäre, doch er war es nicht. Irgendwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht, das konnte ich fühlen, förmlich greifen. Diese Vermutung bestätigte sich, als ich schließlich am Zimmer ankam. Ami, ihre Mutter, die zeitweise noch aushalf und ein paar andere Doktoren waren bereits um das Bett meiner Mutter versammelt.

Ich wollte reinrennen und eine Erklärung verlangen, wurde aber von Jyou sanft aber bestimmt zurückgehalten. „Laß mich", meinte er nur und verschwand kurz darauf im Zimmer. Als er zurückkam, wünschte ich beinah er hätte nie gefragt.

Juuban (Hotaru)

Die kühle aber frische Abendluft genießend lehnte ich mich in meinem Stuhl zurück und blickte hinauf zu den Sternen. Sterne erzählten viele Geschichten. Legenden, Erzählungen von Helden, Göttern, aber auch traurige Geschichten. Doch sie erzählten stets die Wahrheit, den Lauf der Dinge, das Schicksal, das alles konnte man sehen, wenn man die Gabe dazu hatte – und ich meinte damit keine billigen Wahrsager.

Ein neuer Stern war geboren oder besser wiedergeboren worden, es würden noch viele folgen, sagte mir mein Gefühl. Aber dieser eine Stern war so unglaublich wichtig. Für mich zumindest. Meine Schwester. Nach all den Jahrtausenden, wer hätte gedacht das hier und jetzt, gerade zu diesem Zeitpunkt, so etwas passieren würde. Die Geschichte, die hinter Sinope steckte war eine Geschichte voller Leid und Schmerz, eine Geschichte, die ich lieber vergessen wollte, doch weder konnte noch wollte. Denn sie prägte mich, hatte uns geprägt. Es war unser Schicksal, das damals begonnen hatte sich aufzutun. Für ewig in Stein gemeißelt...

Ich schreckte aus meinen Gedanken hoch, als mich jemand leicht unsanft anstieß. Verwirrt schaute ich auf und blickte direkt in ein Paar klarblauer, besorgter Augen. Ich blinzelte und nahm schließlich zur Kenntnis, daß die Augen zu niemanden anderen als Aino Minako gehörten, mein Herz setzte sicher einen oder mehrere Schläge aus.

Minako bedachte mich mit einem sonderbaren Blick. „Schläfst du immer Abends in einem Café beim Sternebetrachten ein?" Ich war sicher, daß ich errötete, weniger wegen der Peinlichkeit der Situation, denn dafür hatte ich eine gute Erklärung, denn aufgrund anderer Dinge, um spezifisch zu sein der Person vor mir. Seit wir mehr oder weniger zusammenarbeiteten, wenn auch nur in verschiedenen Ablegern des WNIDC hatte ich eine gewisse Zuneigung zu dem blonden Mädchen entwickelt, das meiner Persönlichkeit so gegensätzlich und fremd gegenüberstand. Oder wie Hikari immer zusagen pflegte, ich aber noch nicht ganz vor mir selbst zugeben wollte, ich hatte mich verknallt...

„Was... Nein, ich... Ich hab nur nachgedacht über die Dinge, die geschehen sind. Sinope und ich, du weißt schon, Erinnerungen..." Ihr Ausdruck wandelte sich in einen verständnisvoll, beinah liebevollen, beinah. „Hai. Scheint, als ob wir Senshi einen unerschöpflichen Vorrat an mehr oder weniger traurigen Erinnerungen haben. Ich schätze, du magst es nicht erzählen, oder?"

Ich zögerte. Eigentlich war all das viel zu schmerzvoll, um es zu teilen, aber es war auch viel zu schmerzvoll, um es für sich zu behalten. Hikari war nicht da und wenn es einen Menschen gab, dem ich genauso vertraute wie meiner Schwester, dann war es Minako, auch wenn sie vielleicht nie erfahren würde, daß ihr diese Ehre zugeteilt war. „Also eigentlich schon." Sie sah mich überrascht an und ich konnte beinah spüren, daß sie positiv berührt war von dem Vertrauen, daß ich ihr entgegenbrachte. „Aber ich bin sicher es gibt einen anderen Grund, warum du hier bist."

Von einem Moment auf den anderen war Minako hellwach und der Moment, der etwas leicht magisches an sich hatte und mich für die Zukunft hoffen ließ, war schlagartig vorbei. „Scheiße, verdammt! Wir müssen uns beeilen, komm mit. Soras Mutter ist im Krankenhaus und wenn du nichts tust, dann stirbt sie vielleicht." Mit einem Satz war ich aufgesprungen, mein noch unangerührtes Getränk alleinlassend. Ohne auf die Proteste des Besitzers zu achten, sprintete ich hinter Minako her zu ihrem Wagen. Wir hopsten hinein und mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die wahrscheinlich jeden Geschwindigkeitsmelder ganz Japans explodieren lassen würde, waren wir auf den Weg.

Innerhalb einiger Minuten hatte Minako mich in alles eingeweiht, was sie selber erst heute erfahren hatte. Ich wünschte inständig Kari wäre hier oder zumindest Twighlightmon. Jedoch weder mein Partner, der – ich war mir immer noch nicht ganz sicher über meines Partners Geschlecht – zuhause war, noch Minakos Digimon waren hier. Unter anderen Umständen hätte ich unsere traute Zweisamkeit als einen Wink des Schicksals gesehen aber in diesem Falle war dem wohl nicht so.

Ein paar Minuten bevor wir das Krankenhaus erreichten versuchte ich tatsächlich einen mentalen Link über die Grenzen der Dimension zu meiner Schwester aufzubauen. Das gelang mir auch, doch dann wurde ich ziemlich schroff abgeblockt. Diese Tat verwunderte mich für einen Moment, doch ich wußte, daß Sinope mich sicher nicht ausgrenzen würde, wenn es nicht wichtig wäre. Auf Minakos Fragen hin erklärte ich schlichtweg, daß etwas nicht in Ordnung sei und sie sicher in Schwierigkeiten steckte.

Meine eigenen Sorgen beiseite schiebend, betraten oder besser stürmten wir in das Krankenhaus. Meine Sinne sagten mir sofort, wo ich hinmußte. Es gab viele hilfsbedürftige Seelen hier, doch nur eine kam im Moment in Frage. Als wir den Korridor herunterrannten sahen wir Sora und ihr Digimon vor einem Zimmer sitzen, in einem nicht gerade fröhlichen Zustand, um es freundlich auszudrücken. Usagi und Mamoru waren auch da, genauso wie ein Junge mit Brille, den ich nicht kannte. Das Digimon an seiner Seite half mir schnell eine Einordnung zu machen.

„Kümmer dich um Sora", sagte ich zu Minako, erhielt ein Nicken und brauste regelrecht an Usagi und Mamoru vorbei, die noch etwas sagen wollten, dann aber scheinbar merkten, daß das unnötig war. Die Ärzte und Schwestern im Raum schauten auf, als ich ziemlich rüde in den Raum stolperte. Ich war überrascht, daß Takenuchi-san nicht längst im OP war, schätze aber, daß ihr Zustand eine Verlegung nicht zuließ. Ami seufzte nahezu erleichtert und bedeutete ihren Mitarbeitern unter einigen Protesten zurückzuweichen.

„Es ist ja nicht so, als ob wir eh etwas tun könnten", meinte sie und die letzten Proteste erstarben, als ich an die Seite von Soras Mutter trat. Die ältere Frau sah nicht gut aus, bleich und eindeutig mitgenommen. Die äußeren Verletzungen konnte man kaum noch sehen aber das war anscheinend auch nicht das Problem.

Ami wandte sich an mich. „Sie hat starke innere Blutungen und außerdem ist ihre Luftröhre stark beschädigt. Da ist noch irgendwas anderes in ihr, was ich noch nie gesehen habe. Es ist wie ein Virus, der sie von innen auffrißt." Ich nickte schwach und legte meine Hände auf die Stirn der älteren Frau. Es interessierte mich nicht, wer alles zuschaute, Ami würde schon dafür sorgen, daß nichts davon nach außen drang. Mein Planetenzeichen blitze kurz auf, als ich die heilende Energie in meine Hände kanalisierte und von dort aus auf die Frau vor mir übertrug. Ich war nicht ganz bereit für das, was ich vorfand, als ich in sie eintauchte. Der Schmerz, der mich umgab war beinah unerträglich und nur mein starker Wille half ihn zu ignorieren. Langsam und methodisch begann ich die Wunden zu schließen, die Blutungen zu stoppen und den Schaden an ihrer Luftröhre zu beheben. Doch je mehr ich mich vorarbeitete, je größeren Fortschritt ich machte, meine Anstrengungen waren sinnlos. Für alles, was ich heilte, brach irgendwo anders eine neue Wunde auf, etwas anderes wurde verletzt, aufgerissen oder vergiftet. Es war wie Ami gesagt hatte, ein Virus, der nicht aufhörte, egal, was man dagegen tat.

Die aufkommende Panik in mir niederkämpfend, verdoppelte ich meine Anstrengung, obwohl ich bereits fühlte wie meine Kräfte nachließen. Ich durfte jetzt nicht aufgeben und ich würde sie nicht verlieren. _Wenn du jemanden heilst, mußt du immer an die Quelle gehen_, das hatte Setsuna mal zu mir gesagt. Und die Quelle in diesem Fall war das, was Takenuchi-san immer neue Schäden verursachte.

Mein Kraft flackerte noch einmal neu auf, ich wagte nicht aus dem Link zwischen meiner Schwester und mir zu schöpfen, da ich nicht wußte, ob ich ihr damit schaden würde. Schließlich fand ich den Virus oder sollte ich sagen, es fand mich. Ohne Vorwarnung fand ich mich von dichter, wabbeliger Schwärze umhüllt. Schwärze so Schwarz, daß es eigentlich schon kein echtes Schwarz mehr war. Mehr eine gähnende Leere, ein Schlund, der alles auffraß. Ich versuchte es zu bekämpfen, doch realisierte ich schnell, daß es schon zu mächtig war, zu stark geworden durch die _Nahrung_, die es im Körper von Soras Mutter zu sich genommen hatte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick zog ich in meiner Panik und Hilflosigkeit sogar ein wenig an Sinopes Energie, um mich befreien zu können.

Das Ding gab ein gurgelndes Geräusch von sich, dann schwappte die Leere über mir zusammen und alles begann Schwarz zu werden, also eigentlich keine Veränderung. Doch ich wußte, daß ich versagt hatte, verloren. Und das rief einen gepeinigten Schrei bei mir hervor.

Digiwelt (Gatomon)

Es war nicht so, daß ich mich selbst für faul hielt. Nur gab es momentan nicht viel zu tun, da die meisten Schäden oberflächlich zumindest behoben waren. Taichi hatte eine Pause angeordnet und wir waren alle froh darüber. Das letzte Mal, als wir solche Knochenarbeit hatten verrichten müssen, war während des Neuaufbaus der Digiwelt nach Kimeramons Zerstörungstrip. Ich wollte mich ja nicht beschweren, jedoch konnte ich mir im Moment deutlich etwas Angenehmeres und vor allen Dingen Wichtigeres vorstellen.

Tai-kun schien das Ganze jedoch sehr wichtig zu nehmen, wahrscheinlich brauchte er einfach einmal etwas, was so lief wie geplant. Mich ein wenig sonnend, sah ich auf und in seine Richtung. Er schien aufmerksam Hikari und Koushiro zu beobachten, die sich etwas abseits niedergelassen hatten und redeten. Jaha, redeten... Koushiro redete. Man sollte meinen er würde die Pause nutzen neueste Infos auf seinem Laptop zusammenzutragen. Aber nein, es schien sogar, daß nicht er, sondern Hikari die treibende Kraft in ihrem Gespräch war. Zuerst hatte ich vermutete es würde über ihre erst kürzlich entdeckten Senshikräfte gehen, doch dann würde Koushiro-kun sicher eine Menge Fragen stellen. Nein, ich wußte genau, worum es ging.

Ich gab ein genüßliches Schnurren von mir, denn die Digiweltsonne war zu dieser Jahreszeit ganz angenehm, wenn sie nicht gerade mit vierzig Grad herunterknallte. „Mach dir mal keine Sorgen, Taichi, das ist nur Liebesgeflüster." Der junge Digiweltbotschafter und seit Ewigkeiten unser Anführer, sah mich mit einer Mischung aus Schock und Empörung an, obwohl ich sicher war, daß bestimmt die Hälfte davon vorgetäuscht war. „Nani?" Ich grinste und kicherte etwas. „Schau mich nicht so an, du weißt das genausogut wie ich." Für einen Moment blieb die Fassungslosigkeit da, dann verschwand sie und wurde durch ein Grinsen seinerseits erreicht. „Sicher doch."

Agumon lachte kurz und schaute dann zu Tai hoch. „Du machst dir wegen was anderem Sorgen, oder?" Er nickte langsam und man konnte Spuren von tiefer Besorgnis sich bilden sehen. Irgendwie wußte ich gleich, worum es ging. „Ich weiß nicht. Meiner Meinung nach sollte es dich nicht zu sehr beunruhigen, daß Kari-chan jetzt eine Sailorsenshi ist. Ich meine es ist besser als nur Kind des Lichtes zu sein, jetzt kann sie sich zumindest selbst verteidigen." Tai nickte. Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen und man konnte ein paar Digimon in der Ferne hören. „Darum geht es auch nicht. Es gibt da etwas, was Kari noch nicht weiß. Und ich möchte nicht, daß es ihr und Hotaru letztendlich ähnlich ergeht wie Yamato oder Takeru."

Dieser Kommentar brachte mich etwas aus dem Konzept und ich verstand nicht ganz, was er damit meinte. Es gab nur ein paar Möglichkeiten, die mir einfielen, doch ich fand sie etwas absurd. Nun, so sehr sich Taichi auch dagegen sträubte, irgendwann würde die Wahrheit wohl ans Licht kommen und ich hatte das Gefühl, daß er überrascht sein würde, wie seine Schwester es nahm. Hikari war wesentlich stärker geworden, als noch zu Beginn, zu der Zeit, wo ich sie das erste Mal getroffen hatte. Jetzt war sie eine starke Persönlichkeit. Sie schob immer noch andere vor sich selbst aber das machte sie auch zu etwas Besonderen. Diese kompromißlose Hingabe zu allem, was sie tat. Ich war sicher, so schnell würde sie nichts mehr schocken.

Die ganze Zeit hatte ich meinen Partner und das junge Computergenie beobachtet. Anscheinend hatte Hikari Mimis Rat befolgt und sich endlich geöffnet. Das ging nämlich wirklich nicht so weiter. Es hatte unzählige Gelegenheiten während der letzten Jahre gegeben, doch bisher hatte sie nie ihre Gefühle offenbart. Das war vielleicht ihr einziges Manko, daß ihre Selbstlosigkeit manchmal soweit ging, daß sie ihr eigenes Glück ganz weit hinten anstellte. Aber das war wohl der Sinn des Begriffes...

Koushiro hatte die ganze Zeit aufmerksam zugehört, jetzt stand er auf und ging ein wenig auf und ab. Ich wußte nicht recht, ob das ein gutes Zeichen war oder nicht. Kari saß da, geduldig die Hände in ihrem Schoß zusammengefaltet. Eine begnadete Ruhe, die sie hin und wieder entwickeln konnte. Schließlich stoppte Koushiro sagte etwas, lief noch ein Stück weiter und wiederholte den Vorgang. Nach einiger Zeit war es Kari dann wohl auch zu doof und sie stand auf und stoppte Koushiros hin- und herstreifen, indem sie ihn an den Schultern festhielt.

Beide standen einen Moment da. Koushiro sagte etwas zu Kari, anscheinend nur flüsternd, sie nickte und er lehnte sich kurz vor und gab Kari einen kurzen Kuß auf die Lippen. Aber auch wirklich nur ganz kurz. Kari lächelte. Ich warf Taichi einen Blick zu und bemerkte, daß er lächelte. Es schien, daß keiner die Szene bemerkt hatte bis auf Miyako, die etwas perplex zu den beiden herüberschaute.

Tentomon und Hawkmon wählten genau diesen Moment, um zurückzukehren und die Kette des Chaos damit in Gang zu setzen.

Tokyo General (Biyomon)

Das Warten war fast nicht auszuhalten. Es war zwar nicht notwendig, denn das unnatürliche Licht, das aus dem Krankenzimmer kam, sagte genug, doch ich konnte die Energiekonzentration förmlich greifen. Wenn ich hinübersah zu den anderen Digimon – Gomamon, den beiden Champion-Zwillingen Terra- und Tsukimon, sowie dem kleinen Crabmon – wußte ich, daß sie es auch fühlen mußten. Ich persönlich war mit meinem Latein am Ende wie ich meinen menschlichen Partner beruhigen konnte. Davon abgesehen war der Ausgang dieses ganzen hier ja immer noch ungewiß und ich hatte das mulmige Gefühl, daß da noch viel mehr kam, als abzusehen war.

Ein Schrei kam aus dem Zimmer und Sora sprang auf, wurde aber mit einem förmlichen Griff nach ihrem Arm von Jyou daran gehindert ins Zimmer zu stürzen. Das Licht aus dem Zimmer verblaßte langsam und aufgeregte Rufe waren von drinnen zu hören, dann Stille. Gerade als sich Usagi, Mamoru und Minako nahezu zeitgleich anschickten nachzusehen, wurde die Tür geöffnet und Ami trat heraus. Sie hatte einen Ausdruck im Gesicht, der mich schaudern ließ und nur das Schlimmste befürchten ließ.

Für einen Moment schwieg Ami und der ganze Flur gab keinen einzigen Laut von sich. Die Stille war erdrückend und ein einziger Tropfen Wasser hätte die Spannung zum sprengen bringen können. Ami seufzte und man konnte ein paar unterdrückte Tränen sehen, als sie langsam auf Sora zuging. Diese sah auf, Angst, Sorge, bis hin zu Terror in ihrem Gesicht geschrieben. Bei uns angekommen legte sie meine Partnerin eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte traurig, ihre Stimme heiser und voll unterdrückten Schmerzes. „Es tut mir Leid. Sie... hat es nicht geschafft."

Sora schrie protestierend auf, noch nie hatte ich sie so offenen, heftigen Schmerz zeigen sehen aber es wunderte mich nicht. Mit einem Satz war sie aufgesprungen und hatte sich trotz der Proteste an Ami vorbeigezwängt, die ihr nur traurig nachsah. Ich war sofort auf Soras Fersen und flog ebenfalls in das Zimmer.

Takenuchi Hanako lag blaß und bleich in ihrem Krankenhausbett. Viele sagten über tote Menschen sie würden aussehen, als ob sie schlafen würden. Doch das traf definitiv nicht auf Soras Mutter zu. Die menschliche Frau war äußerlich in Ordnung aber ihr Gesicht zeigte tiefe Spuren eines inneren Kampfes auf, einige Stellen, darunter an ihrem Hals, waren blutverschmiert. Soweit meine Kenntnis menschlicher Anatomie reichte, vermochte ich zu sagen, daß die Wunden alle an lebensgefährlichen Stellen waren. Es hatte den Eindruck, als hätte die alternde Frau einen langen inneren Kampf gefochten und war schließlich unterlegen.

Innerhalb von Momenten war Sora an ihrer Seite und brach nach nur einem kurzen Blick weinend über ihrem leblosen Körper zusammen. Ich wußte nicht, wie ich mich verhalten sollte. Die Szene war unnatürlich und konnte sich sicher tief in die Erinnerung graben. Es waren nicht nur Sora und ihre Mutter, sondern auch die etwas abseits sitzende Hotaru, die gerade von einer Schwester durchgecheckt wurde, während die restlichen Ärzte und Schwestern leise den Raum verließen und Platz für die Trauernden machten.

Hotaru machte nicht den Eindruck, als wäre sie physisch verletzt, sie saß vielmehr ausdruckslos da, wie eine Statue, jemand, der sich im Schockzustand befand. Es war relativ eindeutig, woher ihr Schock kam, und ich konnte mir vorstellen, daß sie sich gerade ziemlich mies fühlte. Zwar hatte ich keine Ahnung, was genau sie getan hatte oder auf was sie getroffen war, das sie hatte versagen lassen, doch es ging ihr ganz offenbar sehr zu Herzen.

Usagi, die als Letzte mit Mamoru hereinkam, lehnte sich für einen Moment an ihren Mann und überblickte die Szene, anscheinend genauso aufnehmend, was alles vor sich ging. Ich sah sie ein paar leise Tränen weinen, dann machte sie eine Geste in Richtung Minako. „Würdest du Hotaru bitte nach hause bringen?" Zuerst war die Angesprochene überrascht, jedoch Usagi ergänzte: „Sie scheint dir im Moment am meisten zu vertrauen, jetzt, wo Hikari nicht da ist." Minako nickte, ging zu Hotaru und half ihr wortlos auf. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich auch nicht, als ihre Freundin sie aus dem Raum führte. Ich wollte ehrlich gesagt gar nicht wissen, was gerade in ihr vorging.

„Jyou, Gomamon, Biyomon, bleibt ihr bitte bei Sora? Ami, Mamo-chan und ich... haben noch etwas zu erledigen." Es war offensichtlich, daß sie versuchen wollte Taichi zu erreichen. Kurz darauf verließ sie mit Ami, Mamoru und ihren Digimon und ließ uns zurück mit einer trauererleidenden Sora. Das Einzigste, was ich tun konnte, war an ihrer Seite zu sein und ihr das Gefühl zu geben, daß sie das nicht alleine durchstehen mußte. Es kostete mich meine ganze Überwindung nicht der eigene Trauer nachzugeben, die ich empfand, denn ich hatte Soras Mutter immer als eine sehr wichtige Person für mich erachtet. Sie war es gewesen, die letztendlich den entscheidenden Faktor dargestellt hatte, der Soras und meine Verbundenheit gesteigert hatte.

Es brauchte eine geschlagene Stunde bis Jyou eine müde geweinte und niedergeschlagene Sora aus dem Zimmer führen konnte. Ich spürte ihren Schmerz deutlich und er drohte auch mich zu übermannen. Wie sehr ich wünschte Agumon und Taichi wären jetzt hier aber sie waren es nicht. Dem natürlich nicht genug, kaum hatten wir uns in den Aufenthaltsraum begeben, kamen Usagi und Mamoru, mit Gesichtsausdrücken zurück, die an Grabesstimmung vermuten ließen.

Sora sah schwach auf und schien die nochmals gefallen Stimmung in der Luft sofort zu spüren. Was Emotionen anging konnte niemand dem Digiritter der Liebe so schnell etwas vormachen. „Was ist passiert?" brachte sie hervor. Usagi zögerte, schluckte dann hart und schwieg. Mamoru sprang für sie ein, auch wenn er sicherlich genau solche Schwierigkeiten hatte zu sprechen. „Wir haben versucht Taichis Team zu erreichen. Ich fürchte, es gibt noch mehr schlechte Neuigkeiten. Das Team wurde angegriffen und Taichi... wurde vom Feind gefangengenommen."

Was für ein Desaster...

(General Umbra)

Das Ziel war in Sichtweite.

Einen geschlagenen Tag hatten wir gewartet, beobachtet und geplant. Abstimmung war ein Schlüsselwort für diese ganze Mission. Gerade eben hatten wir erfahren, daß die Parallelmission erfolgreich abgeschlossen war, Ziel 1 befand sich unter unserer Kontrolle. Jetzt waren wir dran unseren Teil zu erledigen und unseren Meister zu befriedigen.

Jahrhunderte lang hatte ich unter der Herrschaft des Lords gedient, Hunderte von Welten wurden unter meiner Führung erobert und ich würde nicht dulden, es auf mir sitzenzulassen, daß eine Mission meinen Untergang herbeigeführt haben sollte. Ich war sicher die Frau von letztens war eine Senshi aber mein Lord wollte davon nichts wissen und ich eigentlich auch nicht. Niemand leistete uns Widerstand. Auch hier nicht, selbst hier nicht auf dieser letzten Welt, die alles entscheiden würde. Solange hatten wir darauf hingearbeitet, jetzt würden diese jämmerlichen Menschen und ihre Haustiere nicht einmal wissen, was über sie kam.

Beinah in Reichweite. Sie war nicht allein, das war schade aber wohl unvermeidlich. Die beiden Mädchen waren eine ganze Weile im Tokyo Tower gewesen und hatten versucht Kontakt zu ihrer Dimension oder besser der Dimension, der ihre Kräfte angehörten, herzustellen. Doch das sollte unmöglich sein wie sich herausstellte. Alle Wege und Tore waren bereits von uns abgeschnitten, nur die Digiwelttore und die Tempelportale entzogen sich unserer Kontrolle. Unsere Teams sollten das aber unter Kontrolle haben.

Ich gab ein Zeichen, als die beiden Mädchen direkt unter uns waren. Man mochte meinen solch ein Aufwand für ein einziges Mädchen wäre übertrieben. Jedoch selbst wenn sie als machtlos erachtet und nicht als unmittelbare Gefahr eingestuft wurde, du solltest niemals die Göttin einer Welt unterschätzen, schon gar nicht, wenn diese im Zentrum des Netzwerks der Dimension liegt.

Und dann war es soweit. Gerade als wir den Angriff starten wollten, geschah etwas Unerwartetes. Ein weiteres Menschenmädchen kam die Straße hinuntergelaufen und achtete gar nicht auf den Weg, wodurch sie mit unserem Ziel kollidierte. Ein kleiner pinkfarbener Vogel kam ihr hinterhergeflogen. Ich schaute auf mein Datapad und ging die Daten durch. Ah... Es hing also mit der anderen Mission zusammen. Es schien, daß die geplante emotionale Attacke auf einige der Verteidiger gewirkt hatte und das gerade zur rechten Zeit, es fiel alles zusammen. Der Lord würde sehr erfreut sein.

Ich zögerte einen Moment und gab dann erneut das Zeichen zum Angriff. Das Mädchen störte mich nicht, sie war nur ein Extrabonus...

(Umi)

Hikaru und ich halfen dem Mädchen auf. Sie mußte um die Siebzehn oder Achtzehn sein, orangebraunes Haar und eine ansonsten ganz normale Figur, etwas muskulöser und mehr jungenhaft vielleicht aber ansonsten ganz normal. Wenn da nicht die tiefen Spuren von Trauer, Leid und Schmerz waren. Ich wußte instinktiv, daß Hikaru sie spüren mußte und griff nach ihrer Hand. Dieses Mädchen mußte eine Menge durchgemacht haben.

„Gomen... Ich hab nicht auf den Weg geachtet..." Sie wollte aufstehen und weitergehen aber Hikaru hielt sie am Arm fest, Besorgnis spiegelte sich in ihren Augen wieder. „Daijobu?" Das Mädchen nickte nur, versuchte sich zu lösen, resignierte aber schließlich, als ein kleiner pinkfarbener Vogel die Straße hinuntergeflogen kam. Ein Digimon. Und das bedeutete das Mädchen mußte... „Sora! So warte doch, ich... Vorsicht!"

Alarmiert durch den jähen Ausruf fuhr ich herum. Ohne es zu merken hatten sich mehre Schemen um uns aufgebaut. Sie waren kaum zu erkennen und man konnte denken, daß sie nur Schatten waren. Vielleicht waren sie das auch, wer wußte das heutzutage schon. Ein kurzer Blick herum sagte mir, daß wir komplett umzingelt waren. Unbehaglich rückten Hikaru und ich enger zusammen, schützend vor dem Mädchen, das anscheinend Sora hieß, stehend.

„Ok, eine Chance habt ihr noch", richtete sich einer der Schatten zischend an uns. „Wir werden niemanden etwas tun – für jetzt –, wenn du sofort und ohne Widerstand mit uns kommst. Nicht, daß du eh viel davon leisten könntest." Er hatte dabei genau auf Hikaru gezeigt. Ich schluckte kurz, doch dann begann der Zorn in mir wie eine kalte Flamme zu brennen. Die See war nicht immer nur ruhig und still, sie konnte auch aufgeregt und wütend sein. Und das war ich jetzt. Wenn diese Kreaturen glaubten sie konnten mir Hikaru wegnehmen, dann kannten sie mich schlecht.

Anscheinend hatten sie auch Hikaru schlecht eingeschätzt. Diese lächelte nur in einer für sie untypisch diabolischen Art und Weise. „So? Ich könnte also keinen Widerstand leisten, ja?" Der anscheinende Anführer der Truppe zuckte etwas zusammen unter dem feurigen Blick. Flammen explodierten um Hikarus Körper herum und langsam formte sich die vertraute Rüstung um ihren Körper, eine flammendrote Aura strahlte hell und auf eine seltsame Art verzehrend und reinigend zugleich.

Ich tat es ihr gleich und ließ die vertraute Energie durch mich hindurchfließen. Es gab einen Ausbruch von Wasser und wirbelnder blauer Energie. Es fühlte sich gut an. Erfrischend, erneuernd. Lange war es her seit ich die vertraute Uniform des Magic Knights des Wassers getragen hatte. Und wie ich es immer getan hatte, würde ich sie auch heute mit Stolz tragen. Mit Stolz an der Seite meiner Freundin und Kampfgefährtin zu sein und sie beschützen zu können. Und genau das würde ich tun.

Als wir unsere Schwerter aus der Luft fischten und das Leuchten einer Digitation aus unserem Rücken drang, schienen unsere Gegner nicht mehr so zuversichtlich. „Oh shit..." murmelte der Anführer und gab ein paar Befehle in seiner eigenen, unverständlichen Sprache. Ich hatte nicht vor länger zu warten. „AOI TATSUMAKI!"  Ein blauer Tornado schoß nach vorne und ließ die Angreifer auseinanderspritzen. Ich hielt mein Schwert wie ein Degen und noch einen Mizu no Ryuu hinterherschickend stürzte ich mich in den Kampf.

Hikaru war augenblicklich an meiner Seite, startend mit einem Honoo no Inseki brach sie durch den Ring der Schatten und begann Hoono no Ya's in alle Richtung zu schicken. Die Feuerpfeile waren präzise und durchschlagskräftig. Doch selbst mit der Deckung eines Championdigimons im Rücken, waren unsere Gegner stark und wir würden nicht umher kommen zu stärkeren Waffen zu greifen. Mein Schwert für einen Moment verschwinden lassend, kreuzte ich die Hände vor der Brust und rief: „KOORI NO RANBU!" Ein heftiger Sturm aus Eispartikeln ergoß sich über die Feinde.

Königlicher Palast von Cephiro (Fuu)

Schweigend beobachtete ich durch das Fenster meines Gemachs wie draußen Blitze zuckten, Regentropfen wie Bindfäden sich über das Land ergossen und der heftige Sturm alles drohte mitzunehmen, was nicht niet- und nagelfest war. Seit der Errichtung des neuen Landes hatte es nicht mehr so ein schlimmes Unwetter gegeben, nicht mal zu den stürmischen Jahreszeiten, die es auch in Cephiro gab. Das Land war in Aufruhr, man hatte fast den Eindruck, es fürchtete sich vor etwas.

Ein Geräusch hinter mir verriet, daß ich nicht länger allein war. Es konnte nicht Felio sein, denn der war ausgezogen um einige Vorfälle in den Wäldern zu untersuchen, die keinen Aufschub bedurften, jedoch wußte ich trotzdem wer es war. „Ja, Presea? Was gibt es?" Ich drehte mich nicht um und es herrschte eine Weile Schweigen, bevor die Faru-Schwertmeisterin sprach. „Immer noch keine Neuigkeiten über den Verbleib von Lord Lantis, Sir LaFargia und Ascott, Primera ist es auch nicht gelungen Lantis aufzuspüren."

Ich seufzte. Die drei Krieger waren vor einigen Wochen auf eine simple Mission aufgebrochen, um Unruhen zwischen zwei benachbarten Dörfern entgegenzuwirken. Seitdem hatte man nichts mehr von ihnen. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, daß das Trio nie an ihrem Ziel angekommen war, sofern man den Bewohnern natürlich glauben schenken dürfte.

Ein weiterer Blitz zuckte vor dem Fenster gen Boden, feuerrot und begleitete von einem unnatürlichen Donner. Es gab nur eine Erklärung für dieses unnatürliche Wetter, was nun schon seit gestern unveränderlich vorherrschte. „Hikaru..." flüsterte ich und dachte dabei genauso an Umi. Diese Welt basierte zwar nicht mehr vollends auf dem Pfeilerystem, sie war aber immer noch in bedingtem Masse abhängig von dem Zustand des Pfeilers.

„Glaubt Ih... Glaubst du, daß das etwas mit ihr zutun hat", fragte Presea vorsichtig. Ein Erdbeben erschütterte den Palast und ich mußte mich schnell an der nahen Wand abstützen. Als es sich verzogen hatte, warf ich meiner langjährigen Freundin und Vertrauten einen langen, besorgten Blick zu. „Sag Clef, er soll mich unten in der großen Halle treffen. Ich werde selber nachsehen."

Fünf Minuten später betrat ich in voller Rüstung, Schwert an einer Seite und einen Bogen auf der anderen die große Empfangshalle. Guru Clef, der immer noch stattliche, alte Zaubermeister erwartete mich bereits mit Presea. Etwas mußte getan werden und es mußte jetzt getan werden, das wußten wir alle. Selbst Mokona schien es zu wissen, der zwischen den beiden Cephiroianern auf- und absprang. Manchmal wußte ich echt nicht, ob der Schöpfer dieser Welt in ihm nur zeitweise erwachte oder immer präsent war. Auf jeden Fall wußte ich, daß der Pfeiler, den er selbst als geeignet befunden hatte in Schwierigkeiten stand und Königin hin oder her, was wäre ich für eine Freundin, wenn ich mich dann nicht aufmachen würde zu helfen?

Irgendwo an der Westküste der USA (Anakin)

„Ok, Captain. Was haben wir denn hier?" Colonel O'Neal schien leicht gereizt... Na schön, leicht war untertrieben. Vielleicht gefiel es ihm auch einfach nicht, daß eine Handvoll Kinder und ein weiterer Außenstehender bei einer militärischen Aktion dabei waren. Es war eigentlich ganz gut gelaufen bis hierhin. Nachdem Onkel Luke angekommen war, hatten wir eigentlich ein Donnerwetter erwartet... oder ich zumindest, denn letztendlich hatte ich uns ja wieder mal in den ganzen Schlamassel reingebracht. Aber fast im gleichen Moment, als Onkel Luke aus dem Sternentor getreten war, war er regelrecht fasziniert von dieser Welt gewesen. Nun, sie war ja auch faszinierend. Vielleicht nicht wegen des technischen Fortschritts und allem aber für ein Jedi war das hier ein wahres Paradies. Die Macht strömte hier so stark, daß ich glaubte sogar in der Lage zu sein Dinge zu tun, die sonst nur Onkel Luke konnte. Und das Beste war, es war nicht so wie auf Nam Charios, wovon Onkel Luke oft sprach, nein, es war vollkommen ungefährlich.

„Sir, wir wissen auch nicht, was das für Wesen sind. Auf jeden Fall ist das keine außerirdischen Rasse, die ich je gesehen habe. Wenn sie mich fragen, sie sehen aus wie... Schatten." Der Colonel hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue. „Schatten?" Wir befanden uns vor einem breiten Gebäude. Anscheinend eine Lagereinrichtung oder irgendwas. Auf jeden Fall schien es sich um etwas Wichtiges zu handeln oder vielleicht war das Wichtige auch nur, was es gerade besetzt hielt...

„Könnte es sein, daß diese Wesen in Verbindung mit den Angriffen von vorgestern zu tun haben, Sir?" schaltete sich Major Carter ein. Ich fand sie ein wenig hochgestochen, sie redete immer so kompliziertes Zeug, Jaina hingegen schien sich gut mit ihr zu verstehen... Kein Wunder. Anstatt des Colonels antwortete Onkel Luke. „Auf jeden Fall spüre ich eine starke dunkle Kraft, ähnlich der, die schon seit unserer Ankunft in der Atmosphäre zu spüren ist."

O'Neal schnitt eine Grimasse. Er erinnerte mich stark an Papa oder zumindest, was Onkel Luke, Mama und die anderen immer über seine Jugend erzählten. Der Colonel glaubte anscheinend nicht an solche Dinge wie die Macht, obwohl ich nicht genau wußte, wieviel davon nur Fassade war, um seinen Ruf zu wahren. „Wie auch immer. Gehen wir und mischen sie auf. Ich will endlich wissen, was sich an unserem Planeten vergreift. Teal'c, Carter, Daniel. Alles klar?" Es gab ein einstimmiges Nicken zur Antwort. „Und ihr?" Onkel Luke, meine Geschwister und ihre Freunde zogen ihre Lichtschwerter, aktivierten sie aber nicht. Ich nahm mein eigenes von Gürtel, das mir Onkel Luke gegeben hatte. Viel konnte ich noch nicht damit machen aber... Nun ja, irgendwie würde es schon schiefgehen.

„Dann los!" Ich hielt mich dicht an Onkel Luke, als wir in das Gebäude stürmten. Überall schien es dunkel und wir ließen unsere Lichtschwerter aufflackern, während einige der Soldaten, die unseren kleinen Trupp vervollständigten, kleine Leuchtgeräten, die sich Taschenlampen nannten, einschalteten. Wir waren kaum ein Stück vorgedrungen, da flammten die Lichter plötzlich grell auf und wurden dann zu einem matten Dämmerlicht. Um uns herum standen mehrer Kreaturen, die ich wirklich nur als Schatten bezeichnen konnte. Und ihr Anblick allein ließ mich erschaudern, ihre Aura war etwas, woran ich gar nicht denken mochte und versuchte so gut es ging aus meinem Bewußtsein auszublocken.

„Uh oh", machte Jaina und wir rückten alle etwas zusammen. Die meisten der Soldaten waren nicht so schnell und als der erste markerschütternde Schrei an den Wänden widerhallte und ich mich abwenden mußte von dem nicht schönen Anblick wie eines der Schattenwesen durch einen Soldat regelrecht hindurchglitt, da wußten wir, daß wir echte Probleme hatten.

Kurz darauf hatte ich keine Zeit mehr darüber nachzudenken und versuchte alles einzusetzen, was Onkel Luke mir während der letzten Tage gezeigt hatte. Irgendwie wünschte ich, daß ich in der Basis geblieben wäre oder lieber doch gleich zuhause. Jaina, Jacen, Tenel Ka und Lowie kämpften wie eine Einheit, es war erstaunlich wie gut sie harmonierten, Onkel Luke war kaum zu stoppen und durchtrennte einen Schatten nach dem Nächsten.

Doch irgendwann inmitten des heißen Gefechtes passierte es und einer der Angreifer hatte es geschafft sich an mich ranzuschleichen. Onkel Luke bemerkte es zu spät, konnte mich aber noch zur Seite stoßen, doch sah ich, daß er selber nicht mehr genug Zeit hatte dem Angriff etwas entgegenzusetzen, Ein zischendes, summendes Geräusch kündigte den Hieb eines Lichtschwertes an...

Tokyo, Japan (Sora)

Als die Nachricht von Taichis Gefangennahme letztendlich in mein Kopf registriert wurde, war ich einfach nur gerannt. Ich wollte nur weg von hier, weg von all dem. Mutters Tod, Taichis Entführung, dem ganzen emotionalen Streß, es war nicht mehr auszuhalten, ich wollte es nicht mehr ertragen, es war zuviel auf einmal und irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, das war voll geplant. Und es hatte gewirkt.

Irgendwann inmitten des Kampfes und dem heißen Regen aus reiner Magie kombiniert mit einer unvergleichbaren Schwertkunst, kamen auch Usagi, Ami und Mamoru hinzu. Es schien so etwas wie eine stumme Verständigung zwischen den Kriegern zu geben und bald sahen sich die eigentlichen Angreifer einer Übermacht entgegen, der sie nichts entgegenzusetzen hatten... Fast nichts.

„SHIROKU SEN KOU!" Das Licht, das aus dem Körper der Rothaarigen hervorbrach war blendend und heiß, verzehrend und reinigend zugleich. Aber es war nicht gefährlich, zumindest nicht für uns. Schreie der Agonie hallten durch die noch vor ein paar Minuten stummen Straßen der Stadt. Sailormoon reagierte blitzschnell und ließ ihren eigenen Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss los.

Durch das Licht geblendet sah niemand den einzelnen Schatten, der anscheinend unter größter Anstrengung sich mitten durch das heilige Licht bewegte, genau auf ihren Ursprung zu. „Hinter dir!" rief ich. Das Mädchen war ausgelaugt und ihre Bewegungen langsam. Der Schatten, wenn ich mich nicht irrte der Anführer der Gruppe schnellte vor. „Hikaru!" Ihre Kampfgefährtin hob ihr Schwert. „MIZU NO YAI..." Bevor sie den Zauber ausführen konnte, hatte der Schatten Hikaru erreicht und hielt sie in einem starken Griff fest, der keine Zweifel daran ließ, daß er bis zum äußersten gehen würde.

„Das würde ich nicht machen." Ihre Freundin ließ die Magie ersterben und funkelte den Schatten mit einem Blick an, der wahrscheinlich den Teufel selbst hätte töten können. „Wage es nicht ihr etwas zu tun oder..." Das dunkle Wesen lachte nur. „Oder was? Glaubst du ich bin so dumm und verwerfe meinen einzigen Pfand? Außerdem will der Lord sie lebend."

_Sie achten überhaupt nicht auf mich._ Der Gedanke schoß mir wie ein Blitz durch den Kopf. Der gegnerische Anführerin hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit allein auf das andere Mädchen, die Senshi und Tuxedo Kamen, sowie deren Digimon gerichtet. Bisher war ich eher wie paralysiert dem Kampf gefolgt, jedoch jetzt sah ich eine Chance... Nein, ich sah einen Zwang etwas zu tun. Diese Mädchen hatten sich für mich eingesetzt, auch wenn der Angriff eigentlich einer von ihnen galt. Ich war der Digiritter der Liebe. Mein Wappen, mein Herz war dazu geschaffen Liebe zu versprühen, um die zu stärken und zu schützen, die in Not waren. Nie war ich vor einer Herausforderung zurückgeschreckt. Gezweifelt hatte ich oft, doch am Ende doch nie gezögert, wenn es drauf ankam.

Ein glänzend und strahlendes rotes Licht kam direkt aus meinem Herzen und hüllte Birdramon vollkommen ein. Für einen Moment fragte ich mich, ob ich gerade Zeuge einer neuen Digitation wurde aber es war letztendlich doch nur Garudamon, die aus dem Licht auftauchte. Keine Zeit verschwendend richtete das Ultradigimon seine Attacke auf den Gegner. „FLÜGELKLINGE!" Gemessen an der Flugbahn hätte die Attacke wohl genau getroffen ohne Hikaru dabei zu streifen. Das Problem daran war, daß der Schatten einfach nur lässig seine Hand hob, den feurigen Phönix reflektierte und Garudamon durch die Wucht ihrer eigenen Attacken weiter entfernt in einen Häuserblock krachen ließ, zum Glück waren es bereits zum Abriß freigegebene Häuser.

„Es tut mir sehr Leid, doch ich habe, was ich wollte, und muß mich jetzt verabschieden. Lebt wohl, so lange ihr es noch könnt." Bevor einer von uns reagieren konnte, verzerrte sich die Luft um den Schatten und Hikaru herum und beide waren verschwunden. Eine todesähnliche Stille legte sich über den Kampfplatz, der deutliche Spuren des Gefechtes aufzeigte. Bis schließlich ein herzzerreißender Schrei voller Leid, Schmerz und Verlust durch die Nacht rang. „HIKARU! NEEEIIIINNNN!!!"

Ich schwieg. Nur zu gut konnte ich nachempfinden wie sich die mutige Kriegerin im Moment fühlen mußte. Natürlich wußte ich bereits vorher, daß da mehr als nur eine enge, schwesternähnliche Freundschaft existierte. Nein, da waren deutlich stärkere Gefühle, so etwas konnte ich spüren wie anderen Leute den Regen, wenn er auf ihre Haut tropfte.

„Oh ja, das hätte ich fast vergessen", rang die Stimme des Entführers nochmal durch die Luft. „Ich hätte fast vergessen, euch mein Backupteam zum Spielen dazu lassen." Nahezu aus dem Nirgendwo erschienen erneut ein gutes Dutzend Schattenwesen. „Viel Spaß!" Schallendes, höhnisches Gelächter rang durch die Luft. Ich war an die Seite des blauhaarigen Mädchens geeilt, während die anderen sich neu formierten. Es war deutlich, daß sie nicht mehr genug Kraft haben würden.

Ein leises Wispern rang durch die kühle Nachtluft, als ob der Wind selbst eine Botschaft sandte. Viel mehr eine Warnung, die wie ein rasendes Inferno über die Schattenkreaturen hineinbrach. „KAZE NO IKARI!"

Als der jadegrüne Sturm sich legte und man wieder klar sehen konnte, stand dort ein Mädchen in einem ähnlichen Outfit wie Hikaru und ihre Freundin. Nur dieses in Grün und Gelb. Sie hatte blondbraune Haare und wirkte alles in allem mehr wie eine Gelehrte, eine Königin vielleicht, anstatt einer Kriegerin. Aber dem Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht nach zu urteilen war sie eine, eine sehr verärgerte Kriegerin.

Westküste USA (Caitlin)

Die orangerote Klinge meiner Mistress bohrte sich durch das schattenartige Wesen, das sich auf Master Skywalker und seinen Schüler gestürzt hatte. Wir hatten ein wenig abgewartet und uns versteckt. Als wir ankamen, war der Kampf schon im vollen Gange gewesen und wir hatten eigentlich nur auf den passenden Moment gewartet uns anzukündigen. Jetzt, wo Mistress Calista den ersten Streich geführt hatte, gab es keinen Grund mehr zu warten und so sprangen wir gleichzeitig aus unserem Versteck, die beiden... Sailorsenshi und ich.

Die zwei Meister standen wie paralysiert da und irgendwie hatte ich das auch erwartet. Einige weitere der seltsamen Wesen schien daraus Kapital schlagen zu wollen. Uranus und Neptun schossen Energiekugeln auf sie ab, ich hingegen begab mich an die Seite des jungen Skywalker-Schülers ohne wirklich auf ihn zu achten. Meine Lichtschwertklinge flammte auf und ich zerteilte einen Schatten, der den Jungen wohl sonst erwischt hätte. Ohne abzuwarten ging ich in eine Verteidigungsstellung und ließ mein Schwert kreisen. Ein Streich links, ein gerader Schnitt rechts. Das Training zahlte sich jetzt voll aus.

Das war zumindest so, bis etwas Unerwartetes geschah. Master Skywalker und Mistress Callista hatten mittlerweile wieder in den Kampf eingegriffen und die Zahl der Angreifer schrumpfte rapide. Ich hatte mich gerade eines weiteren Schattenduos entledigt, da warnten mich meine Sinne vor einer anderen Gefahr und ich brachte instinktiv mein Lichtschwert in eine Paradeposition und kurz darauf spritzen Funken zu allen Seiten, als meine Klinge mit einer weiteren kollidierte. Das kobaltblaue Lichtschwert gehörte einer dunklen Gestalt mit einer schwarzvioletten Gesichtsbemalung. Ich hielt den Atem an. Kein Zweifel, ein Sith.

Keine Zeit zum Nachdenken habend, verließ ich mich voll auf meine Gefühle und meinen bisher unausgespielten Trumpf. Die pur weiße Klinge immer noch gegen das Kobaltblau meines Gegners stemmend, betätigte ich einen Knopf und aus dem anderen Ende meines Griffes schoß eine zweite in tiefem Schwarz. Vollkommen überrascht hatte der Sith keine Zeit zu reagieren und ich verlor auch keine. Das Doppelschwert drehend schlug ich meinem Gegenüber die Waffe aus der behandschuhten Hand. Dieser sprang zurück, sammelte seine Energie und sandte einen einzelnen kleinen Lichtblitz aus dunkler Machtenergie.

Ich parierte diesen und schnellte vor. Doch der Sithkrieger hatte sein Lichtschwert bereits wieder herbeigerufen und aktivierte nun ebenfalls eine zweite Klinge. Nicht gut. Ich ließ mein Schwert kreisen, so daß sich die Farben ineinander vermischten. Das war der besondere Trick an der Waffe, abgesehen von der doppelten Klinge, Weiß und Schwarz gemischt in so schneller Art und Weise konnte das Auge so mancher Lebewesen ganz schön durcheinanderbringen. Jedoch der Sith war gut und ich stellte bald fest, daß er mehr Kraft hatte, wo ich schneller war. Doch vor allen Dingen war er erfahrener.

Zum Glück waren die anderen mit dem Rest mittlerweile fertig geworden und Master Skywalker, seine Schüler und Mistress Callista, sowie die vier Soldaten gesellten sich dazu. Der Sith – ob Lord oder Schüler vermochte ich noch nicht zu sagen, tippte aber stark auf Ersteres – sah anscheinend ein, daß diese Übermacht zu groß war und bevor noch jemand etwas tun konnte, war er verschwunden.

Einen erleichterten Seufzer ausstoßend, schaltete ich meine Waffe ab und drehte mich zu den anderen um. Mein Blick fiel auf den Jungen, den ich vorhin gerettet hatte und ich verharrte. Das war er! Der Junge aus meinen Visionen. Und jetzt wußte ich auch, an wen er mich erinnerte. Anakin Solo, benannt nach meinem einzigem Gegenstück, das je existiert hatte, Sohn von Staatschefin Organa Solo und General Solo. Ich spürte, daß dieser Junge mein Schicksal sein würde.

{25.07.2004}

Tokyo, Japan (Hikari)

Mit leerem Blick saß ich da und starrte vor mich hin, Gatomon hatte schon vor einer Stunde aufgehört ein vernünftiges Gespräch anzufangen und sich schlafen gelegt. Sie war erschöpft nach dem Kampf gewesen, also war es ihr nicht zu verdenken.

Ich war keine große Hilfe im Moment, für niemanden. Weder für meine Schwester, noch für die armen Sora oder irgend jemanden anderen. Die Ereignisse im Dorf hatten mich durchgeschüttelt und ich sah es immer noch ganz genau vor meinem geistigen Auge. Es waren bestimmt zwei bis drei Dutzend Digimon gewesen, Champions, Ultras, sogar ein oder zwei Megas. Noch bevor Tentomon und Hawkmon uns richtig gewarnt hatten, brach das Chaos über uns herein.

Bereits verwandelt wollte ich gerade ein wenig meiner Kraft nutzen, um unseren Digimon zu helfen, denn es war offensichtlich, daß wir unsere ganze Stärke brauchen würden, da durchzuckte mich ein stechender Schmerz, der zuerst in einem massiven Energieverlust und dann einer solch starken Belastung meines Bandes zu Hotaru führte, daß ich mich mental abblocken mußte, um ihre Pein nicht zu spüren.

Was danach kam hätte nicht schlechter laufen können. Gatomon konnte nicht digitieren, weil ich nicht in der Lage war die notwendige Konzentration aufzubringen, schließlich brachten Miyako und ich eine DNA-Digitation zustande. Damit aber nicht genug. Agumon schaffte es ebenfalls nicht mehr höher als Ultra zu kommen und so blieben die gegnerischen Megas vollkommen ohne gleichwertigen Gegner. Es waren letztendlich zu viele gewesen und ich hatte auch nicht viel machen können, da mir bereits ein Großteil meiner Energie fehlte.

Es kam dann wie es kommen mußte. Meine Reflexe waren bereits langsam und ich hatte nicht mehr viel einstecken können, als sich zwei Tyrannomon auf mich stürzten. Koushiro brachte es fertig mich aus der Gefahrenszene zu holen aber das riß eine Schneise in unsere Bodenverteidigung, die größtenteils nur aus mir bestand... Wir hatten es alle nicht kommen sehen, niemand hatte die Strategie erkannt und als sie sich schließlich offenbarte, war es zu spät gewesen und einige der feindlichen Digimon, von denen wir immer noch nicht wußten, was sie angetrieben hatte, hatten sich Taichi und Agumon, der versucht hatte noch etwas zu tun, geschnappt und vor unseren Augen verschleppt. Bei dem Versuch einer letzten Attacke zur Rettung meines Bruders war ich dann vor Erschöpfung zusammengebrochen. Sie hätten uns vernichten könnten, ganz sicher, aber sie zogen einfach nur wieder ab und ließen eine Spur der Verwüstung zurück und einen fehlenden Anführer... Es war genau zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo Usagi mit uns Kontakt aufnahm.

Die arme Sora tat mir Leid, doch war ich im Moment wirklich keine große Hilfe für sie. Nimmt man mal zusammen, daß zuerst ihre Mutter einem – wenn man Hotaru da glauben wollte und ich hatte keinen Grund das nicht zu tun – Angriff des Feindes zum Opfer gefallen war und dann auch noch Taichi entführte wurde, dann nahm sie das Ganze wahrscheinlich besser hin als ich. Sie schien es sich ein wenig zur Aufgabe gemacht zu haben sich um die Freundin der anderen Entführten zu kümmern, um ihren eigenen Schmerz zu verdrängen.

Hotaru war ich im Moment sicher keine gute Schwester und das schmerzte noch mehr. Sie hatte sich ihr Versagen sehr zu Herzen genommen und lud die Schuld am Tod von Soras Mutter auf sich, auch wenn sie beim besten Willen nicht hätte wissen können, was da auf sie zukam. Ich war nur froh, daß sie Minako im Moment an hatte. Natürlich wußte ich um ihre Gefühle zu der Blondine, zwar war diese sich darüber noch nicht im klaren aber vielleicht brachte sie das etwas näher. Ich hätte mir jedoch einen besseren Anlaß gewünscht.

„Hier." Ich brauchte einen Moment, bis ich mich auf die Tasse Tee vor mir konzentrieren konnte und einen weiteren, in dem ich aufsah und bemerkte, daß es Koushiro war, der mir das dampfende Getränk gebracht hatte. Mit einem schwachen Lächeln und einem dankbaren Nicken akzeptierte ich den Tee und nahm erst einmal ein paar kräftige Schlücke. Koushiro setzte sich inzwischen neben mich und wartete geduldig bis ich die Tasse abgesetzt hatte.

Es war recht merkwürdig abgelaufen... das Gespräch, daß wir geführt hatten, meine ich. Angetrieben durch Mimis Zurückweichen, wollte ich nicht länger warten. Zwar hatte ich bereits gedacht, daß sich Koushiro etwas überfallen vorkommen würde aber ich sah keinen anderen Weg, gerade in diesen hektischen Zeiten, mitten in einem gerade erst aufkommenden... Krieg. Ja, man konnte das schon sagen. Erstmal war er wie ein Wilder rumgelaufen und hatte mich damit so perplex gemacht, daß ich schon befürchtet, er würde es überhaupt nicht gut verarbeiten. Aber als ich ihn letztendlich dazugebracht hatte zu reden, schien ihm meine Offenbarung weniger zu stören und meinte sogar, wir könnten es ja mal versuchen und daß ich ihm auch sehr viel bedeuten würde. Im Endeffekt hatte sich herausgestellt, daß sein Herumpirschen größtenteils darin begründet war, daß er den Gedanken verarbeiten mußte, daß gerade Mimi in ihn verschossen war...

Ich lächelte, diesmal etwas offenherziger, das Lächeln wurde zu einem Kichern und dann lachte ich. Das erste Mal seit den sich überschlagenden Ereignissen im Digimondorf. Koushiro sah mich komisch von der Seite an und wußte nicht genau, worum es ging. Dieser Gesichtsausdruck ließ mich nur noch mehr lachen und es dauerte einige Sekunden bis ich wieder normal atmen konnte. Trotz aller Unwissenheit lächelte Koushiro und man konnte sehen, daß er erleichtert war.

„Gomen, Kou-chan..." Ich zögerte kurz aber er machte keine Einwände. „Ich mußte nur gerade daran denken, worüber du dir so den Kopf zerbrochen hast, daß es mich fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben hat." Koushiro verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Was erwartest du? Soll ich Luftsprünge machen, wenn ich erfahre, daß Tachikawa Mimi, das Mädchen, das mein genaues Gegenteil ist, zu Beginn immer nur an mir rumgemäkelt hat und darüber hinaus nicht mal der Typ Frau, den ich bevorzugen würde, in mich verschossen ist?" Ich grinste. „Iie, aber du hättest dir darüber wenigsten den Kopf zermatern können, nachdem du dich um mich gekümmert hast." Er errötete etwas und murmelte eine Entschuldigung. Ahh, er war richtig süß so...

„Und irgendwas Neues, was Hikaru und... Tai angeht?" wechselte ich das Thema. Eigentlich wollte ich das lieber ignorieren, doch wußte ich auch, daß ich als Taichis Schwester jetzt diejenige sein mußte, die mit gutem Beispiel voranging. Viel zulange hatte ich mich hängenlassen. Anscheinend froh über den Themawechsel wartete unsere Intelligenzbestie auch gleich mit einer erfreulichen Nachricht auf. „Ja, definitiv. Ken, Miyako und ich haben es geschafft den Ort aufzuspüren, an dem sie wahrscheinlich gefangengehalten werden." Das ließ mich hellhörig werden. „Bist du ganz sicher?" Er nickte und zeigte mir einige Ausdrucke, von denen er wußte, daß ich damit etwas anfangen konnte. „Zu nahezu neunundfünfzig Prozent. Es war mehr ein Zufallstreffer, Ken glaubt aber es könnte sich um eine Falle handeln."

Nachdem ich die Daten überflogen habe, nickte ich knapp. „Das kommt mir auch ziemlich simpel vor. Vielleicht sind sie wirklich da aber wenn, dann wollen sie nur, daß wir kommen. Was sagt Usagi dazu?" Ich beneidete Tsukino Usagi wirklich. In dieser Situation die notwendige Ruhe und Autorität zu haben die Dinge in die Hand zu nehmen und zu organisieren, die Gruppen zusammenzuführen und mit einzubinden, ich konnte mir kaum vorstellen, daß sie in meinem Alter ein unverantwortlich, faules und schlampiges Schulmädchen gewesen sein sollte.

„Sie denkt auch, daß es eine Falle ist aber glaubt, daß wir es trotzdem riskieren können... oder wohl eher müssen. Uns bleibt keine andere Wahl." Ich leerte die Tasse Tee aus und stellte sie ab, dann stand ich auf. „Ja, wir haben keine und ich werde Taichi ganz sicher nicht hängenlassen." Koushiros Hand ruhte für einen Augenblick auf meiner Schulter. „Und ich auch nicht. Wir ziehen das zusammen durch." Er gab mir einen kurzen Kuß, immer noch recht kurz und zaghaft, doch es war ein gutes Zeichen.

Gatomon, die anscheinend aufgewacht war, sprang zwischen uns und meinte: „Genau. Das ist die richtige Einstellung, Kari-chan."

Hikawa Tempel (Yamato)

Gabumon und ich saßen auf der Veranda des Hikawa Tempels und ruhten uns etwas aus. Rei wollte sich widerwillig nun doch endlich bei Usagi melden und nachfragen wie es im Moment um sie stand. Ich wollte gar nicht meinen, sie verstehen zu können, jedoch glaubte ich zumindest ein wenig ihre Situation nachempfinden zu können. In vielerlei Hinsicht waren wir uns ähnlich. Zwei Außenseiter, denen das Leben übel mitgespielt hatte und die beide nicht die innere Stärke gehabt hatten dem trotz allem aufrecht entgegenzustehen. Statt dessen waren wir weggelaufen, hatten uns verkrochen und jetzt waren wir doch wieder zurückgekehrt.

Etwas weiter entfernt nutzten die beiden seltsamen Besucher aus einem Land, das sich Hyrule nannte, die Zeit, um einige Sparringsübungen zu machen. Der Junge unterwies das Mädchen im Schwertkampf und umgekehrt sie ihn in der Nutzung von Magie, selbst wenn er darin schon einige Erfahrung zu haben schien. Ein seltsames Paar. Man meinte sie würden eher miteinander umgehen wie Geschwister, alte Jugendfreunde oder so, nicht wie ein Liebespaar, was sie aber definitiv waren. Rei schien ihre Herkunft ein Begriff zu sein. Sie sagte, es hätten irgend etwas mit ihrer Vergangenheit zu tun.

Gabumon döste ein wenig an meiner Seite und überhaupt schien die Atmosphäre im Moment friedlich. Ein unbestimmtes Gefühl von Traurigkeit überkam mich und ich wußte nicht warum. Ich nahm meine Mundharmonika von ihrem Platz um meinen Hals und begann zu spielen. Früher hatte ich oft gespielt, als ich mich einsam fühlte, dann eigentlich nur noch selten. Es wunderte mich irgendwie, daß ich sie in den letzten Jahren kaum angefaßt hatte. Die Melodie beruhigte mich immer. Und so saß ich da, Gabumon an meiner Seite jetzt schon nahezu in einen ruhigen Schlaf gedriftet und lauschte den Klängen der sanften Melodie, beobachte die beiden Teenager beim Trainieren und ließ meinen Geist einfach nur treiben.

„Eine traurige Melodie." Ich sah auf, hörte aber nicht auf zu spielen. Es war Zelda... Prinzessin Zelda korrigierte ich mich. Sie hatte ihr Haar jetzt nicht verdeckt und es fiel lang ihren Rücken hinunter. Ich wußte nicht warum, doch fand ich etwas Faszinierendes an ihr. Es war nicht die Tatsache, daß sie eine Prinzessin war, mehr ihre ganze Art hatte eine Ausstrahlung, die man selten sah. Weiter wollte ich gar nicht denken, denn ich wußte genau, wohin das führen würde.

„Die Melodie eines einsamen Wolfes", stellte sie fest und ich ließ die Melodie langsam verklingen. „Das mag sein. Vielleicht bin ich das auch. Eine Ironie, daß gerade ich das Wappen der Freundschaft trage." Ich vermied Augenkontakt und beobachtete weiter die beiden Trainierenden, mehr um mich abzulenken, denn interessiert. „Aber du weißt, warum es so ist, oder?" Seufzend legte ich meinen Kopf etwas zurück und sah hinauf in den Himmel. „Ja, natürlich." Es klang nicht überzeugend, das wußte ich. Jedoch war die Antwort wahr, denn diese Lektion hatte ich schon vor langer Zeit gelernt.

Gerade kam Rei aus dem Tempel und sie sah nicht gerade glücklich aus. Anscheinend war ihr Gespräch doch nicht so locker abgelaufen wie geplant und das lag bestimmt nicht an irgendwelchen Spannungen zwischen den alten Freunden. Für einen Augenblick hielt sie inne, als sie uns zusammen da sitzen sah und ich meinte mal wieder einen Funken Eifersucht bei ihr auszumachen aber er war genauso schnell wieder verschwunden wie er gekommen war.

„Es siehst so aus, als ob wir gestern Nacht eine ganze Menge verpaßt haben", erklärte Rei grimmig. Link und Salia kamen auch zu uns hinüber, um sich die Neuigkeiten anzuhören. Mit einem drängenden Blick forderte ich die Priesterin auf fortzufahren. „Laut Usagi ist die Mutter einer deiner Freunde, Sora glaub ich, gestern Nacht den Verletzungen, die sich bei den Angriffen zugezogen hat, erlegen." Ich fluchte leise, spürte aber, daß das noch nicht alles war. „Außerdem hat der Feind, wer auch immer das ist, gestern anscheinend zwei Geiseln genommen. Darunter auch dein Freund Taichi."

Bevor sich einer der Anwesenden versehen konnte, war ich aufgesprungen. Taichi gefangen? Wenn es jemanden gab, für den ich in die Hölle und zurückgehen würde, dann war er es. Trotz allem, was passiert war und worüber wir beide wohl nicht glücklich waren, Taichi war immer noch wie ein Bruder für mich. Ich hatte ihn einmal hängenlassen, das würde ich nicht noch einmal tun.

Gabumon, wachgerüttelt durch die jähe Bewegung sah fragend zu mir auf. „Was ist denn, Yamato?" wollte er wissen. Ich brauchte nicht viel zu erklären und mein treuer Freund war sofort bei der Sache. „Taichi braucht uns und zwar jetzt."

Digiwelt (Iori)

Düster und wie Unkraut in einem Garten stand die hohe Festung inmitten des steinigen Gefildes. Es herrschte reger Verkehr unter uns, zumindest für die letzten Stunden, jetzt schien sich alles etwas beruhigt zu haben, als ob sie auf etwas warten würden und ich konnte mir nur zu gut vorstellen auf was. Wir waren alle ziemlich geschockt gewesen, als eine Ansammlung Digimon gerade Taichi vor ein paar Stunden in die doch sehr mittelalterlich wirkende Burg geführt hatten und seitdem hatten wir uns nicht mehr von der Stelle bewegt, nur noch beobachtet.

Das wir auf diesen Ort getroffen waren, war eigentlich nur ein Zufall gewesen. Eigentlich hatten wir vorgehabt direkt nach Japan durchzufliegen aber dann war uns diese auffällige Festung aufgefallen und wir wollten sie kurz überprüfen. Es hatte etwas länger gedauert bis wir aus Sydney wegkamen, da noch einige Vorbereitungen getroffen werden mußten und dann hatten wir uns erst einmal den Code besorgen müssen, um durch die Digiwelt zu reisen und das eher mit angezogener Handbremse.

„Wir haben genug gesehen", meinte Takeru leise, Patamon spähte ein wenig über den Felsrand, sich nicht trauend auch nur ein Stück zu fliegen. „Es sieht so aus, als ob das alles wäre." Armadillomon lachte nervös. „Und das ist dir nicht genug?" Ich wollte protestieren aber Takeru unterbrach mich bereits vorher. „Komm schon, Iori-kun. Wir können doch eh nichts ausrichten hier. Wir sollten hier weg, dem Rest Bescheid sagen und dann können wir zurückkommen." Ergeben biß ich mir auf die Lippe. Es behagte mir nicht einfach davonzulaufen aber das war wohl das Beste.

Einige Minuten später hatten wir uns weit genug von der Festung entfernt, damit Patamon digitieren konnten und so flogen wir in extraschnellem Tempo auf Pegasusmons Rücken in Richtung des nächstgelegenen Tores.

Tokyo, Japan (Usagi)

Auf den Abend, in dem alles in eine Kette von Katastrophen ausartete, folgte eine unruhige Nacht und ein hektischer Morgen. Pläne mußten gemacht werden, Vorbereitungen getroffen werden, Gespräche geführt werden. Am meisten geschockt hatte mich neben dem Offensichtlichen das Auftauchen der Magic Knights. Cephiro... Es war solange her, daß ich den Namen gehört hatte. Natürlich kannte ich die Legenden und Prophezeiungen und ich wußte auch, daß sie eines Tages eintreffen würden.  Doch alles gerade jetzt, so plötzlich? Gut, sie hatten ihren Kampf bereits lange bevor wir überhaupt wiedererweckt wurden gefochten.

Die Enthüllung, daß Hikaru, als ein Magic Knight, der gegenwärtige Pfeiler Cephiros war, hatte mich überrascht, doch nicht vollends überrumpelt. Um Magic Knights zu werden mußte man ein sehr starkes und reines Herz haben, es war nur normal, daß diese auch durchaus Kandidaten für einen neuen Pfeiler wären. Jedoch die schiere Willensstärke, die hatte mich beeindruckt, selbst wenn es sie nicht davor bewahrt hatte in die Hände des Feindes zu gelangen. Ihre Willensstärke war enorm und ein großer Teil davon kam aus der bedingungslosen Unterstützung ihrer Gefährten... Das vermißte ich ein wenig.

Oh ja, apropos Gefährten. Rei hatte angerufen. Es hatte mich so unvorbereitet getroffen, daß sie in Tokyo war, daß ich beinah den Hörer hätte fallenlassen. Nie hatte ich richtig verstanden oder verstehen wollen, nachdem sie damals, nach dem Tod ihres Großvaters einfach abgehauen war, ohne ein Wort, nicht mal ein Abschied, ein Dankeschön für die schöne Zeit, die wir zusammen hatten. Das hatte geschmerzt und obwohl ich normalerweise schnell war im Vergeben, so bereitete es mir doch arge Schwierigkeiten in Reis Falle. Aber dem würde ich mich stellen müssen, schließlich war ich eine Prinzessin und eigentlich schon längst über mein eigentliches Thronalter hinaus.

Viel wichtiger war, daß sie nicht alleine war, sondern Ishida Yamato, einen weiteren Digiritter mitgebracht hatte – oder war es umgekehrt – und außerdem Unterschlupf für eine Gruppe aus... Ja, ich mochte es kaum glauben, aus Hyrule selbst gewährte. Cephiro war ein Fall, ein ähnliches Reich, nur als eine Art Taschendimension wie Elysion. Jedoch, Hyrule... Es hätte nicht passieren dürfen und sollen, daß irgend jemand aus welchem Grund auch immer die Grenzen zur äußeren Welt überschritt. Es hätte einfach nicht passieren dürfen.

„Driften die Welten langsam zusammen? Wodurch kommt das?" Und jetzt, jetzt saß ich hier alleine mit Luna und meinem Digipartner Tsukimon und ging alles nochmal durch, was wir uns mühsam an einem Plan erarbeitet hatten. Luna hob den Kopf. „Vielleicht hängt es mit der Entdeckung der neuen Welt zusammen."

„Du meinst, die Entdeckung und Verbindung zur Digiwelt hat eine Art Kettenreaktion ausgelöst?" Schwer zu glauben eigentlich, soweit es mein Wissen zuließ, vermochte ich zu sagen... „Das glaube ich nicht. Die Digiwelt ist ein Knotenpunkt für verschiedene Welten, das ist richtig. Zwar habe ich das Originaltor nie gesehen, doch weiß ich, daß es tausend verschiedene Möglichkeiten und Codierungen gibt. Es wäre also äußerst unwahrscheinlich. Und wenn es so wäre, müßten wir doch mittlerweile von anderen Welten förmlich überflutet werden", schloß Tsukimon und Luna und ich sahen das ähnlich unscheinbar wie Gatomon wirkende Digimon baff an. Wer hätte gedacht, daß in meinem kleinem Hasenpartner ein wandelndes Lexikon steckte. Tsukimon schaute verwirrt zwischen uns hin und her. „Was? Ich weiß, ich bin im Wissensbereich nicht so gut wie meine Schwester."

„Nicht so gut?" wiederholte Luna und ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Seltsame Geschöpfe. „Nun, wie auch immer. Wir bleiben also dabei", lenkte ich das Gespräch wieder auf das eigentliche Thema. „Eine kleine Truppe wird sich reinschleichen, während der Rest zur Unterstützung im Hintergrund auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt wartet, um die eigentliche Falle von außen aufzureißen. Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum..." Ich schaffte es nicht den Satz zuende zu führen, denn da kam Ami ins Zimmer.

„Wir haben eine Nachricht von Yamatos Bruder Takeru. Ich denke die Existenz und den Standort dieser ominösen Festung ist nun durch Sichtkontakt bestätigt worden. Außerdem haben wir einen ziemlichen guten Plan, von dem Aufgebot, das uns erwartet." Na, wenigstens mal ein paar gute Neuigkeiten.

Ich stand auf, nahm den Plan und bedeutete Luna und Tsukimon mir zu folgen. „Sehr gut. Alles weitere besprechen wir, wenn... Rei und ihre Gruppe eintreffen." Ami nickte. „Takeru und Iori sind auch auf dem Weg. Ich glaube nicht, daß ihnen gefallen hat, was sie gesehen haben." Nein, das ganz sicher nicht. Doch unseren Feinden, wer auch immer sie waren, würde nicht gefallen, was wir mit denen taten, die unsere Freunde entführten.

Meine langjährige Freundin stoppte mich noch einmal. „Ich habe Haruka und Michiru erreicht." Verstohlen sah ich sie an, von den beiden äußeren Senshi hatte ich Ewigkeiten nichts mehr gehört, von Setsuna war ich das ja gewöhnt aber die beiden zeigten sich zumindest mal hin und wieder. „Und?" Ami zögerte. „Es scheint, daß sie momentan in den Staaten sind, irgendwo an der Westküste. Sie sagen, sie hätten eine Gruppe von außerirdischen Menschen aufgegriffen." Es war schwer ein Schnauben zu unterdrücken. Langsam begann die ganze Sache etwas unwirklich zu werden. „Gefährlich?" An diesem Punkt mußte Ami grinsen. „Michiru sagt Nein, Haruka meint sie wären okay, für den Moment."

Die Tür öffnend gönnte ich mir ein innerliches Lächeln für einen kurzen Moment. Einen besseren Vertrauensbeweis konnte es wohl nicht geben, als das Vertrauen des sonst so mißtrauischen Senshiduos. Ich war froh, daß sie meinen Ratschlag ernstgenommen und diese Neuankömmlinge nicht gleich wieder zu ihrem Ursprungsort zurückgeschickt hatten.

„Dann ist ja alles klar." Ami nickte, anscheinend dasselbe denkend wie ich und gemeinsam verließen wir den Raum. Eine Besprechung war zu halten... Ich haßte Besprechungen, besonders, wenn ich sie halten mußte.

(Ami)

Das war ein langer Tag. Schlaf hatte ich eigentlich so gut wie keinen bekommen. Ein Arzt zu sein war nie ein leichter Job, doch kein Arzt mochte es, wenn er einen Patienten verlor und danach den Angehörigen dies mitteilen mußte – schon gar nicht, wenn einer von ihnen ein sehr guter Freund ist. In diesen Momenten zweifelte man sich selber an. Ob man gut genug war, ob man wirklich alles getan hatte. Die Zweifel nagten an einem und die Schuld, die man fühlte, selbst wenn man wenig für den Tod des Patienten konnte, sie zerfraß einen regelrecht. Ich wollte gar nicht daran denken wie die arme Hotaru sich momentan fühlte. Sie würde sicherlich noch einige Zeit unter den direkten Nachwirkungen leiden... Für sie war es, als ob sie eine direkte Schlacht verloren hätte, dabei zwar nicht gestorben war aber ihre Kameraden und Freunde hatte sterben sehen. Ein schauderhafter Gedanke. Sie ging jedoch noch relativ gut damit um, aufgrund der Fürsorge, die Minako ihr entgegenbrachte. Ich verstand das plötzliche, starke Vertrauen der beiden nicht so ganz.

Die Türklingel schrillte und ich trennte mich wortlos von Usagi, während sie schon mal zu den versammelten Senshi und Digirittern ging. Mittlerweile war ich sicher, daß diese Kette von Ereignissen alles andere, als ein Zufall war. Hotarus spärliche Beschreibungen von dem, was Takenuchi-san befallen hatte, bestätigten nur meine Vermutung. Das war alles schlau ausgetüftelt, weniger um direkten physischen Schaden zuzufügen, sondern um möglichst viel emotional und psychische Unruhe zu stiften. Das war ihnen durchaus gelungen. Leider tappten wir bis auf die komischen Schattenwesen, die sicher nur Handlager waren immer noch im Dunkeln, was die Identität unseres Feindes anging. Es war alles so unklar und ich haßte es, wenn etwas unklar war. Wenigstens war ich relativ sicher, daß meine kleine Tochter sicher war, sicher beschützt zu Hause bei Ryo. Auch wenn ich wünschte, er wäre hier.

Ich öffnete die Tür und begrüßte den großen, blonden Jungen, der Gefahr lief sogar bald Haruka zu überragen und seinen etwas kleineren aber nicht minder großen Freund. Takeishi Takeru und Hida Iori, im Schlepptau ihre beiden Digimon. Sie sahen ziemlich abgekämpft aus... Nein, mehr als hätten sie einen Geist gesehen. „Kommt doch rein. Ihr seid gerade rechtzeitig."

Die beiden Jungen folgten mir und ich führte sie ins Wohnzimmer, der gemütlichen Chiba-_Residenz_, das zur Zeit zu einem provisorischen Konferenzraum umfunktioniert wurde. Nahezu alle waren sie da. Usagi, Mamoru, Mako, Rei, Minako, Hotaru und der ganze Rest der Digiritter, die beiden Mädchen aus Cephiro und auch die drei aus Hyrule. Es fehlten eigentlich nur die drei restlichen Outers, obwohl ich Hotaru eh mehr zu unserem Kreis zählte.

Kaum hatten wir den Raum betreten, fühlte ich gleich die Spannung sich aufbauen und die Luft förmlich elektrisieren als Yamato aufsah und Blickkontakt mit seinem Bruder herstellte. Von dem, was ich gehört hatte, waren die beiden eigentlich immer ein Herz und eine Seele gewesen. Aber das hier war anders. Da lag etwas in der Luft, was man auch schon die ganze Zeit unterschwellig zwischen Usagi und Rei feststellen konnte. Da es aber anscheinend ein persönliches Problem war, fragte ich nicht weiter. Sollten sie es selber lösen.

Nach einem langem Blickwechsel setzten sich die beiden neben Miyako, Hikari und Koushiro und es wurden vorerst keine weiteren Blicke ausgetauscht. Usagi räusperte sich und man sah für einen Moment das Halbmondsymbol auf ihrer Stirn aufblitzen. Augenblicklich verstummte jedes Gespräch im Raum. Leise und wortlos begab ich mich an den Projektor und legte eine Folie auf.

„Ich denke, damit sind alle hier, die hier sein können und sollten." Usagi ließ für eine Weile stumm ihre Blicke über die versammelten Jungen und Mädchen, Männer und Frauen schweifen. „Uns wurde ein herber Schlag versetzt... Nein, das ist nicht richtig, uns wurde eine Serie herber Schläge versetzt, die uns zurückgeworfen hat und uns in eine Handlungsposition zwingt. Dies können wir uns nicht bieten lassen." Zustimmendes Murmeln. Es war echt schwer zu glauben, daß diese reife, verheiratete, junge Frau und zukünftige Königin tatsächlich das tolpatschige, faule, verschlafen und verfressene Mädchen aus der Junior High School sein sollte... Tsukino Usagi wirkte im Moment wesentlich mehr wie eine Prinzessin als früher, gar der Ausdruck Politikerin spielte ein bißchen mit rein. Sie verstand es nun mit Worten umzugehen, Situationen einzuschätzen und die entsprechenden Entscheidungen zu treffen. Kurzum sie war zu der Anführerin herangereift, die Luna und Artemis sich immer gewünscht hatten, wobei sie – wie ich aus eigener Erfahrung sagen konnte – ihre fröhlich unschuldige Art Weißgott nicht verloren hatte.

„Wie ihr sehen könnt, ist uns mehr durch Zufall aber jetzt auch Bestätigung durch Takeru-san und Iori-san der Standort in die Hände gefallen, wo unser Feind Taichi und Hikaru gefangenhält. Unsere Vermutung hat sich bestätigt, daß es sich um eine Falle handelt, dieses Risiko _ihr_ aber wohl so oder so in Kauf nehmen müßt." Zustimmendes Nicken, keiner zögerte. Nur Minako hatte anscheinend Usagis Tonfall aufgefangen. „Was bedeutet _ihr_?"

Usagi sah etwas hilflos zu mir hinüber. Ich wußte sofort, daß ihr der Aspekt des Plans nicht gefiel, auch wenn sie die Notwendigkeit im Ansatz wohl sah. Mich räuspernd, entgegnete ich der Anführin des inneren Kreises. „Simpel, Minako. Der Plan wird lediglich einen Teil von uns beinhalten, wobei gerade wir Senshi hier in Tokyo bleiben werden." Bevor Minako protestieren konnte, hob ich eine Hand und brachte sie zum Schweigen. „Wir wissen nicht, welche Absicht der Feind genau verfolgt. Wenn wir alle gehen, laufen wir Gefahr alle in eine Katastrophe zu rennen, außerdem wäre die Stadt, offensichtlich ein Hauptziel unserer Gegner, vollkommen ungeschützt. Deswegen fände ich es besser, wenn die Ausführung des Planes lediglich die eigentlichen Digiritter übernehmen, da sie das Terrain auch besser kennen." Minako überlegte sich das für einen Moment und nickte dann verstehend, während Rei und Mako etwas grimmig aussahen. Hotarus Reaktionen konnte ich nicht interpretieren aber die Tatsache, daß sowohl Minako, als auch Hikari sie mit einer kurzen Geste besänftigen mußten, reichte mir. Sie nahm sich das immer noch sehr zu Herzen.

Zwei jedoch schienen sich nicht bremsen zu lassen. Und das waren wie zu erwarten Umi und Fuu. „Ich werde ganz sicher nicht tatenlos rumsitzen und warten, während die arme Hikaru vielleicht schreckliche Qualen erleidet. Das kommt gar nicht in die Tüte"; ereiferte sich Umi, Fuu nickte nur bestimmt aber etwas reservierter als ihre Freundin. Usagi übernahm an dieser Stelle wieder. „Keine Sorge, ich denke, das wird sich einrichten lassen. Immerhin seid ihr beide persönlich betroffen, also ist es nur fair euch in diese Rettungsaktion mit einzuschließen." Das schien die beiden zu beruhigen, für den Moment.

Vom etwas milderen Gesichtsausdruck wieder zum ernsten wechselnd, fuhr Usagi fort: „Also, kommen wir nun zum eigentlichen Plan."

{26.07.2004}

Digiwelt (Daisuke)

Düster und erhabend streckte sich die schwarze Festung sowohl in die Breite, als auch in die Höhe unglaublich weit. Es war nicht wirklich groß dabei aber wenn man so davorstand – bzw. hinter einer Felsformation kniete und hervorlugte –, konnte man nicht recht glauben, daß so ein massiges Teil in dieses Terrain paßte. Es war recht hügelig hier und nicht gerade eben, doch trotzdem erschien die Festung unerschütterlich. Takeru und Iori hatten nicht gescherzt mit ihren Beschreibungen.

Ich schaute mich um und schenkte jedem unserer kleinen Gruppe einen kurzen Blick. Die Einteilung der eigentlichen Eingreiftruppe hatte sich als etwas schwierig erwiesen. Letztendlich lief es darauf hinaus, daß diese aus Sora, Koushiro, Hikari, Ken und den beiden anderen Mädchen, deren Freundin ebenfalls da drin festsaß, bestand. Yamato war damit nicht ganz einverstanden, da er sich übergangen fühlte, doch wenn ich eines in den Jahren gelernt hatte, dann war es das niemand – nicht einmal Yamato – es wagen sollte Usagi in vollem Prinzessinnenmode zu widersprechen, wenn sie keinen Widerspruch wünschte. Ich persönlich hatte mich geehrt gefühlt, daß sie mir das Vertrauen geschenkt hatte die Gruppe anzuführen, obwohl ich hier mit einer der Jüngsten war. Doch Usagi hatte ihre Entscheidung mit zwei logischen Gründen gerechtfertigt. Ich war Tais Nachfolger und von allen hatten ich und Ken vielleicht noch den klarsten Kopf. Ein gutes Argument mußte ich zugeben. Das verminderte den Druck aber nicht gerade erheblich.

„Ok, alles frei wie es scheint. Koushiro-san?" Unser braunrothaariges Wissensgenie ließ seinen Laptop LAUTLOS zuschnappen – wie machte er das? „Das kann ich nur bestätigen." Er griff nach Karis Hand, ganz unauffällig, doch ich sah es sehr wohl. Irgendwie erwartete ich einen Hauch von Eifersucht, doch er kam nicht... Mittlerweile war ich mehr oder weniger über meine Jugendflamme hinweg, es war bereits abgeebbt, nachdem Ken zu uns gestoßen war. Hikari hatte mehr als deutlich gemacht, daß sie kein Interesse hatte und ich ihr einfach nur auf die Nerven ging, also beschloß ich unsere Freundschaft nicht aufs Spiel zu setzen. Und jetzt, jetzt hatte ich andere Prioritäten, doch das, woran ich dachte, gehörte jetzt weniger hierher.

„Gut. Dann gehen wir. Los, Leute! Bewegt euch!" scheuchte ich die Gruppe voran und flink wie Wiesel und so leise wie nicht einmal ein Wispern nährten wir uns aus einem toten Winkel der Burg, der vollkommen ohne Schutz – was natürlich allzu auffällig war, doch wir mußten das Spiel mitspielen, wenn unsere eigene Falle zuschnappen sollte.

Im Inneren grüßten uns dunkle Gänge. Ich merkte wie Veemon etwas zitterte. Beide, sowohl Wormon, als auch Veemon waren viel sensitiver für negative Energie geworden, als noch zu Beginn. Wir vermuteten stark, daß es mit der DNA-Digitation zusammenhing und des doch recht heiligen Status ImperialDramons. Im Moment konnte ich es meinem Partner gut nachempfinden, denn dieser Ort brachte selbst meine Nackenhaare zum Aufrechtstehen.

Dicht zusammen bewegten wir uns durch die nassen und gruseligen Gänge. Man kam sich mehr vor wie in einem riesigen Kerker, denn in einer mittelalterlichen Festung... Obwohl mir eigentlich die Erfahrung für solch einen Vergleich fehlte. Hikari rückte noch etwas näher an Koushiro heran. Sora, Umi und Fuu blieben auch eng beieinander, während Ken zu mir aufschloß und seine eigene Nervosität bekämpfte, um mir das Gefühl zu geben, daß ich nicht allein war. Aber das wußte ich natürlich.

„Da vorne. Wir müßten gleich im Zentrum sein", flüsterte er. Vor uns ragte eine riesige Doppeltür auf, alt, metallisch und garantiert rostig. Den Kloß, der sich gebildet hatte, herunterschluckend nahm ich wieder einmal meine Aufgabe wahr. Ich trug nicht umsonst Taichis Erbe, das Wappen des Mutes. „Fertig, Leute?" Ein knappes Nicken war alles, was ich brauchte.

Mit einem bestimmten Schwung stieß ich die Tür auf... die überraschenderweise nicht quietschte. Was uns erwartete, sollte der Anfang sein, der Anfang von etwas, was wir schon längst als begonnen eingestuft hatten.

(Hikaru)

Wieder einmal vergeblich zerrte ich an meinen Fesseln. Es war frustrierend. Da stand dir rein theoretisch soviel Macht zur Verfügung und du bist nicht mal in der Lage dich selbst zu befreien, weil, was auch immer sie – mei... unsere Entführer – getan hatten mich vollkommen wehrlos machte. So sehr ich auch versuchte meine Kräfte zu aktivieren, egal ob Magic Knight oder Pfeiler, es wollte mir nicht gelingen. Zumindest hatte der gute Taichi es da besser, er hatte keine geheimen Kräfte zu verlieren. Natürlich hielt ihn das nicht von der eigenen Frustration ab.

„Was meinst du, wie lange werden die uns wohl noch hier hängenlassen." Unsere Wächter hatten uns fast die ganze Zeit über einfach ignoriert. Wir hatten sogar reden können und man hatte den Eindruck, sie hörten gar nicht zu. Es waren ein gutes Dutzend dunkler Schattenkrieger anwesend, alles Elitekämpfer wie wir aufschnappen konnten und an ihrer Spitze – der imaginären Rangfolge, nicht der lokalen Position – stand unser Entführer selbst. Er hatte seinen Trupp verloren aber war anscheinend entlohnt worden für seinen Erfolg. Ein weiterer dieser Kreaturen schien direkt neben ihm zu stehen und ich hatte das vage Gefühl, daß er für die Ausführung des anderen Planes zur Gefangennahme Taichis zuständig gewesen war. „Wahrscheinlich solange, bis unsere Freunde direkt in ihre Falle tappen."

Taichi nickte dumpf und wenn er gekonnt hätte, hätte er die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, so verkrampften sie sich nur merklich. Ich konnte gut verstehen wie er sich fühlte. Mein Entführer hatte uns mitgeteilt, was mittlerweile geschehen war und auch wenn Taichi ihm zuerst nicht glauben wollte, erschien es unwahrscheinlich, daß der Schatten lügen sollte. Irgendwie wußte er, daß es die Wahrheit war und das schmerzte. Er wünschte sich sicher nichts mehr, als bei seiner Freundin zu sein und ihr nicht noch mehr Sorgen zu bereiten.

Mir ging es ähnlich. Umi war sicher krank vor Sorge und ich war sicher, würde Fuu erstmal erfahren, was geschehen haben war, würde sie Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen. Umi war ein anderer Fall, denn selbst durch die Fesseln und der Unterdrückung meiner Magie fühlte ich die Ungewißheit, Sorge und Angst durch unser gemeinsames Band. Niemand wußte etwas, selbst Fuu noch nicht... gegeben, daß wir bisher noch wenig Gelegenheit hatten es ihr schonend beizubringen. Und so vermißte ich meine Umi natürlich auch und wollte nichts weiter als bei ihr sein.

„Ich glaube nicht, daß unsere Freunde so dumm sein werden direkt in deren Falle zu tappen", meinte Taichi schließlich nach einer langen Pause. Nahezu wie auf Kommando wurde die große Doppeltür in einer Ecke des Raumes aufgestoßen und sieben Jungen und Mädchen samt Digimon stürmten in den Raum, alle mit einen sehr bestimmten und ungehaltenen Gesichtsausdruck. Unter ihnen waren sowohl Umi... als auch Fuu. „Was sagtest du noch gleich?" griff ich zu einem meiner weniger benutzen Stilmittel, Ironie.

(Taichi)

Daisuke sah grimmig aus, Veemon spiegelte seine Entschlossenheit wieder. Ken war relativ ruhig, fixierte unsere Entführer aber mit jenem eisigen, entnervenden Blick, den man oft bei ihm in seiner Kaiserzeit gesehen hatte, Wormon postierte sich intuitiv neben seinem DNA-Partner. Kari sah ziemlich wütend aus – und es war kein hübscher Ausblick, wenn meine kleine Schwester wütend war – und Koushiro... man konnte es nicht anders beschreiben, als daß er zornig war, und es gab nur wenige Momente in der langen Zeit, wo ich ihn kannte, daß ich ihn so gesehen hatte.

Mein Blick blieb kurz an den beiden Mädchen/Kriegerinnen links und rechts von Sora hängen. Der Beschreibung nach eindeutig Umi und Fuu und beide sahen genauso wenig glücklich aus wie der Rest. Dann, für einen kurzen Augenblick, blickte ich genau in Soras Augen und sah den tiefen Schmerz darin. Es machte mich verrückt, drohte mir das Herz umzudrehen und es machte mich auf jeden Fall wütend und steigert damit nur meine Frustration. Am liebsten wäre ich in dieser Situation zu ihr gelaufen und hätte sie einfach nur umarmt, doch ich konnte nicht. Hilflos sah ich hinüber zu Agumon, der mir einen sympathisierenden Blick zuwarf, wo er ja sonst so wenig in seinem Käfig auf der anderen Seite des Raumes tun konnte.

„Ich gebe euch feigen Hunden eine Chance! Laßt die drei gehen und wir werden friedlich abziehen oder sonst..." Hikarus Entführer lachte schallend. „Oder sonst? Was will so ein lächerlich kleiner Haufen schon ausrichten. Ich hätte etwas mehr erwartet aber..." Daisuke ließ ihn gar nicht ausreden. „Wie du willst", grollte er. Und ohne ein weiteres Kommando echoten Kampfschreie Zauberformeln und anderes durch die Luft.

„SINOPE LUNAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

„GATOMON ULTRADIGITATION ZU... ANGEWOMON!"

„BIYOMON DIGITIERT ZU... BIRDRAMON!"

„TENTOMON DIGITIERT ZU... KABUTERIMON!"

„VEEMON DIGITIERT ZU... EXVEEMON!"

„WORMON DIGITIERT ZU... STINGMON!"

„KOORI NO RANBU!"

„KAZE NO IKARI!"

Der _Zorn des Windes_ schien den Hagel aus kleinen Eisspeeren nur noch schneller und unbarmherziger zu machen. Kombiniert mit einer Art Lichtsichel von der Waffe meiner Schwester riß der schnelle Angriff gleich drei der sogenannten Elitesoldaten mit sich. Die Championdigimon, inklusive Angewomon folgten dem Beispiel der drei Kriegerinnen und setzten sogleich nach. Doch ihre Gegner waren jetzt vorgewarnt und spritzten auseinander, dabei eine Geschwindigkeit benutzend, die nahezu zu schnell für das menschliche Auge war.

Der Kampf zog sich daraufhin hin. Zuerst hatte ich nicht verstanden, warum der Anführer unserer Gegner keine Verstärkung, von der er in Überfluß draußen welche hatte, anforderte. Doch mit fortlaufender Kampfdauer stellte ich betrübt fest, daß er sich seiner Sache tatsächlich ziemlich sicher sein konnte. Der größte Schock kam wohl, als ExVeemon und Stingmon versuchen wollten DNA zu digitieren. Es klappte nicht. Niemand verstand richtig warum. Aber es klappte nicht. Und so sehr sich Hikari auch bemühte, es war ihr nicht möglich die anderen Digimon auf ein höheres Level zu heben. Keine guten Aussichten.

„Sie haben die Festung sicherlich magisch geschützt. Sie mag in der Lage sein ihrem eigenen Digimon zu helfen aber die Kraft weitergeben, das kann sie nicht", schnappte Hikaru meine Gedanken auf. Das rothaarige Mädchen hatte ein gutes Auge, das mußte ich zugeben, selbst ihrer Kräfte beraubt hatte man das Gefühl, daß sie unsere Feinde nicht umsonst fürchteten.

Drei der feindlichen Kämpfer kombinierten ihre Kräfte und schickten eine massive Kugel aus vibrierender Schwärze auf Hikari, Koushiro und ihre Digimon, die eng beieinander standen. Angewomon und Kabuterimon reagierten schnell und bauten sich vor ihren Partnern auf.

„HIMMLISCHER CHARME!"

„STROMSCHLAG!"

Die Angriffe kollidierten und eine heftige Schockwelle raste über den Boden. Als der Staub sich geklärt hatte, sah man nur noch Koushiro und Tentomon. Für einen Moment umfaßte eine eiskalte Faust mein Herz und ich wollte schon laut nach meiner Schwester schreien, da bemerkte ich, daß sie direkt neben Hikaru aufgetaucht war. Überrumpelt zuckte mein Kopf erneut herum, als jemand mir einen sachten Kuß auf die Wange drückte. Es war Sora.

In nur wenigen Momenten hatten die beiden uns befreit. Mit einem Kampfschrei, der einen Wolf hätte winseln lassen stürzte Hikaru vorwärts, eine feuerrote Aura um sie herum aufflammend. Zögernd wichen die Schattenkrieger etwas zurück. Der designierte Anführer jedoch zeigte keine Reaktion auf die ziemlich wütende Kriegerin. Gerade als Hikaru ihre Feuermagie anrief, vollführte er eine kurze Handbewegung, aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich Hikari aber auch Umi und Fuu zusammenzucken.

„SHINKU GOUKA!"

Erde ? (Quinn)

Und wieder einmal rannten wir. Es war wie so viele unserer Slides geendet hatten. Wir mußten mal wieder flüchten. Diesmal vor einer ganzen Division von Soldaten einer Welt, die auf den ersten Blick richtig idyllisch schien aber teilweise so verrückte und unsinnige Gesetze hatte, daß man sich vorkam wie in einem Irrenhaus. Natürlich waren wir sogleich in Konflikt mit einigen dieser gekommen und hatten dabei herausgefunden wie eisern die Städte und Länder dieser Erde doch regiert wurden...

„Noch fünfzehn Sekunden." Ich zog Wade mit, die immer noch etwas schwach war, nachdem wir sie in einem halsbrecherischem Manöver aus einem örtlichen Hochsicherheitsgefängnis befreit hatten. Der Professor folgte knapp hinter uns, während Rembrandt schon ein paar Schritte voraus war. „Erinnere mich dran, daß ich nie wieder mein Eis aus Versehen auf dem Gras verteilte", brachte Wade schnaufend hervor. Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Die holen auf! Wieviel noch, Mr. Mallory?" erklang Arturos Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. Ich warf einen Blick auf den Timer. „Noch fünf! Haltet euch bereit." Die Sekunden tickten runter und genau bei Null betätigte ich den vorgesehenen Schalter und der vertraute blaue Wirbel riß wieder einmal ein Loch in die Dimensionen. Ohne zu zögern, griff ich mir Wade und sprang hinter Remmy her... Es sollte für eine lange Zeit unser letzter Slide sein.

Digiwelt (Koushiro)

Von dem Namen der Attacke etwas Verheerendes erwartend wich ich ein paar Schritte zurück. Aber es geschah nichts... Überhaupt nichts. Perplex wäre Hikaru fast ins Stolpern geraten bei ihrer Landung und nur eine schnelle Reaktion und einem Sprung rückwärts genau zwischen ihre beiden Freundinnen rettete sie vor einem wohl tödlichem Angriff. Der Anführer der Schatten lachte erneut schallend, diesmal wirklich auch höhnisch. „Tut mir ja Leid aber... Ich habe gerade dafür gesorgt, daß sämtliche Magie in diesem Raum nicht mehr wirksam ist, keine elementaren Attacken und damit meine ich auch keine Digimonattacken. Was macht ihr nun?" Die drei Mädchen rückten unwillkürlich enger zusammen und zogen ihre Schwerter, die zum Glück vielleicht aus Magie hergestellt – hey, ich informierte mich eben – aber nicht aus Magie bestanden. Ich tippte wild auf meinem Laptop rum und stellte bedrückend fest, daß der Schatten vollkommen recht hatte.

„Uh, das ist nicht gut. Koushiro-kun, Backupplan", entschied Daisuke. Ich konnte ihm bereits einen Augenblick später antworten. „Geht nicht."

„Was heißt das, ‚geht nicht'???" Seine Stimme überschlug sich fast und er versuchte stark die Panik niederzukämpfen. „Alles scheint blockiert. Ich bekomme kein Signal raus..." Daiskuke schluckte. Wir saßen definitiv ganz tief in der Scheiße, um es mal so salopp auszudrücken.

„Wir können immer noch physisch kämpfen. So leicht schlägst du uns nicht", stellte Hikaru selbstbewußt fest und brachte ihr Schwert in eine Angriffsposition, Umi und Fuu folgten ihrem Beispiel. Der Schattenanführer lächelte nur bemitleidend. „Kind, du scheinst zu vergessen, daß das hier nicht Cephiro ist. Hier entscheidet der Wille nicht über alles. Bis eure Freunde draußen anfangen sich Sorgen zu machen, seid ihr längst erledigt... Und wir fangen mit dir an, Kind des Lichtes!"

Bevor jemand reagieren konnte, verschränkte der Schatten seine Arme in einer komplizierten Methode und eine Kaskade aus pechschwarzen Fäden schoß vorwärts und drohte sich über Hikari zu ergießen.

Ich dachte nicht nach, als ich reagierte. Es war einfach nur intuitiv, etwas was ich selten tat. Sie hatte soviel riskiert und sich so sehr bemüht ihre Gefühle all die Zeit zu verbergen und ich Baka hatte nichts gemerkt. Es hatte mich regelrecht aus der Bahn geworfen – was ich ein klein wenig mit meinem Entsetzten über das in Erfahrung bringen meiner anderen Verehrerin maskieren konnte. Ich fühlte mich nicht recht würdig ihrer Gefühle, da ich nicht annährend zurückzahlen konnte, was sie bereit war zu geben.

Die Erkenntnis war wie ein Geistesblitz. Wie die Lösung zu einem Problem, die eigentlich klar auf der Hand liegt, du sie jedoch gerade erst, in diesem Moment erkannt hast. Bisher war ich mir nie ganz sicher gewesen, was ich selbst empfand. Doch jetzt schon. Es war so offensichtlich, so überaus offensichtlich. Schon immer hatte ich mich um Hikari gesorgt, als ob wir selbst Geschwister wären, bereits vor dem schicksalhaften Sommercamp waren wir gute Freunde gewesen. Dann, als ich sie da oben auf dem Fernsehturm in der Gewalt von Myotismon gesehen habe, hatte das etwas ausgelöst. Ich habe es zuerst nicht verstanden, ich hatte es nie richtig verstanden bis jetzt, was mich damals so spontan handeln ließ, vollkommen gegen meine Prinzipien die Initiative ergreifend. Jetzt verstand ich es und diese Wahrheit wollte ich mir nicht so schnell nehmen lassen.

Mit übermenschlich langen Schritten versuchte ich verzweifelt das aussichtlose Wettrennen mit den schwarzen Fäden zu bestehen, denn ich wußte, irgendwie wußte ich ganz genau, daß Hikari selbst als Sinope das nicht überstehen würde. Ob ich es geschafft hätte sie aus dem Weg zu schieben oder nicht, das wird wohl immer ein Rätsel bleiben, denn in dem Augenblick, wo ich sie aus dem Weg schubsen wollte, berührten sich unsere Hände, nur für einen winzigen, nicht einmal wimpernschlaglangen Moment, für uns war es eine halbe Ewigkeit.

Farben aus Violett und Purpur leuchteten auf und vermischten sich ineinander. Ich fühlte wie ich wegdriftete, an einen anderen Ort, wo kein anderer sein konnte. Nur ich und Hikari. Sie stand da in der Mitte dieses seltsamen Ortes, der anscheinend nur aus klarem Wasser zu bestehen schien. Es war wie mir die Beschreibung schon oft untergekommen war, wie im Ruhepunkt des Selbst. Doch fühlte ich mich hier nicht fremd, obwohl ich sicher war, dies war Hikaris Bewußtsein.

Sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und ein heller Glanz umgab ihren Körper, wie damals des öfteren, als sie das erste Mal in der Digiwelt war. „Ich fühle mich so ruhig, so ausgeglichen. Als ob dein Wissen und deine Ruhe das brodelnde und unkontrollierbare Licht in mir ausbalancieren würden." Meine Antwort kam ohne Zögern. Ich fühlte es deutlich, das, was sie gesagt hatte. „Ich fühle genauso. Dein Licht erhellt meine Seele, macht mich lebendiger. Ich fühle mich freier..." Ein Lächeln fand seinen Weg auf meine Lippen.

Hikari sah auf und ich reichte ihr meine Hand. Als sich unsere Hände berührten, blitzte erneut das Licht auf. Langsam begann das Wappen des Lichts auf Hikarus Brust sichtbar zu werden. Es pulsierte und strahlte wie ein kräftiges Herz. Erneut ein Lichtblitz und wie die Namensgeber ihrer Schwester, wie kleine Sterne vielleicht schossen zwölf Lichtpunkte in alle Himmelsrichtung, zwei davon für uns gedacht. An mir herunterschauend stellte ich überrascht fest, daß sich langsam auch mein Wappen formte und tatsächlich zu einer festen Form wurde, als ob es nie von Apocalymon zerstört worden wäre. Noch erstaunter war ich als ein Amulett aus Violett und Purpur zusammengemischten Farben wie das Zwielicht sich um mein Wappen formte. Ein Blick genügte mir, um mir zu bestätigen, daß Hikari ein identisches Amulett trug.

Langsam verblaßte die Umgebung um uns herum und wechselte wieder zur Realität. Taichi und Sora wechselten mit ihrem Starren zwischen uns und ihre wiedererhaltenen Wappen und Amuletten hin und her. Gleiches galt für Daisuke und Ken, die ebenfalls Amulette samt Wappen trugen, Daisukes Wappen dabei eine helles Blau, mit den Symbolen für Mut und Freundschaft. Kens war einfach nur dasselbe wie bereits damals in der Festung.

Die letzte Überraschung sollte aber noch kommen, Strahlen aus unseren respektiven Farben sendend wurden Gatomon und Tentomon vollkommen eingehüllt und in die Luft gehoben. Das Licht war heller, breiter, stärker, vitaler und beeindruckender als alles, was ich bisher gesehen hatte.

„TENTOMON..."

Daisuke und Ken schnappten nach Luft, all zu vertraut mit dem Schema, das sich gerade vor unseren Augen vollzog.

„GATOMON..."

Beide Digimon erschienen nicht mehr als Lichtstrahlen, die sich um den respektiven Strahl unseres Wappens wanden, begleitet von vielen kleinen Symbolen des Lichts und des Wissens.

„JOGRESS..."

Taichi und Sora starrten nur in schierem Staunen. Hikaru, Umi und Fuu, die das ganze ja noch nie erlebt hatten, waren sprachlos. Doch der Vorgang war etwas anderes. Man konnte die unglaubliche, freigesetzte Energie förmlich spüren.

„WARPDIGITATION..."

Huh? Jetzt war es auch an uns beiden uns erstaunt anzusehen, Überraschung wohl in beiden unseren Gesichtern geschrieben.

„ZU..." Ein Geschöpf formte sich aus dem blendenden Licht. Menschenähnlich aber doch mit starken Parallelen zu einem Insekt wie Kabuterimon, mehr war momentan nicht zu erkennen von der Form, nur noch die unverwechselbare Form einer Klinge, die man trotz des Lichtes pulsieren sehen konnte.

Wir warteten alle gespannt auf den Abschluß der Digitation...

Fortsetzung folgt... 

(Erzähler)

Tja, was soll ich dazu jetzt sagen. Ich schätze nichts... „DAS IST DOCH DER SINN DER SACHE!" ertönte die Stimme des Autors aus dem Hintergrund und ich zuckte zusammen. Nicht schon wieder...

Anmerkungen des Autors 

*Stöhnt, faßt sich an die Stirn und schaut verzweifelt zur Decke auf* Womit hab ich das verdient?

Tja, wie auch immer. Das war Teil 1-2, mal wieder beendet mit einem schönen Cliffhanger. *böse grins* Das paßte einfach so gut und wenn ich jetzt nicht abgebrochen hätte, wäre dieser Teil NOCH länger geworden.

Also gut handeln wir in guter alter TFSTTM-Traditionen mal alles ab.

Erstens Daisymon und Puttimon. Daisymon ist eine Eigenerfindung, Puttimon ist tatsächlich Wormons Armorstufe.

Zweitens Sinope und Saturn. Als mir eingefallen ist, Kari zu Sinope zu machen, habe ich nicht richtig drauf geachtet, daß Sinope ein Jupitermond ist und dementsprechend mußte ich mir jetzt was einfallen lassen, um meine schöne Idee zu stützen. Näheres zu der Geschichte der beiden in späteren Kapiteln.

Drittens MKR. Die Einbeziehung von Magic Knights Rayearth war mehr eine ungeplante und intuitive Idee, die größtenteils aus dem Lesen von „A Duet of Pigtails" entstanden war. Ich kann's persönlich nur weiterempfehlen. Duet ist ein Ranma/MKR-Crossover der besonderen Sorte (Hikaru/Ranma-Paarung) und ist auch gut verständlich für jemanden, der z. B. Ranma nie gelesen oder gesehen hat, da jedes Kapitel so unheimlich detailliert ist und die Charaktere klasse erklärt werden.

Daraus ergibt sich dann eigentlich Viertens. Warum habe ich mich entschieden die japanischen Attacken der Knights zu benutzen? Weil sie sich besser anhören? Weil die ganze Fic eh einen sehr originalgetreuen Hauch hat? Wer weiß, ich fand's einfach angebrachter. Eine Menge davon waren nie im Manga zu sehen, sondern stammen größtenteils aus dem SNES-Spiel (und vielleicht dem Anime, was ich aber nicht vermag zu sagen). Wer gerne eine Liste haben möchte, möge mir das bitte sagen.

Fünftens... Gibt es eigentlich noch ein Fünftes... hmm... *grübel*... *einige Schlucke Cola trink*... Nein, eigentlich nicht.

Aber ein Sechstens gibt es. (Huh?) Na ja, ein quasi Sechstens. Okay, ich rede Müll. Also Jogress sollte allen, die bei der Animeerklärung von Omnimon aufgepaßt haben ein Begriff sein. In dieser Fic werde ich zwischen DNA und Jogress unterscheiden, den Unterschied erkläre ich aber erst im nächsten Teil. Aber ich kann schon mal sagen, daß ich den Namen von dem, was bei dieser Digitation rauskommt, Basti zu verdanken habe... Und wer eine andere Fic von mir gelesen hat, weiß eh schon, was ich meine...

Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn. TBoL 1-2 hat sich doch länger hingezogen als gedacht, doch es hat mir sehr viel Freude bereitet beim Schreiben, ich hoffe, es hat euch genau soviel Freude beim Lesen bereitet. Ich weiß wirklich nicht genau wie lange die ganze Fic dauern wird. Immerhin ist das ein Riesenteil und ich bin gerade erst am Anfang (glaubt es oder nicht). Jeder einzelner Teil wird zumindest drei Unterkapitel haben, also jetzt noch einer für den ersten Teil.

Ich bedanke und verabschiede mich für dieses Mal. Mittlerweile wißt ihr wohl schon, wie ihr mich erreichen könnt. Und bitte schreibt auch wirklich mal. Gerade was und warum es euch gefällt (oder auch mißfällt). Jeder Autor sei er noch so versiert braucht Feedback!

Ja ne, euer

Matthias

Anhang

Magic Knights Rayearth Attacken

Shidou Hikaru

Honoo no Ya – Feuerpfeil

Honoo no Inseki – Feuermeteorit

Shinku Gouka – Dunkelkarmesinrotes Höllenfeuer (wörtliche Übersetzung)

Shiroki Sen Kou – Weißer Strahlenblitz (Hikarus stärkste Attacke, außerhalb Rayearths)

Ryuuzaki Umi

Mizu no Ryuu – Wasserdrache

Aoi Tatsumaki – Blauer Wirbelwind

Mizu no Yaiba – Wasserklinge

Koori no Ranbu – Stürmischer Eistanz (mal ganz salopp)

Hooji Fuu

Kaze no Ikari – Warnender Wind (ist eigentlich Wind Fury, also Wütender Wind oder so)


	4. Christmas Special (BtVS/MKR)

Vorwort

Nun es ist Weihnachten... und das war eigentlich eine der wichtigsten Antriebe das zu schreiben. Okay, ich wollte das eh tun und so bot sich das halt an. Also erst einmal. Das ist eigentliche keine echte Side Story, sondern mehr eine Vorgeschichte. Nämlich die Vorgeschichte der beiden gesetzten Pärchen (die nicht in der Serie bereits zusammen sind oder einmal waren). Dementsprechend ist dies also ein relativ deutliches Crossover zwischen Buffy und Magic Knights Rayearth (ich verwette eine Menge darauf, daß es so etwas noch nicht gab!). Es gibt eine Menge Shoujo Ai/Shipping hier drin, also wer sich da in irgendeiner Weise angegriffen fühlt, braucht es nicht unbedingt zu lesen, so wichtig ist diese Geschichte auch nicht für den Handlungsverlauf.

ABER ein paar Hinweise, auf was später in der TboL-Serie noch kommt sind in dieser Fic versteckt. Ein Pärchen und ein etwas tragischerer Fall, der kommen wird, schaut, ob ihr sie findet. Falls nicht, laßt euch überraschen.

Ich habe eine Menge Ideen in diese Fic gemixt, die teilweise meine waren, aus diversen Fics stammen oder einfach nur partielle Ereignisse dessen waren, was wirklich in der vierten Staffel von Buffy geschah. Ich erklär das alles mal am Ende.

Genug mit dem Gelaber. Ich wünsche euch allen fröhliche Weihnachten und ein schönes neues Jahr. Möge Gott euch segnen.

Ja ne, euer

Matthias

Catstrio.de präsentiert   

The Breath of Life

**Zwischenspiel: Four Hearts Afire**

Ein Multi-Anime/Reality-Crossover

Christmas Special

Geschrieben von: Matthias Engel

Testgelesen von: Martin Lingnau

Illustrationen und Scriptunterstützung von: Sebastian Gansauer

Magic Knights Rayearth©CLAMP

Buffy, the Vampires Slayer©Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, WB und 20th Century Fox

Part I: Silent Confessions

Tokyo Tower (Hikaru)

Eine breite Tasche über meine Schulter hängend stieg ich aus dem Wagen meines älteren Bruders. „Arigato, Onii-sama", bedankte ich mich höflich. Shidou Kakeru lächelte freundlich. „Viel Spaß wünsche ich euch dann, Imouto-chan. Paß auf dich auf. Oh, und grüß Fuu-san von mir, ja?" Ich erwiderte das Lächeln und nickte. „Hai, werde ich."

Damit drehte ich mich um und ging zum Eingang des Tokyo Towers. Für einen Moment verharrte ich. Es war jetzt der elfte Dezember, einen Tag vor Fuus Geburtstag und Umi und ich würden wieder einmal nach Cephiro reisen, um dieses Ereignisse zu feiern. Ich freute mich schon all die anderen wiederzusehen, Lantis, Eagle, Presea, Clef... Nicht zu vergessen Mokona. Seit Fuu Ferio geheiratet hatte und Königin des neuen Cephiros – wir hatten uns schließlich zu Ehren der über die Kämpfe Gefallenen entschieden, das neue Land letztendlich nicht umzubenennen – geworden ist, herrschte vollkommener Frieden, jetzt bereits für neun, fast zehn Jahre. Es war soviel Zeit vergangen. Mittlerweile war der Winter des Jahres 2002 hereingebrochen, Monate nachdem die Welt beinah von Dunkelheit verschlungen worden wäre, wären da nicht die Digiritter gewesen. Ich lächelte. Zwar hätten Umi und ich gerne geholfen aber letztendlich hatte es sich als unnötig erwiesen. Die Einigkeit die Kinder, verteilt über die ganze Welt gezeigt hatten, hatte mich beeindruckt. Vielleicht konnte aus unserer Welt letztendlich doch noch etwas werden, so wie aus Cephiro. Mokono würde es sicher glücklich machen.

„Ossu, Hikaru!" Mich umdrehend sah ich eine junge Frau, in ihren frühen Zwanzigern, sowie ich, die Straße herunterkommen. Ihr blaues Haar fiel ihr glattgekämmt und in der Wintersonne glitzernd den Rücken hinunter und die azurblauen Augen glänzten nur so vor Vorfreude. Ryuuzaki Umi grinste breit und umarmte mich fröhlich. Für diese Art beneidete ich sie schon immer etwas. Für ein japanisches Mädchen war sie schon immer recht offen und direkt gewesen, eine Lebensfreude ausstrahlend, die ich mir oft nicht gönnte, zumindest sagte Umi das stets.

„Konnichi wa, Umi-chan. Alles bereit für die große Party?" Sie nickte und fröhlich miteinander plaudernd betraten wir den Tokyo Tower und arbeiteten uns durch die Massen an Führungen bis auf die oberste Etage durch. Nach einiger Zeit hatten wir schließlich einen leeren, abgeschiedenen Platz gefunden, der geeignet war.

Ich schloß meine Augen. Nirgendwo anders in Japan, bzw. der ganzen Welt war die Verbindung zur anderen Welt so stark und nirgendwo anders war es mir möglich die starke Macht zu fühlen und zu nutzen, die ich als Cephiros Pfeiler innehatte. Langsam begann eine rotgoldene Aura sich um mich zu bilden, die langsam zu reinem Weiß wurde. Hätte uns jetzt jemand gesehen, hätte dieser uns wohl für irgendwelche Freaks gehalten, doch zum Glück war keiner in der Nähe. Eine simple Geste, als ob ich etwas teilen wollte, öffnete das Tor, den Durchgang... Sollte es zumindest.

„Nani?" Ich öffnete die Augen, Umi sah sich ebenfalls verwirrt um und schaute mich schließlich fragend an. Da ich selber nicht wußte, was geschehen war, zuckte ich mit den Schultern, schloß erneut die Augen und wiederholte den Vorgang, mit dem gleichen Ergebnis. Dieses Mal jedoch gab es ein leichtes Beben, das den ganzen Tower erzittern ließ, Menschen riefen wild durcheinander, Umi und ich standen nur verwirrt da und starrten auf die zwei Armreife, die vor uns in der Luft schwebten. Es waren Teile unserer Rüstungen als Magic Knights und der generelle Aufbewahrungsort unserer Schwerter.

„Ima..." fand Umi ihre Sprache als erstes wieder. „Heißt das dann keine Geburtstagsfeier?" Den leuchtende Armreif anlegend, spürte ich einen Teil meiner Macht als Magic Knight durch mich fließen. Verstehen tat ich noch nicht, was hier vorging aber Umis Frage konnte ich mit Sicherheit beantworten. „Sieht so aus."

Sunnydale (Buffy)

Erschöpft, ausgelaugt und müde schleppte ich mich in Willows und mein Zimmer auf den Campus. Normalerweise wäre ich heute sicher zu Riley aber nach den Ereignissen der letzten Tage und meinem konditionell nicht gerade hochgradigen Befindens war ich froh es zum Studentenwohnheim geschafft zu haben.

Ehrlich, ich hätte ihn in viele kleine Stücke geschlagen, wenn ich nur die Fähigkeit dazu besessen hätte, doch leider schien Adam, Maggie Walshs Frankensteinkreation immer noch nahezu unbesiegbar. Heute schien er besondere Freude daran gefunden zu haben mich mit einem seiner höheren Untertanen, einer merkwürdigen Dämonenfrau zu quälen. Sie war eigentlich nicht stark – selbst Willow hätte sie vermöbeln können – aber besaß eine Schnelligkeit, daß sie es geschafft hatte selbst mich an den Rand der totalen Erschöpfung zu treiben.

Was für ein miserables Timing, es waren gerade mal noch zwei Wochen bis Weihnachten. Ferien standen an und ich hatte gehofft endlich einmal ruhige Feiertage verbringen zu können. Zusammen mit Riley, Willow, Xander und dem ganzen Kreis an Freunden, der noch dazukam. Dumme Hoffnung. Als ob jemals etwas ruhig war in Sunnydale zu besinnlichen Zeiten. Seit einigen Monaten schlugen wir uns jetzt schon mit Adam rum und es wurde von mal zu mal aussichtloser. Zwar waren wir in der Lage die Situation unter Kontrolle zu halten aber niemand von uns zweifelte daran, daß, wenn Adam selber in den Kampf eingreifen würde, wir nicht den Hauch einer Chance hätten... oder wir vorher vor Erschöpfung umfallen würden. Uns mußte schnell etwas einfallen, mir mußte schnell etwas einfallen. Verdammt, ich war die Jägerin, Rat hin oder her. Ich tat das hier, um meine Freunde zu beschützen und die derzeitige Situation gefiel mir kein bißchen.

„Buffy?" riß eine verschlafene Stimme mich aus meinen melancholischen Gedanken. Shit, ich hatte Willow nicht wecken wollen. Früher hatte ich machen können, was ich wollte, sie war meistens noch wach gewesen, wenn ich von der Jagd zurückkam. Aber jetzt, wo ich öfters weg und bei Riley war, dachte ich, sie würde aufhören sich Sorgen um mich zu machen. Dem war wohl nicht so.

„Ja." Ich zog das Wort in die Länge, trottete rüber zu meinem Bett und ließ mich hineinfallen. Ich sollte duschen und wenigstens meine Klamotten ausziehen aber ich war zu müde. „Alles in Ordnung?" Willow schien augenblicklich hellwach. _Na toll, jetzt hast du es schon wieder geschafft, Buffy._ „Keine Sorge, Will, laß mich nur schlafen, morgen geht's mir besser." Sie kaufte kein bißchen davon, das hätte ich wissen müssen und tat es wohl auch.

Bevor ich protestieren konnte war sie aufgestanden und kam in der Dunkelheit des Raumes zu mir herüber. Das fahle Mondlicht, das durch das Fenster fiel tauchte ihr Gesicht für einen Augenblick in ein unnatürliches Licht und verlieh ihrem rotem Haar kleine silberne Strähnen, die irgendwie süß aussahen. In solchen Momenten, in denen Willows natürliche Schönheit voll zur Geltung kam, verfluchte ich Oz und jeden Mann, der diese nicht sah, stets. Sie hatte besseres verdient als das einfache Singledasein. Obwohl, da war irgend etwas zwischen ihr und der andere Hexe, die ihr seit dem Ereignis mit den Gentlemen half ihre Zauberkunst etwas besser zu beherrschen und sie entwickelte sich gut. Genauso wie ihre Freundschaft zu der recht schüchternen, blonden Tara. Ich wußte zwar nicht, ob ich mir meine beste Freundin wirklich als lesbisch vorstellen konnte aber wenn Tara sie glücklich machen konnte... Etwas in mir schmerzte bei diesen Gedanken, doch konnte ich nicht recht feststellen was und warum.

Ein Schauder lief durch mich hindurch, als Willow sich zu mir runterbeugte und mit einem Finger über die Haut meines schweißnassen, noch leicht blutverschmierten Gesicht fuhr. Mir war bewußt, daß sie kein Licht brauchte, um zu sehen in welcher Verfassung ich mich befand. Wie schon gesagt ihre Magie war besser geworden und damit für irgendeinen, seltsamen Grund auch ihre Nachtsicht... Zwei Minuten später saß sie auf der Kante meines Bettes, kümmerte sich um meine Wunden wie in den alten Zeiten und hörte mir zu, wie ich widerwillig von meinen Begegnungen berichtete.

Als ich fertig war und sie alle meine Wunden verbunden hatte, nicht, daß die meisten davon nicht eh am Morgen oder in ein paar Tagen verschwunden sein würden, fühlte ich mich merkwürdig erleichtert. So sehr ich es haßte Willow mit alldem zu belasten, so sehr merkte ich doch wie sehr ich es zur gleichen Zeit vermißt hatte. Viel zu wenig Zeit hatten wir zuletzt miteinander verbracht. Ich war zu sehr mit Adam, der Initiative und Riley beschäftigt gewesen und hatte darüber hinaus meine Freunde ganz vergessen, es war ein Wunder, daß Adam, der sonst so clever schien, das noch nicht ausgenutzt hatte. Ich würde das ändern müssen. Das war nicht ich, meine Freunde mußten wieder Priorität bekommen, gerade Xander, Giles und Willow, schließlich waren wir zusammen das Herzstück der Scooby Gang. Ich grinste bei dem Gedanken.

Willow hatte eine längere Zeit geschwiegen und die Stille war teilweise beruhigend und sie half mir eben ein paar Dinge festzustellen. „Falls es dich beruhigt... Tara, Amy und ich arbeiten an etwas, das dir vielleicht helfen könnte mit Adam fertigzuwerden. Der Prozeß ist aber recht kompliziert und könnte noch etwas dauern." Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Amy?" Willow lachte leicht. „Oh ja, sorry, hab ich dir ja noch gar nicht erzählt. Wir haben es endlich geschafft ihren Zauber umzudrehen." Ein Grinsen kroch in mein Gesicht. „Hat ja auch lange genug gedauert."

Ein weiterer Moment Stille, dann griff ich nach Willows Hand und stützte meinen Kopf auf meine freie. Meine beste Freundin sah mich fragend an. „Will, ich weiß zu schätzen, was ihr tut, und ich weiß auch, daß ich in letzter Zeit nicht viel getan hatte, um das zu rechtfertigen." Ihren Protest erstickte ich mit einer Geste. „Ich war eine miserable Freundin und das weißt du. Doch ich mach es wieder gut. Versprochen."

Willow lächelte und ihr Lächeln war das schönste Geschenk, das mir heute gemacht wurde und ließ den Tag doch gleich wieder viel schöner erscheinen. „Schlaf ein wenig, die Sonne geht bald auf." Sie lehnte sich vor und gab mir einen Kuß auf die Stirn. „Und wegen dem, was du gesagt hast... Danke." Damit stand sie auf und ging zurück zu ihrem eigenen Bett. Erneut vermeinte ich dieses seltsame Gefühl in mir auszumachen... „Nacht, Will", war alles, was ich noch zustandebrachte, bevor traumloser Schlaf mich rief – und das war schon etwas schönes für eine Jägerin.

Pazifischer Ozean (Umi)

Die Entscheidung war schnell und intuitiv gewesen. Meine Eltern hatten schon längere Zeit diesen Geschäftsbesuch in Amerika geplant und sie würden über Weihnachten bleiben. Jedoch so sehr ich meine Eltern liebte, fiel dieser Termin erstens eben nahezu zeitgleich mit Fuus Geburtstag, zweitens war ich mittlerweile eine erwachsene Frau und als solche mußte ich meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen. Meine Eltern sah ich oft genug aber Fuu hatte ich seit letztes Jahr nicht mehr gesehen und Hikaru und ich hatten eine Menge zu erzählen. Also hatte ich abgelehnt mitzukommen, auch wenn es mich reizte, das amerikanische Kalifornien näher kennenzulernen.

Aber jetzt, nachdem es trotz weitere Versuche unmöglich schien, hatten wir uns schnell entschieden den Geschäftstrip zu einem kleinen Familienurlaub auszuweiten. Die Familie zumindest, die Hikaru und ich uns hier aufgebaut hatten. Ein Großteil dieser Entscheidung basierte darauf Hikaru auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Ich wußte sehr wohl, wie sehr es sie schmerzte diesen Besuch nicht abhalten zu können, dazu hatte sie sich zu sehr gefreut. Auch wenn ich Fuu vermißte, hatte ich ansonsten niemanden, der in Cephiro wirklich auf mich wartete. Ja, sicher Ascott war nett und sicherlich an mir interessiert, das konnte ich sehen. Doch die Person, die ich wirklich brauchte, war bereits hier, wenn auch gleichzeitig so unerreichbar weit entfernt. Ein abstruses Paradox.

Ich schaute mich in der Buisness Class, in der wir uns befanden, um. Hikaru neben mir war eingedöst, Mom und Dad eine Reihe vor uns unterhielten sich über geschäftliche Details. Hoojo Kuu, Fuus ältere Schwester, mit der wir uns sehr gut verstanden und die wir eigentlich vorhatten ebenfalls noch für Fuus Geburtstag abzuholen, döste auch etwas vor sich hin, während Shidou Masaru, einer von Hikarus drei älteren Brüdern aus dem Fenster schaute. Satoru und Kakeru hatten andere Dinge zu tun und irgendwer mußte sich ja um die Kendoschule der Shidous kümmern – das war zu einem Großteil Hikarus Job.

Erneut fiel mein Blick zurück auf Hikaru. Über die Jahre waren wir viel mehr als beste Freunde gewesen. Mittlerweile behandelten wir uns wie Schwestern, sehr eng vertraute Schwestern. Wir taten fast alles zusammen. Hikaru, mittlerweile eine Kendo-Großmeisterin, und ich trainierten zusammen, auch wenn meine  Fechtkunst bei weitem nicht so gut war wie Hikarus Kendo, teilten sogar eine Wohnung seit einigen Jahren. Wir waren ein Herz und eine Seele, wenn man das alte Sprichwort aufgreifen wollte. Und ich hätte nichts dagegen unsere Beziehung auf ein höheres Level zu bringen. Doch leider würde das wohl nie geschehen.

Sosehr ich Hikaru liebte, mit allem was ich hatte, so sicher war mir auch bewußt, daß sie nie diese Art von Liebe erwidern könnte. Es schmerzte, aber ich konnte damit leben. Zwar war es mehr als unklar, ob sie sich je entscheiden würde entweder Lantis oder Eagle eine echte Chance zu geben, doch war mir auch bewußt wie sehr sie beide mochte. Das Einzigste, was noch fehlte, war sich zu entscheiden, wen sie mehr mochte. Und ich liebte sie zu sehr, um dazwischen zu stehen, auch wenn es hieß die Person aufzugeben, die ich mehr als alles verehrte. Das erste Mal war ich mir über diese Gefühle klargeworden, als Hikaru beinah ihr Leben gelassen hatte beim Versuch – und Erfolg – in einen der Wege zum Pfeiler einzudringen. Es hatte sie fast umgebracht und ich war zu Tode beunruhigt gewesen...

„Arigato, Mi-chan." Nani? Ich blinzelte, aus meinem Tagtraum gerissen, und sah in die rotbraunen Augen meines Engels. Hatte sie gerade Mi-chan gesagt? Selten benutzte sie diesen Spitznamen, bisher hatte ich es gerade zweimal gehört. „Ich weiß, daß du das größtenteils meinetwegen tust und ich kann nicht sagen wie dankbar ich bin, Onee-san." Ich lächelte, sie konnte einem das Herz schmelzen mit ihrer immer noch leicht naiven, selbstlosen Persönlichkeit. „Hey, du weißt, ich würde alles für dich tun. Laß uns das Beste daraus machen, vielleicht ist es ja nur eine temporäre Blockade und wir können es später nachholen." Hikaru nickte, für den Moment einen zufriedenen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

Ja, ich würde alles für sie tun... Selbst wenn es bedeutete für immer nur ihre ein paar Monate ältere Wahlschwester zu sein.

Sunnydale (Tara)

Amy und ich betraten Giles Wohnung und waren erleichtert die ganze Gang, inklusive Buffy und Willow vorzufinden. Ich war etwas besorgt gewesen, ersten, weil Willow nicht wie verabredet gestern Abend noch vorbeigekommen war, und zweitens, weil wir heute Morgen Riley über den Weg gelaufen waren und dieser gemeint hatte, Buffy wäre auch nicht bei ihm gewesen. Anscheinend hatten beide die Nacht in ihrem eigenen Raum auf dem Campus verbracht. Nicht, daß dagegen etwas einzuwenden war.

Das war schon eine seltsame Gruppe, in der ich mich plötzlich wiedergefunden. Versteht das nicht falsch ich... war froh darüber zu helfen, sofern ich von Hilfe sein konnte. Willow profitierte schließlich von mir und jetzt würden wir hoffentlich auch von Amy profitieren, da sie mehr Erfahrung hatte, obwohl sie gemeint hätte, daß sie uns kaum noch etwas beibringen konnte. Ich schätzte mal, das war ein Kompliment. Wie gesagt die Gruppe war schon merkwürdig aber insgesamt wie ein kleine, eingeschworene Familie.

„Ah, also stimmten die Gerüchte, daß die Ratte wieder unter den Menschen weilt?" scherzte Xander flapsig. Amy ignorierte seinen Kommentar. „Es ist auch schön dich wieder zu sehen, Harris..." Xander grinste nur und Anya winkte schwach. In dieser Beziehung fragte man sich hin und wieder, wer der Peinlichkeitsfaktor war, sie oder Xander... wahrscheinlich beide. Aber trotzdem konnte man sie einfach nur gern haben, zumindest Xander, bei Anya wußte ich nicht so genau.

Ich stellte fest, als Amy und ich uns zum Rest setzten, daß Buffy und Willow recht gutgelaunt waren, trotz des beunruhigenden Berichtes der blonden Jägerin über die letzte Nacht. Zum ersten Mal seit einigen Monaten, in denen ich Willow das erste Mal kennengelernt hatte, verhielten sich die beiden wieder wie die engen Freunde, die sie zu der Zeit waren. Auf der einen Seite freute mich das aber andererseits war ich auch nicht so naiv nicht zu merken, daß Buffy ebenfalls an Willow interessiert war. Und ich war durchaus bereit ihr den Vortritt zu lassen, sollte es zwischen den beiden wirklich einmal funken, denn immerhin hatte sie den längeren Anspruch. Doch letztendlich war es Willows Entscheidung.

„Also, was steht heute auf der Tagesordnung, Giles?" eröffnete Xander das Treffen inoffiziell. „Außer dem Üblichen meine ich." Mit dem Üblichen meinte er Adam, doch das mußte eigentlich niemanden gesagt werden. Buffys designierter Wächter rieb sich in jener typisch besorgten Geste seine Brillengläser. „Nun, eine meiner Quellen hat berichtet, ein Toth Dämon wäre in der Stadt", erklärte er. Xander schien in seinem Gedächtnis zu kramen, doch bevor er einen weiteren Kommentar ablassen konnte, erklärte Willow. „Toth sind Dämonen, die ihr Ziel aufteilen können. Sie trennen die Stärken von den Schwächen und konzentrieren sich dann auf die schwächere Seite, um damit beide Hälften zu töten."

„Hey, das wußte ich auch!" protestierte Xander, half scherzend, halb verletzt. Anya rümpfte die Nase. „Sicher, du hast dich nur gerade nicht dran erinnert." Buffy verbiß sich ein Lachen, während Willow das nicht mal versuchte. Ernst werdend übernahm die Jägerin wieder die Initiative. „Gut, Willow, Xander, Anya und ich gehen diesen Dämon jagen, da Riley anscheinend ja zu sehr mit den Jungs von der Initiative beschäftigt ist (Anm. des Autors: Was für ein Zufall). Tara, du und Amy seht zu, daß ihr mit diesem wie nanntet ihr es noch..."

„Zauberklinge", half ich, bereits erahnend, worauf sie ansprach. „Ah ja, genau, Also seht zu, daß ihr das fertigbekommt, denn ich hab keine Lust, daß mir meine Frustration wegen Adam zu Kopf steigt. Giles vielleicht können sie ja ein wenig mithelfen." Der ältere Mann nickte kurz und schien ansonsten einverstanden mit dem Plan seines Schützlings. „Seid aber vorsichtig. Wir brauchen keine zwei Buffys, die sich gegenseitig auf die Nerven gehen..." Mit einem langen Blick in Richtung Xander fügte er düster an: „Gott bewahre uns vor zwei Xanders." Wir kicherten alle, bis auf Xander natürlich, der schlichtweg einen unartikulierten Laut von sich gab.

„Seien sie unbesorgt, Giles. Ich denke, ich weiß wie man das umdreht. Selbst Tara und Willow könnten das", versicherte Amy und der alternde Wächter atmete deutlich hörbar aus, ganz zu Xanders Ärgernis. Buffys Blick wechselte von ernst zu entspannt, etwas, das man selten sah in den letzten Monaten, die aus Schulstreß gepaart mit Jagdfrustration bestanden. „Da das geklärt ist, einmal alle Probleme vergessend, was machen wir Weihnachten?"

Für einen Moment war der Raum still, niemand außer Willow, die es anscheinend bereits erahnt hatte, hatte erwartet, daß Buffy gerade jetzt ein persönliches, privates Anliegen auf den Tisch brachte. Nicht, nachdem sie die letzten Monaten vollkommen Jägerin-Buffy war und nicht ein normales Collegemädchen. Es dauerte nur einige Sekunden, dann brach eine wilde Diskussion aus und Giles zog sich kopfschüttelnd zurück.

Später am Tag (Umi)

Okay, es war nicht LA und genauso wenig San Francisco oder irgendeine andere bekannte, kalifornische Großstadt ein kleines Kaff eher aber was soll's. Eine beschauliche, ruhige (AdA: Ja, sicher...) Kleinstadt war vielleicht sogar besser für ein beschauliches Weihnachtsfest. Unsere Familie hatte hier ein paar entfernte Verwandte, die momentan nicht in der Stadt waren uns aber freundlicherweise ihr Haus ganz in der Nähe des örtlichen Colleges UC Sunnydale gelegen zur Verfügung gestellt hatten. Auf jeden Fall schien die Stadt durchaus mit Leben zu blühen, zumindest am Tag, während gerade jetzt des Nachts die Straßen wie leergefegt schienen und anscheinend sämtliche, heimischen Einwohner Schutz in ihren eigenen vier Wänden suchten.

Hikaru und ich saßen gemeinsam auf einer Parkband und genossen die frische Luft, die in Tokyo sicher eisig kalt gewesen wäre. Die Stadt lag nicht umsonst an der Westküste Amerikas im sonnigen Kalifornien und hatte sicher nicht umsonst ihren Gründungsnamen, den ich aus einem Prospekt erfahren hatte. Ich hatte auch erfahren, daß die Rate unergründlicher Todesfälle in dieser Stadt anscheinend höher lag, als in mehreren Großstädten dieser Welt zusammen. Ein Hauch von Dunkelheit lag über der Stadt, mehr ein dichter Nebel. Wenn hier keine Menschen leben würden, würde ich sagen dies war das typische Beispiel einer Geisterstadt.

Wie auch immer, im Gegensatz zu den normalen Bewohnern brauchten wir uns nicht vor den Geschöpfen der Nacht zu fürchten, die wie Schatten auf ihr Opfer lauerten. Die funkelnde, fluoreszierende Aura, die von uns ausging, schreckte alles ab, was sensitiv für Energieauren war und zu einem großen Anteil auch den ganzen Rest.

„Seltsame Stadt", meinte Hikaru und nahm einen Schluck ihrer Cola. Ich hatte einen Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt in einer schwesterlichen Geste – wenn sie für mich auch soviel mehr bedeuteten hätte können – und genoß das Beisammensein. „Hai. Und da dachten wir immer, Tokyo würde Ärger anziehen. Anscheinend ist diese Stadt der Inbegriff des Ärgers." Hikaru lächelte schwach. „Solange es nicht unser Ärger ist. Alles, was ich möchte, ist friedliche Feiertage zu verbringen." Schon lange hatten wir gelernt uns aus lokalen Angelegenheiten rauszuhalten. Es gab andere, Magie begabte Verteidiger, da waren wir nicht die einzigsten. Wie auch immer, sollte die Situation erfordern... Wir hatten unsere Power wieder, selbst hier, und wir würden sie sicher nutzen, falls gefordert.

Ich schaute zur Seite, Hikaru hatte ihren Kopf auf meiner Schultern ruhen und ihn so gedreht, daß sie zu mir aufschaute. Für einen Augenblick konnte ich einen Wirbel aus Emotionen in diesen zyanroten Augen sehen, die ich so sehr begehrte. Sie hob eine Hand und schob ein paar lose Strähnen, die mir ins Gesicht fielen, zur Seite. Ich wußte, es war nur eine unschuldige Geste unter zwei Mädchen, die sich so nahestanden wie möglich, ohne daß es reine Liebe war, doch ich konnte mir ein Schaudern nicht unterdrücken und war mir sicher sie bemerkte es. Entweder interpretierte Hikaru es falsch oder wußte es wirklich nicht besser, denn sie ging nicht weiter darauf ein. „Nochmals danke, Umi-neesan. Auch wenn wir nicht zu Fuu und den anderen können, bin ich froh, daß du wenigstens hier bist." Wüßte ich nicht, wie sie es meinte, würde ich sie nicht schon solange kennen, man hätte es als Geste vollkommener Zuneigung interpretiert haben können... Aber das war es nicht.

Hikaru schien meinen abwesenden, leicht traurigen Blick aufgefangen zu haben. „Daijobu ka, Umi-chan?" Sie setzte sich auf und rutschte näher an mich heran, mein Blut mußte sicherlich kochen vor den Unmengen an Adrenalin, die gerade hindurchschossen. Mich zur Ruhe mahnend, erwiderte ich ihre Frage in den Versuch gerade mal soviel Gefühl hineinzugeben, damit meine wahren Emotionen nicht offensichtlich würden. Nicht zu erwähnen, daß ich miserabel scheiterte.

„H... Hai... Es ist nur, daß..." Ich stockte. Hikaru hielt meine Hand und sah mir direkt in die Augen und ich war sicher, was auch immer ich ihr als Erklärung anbieten würde, der feurige Rotschopf würde mir kein Wort glauben, vielleicht nicht mal die Wahrheit... Ziemlich sicher nicht mal die Wahrheit. Mein Herz schien sich nicht entscheiden zu können, ob es schneller schlagen oder einfach ganz damit aufhören sollte. Es wäre mir möglich gewesen, in diesem definitiv magischen Moment unsere Freundschaft tatsächlich auf dieses ersehnte, höhere Level zu heben. Es hätte nur einer Bewegung bedurft, so nahe waren wir uns. Doch ich traute mich nicht, ich konnte und durfte und wollte nicht. Das Risiko war zu groß alles zu verlieren, was mir wichtig war. Im gleichen Moment jedoch war ich genausowenig in der Lage zurückziehen, etwas zu tun, um diesen Augenblick der nahen Perfektion zu unterbrechen, genausowenig konnte ich mich kontrollieren, als mein Bewußtsein aussetzte, meine Emotionen die Logik überrannten und ich mich nur ganz leicht, kaum merkbar vorlehnte, um...

Ein lautes Krachen und ein spitzer Schrei echoten durch die Nachtluft. Wie eine Seifenblase, die platzte, entschwand alle Hoffnung und alle Angst auf einmal, hinterließ nur ein dumpfes Gefühl der Leere, als wir auseinandersprangen. Ich fluchte lautlos. Trotz der prekären Situation, wir waren so nahe gewesen, so nahe...

Hikaru blickte sich hektisch suchend um, eine Vielzahl von Emotionen in ihr Gesicht geschrieben aber keine davon deutlich lesbar, selbst für mich nicht. Meine Augen erfaßten Lichtblitze in der Ferne und ich deutete wortlos dorthin. Wir sahen uns kurz an... Na schön, es war schon ein gediegener, langgezogener Augenblick, mehr als notwendig in einer Situation wie dieser. Ich konnte immer noch nicht erkennen, was in ihr vorging. Das war das Problem mit Shidou Hikaru. Über die Jahre hatte sie mit ihrer Selbstlosigkeit eine Maske erschaffen, um ihre eigenen Emotionen zu verbergen, die ich zwar als solche identifizieren aber nur selten hindurchsehen konnte.

Schließlich nickten wir uns zu und liefen in Richtung der Kampfgeräusche.

(Willow)

Alles lief hervorragend. Die Jagd war ruhig, wenn auch fruchtlos in Bezug auf den Toth. Doch zumindest gab uns das ein wenig Zeit zu reden, da Anya und Xander zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt waren. Ich hatte eine deutliche hundertachtzig Graddrehung bei Buffy gestern Nacht oder besser heute Morgen wahrgenommen und es freute mich einen Teil der alten Buffy wiederzuhaben. Das hatte mir gefehlt, ihre Freundschaft, ihre Fürsorge, das Kissen, wo ich mich mal ausheulen konnte, ihre starke und doch so gefühlvolle Persönlichkeit, die sie zu etwas besonderem machte, ihre Liebe – „Beste Freundin"-Liebe natürlich, was denn sonst... Aber es gab ja Leute, die das mißverstehen könnten, oder...?

Wie gesagt alles verlief friedlich und wir versuchten uns beide wieder auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen, bis wir unser eigentliches Ziel fanden. Oder sollte ich besser sagen, es fand uns? Nein, eigentlich auch nicht richtig, denn es war Adam, der uns zuerst fand... mal wieder. Dieses monströse Frankensteinmonster, das ich am liebsten direkt in die Hölle wünschen würde für eben die solche, durch die er Buffy in den letzten Monaten geschickt hatte. Doch zu der Möglichkeit kam ich erst gar nicht, wahrscheinlich wäre sie eh fruchtlos verpufft. Adam schickte den Toth-Dämon vor... oder um genauer zu sein, er schickte drei Toths vor und beobachtete dann in relativer Zufriedenheit wie sie uns langsam in Stücke rissen. 

„Buffy, Vorsicht!" Für die meiste Zeit des Kampfes hatten Buffy und ich Rücken an Rücken gegen zwei der Toths gekämpft, während Xander und Anya sich des letzten annahmen, jedoch schien die Chance ihres Erfolges sogar kleiner als unsere. Für ein paar Sekunden hatte ich meine Freundin allein lassen müssen, um Xander und Anya zu helfen, da der Dämon Anya mit seinem Energiestrahl erwischt aber anscheinend nicht geteilt hatte, doch war die Ex-Dämonin nicht mehr in der Lage zu kämpfen. Mein Hilfeversuch resultierte zwar darin, daß ich den Toth für den Moment paralysieren konnte aber dafür Buffys Rückseite offenstand wie ein Scheunentor.

„Viridis..." begann ich einen Zauber und Donnergrollen war zu hören. Amy hatte mir attestiert, daß ich theoretisch mittlerweile sogar besser sein sollte, als sie oder ihre Mutter je waren. Ob es nun stimmte oder nicht, spielte keine Rolle, es mußte halt einfach nur genug sein, um Buffy zu retten. „Fulmen..." Ich realisierte eine Zehntelsekunde bevor der Strahl des Toths, den Buffy zuvor bekämpft hatte, durch sie hindurchdrang, das ich zu spät war. Sie hatte zwar noch rechtzeitig den einen Toth abwehren können, der sie von hinten angriff aber der andere hatte die Ablenkung genutzt. Jetzt stand dort, wo vorher eine war, jetzt immer noch eine Buffy, wobei die andere auf dem Boden lag, beraubt sämtlicher Jägerstärke. Mein Zorn entflammte und mit einem wütenden Schrei aus Rache, vollendete ich den tödlichen Zauber, den ich gestern mit Amys Hilfe endlich perfektioniert hatte. „... inflamar!"

Ein blendend heller grüner Lichtblitz sprang von meiner ausgestreckten Handfläche und bohrte sich wie eine Lanze durch den Toth, der auf Buffy geschossen hatte, hindurch. Man konnte den Geruch von elektrisierter Luft, verbranntem Fleisch und noch einigem mehr riechen aber das störte mich alles weniger. Ich überließ den anderen Toth der _starken_ Buffy und war gleich an der Seite ihres anderen Ichs, identisch, bis auf ein paar Eigenschaften, die fehlten. Gott, sie mußte sich fühlen wie bei dem Test des Rats an ihrem achtzehnten Geburtstag, so schwach und hilflos.

Aber es war nicht nur diese Buffy, die hilflos schien, auch ihre Jägerinnenhälfte hatte mehr Probleme mit dem Toth, als wie sie noch eine ganze Person war. Das bestätigte nur meine Vermutung und man sollte es als lebendes Beispiel für den Rat aufzeichnen, daß eine Jägerin allein nichts ist, ohne die Person, den Charakter und den Antrieb immer weiterzukämpfen, nicht wie eine Maschine. Trotzdem hatte Buffy Probleme, das sah man deutlich. Der Toth schien das zu spüren, auch wenn er es zuerst nur auf ihre schwächere Hälfte abgesehen zu haben schien, dämmerte ihm anscheinend die Wahrheit.

Auf der anderen Seite waren Xander und Anya in eine Ecke gedrängt, letztere nur schwankend auf den Beinen. Buffy indessen fing sich einen heftigen Schlag ein und taumelte rückwärts. Ich wußte nicht recht, was ich tun sollte. Im Moment war ich die Einzige, die noch voll bei Kräften und Sinnen, sowie im Vollbesitz ihres Körpers war. Was tun? Xander und Anya helfen und damit Buffy einer möglicherweise zu großen Gefahr aussetzen, Buffy beschützen und damit Xander und Anyas sicheren Tod festlegen. Mein Kopf schmerzte vor Möglichkeiten, die alle Opfer beinhalteten, die ich nicht bereit war zu riskieren, war es das, was Buffy immer durchmachen mußte in so einer Situation.

Mit Entsetzen stellte ich fest, daß ich zu lange gezögert hatte und beide Toths sich simultan für den ultimativen Schlag bereit machten. Doch genau in dem Moment, zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo ich unsere Niederlage schon halb akzeptiert hatte, vielleicht sogar ganz, da geschah ein Wunder. Durch die Luft klingend wie Melodien der Hoffnung und nicht Kampfschreie in Japanisch, zumindest glaubte ich, es war Japanisch, kündigten sich die Retter des Abends an.

„HOONO NO YA!"

„MIZU NO RYUU!"

Ein Pfeil aus purer Feuermagie kollidierte mit dem ersten Toth, der schon bereit war Buffy den Gnadenstoß zu versetzen, und schleuderte ihn krachend gegen den nächsten Baum, während der zweite nicht so glücklich war und der gigantische drachengeformte Wasserstrahl ihn an einer schwachen Stelle traf und nahezu augenblicklich auflöste.

Ohne weitere Worte sprangen zwei junge Frauen in die Mitte des Schlachtfeldes. Eine mit feuerroten, zu einem Zopf gebundenen Haaren und eine mit langen blauen Haaren und einer grünen Schleife darin, sie trugen eine, den Farben ihres Haares gleichende, identische Rüstung von Stil und Art wie ich sie noch nie gesehen hatte – und dabei hatte ich in meiner Zeit des Nachforschens für die Jagd eine Menge gelesen. Das Beeindruckendste aber war die fluoreszierende, sprühende, förmlich tanzende Aura, die beide umgab. Das war anders, als alles, was ich je gesehen hatte, selbst mit den mächtigsten Hexen und Zaubermeistern verband ich nicht so ein unglaubliches Maß an Energie. Entweder waren sie rettende Engel direkt aus dem Himmel geschickt oder noch etwas viel schlimmeres als Adam, vielleicht sogar beides.

(Hikaru)

Wir verloren keine Zeit, die Situation schien nicht gut auszusehen für die Verteidiger der Nacht, wie ich sie für den Moment mal nennen wollte. Immer noch ein wenig durchgeschüttelt von dem merkwürdigen Moment vor ein paar Minuten, der mich und Umi sicherlich auch ziemlich verwirrt hatte, drängte ich meine Gefühle zur Seite. Mich nicht einmal darum kümmernd einen Blick in Richtung des robotmonsterartigen Frankensteinanführers zu verschwenden, begann ich einen weiteren vernichtenden Zauber. „Saka Maku..." Umi sprang nach vorne, als das Monster sich aufrappelnd und verschaffte mir die Zeit, die ich brauchte, mit einem simplen Aoi Tatsumaki. „... HONOO!" beendete ich meine Bewegung und hüllte das Wesen in drei kreisende Säulen aus roter Feuermagie ein, die es langsam aufzulösen begannen.

Jetzt erst wandten wir uns ihrem offensichtlichen Anführer zu. Wenn er beeindruckt war, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung befahl er jemanden im Schatten verborgenen herauszukommen. Und dieser jemand kam heraus. Es war eine ganze Horde sogar, Kreaturen zwar menschlicher in der Statur aber ihre verzerrten Fratzen ließen mich erschaudern und ich hatte das Gefühl in die Gesichter echter Vampire zu starren... Bald sollte ich lernen, daß dem so sei.

Seite an Seite und mehr auf unsere Schwertkunst vertrauend begaben wir uns in einen heißen Kampf. Unsere reifenden Schwerter erschienen aus den Armreifen und kurz darauf fiel eine untote Kreatur nach der anderen, entweder durch Verlust ihres Kopfes oder einem direkten Stich durch das Herz, es sollte einfach sein unsere Methoden unserem Stil zuzuordnen. Ein bißchen Feuermagie hier und da, tat ihr übriges.

Ich katapultierte mich in die Luft, das Schwert für einen Moment verschwinden lassend, und brachte meine Arme vor der Brust zusammen, um sie übereinander zu kreuzen. Mehrere Miniaturblitze, im Gegensatz zu dem Blitz der Rothaarigen waren diese Rot, geladen mit Feuermagie, aussendend, bediente ich mich einem meiner Paradezauber, den ich aus jeder Situation heraus heraufbeschworen konnte. „AKAI INAZUMA!" Die Blitze fanden ihr Ziel und fast zeitgleich, immer noch gut aufeinander abgestimmt, obwohl wir schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr als Magic Knights gekämpft hatten, beschwor Umi eine noch wesentliche fatalere Attacke herauf. Ihre Magie war schon immer oft brutale Kraft gewesen. „KOORI NO RANBU!" Die nahezu meterdicken Eisspitzen bohrten sich einzeln durch jeweils einen der Vampire und lösten die in diesem Moment bemitleidenswerten Kreaturen kurz darauf in nichts weiter als Staub auf.

Mich in eine Spirale begebend, landete ich neben Umi und direkt vor der Kreatur, ihrem Anführer, die jetzt durchaus beeindruckt schien und auch keinen Hehl daraus machte. „Hey, du, Frankenstein! Aus welchem Museum bist du denn ausgebrochen", warf Umi ihm entgegen. Es schien ihm wohl nichts auszumachen. „Sehr beeindruckend. Das muß ich schon sagen. Doch glaubt ihr es wirklich mit mir aufnehmen zu können?" Meine Partnerin begegnete ihm mit kampfbereiten Schwert und einen auffordernden Blick. Ich brachte nur mein Klinge in eine für mich typische Kendo-Angriffsstellung und entgegnete mit selbstischerer und düsterer Stimme. „Komm und beweis uns das Gegenteil."

Leicht entzürnt preschte er vor, mit übermenschlich schnellen Bewegungen und Kraft. Aus seinen Händen wurden zwei degenähnliche Klingen und kurz darauf waren wir in einen feurigen Schwertkampf verwickelt, der jeden Trick unseres langjährigen Trainings von uns abverlangte. Das Monster war nicht nur stark und schnell, es war auch skrupellos, brutal und ungemein gut ausgerüstet.

Gerade als wir dachten die Parodie auf den westlichen Filmmythos zurückdrängen zu können, wechselte dieser urplötzlich die Taktik, sprang zurück und wandelte einen seiner Arme in ein Maschinengewehr um, während der andere zu einem tödlichen Flammenwerfer wurde. Mit aller Erfahrung, die wir als Magic Knights gesammelt hatten, kam unsere Antwort instinktiv. Noch bevor das Monster zu feuern begann, hatte Umi schon eine wirksame Verteidigung. „RYUURIN NO TATE!" Ein Schild aus Eis begann sich um ihren Körper zu legen, Eis so kalt, daß die Kugeln daran erstarrten und das Feuer wirkungslos verqualmte.

Ich hingegen baute auf meine Schnelligkeit und Agilität. Mein Gegner hatte nicht mal die Möglichkeit richtig Maß zu nehmen, als ich auf ihn herunterkam. „HOONO NO INSEKI!" Ein kleiner Meteoritenschauer aus brennend heißer Lava ergoß sich über die Frankensteinkreation. Umi war schnell und folgte meiner Initiative instinktiv, als unser Gegner versuchte zur Seite auszubrechen. „HAMON NO KUSARI!" Kurz darauf fand er sich in einer Säule aus Wasser wieder, die ihn wie eine Kette an Ort und Stelle band.

Das war die Chance auf die ich gewartet hatte. Eine ausholende Geste vollführend beschwor ich den stärksten Zauber herauf, den ich ohne meine Pfeilermacht beschwören konnte. „AKAI..." Extreme Hitze formte sich zwischen meinen Händen und breitete sich in einen Bogen aus, als ich die Hände weiter auseinanderzog. „HA..." Die Hitzewelle wie einen Bumerang werfend, badete ich unseren Gegner in einer wahren Springflut aus Feuermagie. „DOU!"

Die Kreatur war kaum in der Lage zu schreien, als die Flammen es erfaßten, doch irgendwie, durch irgendeinen abstrusen Zufall, schaffte er es sich noch hinter einem Baum zu verkriechen, der gleich mitabgefackelt wurde und bevor wir uns richtig versahen, war er verschwunden, nur knapp dem brennenden Inferno entkommen, was für ihn zu einer lebenden Hölle geworden wäre.

UC Sunnydale Campus (Buffy)

Willow beobachtete mich aufmerksam, als ich mich auf mein Bett fallen ließ und seufzend zur Decke aufschaute. Irgendwie hatte sich nicht viel verändert zu gestern, nur daß ich jetzt wirklich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes kraftlos war. Aber zum Glück hatte ich das schon einmal durchgemacht, während dieses mörderischen Reifetests. „Morgen bist du wieder bei vollen Kräften", meinte Willow aufmunternd. Und das auch.

Es war schon so spät gewesen und ich, das hieß diese Hälfte von mir, war schon so ausgelaugt, daß wir uns dazu entschieden hatten die Rückvereinigung erst morgen zu machen. Ein Glück, daß Amy wieder unter uns war, mit ihr, Tara und Willow hatte ich nicht viel Angst um meinen Verstand, was ansonsten wohl der Fall gewesen wäre. Wer würde es schon mögen zweigeteilt zu sein? Aber was wunderte ich mich, das war Sunnydale...

Wie gesagt jetzt waren wir erstmal zurück in unserem Zimmer, während die andere Buffy zusammen mit den beiden Kriegerinnen, die uns zu meinem Unmut tatsächlich den Hintern gerettet hatten. Xander hatte Anya nach hause gebracht, da diese doch einigen Schaden genommen hatte. Wären Hikaru und Umi nicht gewesen, dann hätten wir heute Abend wohl das Ende erreicht. Die beiden Mädchen hatten mich zwar erstaunt, doch auch das geschah hier auf einer regulären Basis. Jedoch mißtrauen tat ich ihnen nicht. Mir war klar Willow hatte ein paar Zweifel aber das größtenteils aufgrund der nicht absehbaren Grenzen ihrer Macht.

„Ich weiß, Will. Es fühlt sich nur immer wieder seltsam an. Früher hab ich mein Schicksal verflucht und mir gewünscht einfach nur ein normales Schulmädchen zu sein, nicht eine übermenschliche Vampirjägerin. Aber heute weiß ich, daß ich das nicht bin." Willow setzte sich neben mich auf mein Bett und ich richtete mich auf, um auf einer Höhe mit ihr zu sein. So schwach war ich dann doch nicht.

„Doch das bist du, ein Teil von dir, ein wichtiger Teil. Ohne deine Gefühle wärst du nicht in der Lage gewesen uns so oft zu retten aber genausowenig kannst du das ohne deine Fähigkeiten. Beide Teile machen dich komplett." Sie stoppte für einen Moment, unsicher, ob sie fortfahren sollte. Da war ein Moment von Angst, dann ergänzte sie: „Außerdem ist es beruhigend dich einmal auf demselben körperlichen Level zu haben..." Ich wußte nicht ganz, was ich davon halten sollte, warum sie gezögert hatte das zu sagen, sie wußte doch, ich würde es ihr nicht übelnehmen. Es für den Moment beiseite schiebend erwiderte ich grinsend: „Na, im Moment könntest du mich wahrscheinlich sogar mit dem kleinen Finger besiegen."

Sie lachte leicht und etwas in mir brodelte wieder, so wie letzte Nacht. Heute fühlte ich es stärker, die Emotionen in mir waren irgendwie deutlich für mich, schwerer zu verbergen, zu kontrollieren, vielleicht ein Nebeneffekt der Trennung, auf jeden Fall fühlte ich mich im Moment, als würde ich in diesen reizenden, bezaubernden und entzückend grünen Augen versinken. Ich verstand nicht genau, was mit mir los war, gestern und den ganzen Tag über schien ich eine regelrechte Besessenheit in Bezug auf Willow entwickelt zu haben. Ob es nur meine Schuldgefühle sie und die anderen auszugrenzen waren oder etwas ganz anderes, das konnte ich nicht sagen. Jedoch war ich bisher in der Lage gewesen diese Emotionen zu maskieren und zurückzudrängen... Nur schien das jetzt mit dem Verlust meiner Jägerinnenhälfte nicht mehr so recht zu funktionieren.

„Buffy? Hey, Erde an Buffy!" Ich schaute abrupt auf, Willow starrte mich besorgt an, mit einem Funken Verwirrung in diesen bezaubernden... _Argh, nicht schon wieder! Buffy, du solltest damit aufhören oder du tust heute Abend noch etwas, was du bereuen könntest_, versuchte ich mich zur Ruhe zu mahnen. Das fiel mir wieder einmal schwer ohne die coolere, gewissenhafte Persönlichkeit der Jägerin. Langsam dämmerte mir, daß es vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee war alleine mit Willow zurückzugehen, da ich langsam zu begreifen begann, was vor sich ging.

„Err...  Ich bin okay, wirklich." Ihre Augen, die ich _versuchte_ zu meiden, sagten mir, daß sie kein Wort glaubte. „Nur ein wenig benebelt", versuchte ich es. „Du weißt schon die ganze Körperteilungssache, der hektische Kampf, Streß pur..." Ich realisierte, daß ich mit einer ihrer roten Haarsträhnen spielte und abwesend mit einem Finger über ihre Wange strich. Instinktiv wollte ich zurückziehen, bereits eine Entschuldigung auf den Lippen, doch zu meiner Überraschung hielt sie meine Hand fest und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Verwirrt und perplex war ich diesmal nicht in der Lage die Gefühle und aufgestauten Emotionen in mir zu kontrollieren, mit einem unsicheren, fragenden Blick wagte ich dem ihren zu begegnen. Was ich sah, schockte mich, erschütterte die Grundfesten meiner Weltanschauung von dem, was noch vorhanden war. Es war nur ein Geste, ein paar Worte, die allein nichts sagten aber von einem gegenseitigen Verständnis geprägt waren, das nicht mehr nötig werden ließ. „Du kannst mir nichts vormachen. Ich lese dich wie ein offenes Buch." Und bevor ich mich versah hatte sie mein Kinn sanft angehoben und küßte mich.

Nun brach der Damm vollständig und ich realisierte, was ich solange verdrängt, weggeschlossen und was ich solange verweigert hatte zu akzeptieren, da ich wußte, gedacht hatte zu wissen, daß diese Gefühle niemals hätten erwidert werden können. Zu einer Phase waren diese Gefühle schon einmal so stark gewesen. Das war, nachdem ich während meines Seniorjahres an der High School zurück nach Sunnydale gekommen war, nachdem ich Angel zur Hölle geschickt hatte und bevor er wiederkam. Dieses eine Gefühl war so simpel und doch so kompliziert, besonders wäre es so belastend geworden für unsere Freundschaft. Dieses Gefühl war Liebe, nicht die schwesterliche Liebe für die beste Freundin, nein, das reine Gefühl des totalen Vertrauens, der völligen Öffnung gegenseitig. Und jetzt erst realisierte ich, daß ich nie einen Grund gehabt hatte zu zweifeln.

Der Kuß wurde tiefer, als ich mir endlich die Freiheit erlaubte alle Emotionen herauszulassen. Für einen Moment stockte ich und sah überrascht und ein wenig ängstlich zu Willow auf, als sie langsam begann mit ihren Händen meinen Körper rauf und runterzufahren und damit ziemlich deutlich machte, was kommen sollte. Es brauchte nur einen kurzen Augenkontakt, einen Moment der Versicherung. Ich wollte nichts tun, was ich oder eine Seite von mir hinterher bereuen könnte, außerdem wäre ich lieber im Vollbesitz meiner Fähigkeiten gewesen, doch ich zögerte nicht, denn ich verstand, fühlte, daß wir uns nie näher und ähnlicher war. Für einen winzigen Moment im Verlauf der Zeit konnte ich einfach nur ein junges, verliebtes Collegemädchen sein...

Giles' Haus (Hikaru)

Ich konnte nicht genau einordnen, was geschehen war, vorhin meine ich, vor dem Kampf. Was auch immer Umi in diesem Moment getrieben hatte, ich könnte schwören, einen Moment länger und sie hätte mich... Ugh, seltsame Vorstellung, ich konnte mich nicht recht dazu bringen es überhaupt zu denken. Aber dann... Warum hatte ich mich weder ängstlich, noch bedrängt oder sonst irgendwas gefühlt? Warum erzeugte die Erinnerung anstatt Erleichterung eher Enttäuschung? Enttäuschung über die Unterbrechung...

Diese Gedanken gingen mir durch den Kopf, als ich aus der Dusche kam und zu Umi und meinem Raum für die Nacht in Rupert Giles' Haus aufsuchte. Buffy, die eine von ihnen zumindest, auch wenn ich das noch nicht ganz kapierte, hatte uns herbegleitet – oder war das umgekehrt? – und nach einigen kurzen Erklärungen waren wir zu müde gewesen, um noch nach hause zu gehen. Umi hatte ihre Eltern angerufen und dann waren wir erst einmal unter die Dusche gehopst, getrennt natürlich – _whoa, was für überhaupt nicht unschuldige Gedanken Hikaru, Fuu wäre entsetzt_ –, so ein Kampf war anstrengend. Schon besonders, wenn man das eine Dekade lang nicht mehr gemacht hatte.

Aber wenn sie, wenn Umi wirklich vorgehabt hatte... ich meine, würde das dann nicht heißen, daß sie mich mehr als nur eine Schwester liebte? Und ich was war dann mit mir? Darüber hatte ich mir den ganzen Weg und die meiste Zeit unter der Dusche Gedanken gemacht und jetzt stand ich vor der Tür zu unserem Zimmer und hatte immer noch keine Ahnung.

Dementsprechend zögerte ich. Was war, wenn ich mich irrte? Was war, wenn alles nur Einbildung gewesen war... Nein, die Spannung, die schiere Magie, die der Moment ausgestrahlt hatte. Ich kannte Umi gut genug. Sie hatte es wirklich gewollt, da war ich mir absolut sicher. Meine langjährige Freundin war nicht der Typ, der aufgrund eines intuitiven Gefühls unsere Freundschaft aufs Spiel setzen würde. Wenn ich so zurückblickte wurde einiges wesentlich klarer. Warum sie z. B. nie ein wirkliches Vermissen Ascotts zur Sprache gebracht hatte, alles, was sie immer gewollt hatte, war in meiner Nähe zu sein und so viel wie möglich mit mir zu unternehmen.

Umi hatte es gut versteckt, das mußte man ihr lassen. Selbst ich, die ich glaubte sie in und auswendig zu kennen, hatte es nie gemerkt. War ich einfach zu naiv gewesen, wie schon so oft? Oder war es einfach nur, daß ich es nicht merken wollte? Ignoranz war eine leichte Art sich ein unkompliziertes Leben zu schaffen, doch machte sie auch wirklich glücklich? Das Realisieren nach einer langen Zeit konnte zu wesentlich mehr Komplikationen führen wie ich jetzt merkte. Umi hegte offenbar stärkere Gefühle für mich als jemals erahnt und ich hatte keine Ahnung wie ich damit umgehen sollte.

Und was war mit mir? Wie sah meine... Antwort aus? Dachte ich... nein, falscher Begriff... empfand ich wie Umi? Konnte ich überhaupt, wollte ich? Die blauhaarige Fechterin war wie eine Schwester für mich, wie als ob wir vom gleichen Blut wären. Ich empfand ähnlich für Fuu, denn die Kämpfe in Cephiro hatten uns verbunden. Doch Umi, Umi war immer etwas besonderes gewesen. Nur konnte man das gleichsetzten mit Liebe, mit aufrichtiger, hingabevoller Liebe? War ich überhaupt imstande ein anderes Mädchen zu lieben? Was war mit Lantis oder Eagle?

Zwar fühlte ich mich auch Eagle verbunden aber Lantis war wirklich derjenige, der mich am meisten berührt hatte. Jedoch stellte sich auch hier die Frage: War das Liebe? Es waren zehn Jahre vergangen, zehn Jahre mit Besuchen in regelmäßigen Abständen und es hatte nicht einen Moment gegeben, der dem vom heute Abend nahekam, bzw. übertreffen hätte können. Wenn da wirklich etwas war zwischen uns wie die anderen stets munkelten, hätte nicht schon längst etwas geschehen müssen? Ich war eine erwachsene Frau, in einem Alter, wo viele schon ein paar Jahre verheiratet sein könnten. Es war so einfach das jetzt abzutun, zu sagen, das war die Antwort.

Das Problem war nur, ich konnte genau dasselbe auch für Umi sagen... Oder? Waren wir nicht auch solange, sogar noch länger zusammengewesen? Im Gegensatz zu Lantis jedoch hatte ich nie solche Gefühle für sie gehegt oder sie einfach nur tief vergraben und nicht wahrhaben wollen. Dazu hatte Umi die ihren gut versteckt und sich nichts anmerken lassen.

Als ich die Tür zu unserem Zimmer schließlich langsam öffnete, hatte ich immer noch keine Antwort gefunden und beschloß, daß ich durch reine Logik auch keine finden würde, ohne der Situation direkt entgegenzutreten. Noch nie hatte ich vor einer Herausforderung zurückgeschreckt, doch es gab Kämpfe, die waren nicht so einfach und simpel. Einer von diesen lag vor mir.

Umi schaute von ihrem Platz auf dem Rand des einzigen Bettes im Raum auf und schaffte es für ganze drei Sekunden die Emotionen zu bekämpfen, bis sie schließlich nachgab. Sie wußte zu gut, daß ich sie bereits durchschaut hatte und das jetzt die unausweichliche Konsequenz kam, wie auch immer diese aussah. Für einen Moment stand ich da, ließ die Tür leise hinter mir ins Schloß fallen und öffnete mich für die Emotionen des Momentes. Ließ nicht meinen Verstand, sondern meine Gefühle meine Bewegungen und Aktionen leiten.

Hinterher brauchte ich lange, um zu realisieren, warum ich Schritt für Schritt auf sie zuging, ohne ein Wort, ohne eine Geste, meine Augen immer auf ihre gerichtet, lautlos in einer Sprache miteinander kommunizierend, die nur wir beherrschen und verstehen konnten. Aber sagen konnte ich das eine, sogar ganz genau. Diese eine quälende Frage konnte ich mir beantworten, wie weggewaschen all die Zweifel, die mich noch vor einigen Minuten fast zu Tode geplagt hatten. Und zur gleichen Zeit verfluchte ich mich, es all die Jahre nicht realisiert zu haben, es nicht realisieren gewollt zu haben. Nicht Eagle, nicht Lantis war die Liebe meines Lebens. Nein, dieser Platz gebührte nur der einen Person, der Person, die immer an meiner Seite war, durch dick und dünn, unzählige Gefahren, Schlachten und Wagnisse des Lebens. Und endlich, nach so langer Zeit hatte ich verstanden, daß mein Herz allein Ryuuzaki Umi gehörte.

Part II: Meanwhile

Aus dem Tagebuch Ryuuzaki Umis, 13.12.2002

Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, daß es je geschehen könnte. Mein Herz hat bestimmt für ein paar Schläge ausgesetzt, als Hikaru gestern wie in Trance zu mir rübergekommen ist. Es bedurfte keiner Worte. Doch so richtig kann ich es immer noch nicht glauben. Wir haben uns geküßt, das erste Mal richtig, nicht der Ausdruck freundlicher, schwesterlicher Zuneigung, sondern mit aller aufgestauten Liebe, allen Emotionen, die sich angesammelt haben. Letztendlich sind wir in den Armen des jeweils anderen eingeschlafen. Hikaru ist noch unsicher gewesen, das hatte ich gespürt, und so will ich nichts überstürzen. Glücklich bin ich schon damit, daß sie überhaupt erwidert, was ich fühle. Das ist mehr als ich mir je erträumt habe.

Der heutige Tag war eher ruhig. Das Aufwachen war vielleicht das schönste in meinem ganzen Leben. Allein ihr Gesicht zu fühlen, ihren Körper in meinen Armen und dieses warme, liebevolle Lächeln, das allein für mich bestimmt war. Da wußte ich endgültig, daß es wahr ist und sie sich entschieden hatte. Hikaru und ich hatten unsere Freundschaft tatsächlich auf die nächste Ebene gehoben.

Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück und einem befreienden, klärendem Gespräch danach, das auch noch die letzten Zweifel beiseite fegte – und Giles die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieb, als er einige unserer... größtenteils meiner Kommentar hörte –, kamen auch schon Buffy – beide – und der Rest. Irgend etwas mußte gestern auch zwischen der Jägerin und der rothaarigen Hexe geschehen sein und ich hatte eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung davon was.

Nachdem die anderen beiden, Tara und Amy, mit Willow die Rückvereinigung durchgeführt hatten, schienen sich beide ein wenig aus dem Weg zu gehen oder Blickkontakt zu vermeiden, als ob sie sich dessen schämen würden, was sie getan hatten. Wobei ich Buffys kontroverse Gefühle nach der Wiedervereinigung verstehen kann, war und bin ich mir noch nicht sicher, warum Willow so zurückhaltend ist und ihre Freundin nicht zur Rede stellt. Vielleicht weiß Hikaru es besser, denn sie schien recht gut mit dem anderen Rotschopf auszukommen.

Wir diskutierten den ganzen Morgen bis zum frühen Nachmittag, wobei ein Großteil daraus bestand unsere eigene Geschichte zu erzählen und alle aufkommenden Fragen zu beantworten. Zuerst waren Hikaru und ich beide erstaunt, daß sie die theoretisch unglaubliche Geschichte mit einem Schulterzucken abtaten und lediglich Verständnisfragen stellten. Aber... Hey, wer bin ich darüber zu urteilen? Diese Jungen und Mädchen kämpften bereits über zwei Jahre gegen Vampire und andere Mächte der Finsternis, von denen ich nicht einmal wußte, daß sie außerhalb von Alpträumen und Gruselfilmen existierten. Allein schon deswegen, weil wir die Situation sehr gut persönlich kennen, sind wir genausowenig überrascht oder geschockt von alldem. Vielmehr empfinde ich Bewunderung für die Gruppe, die mit Hilfe von einfachsten Mitteln und ein bißchen Magie Buffy unterstützt, als wäre es so simpel wie das tägliche Zeitungsaustragen. Eine eingeschworene Familie, genauso wie wir es waren und immer noch sind, wenn auch leicht zerrissen.

Nachdem sie uns über Adam, den Mensch-Dämonhybriden die Kreation einer größenwahnsinnigen Wissenschaftlerin, und die gegenwärtige düstere Situation, die jetzt schon gut zwei Monate anhielt, aufgeklärt hatten, zögerten Hikaru und ich nicht lange. Auch wenn es eigentlich nicht unsere Art ist sich in Angelegenheit anderer Verteidiger unserer Sache einzumischen – allein schon, weil wir es zuvor gar nicht konnten – fühlen wir uns im gewissen Masse verpflichtet und die anderen bauen auf uns wegen Adam, also...

Es ist fast Zeit loszugehen, wir haben uns mit Buffy zur Jagd verabredet, um die Lage zu sondieren, und falls wir in Adam rannten, können wir ihn uns zumindest vom Hals halten. Kuu und Masaru waren zwar zuerst besorgt aber wußten größtenteils wozu wir fähig waren und das wir selbst ohne unsere Magie sehr gut auf uns selbst aufpassen konnten. Mom und Dad waren bereits außerhalb, zusammen mit einigen Kunden, also können sie gar nichts einwenden.

Ah, ich glaube Hikaru kommt gerade. Yup, sie... Woah... (unleserlich) Okay, genug für heute, ich hab das Gefühl meine Freundin hat noch was vor bevor wir Monster jagen gehen *schluck*...

Umi

Aus Willow Rosenbergs Tagebuch, 16.12.2002

Die letzte Woche des Colleges vor den Weihnachtsferien ist angebrochen, die Wunderwaffe an der Tara, Amy und ich in jeder freien Minute, die wir erübrigen können, arbeiten, macht zwar nur langsame Fortschritte, sollte aber mit gutem Willen am Ende der Woche fertig sein. Das war deswegen weniger ein Problem, denn Adam hatte sich mit seinem mißratenen Gesicht nicht mehr blicken lassen seit Hikaru und Umi ihn kräftig in seinen mitleidserregendenden Hintern getreten hatten... Hui, Moment mal. Warst du das gerade, Willow? Anscheinend färbt Buffy auf dich ab. Sollte das vielleicht anders formulieren aber andererseits... das hier ist mein Tagebuch, also wenn stört's? Mich zumindest nicht... Ok, ich verheddere mich schon wieder. Also zurück zum Thema, wo waren wir? Buffy, ah ja...

Nun, ein heikles Thema. Ich glaube wir kommen langsam über den Berg oder wie auch immer dieses Sprichwort ging. Niemand weiß eigentlich über unser kleines Intermezzo an jenem Abend – bis auf Hikaru und Umi, die sich in einer ähnlichen Situation befinden, wenn auch mit bereits geklärten Komplikationen, die dann ja keine mehr wären... Argh, ich sollte das abstellen, manchmal wunder ich mich, ob das angeboren ist... Wie auch immer, nachdem wir Buffy wieder _zusammengesetzt_ hatten, schien sie recht abwesend und auch abweisend. Zwar fühle ich mich leicht verletzt dadurch, doch weiß ich auch, was mit ziemlicher Sicherheit in ihr vorging. Ihre Persönlichkeiten trafen nun aufeinander und versuchten zu verarbeiten, was geschehen ist. Die Logik der Jägerin, gegen die Gefühle von Buffy.

Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich zweifle nicht an Buffys Gefühlen, jetzt nicht mehr. Zuerst wußte ich selber nicht, was mich getrieben hatte an diesem einem Abend soweit zu gehen. Ich hätte alles zerstören können. Jedoch hatte die Situation eine Chance geboten, die wohl so schnell nicht mehr wiedergekommen wäre. Meine eigenen Gefühle habe ich lange verstaut, sie als Nebenwirkung meiner engen Freundschaft zu der blonden Jägerin abgetan. Über die Zeit jedoch sind diese Gefühle angewachsen und zum ersten Mal offen zutage getreten, als Oz abgehauen war. Sicher, Buffy hatte es zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht verstanden. Trotzdem, als dann auch noch Tara kam und meine Gefühle für sie, da wußte ich, daß es offenbar kein Hirngespinst von mir war, daß ich andere Frauen attraktiv finde... *Rot werd*

In dieser Nacht, um zurück zum eigentlichen Thema zu kommen, da hatte ich einfach nur Buffy vor mir, nämlich den Teil, der ihre Emotionen offen darlegte, ohne den Schutz und die Selbstkontrolle der Jägerin, der Coolness, die anscheinend jeden Gedanken, der auch nur in die Richtung meiner eigenen Gefühle ging als rational unlogisch und unmöglich abgetan und abgeschmettert hatte. Ich hatte es gesehen, so ungeschützt wie sie war, konnte sie es nicht verbergen und ich kannte sie auch zu gut dafür. Ich hatte die Emotionen, das Verlangen gesehen aber auch die Verwirrung.

Dementsprechend fürchte ich, daß ich irgendwas mißverstanden und Buffy zu etwas gedrängt habe, was sie so nicht wollte. Zu übereilt. Jedoch diese Angst beginnt sich langsam aufzulösen. Buffy scheint sich mehr zu öffnen und wir reden viel in den letzten Tage, gehen sogar soweit kleine Gesten der gegenseitigen Empfindungen auszutauschen. Aber nicht mehr und schon gar nicht in Gegenwart der anderen.

Das sollte bald enden, das habe ich mir fest vorgenommen. Ich will Buffy voll und ganz und nicht nur zurückhaltend und schüchtern, denn das war nicht die Buffy, die ich lieben gelernt habe. Trotzdem war ich bereit ihr noch etwas Zeit zu geben, sie wußte selber am besten, wann sie bereit war und sollte dieser Fall eintreten, würde ich für sie da sein...

Und dann war da ja noch der Fall Riley. Ich kann mir in seiner Gegenwart immer wie ein Stück Dreck vor. Buffy mußte bereits mit ihm gesprochen haben, denn er gibt sich Mühe sich nicht als ihr Freund aufzuführen, was ich zu seinem Gunsten loben muß. Es erschien mir irgendwie schäbig, daß ich ihm Buffy so wegschnappe bevor sich wirklich etwas entwickeln kann... Und dabei habe ich ja eigentlich dafür gesorgt, daß sie zusammengekommen sind!

Ugh, mein Kopf dröhnt von der ganzen Besorgnis da drin und meine Hand schmerzt vom Schreiben. Ich mach jetzt Schluß. Mal schauen, wie weit ich Buffy heute Nacht bringen kann. Wahrscheinlich nicht viel mehr als gestern, doch man kann ja noch hoffen, oder?

Willow

Aus dem Tagebuch Buffy Anne Summers', 18.12.2002

Ja, ich habe sie verletzt... Willow hat das nicht verdient, wo ich doch – zumindest ein Teil von mir – willentlich mich ihr verschrieben hatte in dieser Nacht. Und dann hab ich sie erst einmal weggestoßen, als ob ich sie entblößen wollte. Manchmal verfluchte ich die Jägerin in mir wirklich, okay des öfteren, aber ich wußte genausogut wie Willow, daß das ein Teil von mir war. Trotzdem verdient Willow so eine Behandlung nicht. Nicht meine Willow, meine kleine Hexe, das Computergenie, die süße Stotterin... Ich hör besser auf, sonst wird das noch länger. Ich weiß selber nicht, warum ich mich zuerst so abgeschottet hatte, warum ich nicht einmal meine Gefühle die Oberhand lassen können, immerhin hatte es bei Angel auch funktioniert. Gut, das hier war anders und der Jägerinnenteil mußte eine ganze Menge auf einmal verarbeiten, was dann zu einer gewissen Abschottung...

Grr, ich hör mich an wie Maggie Walsh *schauder*. Zumindest agiere ich nicht mehr so. Was Willow und mich angeht, haben wir uns ausgesprochen und letzte Nacht konnte ich mich endlich wieder soweit öffnen, daß wir wiederholen konnten, was Willow und ein Teil von mir getan hatten, um dieses ganze Drama zu beginnen. Es hatte sich anders angefühlt, wesentlich mehr... vollständig. Denn nun konnte ich ihr endlich geben, was meine beste Freundin verdiente. Nämlich nur das Beste.

Diese ganze Sache mit der kurzzeitigen Körperteilung hat mir aber auch geholfen. Zwar würde ich das nie richtig zugeben aber ich habe gelernt, daß ich beides bin. Buffy die Person und Buffy die Jägerin. Beides gehörte zu mir und wenn nur eines da war, war ich nicht ich selbst, nicht vollständig. Nach der Rückvereinigung sind so viele kontroverse Gedanken durch meinen Kopf geschossen, die nicht nur etwas mit dem Offensichtlichen zu tun hatten, das ich beinah verrückt geworden wäre. Das normale Mädchen in mir konnte nicht existieren ohne die Ruhe der Jägerin, deren Fähigkeit ihre Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu halten, die vielen Dinge, die mich Tag und Nacht torpedierten zu verarbeiten. Aber die Jägerin konnte auch nicht ohne die Person, den eigentlichen Menschen dahinter existieren, denn wie wir selber oft erfahren hatten, war das der Untergang vieler Jäger gewesen. Einsam, allein, ohne Freunde, eine einsame Kampfmaschine, bis sie schließlich alle eines frühen Todes starben und niemand um sie trauerte. Es ging nicht ohne. Denn der Mensch in mir gab mir überhaupt erst einen Grund weiterzukämpfen, selbst wenn nicht mehr unter dem Befehl des Rats. Es waren die, die ich liebte, die mir halfen immer weiterzumachen, um sie sicher zu wissen.

Zurück zu Willow und mir. Während wir uns nun gegenseitig geöffnet hatten und uns – jedenfalls hoffte ich so bei Will – sicher sind, daß die jeweils andere das ist, was wir beide so lange gesucht haben und direkt vor unserer Nase war, so bin ich immer noch nicht ganz bereit diese Erfahrung mit dem Rest zu teilen. Zum einen wohl auch, weil wir in der jetzigen Situation keine weiteren Probleme brauchen, die vielleicht durch Eifersucht oder Unverständnis entstehen konnten und andererseits... Spürte ich, daß selbst Willow – oder vielleicht gerade Willow – noch nicht recht bereit dazu war. Ich mochte am Anfang nicht gerade das beste Beispiel in einer Beziehung gewesen sein, doch mittlerweile hatten sich die Rollen wieder getauscht. Ich war wieder die selbstbewußte, starke Jägerin und Willow, die vielleicht reifere aber immer noch etwas schüchterne Hexe. Sie konnte sich hin und wieder selber schlecht reden... Ich würde ihr Zeit geben.

Was die ganze Sache mit Adam anbelangt... Langsam bereitet der Typ mir tierische Kopfschmerzen, wirklich. Erst geht er mir Nacht für Nacht auf die Nerven und macht jede Jagd zu einem Höllentrip, der mich beinah an den Rand des Wahnsinns getrieben hätte und dann verkriecht er sich in irgendeinem Loch, wo ihn weder die Initiative und nicht einmal Spike finden... Was auch immer in diesem verdrehten, kranken Gehirn vorging, von dem was Maggie Walsh unter kontrolliert verstand, ist wohl nicht mehr viel übriggeblieben – geschweige denn, daß je etwas davon existiert hat.

Hikaru und Umi sind wirklich eine große Hilfe, soviel kann ich sagen. Echt, ich hab mich noch nie soviel entspannen können auf einer Jagd wie jetzt, hin und wieder brauchte ich nicht einmal einen Finger zu rühren, nur hier und da eine Warnung abzugeben, wenn meine Jägersinne anschlugen. Hey, das ist praktisch, immerhin sind sie es die Urlaub machen und ich mußte noch für ein paar Prüfungen lernen... Die zum Glück jetzt alle vorbei sind.

Vielleicht ist es auch gerade wegen den beiden „Magic Knights", warum Adam sich zurückhielt, doch so recht glauben wollte ich das nicht. Trotz allen Wahnsinns hatte ich begriffen, daß er versuchte zu lernen, zu studieren und dann erst zuzuschlagen. Adam war nicht der Typ... das Monster... Na schön, beides war er nicht, um vor einer Herausforderung davonzulaufen. Er plant etwas, das weiß ich einfach, ich fühle es in jeder Faser meines Körpers. Immer wenn es in Sunnydale für eine längere Zeit ruhig ist, dann ist etwas sehr Großes im Anmarsch. Ich hoffe nur Will, Tara und Amy sind mit ihrer geheimen Zauberwaffe bald fertig. Trotz der Unterstützung von Hikaru und Umi will ich lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen.

Willow sollte jeden Moment von Tara und Amy zurück sein. Ich sollte also besser aufhören. Immerhin haben wir noch vor einen gemütlichen Abend zu verbringen. Es gibt Popcorn, einen schönen Film und ein wenig Kuschelein, gut das Mom heute nicht mehr wiederkommen würde...

Buffy

Aus dem Tagebuch Shidou Hikarus, 20.12.2002

Hey, Weihnachten steht vor der Tür. Die schönste Zeit des Jahres, das westliche Fest der Liebe, wo die Familie zusammenkommt und ein paar schöne Tage verbringt... Dieses Weihnachten wird für uns wohl anders verlaufen im jetzigen Jahr. Noch vier Tage und immer noch fehlt jede Spur von Adam, trotzdem hängt sein Geist wie ein drohender Schatten über der Gruppe, der alle nervös macht. Langsam beginne ich zu verstehen wie Buffy sich zwei Monate lang gefühlt hatte.

Oh, versteht das nicht falsch. Ich als Pfeiler verstehe das sowieso und insbesondere sehr gut, was in dieser kleinen Gruppe vorgeht, was in Buffy vorgeht aber insbesondere auch was in Willow vorgeht. Meine Haarfarbenverwandte – gibt es das Wort überhaupt? – besitzt ein starkes magisches Potential, das sie in Cephiro sicher zu einem guten Magic Knight, wenn nicht sogar Pfeiler machen würde. Und dieser Tatsache ist sie sich wohl bewußt. Die Kräfte, die sie versucht zu beherrschen können leicht außer Kontrolle geraten und sie selbst verschlingen. Wir sind uns ähnlicher als sie ahnte, nicht nur im Charakter und unserer ähnlichen Haarfarbe. Bisher hatten Umi und ich noch keinem über erwähnt, daß ich Cephiros gegenwärtiger Pfeiler bin und wenn es möglich war, wollte ich es auch dabei belassen.

Willow und Buffy schienen ihre Probleme endlich beseitigt zu haben, obwohl die anderen immer noch keine Ahnung haben, was vor sich geht, außer Tara vielleicht, denn bei ihr kann man die versteckte Eifersucht recht deutlich sehen... Jedoch glaube ich nicht, daß sie irgendwas unüberlegtes tun wird, dazu ist sie eigentlich zu sanftmütig. Auf Willows Vorschlag hin haben Umi und ich uns an der Fertigstellung ihrer Wunderwaffe gegen Adam beteiligt, auch wenn Amy zuerst Bedenken hatte, unbekannte Faktoren zu dem Prozeß hinzuzufügen. Letztendlich stellte sich das nicht als Problem raus. Die Waffe müßte bald einsatzbereit sein. Fragte sich nur, ob wir je dazu kommen würden sie einzusetzen.

Im Gegensatz zu Buffy und Willows langsamen Fortschritt in ihrer Beziehung, ist unser viel schneller gewesen. Wahrscheinlich liegt es daran, daß wir uns bereits gut ein Jahrzehnt kennen und daher genau wissen und fühlen konnten, was die jeweils andere will. Da ist keine Unsicherheit, kein Zweifel mehr, seit die Wahrheit einmal raus war. Das erste Mal, als Umi und ich tatsächlich... *Rot werdend* uns wirklich voll und ganz liebten. Das war... unbeschreiblich. Das Gefühl, ich kann es immer noch spüren, so frisch wie in jener Nacht. Ich fühlte mich so vervollständigt, so komplett, als hätte ich meine andere Hälfte gefunden. Vielleicht war dem auch so. Wie bei unserem ersten Kuß war ich es gewesen, die das ganze initiierte. Umi hätte schon in jener Nacht der Offenbarung gewollt, doch zu ihrem Lob sei zu sagen, daß sie mich nicht gedrängt hat. Und das hat uns letztendlich nur geholfen und das Ereignis wesentlich schöner und natürlicher werden lassen.

Was mit dem Rest ist? Umis Eltern sind noch bis kurz vor Heilig Abend weg, Masaru und Kuu unterstützen uns so gut sie können. Fuus Schwester z. B. hat uns bereits mehrmals Plätzchen und Kuchen gebacken, damit wir nicht verhungerten während der Treffen, Masaru ging hin und wieder mit auf Streife und unterrichtete einige der Scooby Gang in Kendo. Xander schien das Konzept überraschenderweise recht schnell zu begreifen. Ich bemühe mich persönlich darum Buffy und Willow noch ein paar Tricks zu zeigen. Nicht sehr erstaunlich ist, daß ich der Jägerin nicht mehr viel beibringen kann.

Tara und Amy arbeiten ununterbrochen mit reichlicher Unterstützung von Willow an ihrer magischen Waffe. Giles sucht verzweifelt nach Alternativen, um es mit Adam aufzunehmen, für den Fall der Fälle. Xander und Anya helfen ihn dabei. Vielleicht bilde ich es mir nur ein aber die Ex-Dämonin scheint nicht ganz sie selbst. Gut, ich kenne sie erst seit jenem Abend aber trotzdem frage ich mich immer wieder, warum der Angriff des Toths ihr nichts getan hat, zumindest nicht so wie Buffy. Durch meine limitierten Kräfte als Pfeiler konnte ich teilweise die Auren von Menschen deuten aber... Bei Anya schien eine Art Glimmer zu sein, ein Schleier, ich konnte es nicht richtig beschreiben. Na ja, vielleicht bin ich auch nur paranoid.

Zumindest ist das Semester vorbei und wir können uns jetzt voll auf die gegenwärtige Situation konzentrieren, denn eins haben wir uns gegenseitig geschworen, vor Weihnachten wollen wir die Sache abgeschlossen haben. Aber zuerst würden wir Morgen einkaufen gehen, es war eh ein langer, verkaufsoffener Samstag und wir brauchten alle noch ein paar Geschenke. Darauf freute ich mich schon. Immerhin war dieses Weihnachten nicht nur etwas besonderes für Buffy und Willow, sondern auch für Umi und mich. Ich werde ihr ein ganz spezielles Geschenk machen müssen – und wollen.

Hikaru

Part III: The Enemy Strikes

Sunnydale Innenstadt (Willow)

Seite an Seite liefen Hikaru und ich die Straßen Sunnydales entlang, beide mit einigen Einkaufstüten beladen. Nein, nein, wir hatten keine Rollen getauscht, sondern machten nur getrennte Weihnachtseinkäufe, so daß die jeweilige Freundin nicht wußte, was ihr Geschenk sein würde. Im Moment hatten wir ein gutes Dutzend Läden abgeklappert... Hey, schließlich waren das Weihnachtseinkäufe und wir planten eh eine große Feier mit der ganzen Gang. Zwar hielt ich mich nicht für den Cordelia-Typ, genausowenig Hikaru, doch was sein mußte, mußte eben sein. Außerdem lenkte dieser Einkaufsbummel meine Gedanken mal ein wenig ab von der ständigen Spannung und dem Arbeiten an unserer Zauberwaffe. Mit etwas Glück sollten Tara, Amy und Giles fertig sein, wenn wir zurückkamen und dann würden wir Adam jagen gehen, ob er es wollte oder nicht.

„Phew, ganz schön voll heute und das für Samstag", stellte Hikaru fest, während wir uns durch das Gedränge wanden. Ich lächelte schwach. „Das ist normal um die Zeit, schätze ich. Was mich eher stört..." Ein leises Ächzen entfuhr mir und ich hätte beinah eine der vollgestopften Einkaufstaschen fallen lassen. Hikaru verstand augenblicklich, daß sie aber etwas dagegen tun konnte, hatte ich nicht gedacht. Ein schwacher roter Glanz formte sich um ihre rechte Hand, mit der sie ein paar Tüten hochhielt und diese verschwanden. Nacheinander tat sie das auch mit all unseren anderen Einkäufen.

Ich stand da für einen Moment, Mund weit geöffnet, und starrte sie an. Hikaru lächelte unschuldig. „Taschendimension... Ich hätte eigentlich nicht gedacht, daß es geht aber..." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Den Kopf schüttelnd, ging ich weiter, froh über die mir genommene Last. „Du bist merkwürdig, Hikaru, weißt du das?" Ich meinte es nicht ernsthaft und das wußte sie auch. „Und ihr bezeichnet euch als normal?" Ein Kichern unterdrückend, schüttelte ich abermals den Kopf.

Wir beschlossen, daß wir langsam alles beisammen hatten und zurückgehen könnten, bis Hikaru schließlich einwandte, daß die anderen sicherlich noch länger brauchen würden als wir. „Wieso das", fragte ich. Sicher Buffy konnte auch so richtig auf den Putz hauen beim Einkaufen, wenn sie mal Zeit dazu fand aber... „Du warst noch nie mit Mi-chan einkaufen, also vertrau mir, die brauchen garantiert länger." Ich nickte schwach. Na toll, noch eine Cordelia. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihr, konnte man wenigstens mit ihr auskommen und was sie sagte hatte auch Sinn und Verstand. (Anm. des Autors: Das soll jetzt keine Abwertung Cordys sein, okay?)

Wir erreichten eine kleine Bank unter einigen Bäumen an einer abgelegenen Stelle und setzten uns dort hin, um etwas auszuruhen. Es war ein schöner Wintertag, nicht besonders kalt – gut, das war es in Sunnydale eh fast nie – und die Luft war ebenfalls gut. Nach einer Weile Schweigens, fragte Hikaru plötzlich: „Und... Uhm... Wie läuft es mit Buffy und dir?" Ich errötete etwas. Wir waren gute Freunde in dieser letzten Woche geworden und ich schätze den anderen Rotschopf sehr hoch ein. Sie hatte so etwas unschuldiges, reines an sich und zur gleichen Zeit verteidigte sie ihre Werte- und Moralvorstellungen auch, wenn notwendig. Hikaru war etwas, was man nur noch selten sah in dieser Welt. Und doch, doch war da so ein versteckter Unterton von Schmerz in ihren Augen, als ob sie schon mehr gesehen hatte als notwendig, als ob da noch eine andere Person war, die ich nicht kannte und nichts mit ihrer Identität als Fire Knight zu tun hatte.

Mich wieder auf ihre Frage konzentrierend, fummelte ich nervös an meiner Jacke herum. „Nun ja... Ich denke wir... Uhm, kommen langsam voran, denke ich." Hikaru lächelte warmherzig, auch eines ihrer vielen Talente. „Und wann habt ihr vor es den anderen zu sagen?" Ich blinzelte zweimal. Seit wann war sie so direkt, das war normalerweise Umis Part. Für eine Weile überdachte ich ihre Frage. „Na ja, Buffy und ich haben schon hin und wieder darüber nachgedacht. Ich weiß, sie möchte lieber klare Tatsachen aber immerhin könnte das auch ein wenig Mißgunst säen."

„Und was ist mit dir?" War ich hier bei einem polizeilichen Verhör? Ihre roten Augen stachen förmlich Löcher in mich hinein, hatten dabei aber irgendwie einen sanften Hauch – merkwürdig. „Ah... Ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, was die anderen sagen und... Ich meine..." Hikaru unterbrach mich ziemlich schroff für ihr sonst zurückhaltendes Selbst. „Und wenn es dann rauskommt, wenn ihr es am wenigsten erwartet und braucht? Ich bin der Meinung man sollte ehrlich mit seinen Freunden sein. Es gibt immer wieder jemanden, dem vielleicht eine solche Enthüllung nicht gefallen wird aber zumindest kannst du hinterher nicht sagen, ihr hättet etwas verheimlicht, ne?"

Ich nickte langsam. Ihr Logik war schon beeindruckend, so hatte ich das noch gar nicht gesehen. Seufzend stand ich auf und Hikaru folgte meinem Beispiel. „Vielleicht hast du Recht aber Beziehungen und auch gerade deren Enthüllungen scheinen in Sunnydale leicht außer Kontrolle zu geraten, Glaub mir, ich weiß, wovon ich spreche."

Gerade in diesem Moment, bevor sie eine Antwort darauf geben konnte, schien alles um uns herum plötzlich still zu werden. Damit meinte ich nicht die Geräusche der geschäftigen Straßen Sunnydales etwas weiter entfernt. Nein, die Natur, die Vögel, alles schien den Atem anzuhalten. Wir strafften uns beide gleichzeitig, jeder wußte, daß etwas passieren würde, die Gefahr beinah greifbar. Langsam formte sich Hikarus Rüstung. Die Verwandlung war gerade abgeschlossen, da geschah es.

Ein Energiestrahl so stark und breit, daß ich es mit nichts, nicht mal mit der Magie der Knights vergleichen konnte, fraß sich durch alles auf seinem Weg hindurch und genau in unsere Richtung. Ich handelte instinktiv. Sicher war der Angriff von wem auch immer – auch wenn ich eine gute Vorstellung davon hatte von wem – für Hikaru bestimmt. Bevor sie protestieren konnte, hatte ich sie auch schon aus dem Weg gestoßen und Momente später explodierten die Welt um mich herum in einer glühenden Nova aus Schmerz, unerträglichem Schmerz. Ich war sicher, daß ich mehrere Meter durch die Luft geschleudert worden sein mußte, denn mit ziemlicher Sicherheit konnte ich sagen, daß ich gerade gegen etwas sehr hartes, sehr schmerzvoll gekracht. Das sandte eine neue Schmerzenswelle durch meinen Körper und es war wohl zu meinem eigenen Erstaunen, daß ich immer noch bei Bewußtsein war, gerade so...

Ein Schrei des Zorn und der Agonie donnerte durch die Nacht, sicher noch auf der anderen Seite von Sunnydale zu hören, wie die rasende Wut einer Göttin und es war eindeutig Hikarus, etwas in einer Sprache schreiend, die ich nicht verstand. Während ich allein schon geschockt war einen solchen Ausbruch von Hikaru zu hören, konnte ich die Sprache nicht einordnen. Mir war bewußt, daß Umi und sie irgendeinen Übersetzungszauber nutzten, um ihr Amerikanisch flüssig erscheinen zu lassen, mit einem leichten asiatischen Akzent für die Glaubwürdigkeit. Doch diese Sprache, da war ich mir sicher war weder Japanisch noch irgendeine andere auf der Erde bekannte Sprache.

Mit einiger Anstrengung schaffte ich es meinen Augen zu öffnen und auf die Szene nicht unweit von mir zu richten. Wie erwartet war es Adam, der den Angriff offensichtlich geführt hatte, mit meinen rapide geschwächten Sinnen nahm ich die dunkle Aura um ihn nur schwach wahr aber war mir sicher, daß sie vorher noch nicht dagewesen war. Hikaru hingegen war wohl der beeindruckendere, wenn auch definitiv im Moment angsteinflössenderer Anblick. Die Flammen um sie herum tanzten wild und stachen gen Himmel, ein Mahlstrom aus Energie schien sich zu formen und das Feuer wurde langsam zu einer reineren, vollkommen weißen Aura. Ihr Umhang flatterte im Wind und ihre Haare standen gen Himmel, ihr Zopf schon lange lose.

„DAS WAR EIN FEHLER, MONSTER!" hallte ihre Stimme wie ein rasendes Inferno durch die Luft. Adam trat jetzt doch etwas unsicher einen Schritt zurück. „Wer oder was bist du?" Seine Stimme überschlug sich jetzt fast und ich konnte tatsächlich Angst darin vernehmen. Ganz davon abzusehen, daß ich genauso viel Angst hatte. Hikaru fixierte ihn mit einem Blick, der einen Eisberg dazu bringen könnte sich selbst zu schmelzen. Dann kam ihre Antwort, gefaßter, ruhiger aber in einer tödlichen, angsterfüllenden Bestimmtheit, die mich trotz meines Zustands zittern ließ. „Ich bin Shidou Hikari, Fire Knight und Knight Commander der Magic Knights. Außerdem bin ich Cephiros amtierender Pfeiler. Um dir auf die Sprünge zu helfen, vergleiche es in etwa mit einer Göttin."

Oh mein... Hikaru war... Ich wollte meinen Ohren nicht trauen und dachte bereits mich in einer Art Fieberwahn zu befinden, vielleicht lag ich ja auch schon im Koma und träumte das nur. Hikaru und Umi hatten von der Krönung des letzten Pfeilers berichtet und wie das System damit zumindest partiell aufgehoben wurde. Aber nie, nie hatte Hikaru erwähnt, daß sie selber...

„Unmöglich!" Ich konzentrierte mich erneut auf die Szene vor mir. Adam starrte Hikaru an, als ob sie irrsinnig wäre, diese jedoch schien mit ihrer Geduld am Ende. „Treffe deinen Schöpfer, Dämon." Einen Arm ausstreckten begann das weiße Licht sich in ihrer offenen Handfläche zu sammeln, bis es schließlich eine glühende, vibrierende Sphäre aus Licht war. „SHIROKI..." Den ausgestreckten Arm in einer fließenden Bewegung nach oben richtend, zog sie einen Halbkreis aus jener weißen Energie über ihren Kopf, als ob sie einen Bogen spannen würde. „SEN..." Daraufhin wiederholte sie die Bewegung mit ihrem freien Arm und brachte schließlich ihre Hände klatschend zusammen. „KOU!" Das Licht verschwand...

Um einen Moment später in Form von drei kurz aufeinanderfolgenden Strahlen aus verschiedenen Richtungen auf Adam herunterzukommen. Der Hybrid schaffte nur noch einen kurzen spitzen Schrei bevor die folgende Lichtexplosion ihn mit sich riß. Meine Augen schließend blockte ich das fast unerträglich heilige Licht ab, fühlte aber letztendlich nur eine leichte, sanfte Berührung, als es über mich schwappte. Ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit, meine Kraftreserven erneuernd.

Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete und aufsah, starrte ich direkt in die sanften Augen Hikarus, sie hatte eine Hand auf meine Brust gelegt und ein Schimmer von Weiß lief meinen Körper entlang. Sie blickte beinah entschuldigend. „Gomen nasei, Willow. Meine Kräfte sind hier beschränkt und Fuu war schon immer die bessere Heilerin. Aber in ein paar Stunden geht's dir wieder besser." Ich wußte nicht recht, ob ich lachen oder weinen, dankbar oder wütend sein sollte. Letztendlich lächelte ich nur schwach und fiel endlich in eine wohlverdiente Ohnmacht, gerade als Hikaru mich hochhob mit der offensichtlichen Absicht mich zurückzubringen. Laß sie doch eine Göttin sein, sie ist meine Freundin und das zählte.

(Umi)

„MIZU NO RYUU!" Der blaue Drache zischte und prallte gegen die Kreation, die sich Adam nannte, um dort harmlos abzuprallen.

Der Einkaufsbummel war ruhig und entspannend verlaufen. In Buffy schien ich jemanden gefunden zu haben, der meine Lust zu shoppen teilte, nicht so wie Hikaru, die sich immer beklagte, daß ich zu lange brauchen würde. Es hatte mich nur irritiert, daß die blonde Jägerin mich immer ein wenig mit einer alten _Freundin_ von ihr namens Cordelia verglichen hatte. Na ja, zumindest hatte sie zugegeben, daß ich einen besseren Stil pflegte. Das wollte ich aber auch meinen.

Wie gesagt alles hatte hervorragend funktioniert und meine dimensionale Tasche füllte sich schnell, bis irgendwann wie aus dem Nichts der Mensch/Dämon-Hybride auftauchte und begann uns mitten in einer Menschenmenge unter Feuer zu nehmen. Kurz darauf brach das Chaos aus und wir waren mittendrin, in einen heißen Kampf mit Adam verwickelt und versuchten verzweifelt ihn aus der vollen Stadt zu locken. Das war aber nicht gerade leicht, da er anscheinend selbst gegen meine Magie unempfindlichen geworden war, jedenfalls zu einem gewissen Grad.

Im Moment war Buffy gerade in einem heftigen Schlagabtausch mit ihm verwickelt, während ich nicht wagte weiter einzugreifen, aus Angst Buffy zu treffen. Adam hatte sich nicht nur stark, sondern auch schnell und geschickt gezeigt und langsam hatte ich die Befürchtung, daß wir diesen Kampf nicht überleben würden. Ein schmerzhafter Spinkick traf mit Adams Kopf zusammen und ließ ihn zurückzucken, die Jägerin suchte ihre Chance und wollte nachsetzen, doch Adam überraschte sie, indem mit einem aus dem nichts erscheinenden Messer nach ihr stach und eine blutige Wunde über ihren Oberarm zog, dann mit einem harten Tritt in die Magengegend nachsetzte und Buffy damit zu Boden brachte. Energie tanzte um eine seiner Hände und ich wußte, was er vorhatte.

Mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die mir außerhalb von Cephiro nicht vertraut war reagierte ich und warf mich zwischen meine Freundin und das Monster, denn es war eigentlich nichts anderes. Ein intelligentes Monster vielleicht aber ich glaube nicht einmal Fuu hätte Adam mit einem formalen –san adressiert. Meine Energie sammelnd begann ich diese noch in der Bewegung vor mir zu formen. „RYUURIN NO TATE!" Das Eisschild flackerte auf und manifestierte sich gerade im richtigen Moment, um den enormen Energiestrahlen aufzufangen. Jedoch hatte ich noch keinen Halt gefunden und der Druck war unglaublich hoch. Ich hielt die Stellung ungefähr drei Sekunden, genug Zeit für Buffy, um aus der Schußlinie zu kommen und dann brach der Schild und die Schockwelle sandte mich krachend in ein Schaufenster. Ich schrie auf in Schmerz und realisierte gleichzeitig, daß ich unglaubliches Glück gehabt hatte. Zwar hatte das Glas, das ich durchbrochen hatte, meinem Körper eine Menge kleiner Schnitzer zugefügt, doch meine Rüstung hatte eine Menge abgefangen und es schien, als ob nichts lebensgefährliches zu Schaden gekommen war.

Nach einigen Sekunden durchatmen und dem Vernehmen einer wütenden Buffy, rappelte ich mich mit einiger Mühe auf und sah wie meine Freundin wütend aber auch gleichzeitig verzweifelt versuchte Adam zu Tode zu schlagen... Es funktionierte natürlich nicht und bald fand sie sich in der Defensive wieder und erlitt ein ähnliches, wenn auch weniger schmerzvolles Schicksal, als sie Bekanntschaft mit einem Müllcontainer machte. Ein paar Sekunden später war sie schon wieder auf den Beinen.

Adam hatte mittlerweile sein Maschinengewehr ausgefahren und in dem Winkel in dem er stand, würde eine Familie, die versuchte von der Szene wegzukommen, sicher ins Kreuzfeuer geraten. Schwankend richtete ich mich vollends auf. _Oh nein, Freundchen, so nicht!_ Noch einmal meine Magie aufladend, rief ich die letzten meiner Reserven ab, gerade als Adam begann zu feuern. Mutter und Vater versuchten verzweifelt ihre Tochter abzuschirmen, Buffy verfolgte das Ganze in einer Art Schockzustand. „KAIRYUU NO NAMI!" Eine Springflut kreuzte exakt die Bahn des Kugelhagels und fegte sie beiseite, Adam sprang in die Luft, um den Wassermassen auszuweichen aber darauf hatte ich nur gewartet. Mein Körper schrie vor Schmerz und forderte mich auf auszuruhen aber ich mußte das beenden. Eine Kette aus Eis und Wasser formend, vervollständigte ich meinen Combo. „HAMON NO KU..." Gerade in dem Moment verließ mich meine Kraft und ich fiel auf die Knie.

Adam landete und bedachte mich mit einem triumphierenden, abartigen Lächeln. Dann wandte er sich wieder Buffy zu, wenigstens war die unschuldige Familie mittlerweile in Sicherheit. Die Jägerin straffte sich, auf das Schlimmste gefaßt. Ich wünschte inständig etwas tun zu können, doch meine Reserven waren total ausgelaugt.

Gerade in dem Moment als Adam angreifen wollte, grollte es bedrohlich in der Ferne und ein zorniger Schrei bohrte sich förmlich durch die Luft, begleitet von einem lautem Donnerschlag. Ich brauchte keine Sekunde, um zu wissen, wer es war und das schwache Echo cephirianischer Sprache bestätigte das nur. Es schien so, als ob jemand meine Freundin wirklich zur Explosion gebracht hatte.

Durch nur mühsam offengehaltene Augen konnte ich drei enorme Lichtstrahlen sehen und dann eine kuppelartige Lichtwelle, die über das Gebiet schwappte. Im gleichen Moment zuckte Adam zusammen und schrie in echtem Schmerz und Pein auf. Bevor Buffy oder ich verstanden, was vor sich ging, verschwand er zwischen einigen Häuserblocks und tauchte auch nicht wieder auf.

Eine gespenstische Stille legte sich nicht nur über diesen Ort, sondern die ganze Stadt scheinbar. Nur mein schwerer Atmen und der ebenfalls leicht beschleunigte von Buffy einige Meter entfernt war zu hören, sonst absolute Stille. Die Jägerin sah zu mir rüber und in ihren Augen stand sicher noch mehr Verwirrung als in meinen. Schließlich begann sie ihren lädierten Körper zu mir rüberzuschleppen und in der Ferne waren die ersten Sirenen zu hören.

„Alles in Ordnung", fragte sie besorgt und versuchte mir aufzuhelfen, wobei sie fast selbst zusammenbrach. Ich nickte und stützte mich etwas auf ihr ab, überrascht wieviel Stärke sie noch aufbringen konnte. „Das", antwortete ich langsam und bedacht auf ihre unausgesprochene Frage, „war Cephiros – wütender – Pfeiler." Sie schaute nachdenklich in die Richtung, aus der das Lichtschauspiel gekommen war. „Hörte sich für mich eher nach Hikaru an."

„Die meinte ich auch", entgegnete ich nüchtern. „Oh..." war das Einzigste, was Buffy herausbrachte.

Giles Haus (Buffy)

Halb humpelnd, halb im Versuch aufrecht zu gehen, schaffte ich es schließlich Umi, die es letztendlich doch schlimmer erwischt hatte als mich, in die Wohnung meines Mentors zu schleppen. Sie war nicht gerade einen Fliegengewicht und meine Jägerstärke schwand rapide. Eine Menge Fragen flogen mir durch den Kopf, verdrängte diese aber für den Moment bis auf den einen Gedanken. Willow, ich hoffte sie war in Ordnung. Meine Freundin war parallel zusammen mit Hikaru einkaufen gegangen und ich konnte mir wenig anderes vorstellen, daß Hikarus – die in vielerlei Hinsicht Willow so ähnlich war – Zorn so angefacht haben könnte, als daß Willow etwas zugestoßen war.

Wie auf Kommando kam jene Hikaru ebenfalls in den Raum, Schweiß, Anstrengung und Müdigkeit stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben aber kaum fielen ihre Augen auf uns oder um genauer zu sein Umi, schien all das vergessen und sie huschte schnell an die Seite ihrer Freundin. Ich war froh ein wenig der Last abgenommen zu bekommen. „Mi-chan, daijobu ka?" Umi zwang sich zu einem müden Lächeln. „Seh ich so aus?" Hikaru senkte den Kopf. „Hey... Nichts Schlimmes gebrochen oder so, nur ein paar kleine, miese Wunden. Hab schon schlimmeres erlebt." Ohne zu antworten half ihre rothaarige Freundin mir Umi auf das Sofa zu legen. Dann sah sie zu mir auf. „Was ist passiert?" Ich unterdrückte meine eigene Sorge und den Drang nach Willows Befinden zu fragen. „Adam." Eine Ausdruck der Verwirrung huschte über die Gesichtszüge des stolzen Fire Knights. „Wir wurden überrascht, mitten im Getümmel. Mit Sicherheit kann ich nicht sagen, daß keiner verletzt wurde... oder schlimmer. Auf jeden Fall war er viel stärker als zuletzt und..." Ich stoppte, die Verwirrung hatte sich nicht gelegt, war nur weiter angestiegen. „Nani? Aber ich habe Adam gerade zu seiner Erschafferin geschickt." Das brachte mich jetzt etwas aus der Fassung. Wir sahen uns alle drei für einen langen Moment an aber niemand wagte auszusprechen, was wir dachten.

Schließlich lösten wir den Blickkontakt und Hikaru deutete mit ihrer Kopfbewegung in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war. „Willow ist bei Giles in seinem Schlafzimmer." Sie fuhr schnell fort, denn sie hatte wohl den kurzen Ausdruck von Angst und Sorge gesehen. „Ich denke es geht ihr ganz gut, den Umständen entsprechend. In ein paar Stunden sollte sie wieder auf den Beinen sein." Es brauchte keine weiteren Worte mehr gewechselt zu werden, als Hikaru ihre Aufmerksamkeit vollständig zuwandte und ich aus dem Raum eilte, um nach Willow zu sehen. Für einen Augenblick aber sah ich zurück und auch Hikaru drehte ihren Kopf nochmal in meine Rechnung. Da war eine tiefe Übereinstimmung, ein lautloser Schwur zwischen uns. Dafür würde Adam zahlen und zwar teuer.

Eine halbe Minute später öffnete ich leise die Tür zu Giles Zimmer und schlüpfte hinein. Giles saß in einem Stuhl an Willows Seite und wechselte gerade ein paar Verbände. Kaum bemerkte er, daß ich im Zimmer war, schaute er auf. Für ein paar Sekunden suchte ich eine unterschwellige Botschaft der Besorgnis aber es schien, daß Hikaru recht hatte mit ihrem Zustand. Ohne ein Wort erhob Giles sich, schenkte mir einen mitfühlenden Blick und verließ den Raum, die Tür lautlos hinter sich schließend.

Ich setzte mich an die Seite meiner Freundin und Geliebten. Der Anblick, wenn auch bei weitem nicht so schlimm wie ich nach einer Jagd hin und wieder aussah, brannte sich tief in mein Gedächtnis. Meine unschuldige, lächelnde, fröhliche Willow sollte so etwas nicht immer durchmachen, wegen mir... Es schmerzte zu wissen, daß sie nur meinetwegen immer wieder da mit reingezogen wurde. Das da hätte mein Platz sein sollen nicht der von Umi und ihr, ganz besonders nicht der von Willow.

„Hey..." Ich sah auf sie herunter, mein Gedankengang unterbrochen. Willow hatte ihre Augen geöffnet und sah zu mir auf. Mir war bewußt, daß sie mich mal wieder wie ein Buch las, so wie sie es in jener Nacht gesagt hatte, also versuchte ich gar nicht erst meine Sorge zu verbergen. „Hey", erwiderte ich in der für uns vertrauten Art, wie ein Ritual. „Fühlst du dich besser?" Ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck schlich sich in ihr Gesicht. Damit sah sie richtig süß aus... Aber andererseits, wann tat sie das nicht? „Gegeben, daß ich gerade einen nahezu lebensgefährlichen Energiestrahl weggesteckt, herausgefunden habe, daß eine meiner Freundin eine Göttin in einer anderen Welt ist, diese mich mehr oder weniger geheilt hat und ich immer noch lebe... Ja, ich denke schon, daß es mir gut geht." Ich lachte herzhaft. Wenn sie das sagte, schien es ganz nach etwas zu klingen, was ich sagen würde, nur mit einem unverwechselbaren, einzigartigen Willow-Unterton. Ja, gut. Ich war besessen von meiner hübschen, rothaarigen Hexe. Aber besser von Willow besessen zu sein, als von einem Dämon, oder?

Eine Strähne aus ihren Haar streichend, fuhr ich langsam mit einer Hand über ihre Wange. „Erschreck mich nicht nochmal so, okay?" Sie nickte schwach und schlang in einer impulsiven Geste ihre Arme um meinen Hals, um mich in einen tiefen und verlangenden Kuß zu ziehen, dem ich nur zu gerne nachgab.

„Ich habe nachgedacht", sagte Willow, nachdem wir den Kontakt beendet hatten. Ich saß mittlerweile auf der Bettkante, sie hatte ihren Kopf in meinem Schoß liegen und schaute mit ernsten Augen zu mir auf. „Wir sollten den anderen sagen, was mit uns ist." Überrascht blinzelte ich und dachte mich verhört zu haben. Bisher hatte sie immer noch ein wenig abgeblockt, wenn es darum ging... Gut, ich war auch nicht gerade besser gewesen. Aber jetzt so plötzlich. „Ich möchte, daß jeder weiß, daß wir zusammen sind. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und wir hätten uns heute beinah verloren und allein schon deswegen möchte ich soviel Zeit mit dir verbringen wie möglich, auch in Gegenwart unserer Freunde."

Nach einigem Überlegen nickte ich schließlich. „Sicher, Will. Alles, was du willst."

Amys Wohnung (Tara)

Mit einem letzten Aufsteigen von Rauch und Qualm war der Prozeß abgeschlossen. Nach über einer Woche harter Arbeit war unser Excalibur wie wir es spaßig nannten endlich fertiggestellt. Die Herstellung hatte enorme Fingerspitzenarbeit und vor allen Dingen Genauigkeit erfordert, damit auch ja nicht ein Fehler in der Waffe war. Als Amy nun vorsichtig mit einer Zange die durch Zauberei geschmiedete Klinge aus dem massiven Kessel holte, den wir in ihrer Wohnung aufgebaut hatte – gut, daß sie allein lebte seit Buffy und ihre Freunde ihre größenwahnsinnige Mutter verbannt hatten und daß das Haus die ganze Zeit über leer blieb –, betrachtete ich mit Staunen und Stolz auf unsere Arbeit. Die funkelnde Klinge aus purem weißen Diamant mit dem funkelnden zur Hälfte saphirblauem und zur Hälfte rubinrotem Griff, ein Nebeneffekt der Addierung der Magic Knights Magie. In meinem kühnsten Träumen hätte ich mir nicht vorstellen können, daß es so perfekt werden würde...

„Wow", brachte ich schließlich hervor.  Amy legte das Schwert in eine dafür vorgesehene Halterung, um es _abkühlen_ zu lassen und trat dann neben mich. „Ja, beeindruckend nicht. Ich hoffe nur es reicht, um Adam endgültig zu besiegen." Wir sahen uns an und lächelten. Die andere, ruhige und erfahrene Hexe war mir sehr ans Herz gewachsen. Ich fragte mich, ob ich vielleicht umschwenkte. Noch war ich nicht ganz über Willow hinweg, doch war offensichtlich, daß ich das Rennen bereits verloren hatte. Buffy und Willow konnten uns noch so gut etwas vorspielen, mittlerweile sollten eigentlich alle gemerkt haben, daß da was lief zwischen ihnen.

Der kurze, stille Augenblick wurde jäh unterbrochen, als das Telefon klingelte und Amy rausging, um das Gespräch anzunehmen, ich seufzte leicht. Warum war das alles immer nur so kompliziert und dann war da noch die Sache mit meiner Herkunft. Gerade jetzt, wo ich mich so geborgen fühlte. Ich fürchtete, daß sich das alles in Luft auflösen würde, wenn die Wahrheit ans Licht kam. Hoffentlich fand ich bis dahin irgendein Mittel. (Anm. des Autors: Wer's nicht geschnallt, daß war ein Verweis auf die Episode in Staffel 5 und Taras _Dämon_).

Erneut aus meinen Gedanken gebracht, hörte ich Amy wieder in den Raum kommen. Als ich den Ausdruck in den Augen der erfahreneren Hexe sah, wußte ich, daß etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war. Amy strich ihre schwarzgefärbte Haare, die einigen Strähnen blond durchblicken ließen in einer Geste der Besorgnis zurück. „Das war Giles", meinte sie nur. „Es scheint, daß die Mädchen getrennt von zwei Adams während ihres Einkauftrips angegriffen wurden. Umi und Willow hat es etwas schwerer erwischt." Ich schluckte hart, griff nach meiner Jacke, die über einen Stuhl hing und kurz darauf verließen wir beide das Haus.

Part IV: Family Bonds

Heilig Abend, Morgen (Hikaru)

Hektisch, so konnte man die letzten Tage wohl am besten bezeichnen. Hektisch und ruhelos. Adam, jedenfalls der, der übriggeblieben war, hatte sich vorerst nicht mehr gezeigt, aber das gab uns letztendlich nur Zeit unsere Vorbereitungen zu vervollständigen. Eines war klar gewesen, das magische Excalibur der drei Hexen allein würde nicht mehr ausreichen und ich bezweifelte, daß ich noch einmal solch eine Energie auf diese Seite zerren konnte. Mokona schien mir dieses eine Mal die Kraft gegeben zu haben, da ich sie so unbedingt brauchte, doch auch wenn ich immer noch Echos meiner Pfeilermagie spürte und sicher nutzen konnte, Adam und was auch immer da noch in ihm war, würde darauf vorbereitet sein. Also hatten wir uns alle zusammengefunden, um die Ergebnisse der Nachforschung auszutauschen.

„Wie ich vermutet hatte", begann Giles in einem mehr als düsterem Ton – ohne dabei seine Brille abzunehmen und die Gläser zu polieren –, „hat Adam anscheinend eine uralte Macht heraufbeschworen. Diese Macht wird allgemein hin als das Erste Böse bezeichnet. Der erste Dämon, der von einem Menschen körperlich Besitz ergriff und seine Seele vollkommen verdrängte."

„Der erste Vampir", stellte Buffy trocken fest. Giles nickte. „Richtig und gleichzeitig noch viel mehr als das. Das Erste Böse ist die Essenz all derer, die es sich zur Aufgabe machen die Krieger des Lichtes zu stürzen und die Welt in die Apokalypse zu führen. Jedesmal, wenn ein Vampir einen Menschen umdreht, spaltete es sich, verdoppelt sich förmlich, wie ein Geschwür, das sich unaufhaltsam ausbreitet. Mit jeder Aufspaltung wird es mächtiger und stärker. Adam ist es gelungen einen Großteil dieser Essenz zu sammeln und in sich und... sein Duplikat aufzunehmen."

„Das bedeutete also, er hat diesen zweiten Adam nur dazu geschaffen mehr Platz zu bieten für die Essenz", fragte Willow ungläubig, obwohl sie sich die Frage wahrscheinlich selber beantworten konnten. Giles nickte abermals. „Aber dann ist er doch jetzt auch geschwächt, da Hikaru einen Teil zerstört hat, oder?"

„Ich fürchte so einfach ist das nicht, Xander", begrub der Wächter unsere Hoffnungen. Amy fuhr für ihn fort. „Wir glauben, daß das, was Hikaru vernichtet hat, nur eine Art Katalysator war. Ein Sammelpool, von dem aus die Essenz verteilt wird. Adam wußte, daß sein Duplikat möglicherweise eine Revolte anzetteln würde, wenn es zu mächtig wurde. Ein Teil der Essenz ging verloren aber ein großer Teil bleibt Adam noch." Dem konnte ich teilweise zustimmen. Zwar wußte ich, wozu ich als Cephiros Pfeiler fähig sein konnte, aber das hier war die Erde, nicht einmal Tokyo, sondern Hunderte bis Tausende Kilometer davon entfernt. Es war einfach zu leicht gewesen.

Schweigen legte sich über den Raum. Umi und ich schauten uns an. Das klang nicht gerade beruhigend. „Aber wir sind doch viel mehr. Selbst wenn er stärker ist, eine Hälfte oder zumindest einen Teil hat er schon verloren und..." Umi unterbrach sich selber, als ob ihr gerade etwas eingefallen wäre. „Wenn es ein erstes Böses gibt, gibt es dann nicht auch so etwas wie das Erste Gute?" Als ob er darauf gewartet hatte, legte Giles ein Buch auf den Tisch, mit einer aufgeschlagenen Seite. Willow, Giles und ich waren gestern noch ganz spät darauf gestoßen und hatten noch keine Zeit gehabt die anderen davon in Kenntnis zu setzen. „Das gibt es."

„Was ist das?" wollte Tara wissen, nach dem sie den Zauber überflogen hatte. „Ein Zauber zur Heraufbeschwörung der ersten Jägerin?" Buffy runzelte die Stirn und sah zu ihrem Mentor hoch. „Wie soll uns eine Urzeitjägerin helfen. Ich hoffe sie erinnern sich an den Bierzwischenfall." Zwar verstand ich den Hinweis nicht, tippte aber einmal auf eine vergangene Erfahrung. „Das verstehst du falsch", erklärte Willow. „Dieser Zauber überträgt die Seelen aller Jägerinnen auf vier auserwählte Personen, die ihre Fähigkeiten in den Dienst des Kreises stellen und dadurch eins werden – für eine kurze Zeit zumindest. Das kombiniert mit unserem Schwert sollte genügend Macht darstellen, um Adam ein für alle mal zu vernichten."

Als die Botschaft dessen, was Willow erklärte, allen bewußt wurde, blieb eigentlich nur noch eine Frage. Wer würden neben Buffy die restlichen drei Personen sein. Während die anderen noch diskutierten, tauschten Umi, Willow, Buffy und ich nur einige Blicke aus. Da war eine stumme Übereinstimmung, ein Verständnis wie ich es schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Zuletzt bei der Wahl zum Pfeiler, wo Umi und Fuu mir bei meiner Entscheidung beigestanden hatten und uns das beinah umgebracht hätte. Wir alle wußten, daß unser Zusammentreffen hier, die Freundschaft, die sich gebildet hatte, all das nicht ohne Grund geschehen war. Das Schicksal hatte uns hier aus einem bestimmten Grund zusammengeführt. Einem wichtigen Grund.

„Wir machen das", beendeten wir die Diskussion einstimmig. Alle sahen uns an. Eher überrascht, denn verwirrt. Xander war überraschenderweise der Erste, der sprach. „Nun, jetzt einmal nichts gegen die Logik dahinter und das ihr alle bestimmte Kräfte habt aber was ist mit uns anderen? Gerade mit Giles und mir. Ich denke wir haben alle das selbe Anrecht. Ich will nicht undankbar oder egoistisch erscheinen aber wären Umi und du nicht viel besser geeignet, wenn ihr nicht an einen Körper gebunden seid."

Ich hatte erwartet, daß dieses Argument kommen würde und meine Antwort schon bereitgelegt. „Deswegen werden du und Giles auch den Anfang machen. Danach übertragt ihr dann die Bindung auf uns und wir weiter auf Buffy. Dieser Zauber funktioniert nur, wenn die beteiligten Personen in vollkommener Harmonie mit dem eigentlichem Zentrum sind und so sehr wir euch in den letzten Tagen schätzen gelernt haben, du, Giles und Willow, ihr stellt nun mal das Zentrum eurer Gruppe zusammen mit Buffy da."

(Willow)

Xander schien sich mit der Antwort zufriedenzugeben. Mir war bewußt, daß mein Kindheitsfreund im letzten Jahr sich oft etwas übergangen fühlen mußte, da wir nicht mehr im direkten Kontakt durch die Schule standen, doch Buffys Umschwenken hatte das auch ein wenig geändert. Seitdem sie mehr Initiative ergriffen hatte wieder etwas für unsere Freundschaft zu tun, war Xander auch schnell wieder bei der Sache. Trotzdem, Anya war immer noch etwas schwach auf den Beinen von dem Angriff des Toth Dämons, es hatte sie wohl doch härter erwischt, und daher blieb sie für diese letzte Konfrontation besser zuhause. Das nahm Xander sehr mit und er wollte unbedingt etwas tun.

„Nun denn... Wenn das geklärt ist", meinte Giles und räusperte sich dabei, „sollten wir uns auf die Suche machen. Hikaru, du sagtest, du könntest die Energie der Essenz ausmachen?" Die rothaarige Frau nickte. „Wenn er in einem Umkreis von ein paar Kilometern ist, ja." Buffys Wächter nickte erneut und schlug vor, daß wir dann so schnell wie möglich aufbrechen sollten.

Buffy schenkte mir einen fragenden Blick und ich wußte gleich, was sie meinte. „Bevor wir gehen", erhob Buffy noch einmal ihre Stimme und alle setzten sich wieder, fühlend, daß meine Geliebte noch etwas wichtiges zu sagen hatte. „Nun, es gibt da noch einen Aspekt, warum wir Vier das Ritual letztendlich durchführen wollen", half ich ihr auf die Sprünge. „Ihr habt sicher gemerkt, daß Hikaru und Umi in ihrer Zeit hier ein Paar geworden sind?" Ein wenig wurde ich Rot dabei, ich konnte nun mal nichts dafür. Über so etwas zu reden, war nicht ganz meine Stärke. Xander hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Was hat das damit zu tun?" Buffy übernahm für mich, aber nicht so, wie ich erwartet hatte. „In dieser Hinsicht verbindet uns etwas." Und bevor ich protestieren konnte hatte Buffy meine Lippen mit ihren beansprucht und ich konnte hinterher nur sagen, daß der folgende Kuß ziemlich leidenschaftlich war.

„Buffy!" rief ich aus, als wir uns voneinander lösten, halb entsetzt, halb erregt. Die Augen meiner blonden Freundin glitzerten schelmisch und ich konnte mir ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. „Was?" wollte sie unschuldig wissen. „Du warst diejenige, die sagte, wir sollten es ihnen sagen. Wir haben lange genug gewartet. Findest du nicht auch?" Ihr einen halbernsten, bösen Seitenblick gebend, schaute ich mich um, um zu sehen, was die Reaktion unserer Freunde waren. Amy war mehr neutral, Tara... hatte sich abgewandt, doch das war zu erwarten gewesen. Hikaru und Umi brauchte ich gar nicht anzuschauen. Xander hingegen sah mit großen Augen Giles an. „Sagen sie mir, ist das eben wirklich passiert?" Der alternde Engländer bestätigte langsam und selber ziemlich geschockt. Es brachte mich ziemlich aus der Fassung, als Xander daraufhin nach oben sah und die Hände in die Luft warf, dabei leicht unkontrolliert lachend. „Na endlich!"

Buffy und ich schauten uns an. War unser Freund jetzt verrückt geworden? Xander jedoch hatte sein Lachen unter Kontrolle gebracht und lächelte uns etwas schief in jener für ihn typisch lockeren Art zu. „Wißt ihr, wenn ihr noch ein Jahr länger umeinander herumgelaufen wärt, ohne zu schnallen, daß ihr beide bis über die Ohren ineinander verliebt seid, ich glaube, ich hätte nachhelfen müssen."

„So offensichtlich", fragte ich errötend. „Kannst drauf wetten", erwiderte Xander und wir teilten ein lange gebrauchtes Lachen.

„Gut, dann sollten wir jetzt aber wirklich gehen", brach Buffy die lockere Stimmung und wir wurden alle wieder ernst. Trotzdem fühlte ich mich noch nicht ganz beruhigt. Etwas fehlte noch und ich hatte eine ziemliche gute Vorstellung davon was. Zwei Personen waren bzw. wären sicher nicht ganz so behaglich aufgrund der kleinen Demonstration von Buffys und meiner neuen Beziehung. Die eine Person war präsent, die andere...

„Wie wär's mit etwas Backup?" ... ebenfalls. Wir sahen alle auf, Buffy und ich zur selben Zeit. Riley stand halb, halb lehnte er am Türrahmen mit einem nicht ganz lesbaren aber coolen Ausdruck in den Augen. Buffy verspannte sich und ich merkte, daß seine Augen fest auf uns fixiert waren und wir uns immer noch eng umarmten. Ich konnte mich nicht recht entscheiden, ob ich Rot werden oder schlucken sollte.

Schließlich lächelte Riley, was mich leicht aus dem Konzept. Es war ein trauriges aber zur gleichen Zeit auch besiegtes Lächeln, mit einem Fitzelchen Humor darin. „Hey, ich bin nicht hier, um euch aufzufressen. Wahrscheinlich brauch ich noch ein wenig, um mich dran zu gewöhnen, aber ich weiß, wann ich verloren haben." Xander konnte sich einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen. „Na, den lob ich mir. Wenn Angel das wäre, müßten wir wohl wieder Seelen herstellen." Er handelt sich einen bissigen Blick von Buffy ein und schloß sein schnelles Mundwerk wieder.

„Wie auch immer", fuhr Riley fort. „Adam ist zu einem Großteil unser Probleme. Die Initiative zerfällt langsam, doch ein paar Leute haben den Durchblick behalten und sehen die Notwendigkeit etwas zu tun." Die Frage kam schnell, ohne jeden argwöhnischen Unterton, es schien, als ob Buffy Rileys unausgesprochene Entschuldigung und Kooperationsbereitschaft akzeptierte. „Kannst du ihnen vertrauen?"

„Vollkommen." Buffy nickte. „Gut. Denn wir werden Backup brauchen, gerade um Willow und die anderen zu decken, wenn sie den Zauber durchführen. Wie lange wird das dauern?" Fünf Minuten, erklärte ich ihr nüchtern und Buffy meinte, daß sie Adam so lange hinhalten würden. Tara und Amy sollten bei uns bleiben, zusammen mit einigen von Rileys Leuten. Ich wußte, ihr gefiel es nicht mich allein zu lassen.

Es überraschte mich etwas, als ich Tara meine Hand nehmen fühlte und sah auf. Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen, der auf ein Meer von Emotionen schließen ließ. Diesmal war es an mir mich zu straffen, Buffy beobachtete uns mit verwirrend ruhiger Miene. „Willow..." Tara suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Ich glaube, i-ich... ich habe mich etwas blöd aufgeführt in den letzten Tagen. Ich w-wollte nur danke sagen, für alles. Du hast mich in diese Gruppe gebracht und..." Sie sah sich um, erhielt dabei verständnisvolle Blicke, selbst von Buffy. „Das erste Mal habe ich das Gefühl Teil einer richtigen Familie zu sein. Ich wollte nur, da-daß du das weißt. Und selbst, wenn es mir unmöglich ist dir so nahe zu sein wie Buffy jetzt..." Sie stockte kurz bei den Worten und ich fühlte ein bißchen Schuld durch meinen Körper fließen. „Du sollst wissen, daß ich immer für dich da sein werde."

Es war schwer die Tränen zu stoppen, die drohten herauszufließen, und als wir beide merkten wie Buffy eine Hand auf Taras Schulter legte und ihr einen Blick schenkte, den sie nur für ihre besten Freunde erübrigte wie ich aus eigener Erfahrung wußte, da versuchte ich auch gar nicht mehr die übermannenden Emotionen zu unterdrücken, umarte Tara und Buffy umarmte uns beide. Irgendwie war es ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, doch ein schönes.

Wir brachen die Umarmung als Xander sich räusperte, ein wenig durcheinander beim Anblick des unnatürlichen, emotionalen Schauspiels. „Sind wir jetzt fertig?" Buffy sah sich um, blickte alle Anwesenden noch einmal an. „Ja", antwortete sie schließlich und stand auf, ich folgte augenblicklich. „JETZT sind wir bereit."

Sunnydale, Waldgebiet (Amy)

Willow, Xander, Giles, Tara und ich hatten uns vom Rest getrennt, nachdem wir uns sicher waren nahe genug an Adams Aufenthaltsort zu sein. Es hatte mich beinahe zum lachen gebracht wie ernsthaft Riley einigen seiner Männer befohlen hatte uns, gerade Willow, Xander und Giles, wenn nötig mit ihrem Leben zu verteidigen. Riley überraschte mich. Irgendwie hatte ich erwartet, er würde sich ganz in sein Soldatennest zurückziehen und nichts mehr mit uns zu tun haben wollen. Doch er half willentlich, das trotz des Verlustes Buffys an Willow. Wenn ich an seiner Stelle gewesen wäre... Ich glaube nicht, daß ich diesen Mut aufgebracht hätte. Er mußte Buffy wirklich sehr lieben, wenn er sogar willentlich das dritte Rad am Wagen spielte.

Was mich und meine Reaktion zu Buffy und Willow anging. Überrascht war ich natürlich nicht, Tara war nicht gerade so gut im Verheimlichen ihrer Gefühle gewesen. Ein wenig komisch fand ich es nur, daß Buffy, nachdem sie Angel zuerst zur Hölle geschickt, dann von Angel verlassen und schließlich von diesem Parker fallengelassen wurde – Willow hatte mich in all das eingeweiht, mehr oder weniger kurz und undetailliert –, da mußte sie ihren derzeitigen Freund selber verlassen, um ihre wirkliche Liebe zu finden. Was für eine Ironie. Mögen Hecathe und alle Göttinnen, die ich kannte ihnen gnädig sein. Die beiden verdienten einander.

Ein leichtes Drücken meiner Hand brachte mich zurück in die Realität und ich blickte zur Seite. Tara und ich standen beschützend vor dem Steinkreis, den wir gefunden hatten und der wie geschaffen für das Ritual war. Sie waren dabei dieses zu beginnen. „Ich spüre etwas. Wir sind glaub ich nicht mehr lange allein." Ich fühlte den leichten Wind heftiger werdend, die Atmosphäre trotz der normalen Sunnydalewärme, selbst zu Weihnachten, kühler werden. „Ja", meinte ich nur simpel, schenkte Tara ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und gab den vier Soldaten ein Zeichen, daß sie sich bereithalten sollten. Wir hatten uns schon gedacht, daß Adam zumindest ein paar Untertanen in der Gegend patrouillieren lassen würde. Er wußte bestimmt, daß wir kamen aber ganz gewiß nicht wie. Und die Überraschung sollte auf unserer Seite bleiben.

Willow, Xander und Giles begannen das Ritual.

(Umi)

Definitiv ein seltsamer Anblick. Sollte jemand zufällig durch diese Gegend kommen – was zugegeben gar nicht mal so unwahrscheinlich wäre –, hätte dieser jemand sich wohl über den Militärtrupp aus gut zwei Dutzend Soldaten gewundert, der ziemlich offensichtlich drei junge Frauen eskortierte. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich mich selber gewundert...

Nachdem Willow und die anderen sich von unserem kleinen Trupp getrennt hatten, hatten Buffy, Hikaru, Riley und ich uns schnurstracks in Richtung des von Hikaru festgelegten Aufenthaltsort Adams in Bewegung gesetzt. Ich fühlte die negative Energie immer stärker und deutlich werden, als wir uns durch das dichter werdende Waldgebiet schlugen.

„Da vorne ist eine Lichtung." Buffy deutete in eine Richtung, wo das Baumgeflecht dünner wurde. Da ich nicht wagte an ihrer Ortskenntnis zu zweifeln, nickte ich nur, warf Hikaru einen Blick zu und ließ mir bestätigen, daß wir dort hin mußten. Riley gab einen Befehl an seine Männer und das Entsichern von Waffen war zu hören.

Kurz darauf traten wir durch einige Bäume hindurch auf eine weite Lichtung, größtenteils flach und mit wenig Hindernissen. Und wie erwartet fanden wir unser Ziel dort. Einsam und man mochte meinen beinah darauf wartend, daß wir kamen und ihn vernichteten, stand er da und sah uns entgegen. Doch schaute man in das Gesicht des Hybriden war keine Spur von Selbstaufgabe, Angst oder ähnlichem darin zu entdecken. Eher schien Adam selbstsicher und als ob ihn kein Wässerchen trüben könnte... Das Einzigste, was mich wunderte, war, daß er solch ein Gebiet ausgesucht hatte. Hier war er doch all den Vorteilen seiner Mechanisierung beraubt, was bezweckte er damit?

Die Gedanken beiseite schiebend blieb ich rechts von Buffy etwas hinter ihr stehen, Hikaru stand zu ihrer linken und der Rest der Initiative, allen voran Riley, formierte sich hinter uns. „Adam", meinte Buffy mit eiskaltem Stahl in ihrer Stimme. Beide, sowohl Buffy, als auch Hikaru hatten die Angriffe der beiden Adams und der Verletzung von Willow und mir sehr persönlich genommen, doch hatte ich auch nichts anderes erwartet. Adam hielt dem messerscharfen Blick der Jägerin mit aufreizender Lässigkeit und einem Ausdruck von Müdigkeit stand, bis ein böses Lächeln sein Gesicht zeichnete. „Jägerin", erwiderte er die _Begrüßung_. „Ich sehe, du hast die Kavallerie mitgebracht. Eine Schande, wirklich. Sie hätten feine Gefolgsleute abgegeben." Ich hörte Riley etwas murmeln, verstand aber nicht so genau was. „Tja, tut mir ja Leid für dich aber mir scheint ganz so, daß niemand mehr deine Gefolgsmann sein will." Buffy sah sich um und machte eine ausholende Bewegung. Adams Lächeln weitete sich. „Glaubst du?"

Wie auf ein unsichtbares Zeichen brachen zu allen Seiten aus dem dichtem Unterholz Massen von Dämonen hervor, nahezu gleichzeitig begann sich der Himmel zu verdunkeln, als ob eine Sonnenfinsternis stattfinden würde. Kurz darauf begannen Vampire ebenfalls die Lichtung zu füllen... Soviel dazu, warum Adam diesen Ort gewählt hatte. Entkommen konnten wir jetzt nicht mehr. Pech für ihn, daß das auch nie wirklich unsere Absicht war.

Ohne weitere Worte attackierten Hikaru, Buffy und ich gleichzeitig, während Riley seinen Leuten Befehle erteilte und kurz darauf das Zischen von Energiewaffen durch die Luft hallte. Adams Gefolgsleute sollten hoffentlich weniger ein Problem darstellen aber Adam selbst präsentierte sich schon als ein solches. Der erste, kombinierte Angriff resultierte darin, daß Buffy sich einige heftige Schläge einfing, mein Mizu no Yaiba wirkungslos verpuffte und Hikarus Feuermagie Adam nur leicht ansengte. Kurz darauf stand nur Hikaru und beschwor einen stärkeren Zauber herauf, den ich sie noch nie hatte benutzen sehen. Jedoch Adam schien unbeeindruckt und lenkte das flammende Inferno, das drohte ihn mitzureißen einfach um und sandte es direkt auf Hikaru zurück. Ein Glück, daß wir größtenteils unempfindlich gegen unsere eigene Magie waren.

Buffy und ich rappelten uns wieder auf und Adam lachte schallend. „Was glaubst du, wen du hier vor dir hast, Jägerin?" hallte seine Stimme über die Lichtung. „Das hier ist nicht mehr nur Adam. Ich bin der Ursprung, das ultimative Böse und dein Untergang!" Buffy legte ihren Kopf schief in einer verspottenden Geste. „Ach was? Erzähl mir mal was Neues. Weißt du, was du wirklich bist? Ein aufgemotzter High-Tech-Schrotthaufen, der nichts anderes kann als große Reden zu schwingen." Eine Serie von Schlägen folgte ihrer Rede, dicht danach ein so heftiger Spinkick, das ich dachte sie würde ihm den Kopf vom Rumpf fegen. Eine Finte und ein schneller Schlag später hatte Adam einen Arm weniger.

Bevor wir jedoch nachsetzen oder Buffy einen weiteren Kommentar abgeben konnte, hatte Adam bereits eine weitere Waffe ausgefahren. Einen nicht gerade nett aussehenden Flammenwerfer, der um einiges größer und stärker aussah als der letzte. Adam lächelte erneut heimtückisch und feuerte. Wir wollten schon in Deckung tauchen, doch wie von Geisterhand schienen die Flammen in der Luft regelrecht gefroren und zerfaserten kurz darauf in harmlosen Rauch. Der eben noch so sichere Hybride starrte auf seine Waffe hinunter, dann fiel sein Blick auf jemanden hinter uns und im nächsten Moment spürte ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter. Es war Xander.

(Buffy)

Wenn ich mir eins gewünscht hatte, dann einmal einen Ausdruck vollkommener Verwirrung und Unglaube in Adams Gesicht zu sehen. Als Xander und Giles sich hinter Hikaru und Umi stellten und Willow wie eine schützende Wand vor ihnen stand, ihre Augen mit einem unnatürlichen Glühen behaftet, schien unser aller Alptraum zumindest schon einmal nichts damit anfangen zu können. Die Verwirrung nutzend, verpaßte ich ihn ein paar kräftige Schläge und Tritte, während ich aus dem Augenwinkel verfolgte, was vor sich ging.

Meine Freundin hatte die Augen geschlossen und rezitierte den Zauber von neuem. Ich wußte, daß ich Adam noch hinhalten mußte. „Macht der Jägerin, Geister aller Auserwählten, von der ersten bis zur letzten, wir rufen euch. Laßt uns teilhaben an euer Macht, nehmt uns an mit den Kräften, die wir besitzen. Vereint uns im Geiste und im Herzen. Wir geben uns in eure Hand, euer Wille erfülle sich."

Adam schien langsam zu realisieren, was vor sich ging, und begann mich verzweifelt zurückdrängen. Ich verließ mich vollends auf meine Verteidigung. „Teilt die Kräfte und stärkt sie, denn wir sind bereit sie abzugeben, um euren Willen auszuführen" Ein harter Schlag schickte mich zu Boden und für einen Moment befürchtete ich, daß Adam es schaffen würde das Ritual zu stören.

Willow hatte erklärt, daß die doppelte Ausführung allein schon ein Risiko war aber bei nur der kleinste Unterbrechung könnte das nicht nur ihre Konzentration brechen, sondern auch noch viel mehr für die Benutzer des Zaubers bewirken. Jedoch war meine Sorge unbegründet, als Adam in ein unsichtbares Schild rannte und zurücktaumelte. Tara und Amy lächelten nur.

Eine Karte vor sich haltend, blitzten Willows Augen kurz auf. „Spiritus die Seele." Xander und Giles reichten Umi und Hikaru ähnliche Tage später. „Animus, das Herz", fuhren Xander und Umi fort, gefolgt von Giles und Hikaru. „Sofus, der Verstand." Mit einem Sprungkick sandte ich Adam ein paar Schritte zurück und begann meinen Kopf wieder, als Willow die Aufzählung beendet und damit eindeutig mich meinte. „Und Manus, die Hand."

Eine Welle von Kraft durchfuhr mich und ich schickte Adam kurz darauf quer durch die Luft. Er landete jedoch wieder auf den Beinen, gerade als das Ritual seinen Abschluß fand. „Wir flehen dich an, nimm uns auf in das Gefäß. Die Hand, Tochter der Senaya, Erste der Auserwählten.", fuhr Willow fort. „Gebt uns dann hin, so wie wir euch gebeten haben." Einen unmenschlichen, wahrscheinlich nicht mal dämonischen Aufschrei von sich gebend stürzte Adam vor, erneut seine Waffe wechselnd, während er vorpreschte. Sogleich war mir klar, daß das sie Strahlenwaffe war, die offensichtlich vom Ersten Bösen gespeist wurde. Doch ich hatte keine Angst. „Wir bitten euch, laßt uns ein, führt uns zu dem Gefäß..."

„Weißt du was?" wandte ich mich an den heranstürmenden Adam, die drohende Gefahr, die von der Energie ausging, die sich in seiner Waffe sammelte, vollkommen ignorierend. „Dein Plan hätte vielleicht funktionieren können aber dir fehlte ein wichtiger Bestandteil." Ich wartete gar nicht auf die Frage, sondern fuhr fort, zeitgleich mit der Vollendigung des Rituals und dem Abschuß seiner Waffe. „Dir fehlten Freunde und eine Familie, um ihn durchzuführen."

„Tut es, jetzt!"

„Dein Pech..."

Das Gefühl war unbeschreiblich. Ich... Wir fühlten uns stark, unbesiegbar und ohne Zweifel. Ich hob nur eine Hand und der Energiestrahl, der sich seinen Weg in meine Richtung fraß, verpuffte wirkungslos. Es war seltsam, irgendwie fühlten wir uns alle gleichzeitig in Kontrolle von Buffys Körper und gleichzeitig auch wieder nicht. Da war noch mehr, was uns leitete, eine Kraft, so mächtig und rein wie nichts, was je existiert hatte, die Geister und Seelen all derer, die im Kampf gegen die Mächte des Böse gestanden hatten. Wir waren nicht nur Buffys Kraft, Willows Seele, Xanders Herz, Giles Verstand, Umis Magie und Selbstbewußtsein und Hikarus partielle Göttlichkeit. Wir waren so viel mehr, so viel stärker.

„Shame enden, geshtume enden, sime enden." Eine Aura aus Licht, Feuer, Wasser und noch soviel mehr hatte sich um uns gebildet, so breit und klar, daß sie die Dunkelheit förmlich zurückdrängte und wir wie eine kleine Sonne strahlte. Zwei weitere Energiestrahlen, die für die anderen Mitglieder des Gefäßes bestimmt waren, fingen wir leicht ab und verwandelten sie in äußerst lebendige Vögel. „Okusha miolanar tune duen. Anum shangar." Im Kontrast zu unserer glühenden Aura wurde Adams noch ein Stück dunkler, als das erste Böse immer mehr Besitz von ihm ergriff, sich wohl bewußt, daß wir mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde stärker wurden.

Adam ließ seine Waffen Waffen sein und stürmte erneut vor. Wir begegnete ihm in der Mitte, Schläge blockend und verteilend, zielgenaue Tritte und Kombinationen, welche die abartige Menschenkreation langsam zurücktrieben. Eine Finte links, ein harter Tritt rechts und wir hatten einen Arm ergriffen. Adam sah ungläubig zu uns auf, konnte sich aber befreien.

Das jedoch bat uns die Öffnung, die wir brauchten. Eine Handbewegung paralysierte ihn für einen Moment, während spiralförmige Feuermagie links sowie Wassermagie rechts sich um unsere Handflächen formten. Ein Zwillingsstrahl fegte Adam gegen den nächsten Baum mit solch einer Wucht, daß er förmlich zurückfederte. Wir zögerten nicht lange und innerhalb einer Moment lag das Excalibur-Schwert in unserer Hand. Unserem Feind blieb keine Zeit zu reagieren, als der Schwung ihn in unsere Richtung zurückprallen ließ und wir die magische Klinge durch ihn hindurchjagten. Das weiße Stahl bohrte sich durch seine Brust und dann sein Rückgrat, es folgte ein klirrendes Geräusch, als etwas herausfiel und dann zu Boden fiel.

Adam schaute entgeistert herunter auf die kleine Uranquelle, die seine Energiequelle war, dann verließ ihn seine Kraft und er stürzte zu Boden. Das Objekt auf dem Boden pulsierte in einer Mischung aus Grün und Schwarz und wir wußten, daß das seine Quelle war, die Quelle, wo das Erste Böse sich eingenistet hatte.

Ein letztes Mal unsere vereinten Kräften nutzend, rezitierten wir einen Teil der Beschwörung erneut und das Herz der Höllenmaschine erhob sich vor uns, bevor es in einem Lichtblitz, begleitet von einem markerschütternden Schrei der Essenz verschwand.

Für einige Momenten standen wir da. Kein Laut war zu vernehmen, was darauf schließen ließ, daß sämtliche Dämonen und Vampire besiegt oder geflüchtet waren. Dann, als ob ein Therapeut mit den Fingern geschnipst hätte, um seinen Patienten aus einer Hypnose zu befreien, war es vorbei und ich sackte erschöpft zu Boden, vollkommen ausgelaugt und nichts lieber wollend, als eine gute Portion Schlaf. Ich schaute zu den anderen hinüber und bemerkte, daß es ihnen ähnlich ging. „Wow..." war das Einzigste, was ich noch herausbekam.

Part V: Christmas at last

Später am Abend... sehr viel später (Buffy)

Gedankenverloren sah ich auf zur Decke und versuchte den tobenden Wirbelsturm da oben unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Die Aktivitäten des Morgens hatten uns alle ziemlich durchgeschüttelt und erschöpft zurückgelassen, doch war keiner in der Lage wirklich zu schlafen, nur ein paar Stunden auszuruhen. Gegen Abend dann hatten wir uns alle in meinem Haus getroffen. Mom, die Willows und meine Beziehung erstaunlicherweise nur mit einem Schulterzucken und einem warmherzigen Lächeln hingenommen hatte. Giles, Xander und Anya, von ersteren wir immer noch nicht wußten, warum ihre Seelen mit uns vermischt blieben, während der Vereinigung, denn eigentlich war das Ritual für vier Personen geschaffen, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Tara und Amy, denen wir eine Menge zu verdanken hatte, soviel Arbeit wie sie in das Excalibur-Schwert gesteckt hatten. Und letztendlich auch Hikarus und Umis kleine Familie, bestehend aus Umis Eltern, die dementsprechend geschockt waren über die erfolgten Ereignisse sich aber schnell wieder beruhigten, Hikarus älteren Bruder und der jungen Frau, die wir als die Schwester des fehlenden Mitglieds ihres Trios kannten. Wir waren alle zu groggy, um große Feierstimmung aufkommen zu lassen, selbst Xander, doch schafften es irgendwie noch uns einen schönen Heilig Abend zu machen, mit der Aussicht, daß die Feierlichkeit am darauffolgenden Morgen sicherlich noch schöner und schon wesentlich entspannender sein würden.

Nun lag ich hier, gemütlich an die kleinere Form an meiner Seite gekuschelt, meine Arme beschützend um den Körper meiner besten Freundin und Geliebten geschlungen. Die Vereinigung hatte ihre Spuren bei uns allen hinterlassen aber am meisten bei mir, da ich all das hatte führen müssen. Gut, wir hatten aber... Argh, es war schwer zu erklären.

„Fühlst du dich auch so... näher?" Ich denke, was meine süße Hexe meinte, traf es ganz gut. Es war, als ob das Band zwischen uns noch stärker geworden wäre. Das leicht flaue Gefühl in der Magengegend und die Unsicherheit wie weggefegt. Ich wußte, fühlte, es war richtig und um so wichtiger, daß wir jetzt hier zusammen lagen in der heute Nacht eher beruhigenden Dunkelheit. Da waren keine Zweifel mehr, nicht mal von meiner Jägerinnenseite. Diesen Kampf hatten wir zusammen bestritten und gewonnen. Doch das wäre nicht möglich gewesen, wenn da nicht die unbegrenzten Gefühle zwischen Willow und mir, sowie Hikaru und Umi gewesen wären, irgendwie wußte ich das. Der Zauber war geschaffen dafür Adams Übermacht auszugleichen, statt dessen hatte er einen solch starken Effekt, daß dieser uns nicht einmal hatte berühren können. Die Macht der Liebe... Ich grinste ironisch bei dem Gedanken.

„Ja", entgegnete ich Willow schließlich, meine Stimme voll ehrlicher Liebe und offensichtlicher Leidenschaft. Schade, daß uns beiden bewußt war, daß wir dafür nicht mehr genug Kraft hatten. „Sehr nah", flüsterte ich in ihr Ohr, nur ganz knapp der Versuchung wiederstehend daran zu knabbern. Statt dessen plazierte ich einen sanften Kuß auf ihre Lippen und zog sie noch ein wenig näher an mich. Willow seufzte glücklich und kurz darauf erhob Schlaf endlich Anspruch auf unsere gestreßten Körper und Seelen.

(Erzähler)

„In dieser Nacht träumten mehrere noch vor einigen Stunden vereinte Seelen von einer Zeit und einer Prophezeiung, die sich erst Jahre später entfalten sollte und die ihr Schicksal für immer verändern und formen würde. Anstatt des Geistes der ersten Jägerin suchten Visionen des Verlusts und von Zeiten, in denen ihr Herz auf schwere Proben gestellt wurden sie heim. Als das Morgenlicht jedoch langsam die Träume hinwegwischte, da war all das schon wieder viel zu schnell vergessen. Hätten sie all dem mehr Bedeutung zugewiesen, vielleicht wären sie in der Lage gewesen, einiges davon abzuwenden, doch so würden sie diese Herausforderung bestehen müssen. Irgendwann, in einer gar nicht soweit entfernten Zeit."

(Umi)

„Kami, mein Kopf..." Wenn ich jemals, in meinem ganzen Leben einmal gemeint hatte einen Kater zu haben, dann war es heute. Davon einmal abgesehen, daß ich gestern nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen war auch nur einen Schluck Alkohol runterzukriegen, zu erschöpft. Dieser merkwürdige Traum hatte mich ziemlich durchgeschüttelt. Es war so merkwürdig real und gleichzeitig verschwommen gewesen. Als ich aufgewacht war, lief mir der Schweiß noch von der Stirn, nur wußte ich selber nicht ganz warum, immerhin war es doch nur ein Traum, oder? Aber allein, der Gedanke, daß mir jemand Hikaru, ugh... Ich war unglaublich erleichtert die vertraute Form, der einzigen Person, die ich je geliebt hatte und werde, mit ihrem Kopf an meiner Schulter vorzufinden. Ein wenig schwieriger hatte es sich gestaltet aus dem Bett zu kommen, ohne sie zu wecken.

Die noch leere Stube mit dem überdimensionalen und reich geschmückten Tannenbaum passierend, suchte ich mir meinen Weg in die Küche, als ich bereits Licht in dieser brennen sah. Am Türrahmen stoppte ich kurz und stellte fest, daß es Willow war, die sich auch leicht groggy Kaffee machte. Sie schien mich noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, als sie sich eine Tasse eingoß und die Kanne wieder hinstellte.

„Kann ich auch was davon haben?" Willow drehte ihren Kopf in meine Richtung und lächelte, anscheinend hatte sie mich doch bemerkt. Da war immer noch ein leichtes Echo der Verbindung, die wir gestern geteilt hatten. „Schlecht geschlafen?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm mir eine Tasse, um mir selber etwas einzugießen. „Seltsam geträumt." Willow schaute mich merkwürdig an und entgegnete dann. „Ebenfalls."

Eine belastende Stille legte sich kurz über den Raum, während ich mich mit meinem Kaffee auf die anderen Seite des Tisches setzte. Eins hatte ich gelernt seit ich hier war. Sunnydale war kein Pflaster, auf dem man seltsame Träume einfach so abtun konnte. Schließlich taten wir es letztendlich doch damit ab, daß das wahrscheinlich die Art unseres Geistes war mit den Ereignissen während und nach der Vereinigung fertigzuwerden. Wir verfielen in ein offenes Gespräch und zum ersten Mal seit ich hier war begann ich den scheuen Rotschopf besser zu verstehen und kennenzulernen. Das Ritual hatte uns alle ein wenig näher zusammengebracht und ich realisierte, daß wir beide viel gemeinsam hatten. Zwei wundervolle Frauen, die wir über alles liebten und die diese Liebe auch erwiderten, eine Familie, die vielleicht nicht immer durch Blut geformt aber durch gemeinsame Abenteuer und emotionale Unterstützung, was vielleicht noch viel mehr zählte... „Wir sind zwei ziemliche Glückspilze", hatte ich irgendwann gesagt und Willow nickte nur dazu einen sehnsüchtigen Ausdruck in den Augen, von dem ich nur zu gut wußte, was er bedeutete.

Es waren nur fünf bis zehn Minuten insgesamt bis Buffy und Hikaru fast zeitgleich herunterkamen und sich mehr oder weniger wortlos zu uns setzten. „Laßt mich raten, schlecht geträumt", fragte ich halb scherzend. Beide nickten. „Oh..." Ich warf Willow einen Blick zu und wir dachten wohl alle gerade dasselbe. Wie sich im Laufe des frühen Morgens herausstellte waren wir alle, die wir in dem Ritual verwickelt waren, nicht verschont geblieben von seltsamen Träumen. Während Buffy mehr oder weniger verweigerte zu verraten, was sie geträumt hatte, selbst Willow gegenüber, schienen die Träume der anderen genauso grotesk und gleichzeitig ängstigend real wie meiner. Giles schwieg sich ebenfalls aus über seinen Traum, meinte er würde sich nur noch an Bruchstücke erinnern. Xander hatte von Anya geträumt, von Anyanka um genau zu sein und gleichzeitig von Anyas Beerdigung... Ich konnte mir nicht helfen aber irgendwie schien Hikaru darüber nicht überrascht zu sein. Letztere hatte einen eher schöneren Traum, von einer Familie, unserer Familie, sogar einer Tochter – wobei ich mir noch nicht recht vorstellen konnte wie das möglich sein sollte –, doch erzählte sie auch das Gefühl gehabt zu haben, daß diese Harmonie in Gefahr schwebte. Willow hingegen hatte von einer anderen Welt geträumt, die Hikaru und mich sehr an Cephiro erinnerte, und daß sie dort eine große Persönlichkeit sein würde, doch eines Tages würde ihr das mit Gewalt entrissen. Wodurch wußte sie nicht...

Noch bevor der Rest aufwachte, bzw. zu den Festlichkeiten eintrafen, hatte Giles die Nachwirkungen des Rituals noch einmal nachgelesen und war tatsächlich auf etwas gestoßen, was jedoch kein Teil eines unserer Träume gewesen war, auch Buffy verneinte das deutlich. Bei keinem von uns war der Geist der ersten Jägerin in unseren Träumen herumgetanzt, soviel konnten wir sagen. Das führte nur zu weiterer Verwirrung, bis Buffy schließlich vorschlug die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Erstens war Weihnachten und zweitens hatte sie keine Lust sich das verderben zu lassen. Niemand von uns konnte dem widersprechen.

(Hikaru)

„Ich denke, das waren alle." Xander reichte das letzte Geschenk unter dem Weihnachtsbaum an Umi weiter und ich schaute gespannt zu wie meine Freundin einen kleinen goldenen Sternschnuppenanhänger mit winzigen silbernen Flügeln auspackte und ihre Augen vor Entzücken aufleuchteten. Kurz darauf umarmte sie mich stürmisch. Ich lächelte erleichtert über ihre Freude, denn ich hatte gedacht, es wäre zu kitschig.

Als auch der Rest aufgewacht war, hatten wir uns alle zu einem ausgiebigen Weihnachtsessen zusammengefunden, bei dem wir alle kräftig reingehauen hatten – Joyce Summers war erstaunt gewesen wie schnell alles leer war, nicht zu vergessen Kuu und Umis Mutter, die auch mitgeholfen hatten. Danach ging es ans Geschenke öffnen und Xander hatte es sich wie erwartet nicht nehmen lassen den Santa zu spielen...

Bei dem ganzen Berg an Geschenken – nicht verwunderlich bei der Anzahl an Personen gegenwärtig –, dauerte es seine Zeit, bis alle abgearbeitet waren, doch Xander hatte seinen Part mit einer kindlichen Freude und Begeisterung erfüllt, die ihm wirklich anzusehen war. Schon ein spaßiger Geselle. Es gab eigentlich keine Enttäuschung, jeder hatte jedem etwas Schönes geschenkt, wobei glaube ich definitiv die meisten Geschenke zwischen Buffy und Willow, sowie mir und Umi ausgetauscht wurden, Xander und Anya kurz danach, sowie Tara und Amy... Komischer Zufall, na ja. Jedoch eins fehlte noch.

„Nicht ganz, Xander", meinte ich dann auch. Geplant war das eigentlich nicht. Gedacht hatte ich daran, doch empfand ich es noch zu früh. Heute Morgen, als ich aufgewacht war, hatte ich mich spontan anders entschieden. Vielleicht war es der Traum, ob nun Vision, Nachwirkung oder sonst etwas war mir eigentlich egal, doch trotz des düsteren Nachklangs hatte mein nächtliches Erlebnis einige Gefühle und Wünsche in mir geweckt, die ich nicht ignorieren konnte.

Amüsiert beobachtete ich wie Xander dreimal um den Baum kroch und panisch nach einem vergessenen Geschenk suchte. „Nein, Xander. Du hast alle ausgeteilt." Er sah zu mir auf und funkelte mich für einen Moment an, bevor er fragend eine Augenbraue hob, mir war klar, daß alle Aufmerksamkeit im Moment auf mir lastete und versuchte die neugierigen Blicke so gut es ging zu ignorieren. „Nun ja, zugegeben, dieses Geschenk hier ist relativ spontan aber ich hoffe du verzeihst mir das, Umi." Meine Freundin beobachtete mich aufmerksam, nickte dann und forderte mich wortlos auf fortzufahren.

Mich aufrecht hinsetzend, straffte ich mich und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Dann schaute ich zu meiner Freundin und festigte meinen Blick auf ihre Augen. Beinah hätte ich meinen Mut verloren, als ich diese neugierig erwartenden blauen Kugeln sah. Tat ich das richtige? War es zu früh, zu überstürzt? Würde Fuu sich übergangen fühlen...? _Okay, Schluß damit, Hikaru. Du schaffst es dich gegen Horden von Monstern zu behaupten, hast gerade einen Mensch/Dämon-Hybriden, durch Vereinigung deiner Seele mit der von fünf anderen besiegt und du bist obendrein die Göttin einer anderen Welt, also kannst du das hier auch._

„Mi-chan", begann ich sanft, meine Stimme leicht zitternd, dann aber fester werdend, „als mir das erste Mal richtig bewußt wurde, wie sehr du mich liebst, noch über die Bindung unserer Freundschaft hinaus, an diesem Abend, der uns wohl allen noch gut in Erinnerung ist, da war ich zuerst schockiert... Schockiert nicht nur über diese plötzliche Realisierung, sondern auch darüber wie blind ich doch gewesen war, wie sehr ich nicht sehen wollte, was du alles für mich gegeben hast, bis hin zur stillen Akzeptanz der Nur-Freundschaft, die wir teilten. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, daß du und deine Gefühle für mich das schönste Geschenk dieses Weihnachten sind und..." Ich schluckte heftig, als ich die Emotionen in ihren Augen sah, die sich sicher tausendfach in meinen widerspiegelten, doch wußte ich es war jetzt oder nie. In diesem Augenblick wußte ich der Moment war richtig, perfekt, einmalig.

Und so rutschte ich vom Sofa auf ein Knie vor ihr, während sie meinen Bewegungen mit großen Augen folgte, und brachte eine kleines, schwarzes Schmuckkästchen zum Vorschein – das ich mir vorhin von Buffys Mutter geborgt hatte. Ein sanftes und warmes Glühen schien aus dem Inneren zu kommen. „Vielleicht mag das etwas früh kommen, doch fühle ich, daß ich dir das schuldig bin. Ohne dich hätte ich nie zu dem werden können, was ich jetzt bin. Und so frage ich dich, Umi... In aller Vorsicht, wenn es dir recht ist..." _Kami-sama, komm zum Punkt, Hikaru._ Ich schluckte ein paar aufkommende Tränen und Schluchzer herunter. Dann öffnete ich die Schachtel und enthüllte einen simplen goldenen Ring mit einem roten Drachen und einem blauem Wolflöwen, unseren beiden Mashins, auf der Spitze in schwarzen Saum gebettet. Der Blick und das Verständnis in Umis Augen raubten mir fast den Atem, doch ich zwang mich weiterzusprechen. „Würdest du irgendwann in nächster Zeit in Erwägung ziehen... mich zu heiraten?"

Ein erstickter Schluchzer entfuhr Umi und Tränen der Freude, ich entschied eindeutig, daß es solche waren, liefen ihr Gesicht hinunter. Der Raum wurde für Sekunden lang totenstill, niemand wagte zu sprechen, alle Augen hatten sich jetzt auf Umi gerichtet. Diese starrte für lange, endlose Momente auf den Ring, sah dann schließlich zu mir auf und der Ausdruck der so unglaublich tiefen Liebe in ihren Augen hätte mich nahezu umgehauen, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. „Kami, Hikaru... Das war kitschig..." Für einen Moment war ich verwirrt, diese Reaktion nicht erwartend. Doch dann grinste sie nur breit, mit soviel Liebe und Leidenschaft, daß ich gar nicht mehr zweifeln konnte. „Natürlich will ich", bestätigte sie schließlich und ich mochte meinen mein Herz flog einmal quer durchs Weltall und zurück.

Vorsichtig nahm ich den Ring und plazierte ihn an Umis linken Ringfinger. „Gomen, Mi-chan", gab ich verschmitzt zu. „Konnte so schnell keinen echten mehr auftreiben, also mußt du mit einem magischen leben." Sie lächelte nur, zog mich zu ihr hoch und gab mir einen langen Kuß voller Empfindungen. „Das macht nichts", flüsterte sie kurz darauf in mein Ohr. „Es paßt doch viel besser zu uns... Außerdem muß ich sagen, daß du mich geschlagen hast. Eigentlich wollte ich Neujahr da unten knien." Ich kicherte.

Aus dem Tagebuch Ryuuzaki Umis, 25.12.2002

Nachdem wir alle Glückwünsche, Hochlebung und sonstiges über uns ergehen haben lassen, begann der Weihnachtstag so richtig gemütlich zu werden. Während Buffy und Willow Hikaru und mir ohne Proteste die Couch überließen, machten wir es uns alle noch einmal so richtig bequem, während Giles, gerade Giles, uns ein paar klassische Weihnachtsgeschichten vorlas. Ich denke nicht, daß ich mich je so gut gefühlt habe in meinem Leben zuvor. Zwar haben wir diese seltsame Gruppe erst vor kurzem kennengelernt, doch jetzt im Kreise aller, unser alten und neuen Familie, meine Verlobte in den Armen haltend und einfach nur die friedliche Atmosphäre des westlichen Festes der Liebe genießend, fiel mir nur eines ein. Welcher Gott auch immer da oben war, an diesem Tag mußte er uns reich gesegnet haben.

Es stellte sich übrigens heraus, daß Hikarus und meine Kräfte anscheinend im Laufe des Tages wieder verschwunden sind, doch wirklich stören tat es uns nicht. Unsere Aufgabe hier ist erfüllt, jetzt können wir uns ein paar schöne Feiertage gönnen.

Deine sehr stolze, bald verheiratete

Umi

THE END

Schlußwort

*Schnief*... Ups, sorry... Aber ich hoffe doch, es war angemessen...

Ah ja, zurück zum Ernst des Lebens J. Zugegeben sollte dieses kleines Special eigentlich gar nicht sooo lang werden aber wenn ich so zurückschaue hätte ich bei gut der Hälfte der Szenen sicherlich noch viel mehr schreiben können und wollen. Doch Zeit und Länge haben mich dazu gezwungen einiges etwas zu kürzen.

Wenn ihr dann noch alle bei mir seid (die ausgenommen, die zuerst die Anmerkungen lesen), wollen wir doch mal zur eigentlichen Story kommen. Vielleicht erstmal zur zeitlichen Einordnung, die dürfte jedem mittlerweile klar sein. Es ist halt immer so 'ne Sache, wo man ansetzen soll, wenn man etwas verändert. Ich wollte halt versuchen einen leichten Kontrast zum eigentlichen Verlauf herzustellen und da ist der Schnitt eigentlich spätestens hinter Staffel 4 zu ziehen (wie es so viele Buffy/Willow-Shipper tun), da ab Fünf wie selbst die, die noch nicht so viele Spoiler gesehen, gelesen oder gehört haben, sicherlich merken in welche Richtung die Serie steuert. Ich will hier gar nicht sagen, daß mich Joss kompromißloser Still nicht fasziniert aber irgendwo finde ich es z. b. schon schade, was mit unser allseits beliebten Hexe langsam geschieht und dann in Staffel 6 eskaliert... Aber ich will hier ja nicht vom Thema abkommen und die, die das eigentlich noch gar nicht wissen wollen, schon vorher Angst machen.

Ok, Anmerkungen. Soviel Japanisch habe ich gar nicht benutzt, obwohl ich eigentlich viel mehr machen wollte... Aber wollen und tun sind ja bekanntlich zwei verschiedene Welten. Also beschränken wir uns erstmal auf all die Elemente, die dieses Special beeinflußt haben.

Also erstmal war da überhaupt die Initialzündung vor ein paar Monaten mich erneut mit MKR zu beschäftigen (fragt mich nicht mehr wann genau), als ich im Web über „Duet of Pigtails" von Libby Thomas stolperte. Eine Fic, die ich jedem (selbst nicht Ranma-vertrauten wie mir selbst) nur wärmstens empfehlen kann. Das Lesen hat mich dazu angeregt die Mangas nochmals zu lesen und mich wieder auf den MKR-Pfad gebracht.

Das Hikaru und Umi ein gutes Paar abgeben würde, das kann ich nicht mehr beantworten, woher die Idee kam. Nur fand und finde ich es etwas unschön, daß es so wenig gibt, über die beiden, die offensichtlich (gerade von Umis Seite, Ende 4, Anfang 5) eine Menge füreinander empfinden, ob nun eine tiefe Freundschaft oder mehr. Die wenigen Fics, die ich auf ff.net gefunden habe, waren durchweg mit irgendeinem bitteren Nachgeschmack oder unabgeschlossen.

Die ganze Sache mit den Toths hat a) natürlich etwas mit der Staffel 5 Episode zu tun, die ich aber schon lange vorher kannte, bevor sie bei uns anlief, und b) glaube ich auch einer der vielen Shipper zu verdanken, dessen Titel mir jetzt bei weitem nicht mehr einfällt. Aber ich versichere es war nur annährend beeinflussend.

Ähnliches gilt für die Weihnachtsszene. Das ist ein wenig angelehnt und auch ein Dankeschön an Shyfoxs wunderschöne „Sappho's Spell" Reihe, die sicherlich eine der ersten war, die ich zu Buffy/Willow gelesen habe und die mich wohl letztendlich vollkommen gefangen hat, und daraus jetzt explizit eben „Christmas In Your Heart".

So... Noch irgendwas? Ah ja, doch. Also die ganze Angelegenheit mit dem Ritual kommt euch natürlich bekannt vor, da das ja auch der eigentlich Abschluß war. Ich hab es letztendlich nur etwas modifiziert und bestimmte Faktoren addiert. Verzeiht mir übrigens, wenn ich kein... was auch immer diese Sprache war kann (ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, daß es kein Latein war) und ich deswegen irgendwas falsch geschrieben habe.

Hikarus' Antrag... Hab ich euch erwischt, na? Damit hättet ihr nicht gerechnet, daß die Initiative gerade von der eher zurückhaltende Hikaru kommt, nicht wahr? J

Das war jetzt aber auch glaub ich wirklich alles. Oh nein, halt Stopp! Die Namen von Fuus Schwestern und Hikarus Brüdern, hab ich größtenteils über Duet aufgegriffen. Da ich sie aber auch in einigen anderen Fics gesehen habe, gehe ich davon aus, daß sie aus dem Anime stammen, das bei uns ja (bisher) leider nie gezeigt wurde. Kann sein, daß Kuu auch im Manga mit Namen erwähnt wird aber sicher bin ich mir da jetzt nicht.

So dann, jetzt ist hoffentlich alles abgeklärt. Ich hoffe euch hat diese doch etwas schräge, kleine Ausflug in die Vergangenheit vor TBoL gefallen. Mir hat es unheimlich Spaß gemacht das zu schreiben. Was sich darin niederschlug, daß diese gut 30 Seiten in etwas über einer Woche fertig waren! Jaja, ich kann's selbst nicht ganz glauben.

Lob, Kritik und was auch immer an die üblichen Adressen wie z. B. Solarsenshi@gmx.de. Meine Webseite solltet ihr mittlerweile kennen (www.catstrio.de) und ansonsten war es das. Schreibt mir aber bitte wirklich mal. In letzter Zeit bekomme ich wenig Feedback, obwohl ihr mir immer sagt, wie toll ihre meine Fics findet. Und traut euch auch ruhig mal zu sagen, was euch nicht gefällt (sachlich natürlich). Manchmal brauche ich auch mal einen guten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. J

Danke fürs Lesen, ein schönes Fest und ja ne, euer

Matthias

Anhang

Magic Knights Rayearth Attacken

Shidou Hikaru

Honoo no Ya – Feuerpfeil

Akai Inazuma – Roter Blitz

Honoo no Inseki – Feuermeteorit

Saka Maku Honoo – Sich neigende Flammenspirale (macht das Sinn?)

Akai Ha Dou – Rote Wellenbewegung

Shinku Gouka – Dunkelkarmesinrotes Höllenfeuer (wörtliche Übersetzung)

Shiroki Sen Kou – Weißer Strahlenblitz (Hikarus stärkste Attacke, außerhalb Rayearths)

Ryuuzaki Umi

Mizu no Ryuu – Wasserdrache

Aoi Tatsumaki – Blauer Wirbelwind

Kairyuu no Nami – Ozeanwelle

Mizu no Yaiba – Wasserklinge

Koori no Ranbu – Stürmischer Eistanz (mal ganz salopp)

Ryuurin no Tate – Kälteschild

Hamon no Kusari – Wasserringkette


End file.
